A path to travel together
by Ziegelzeig
Summary: The story starts after the arrest of Bellwether and covers all the following events. The return of Judy within the ZPD, Nick's entrance to the Police Academy, their beginnings as partners, and also the unexpected development of their relationship... The whole thing in the midst of new adventures full of mysteries and dangers.
1. Chapter 1 - Rehabilitation

**Author notes** **:**

 **And here we are!**

 **For those who happen to discover this fiction by chance, I will try to present its peculiarities quickly:** ** _A path to travel together_** **is the English version of the French fanfiction "** ** _Une route à parcourir à deux_** **", of which I am the author. You can easily find it by checking my author profile).**

 **The translation was done by my friend, the brave and devoted Galak0, which provided a colossal job to allow this project to emerge. Nothing of this would have been possible without him, and I renew him my most sincere gratitude.**

 **Finally, the final editing of the English version was provided by the generous and talented Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps, author of some of the most famous Zootopia's fanfictions of the whole fandom, such as** ** _Always my Sly Bunny, Always my Dumb Fox_** **,** ** _One Hundred Kisses_** **or** ** _The Masked Fox_** **. I strongly recommend you to go discover these masterpieces, if you have not yet read them. Thanks again for his patience, his advice and his kindness.**

 **Before letting you start reading, I prefer to first warn you of some elements of the fiction that could possibly surprise you if you are stuck with the "official cannon".**

 **The age difference between Nick and Judy: Even though my vision of the matter seems coherent to me, I know it's a highly debatable subject, so I prefer to explain myself immediately to avoid any unnecessary discussion. At the beginning of the fiction, Judy is 25 years old. I know she's nine at the beginning of the movie, and that 15 years passed before her entrance to the academy. However, in** ** _A path to travel together_** **, Judy celebrated her 25th birthday during her 6-month stay at the Academy, therefore, she's 25 in this story. Nick, meanwhile, is 30 years old. Here, it depends of everyone interpretation. The age of 32 announced in the movie is only an estimation made by Judy, and the directors vaguely responded by locating Nick's age in the early thirties (they said "** ** _early thirty_** **"). So I decided to give him 30 years old.**

 **Fangmeyer: I am perfectly aware that Fangmeyer is a tigress, since it had been confirmed by Zootopia's crew. However, at the time when** ** _A path to travel together_** **started to be written, we didn't know, and many people identified Fangmeyer as a male white wolf. Including me. This is the reason why Fangmeyer is a white wolf in the fic. And I will not change it, given the importance of the character.**

 **Now that these points are clear, I have nothing else to add, except to wish you a very good reading, hoping that you will take pleasure in reading this story. Moreover, it's a real bliss for me to finally be able to share it with the English community.**

 **And for this, I once again thank the members of the translation team, Galak0 and Cimar... Without them, none of this would have been possible. I am very grateful toward them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Rehabilitation**

It was all over. The conspiracy had been foiled. Until the very end, this case had been full of twists and unexpected events. So much wasted times for a quick result. Judy had just returned to Zootopia at the end of the morning after finding out the true nature of the Night Howlers and everything went at a phenomenal speed after that moment, as if this one missing piece was enough to constitute the last quarter of a gigantic puzzle, on which she felt like having worked for months. The reunion with Nick, the apologies she owed him, had also been a driving force for the resolution of the case. Thanks to his help, the pooling of their skills, and their specific and complementary knowledge, she had been able to trace back to the drug manufacturer of the Night Howlers, and by extension, to the leader of the operations, Dawn Bellwether.

To know that the sheep was at the center of the plot always left her speechless, and she still couldn't rationalize the logic of Bellwether's criminal activities. More or less, she understood her motivations: the pursuit of power. But was that really all? Could the reason be that selfish and stupid? Now she watched her handcuffed and roughly pushed towards the van, which was soon to take her to the precinct where she would be interrogated and then locked up. Would she ever know the end of the story? The need to question Bellwether was too pressing. Her curiosity needed to be eased, and above all, she needed to understand how things had gone so far.

Judy turned and gave Nick a tired look. The fox was standing at her side, observing the police operations with a distracted eye. His expression was frozen and placid. He hadn't said a word for several minutes. He had fought fiercely so that someone would look after Judy's leg as soon as possible, fearing that the care she required would be relegated at the last moment, because of the importance of the current interpellation. Finally, because Bogo had been tired by his claims which had became, in a few minutes, outrageous (and this even if Judy had tried to calm him by assuring him that it could wait) the buffalo had sent them a colleague trained in first aid. This one had cleaned and disinfected the wound before applying a tight bandage. He had also advised Judy to go to the hospital as soon as possible because the wound required stitches, at least if she didn't want to have an ugly scar.

Nick had insisted on taking her there at once, but Judy had asked him to wait. This refusal hadn't pleased him, and since then he had remained motionless, observing the busy activity that prevailed within the museum, without saying anything.

"Nick?" Judy finally asked, managing to draw the attention of the fox toward her. He raised an eyebrow as an answer, waiting for her to finish. "Will you help me to get to the van? I… I need to talk to her…"

"To whom?" he asked incredulously. "To that mad sheep who tried to kill you? Carrots, If we hadn't had the presence of mind to replace the serum, I'd probably have ki-… Damn it, I'd rather not think about it…"

A chill went down his spine and he shook his head lightly, visibly uncomfortable. Judy perfectly understood what was troubling him. The fact that they avoided the worst case scenario didn't take away the severity of what had happened. Yes, they were smart enough to protect themselves with a subtle trick… But if they hadn't…potentially, Nick could have killed her. This idea was enough to traumatize anyone. If Judy wasn't able to feel the gravity of this, Nick, on his side, was severely affected. This possibility exposed very openly the murderous potential of predators. In this, at least, Dawn Bellwether had achieved her goal.

"I know, Nick…" Judy finally muttered, looking down. "But it did not happen." She grabbed his wrist, trying to comfort him a little. He felt a new shiver, but for once he didn't retract himself thanks to her contact. "And who knows? Perhaps the irreducible Nicholas Wilde would have been stronger than the serum?"

"Do you believe in miracles?"

The naive reflection had at least the merit of awakening the hint of a smile on Nick's muzzle. Judy slowly nodded, giving him a comforting expression.

"I believe in you. I know you'd never hurt me."

Nick thanked the sky for having a thick red coat, otherwise Judy could have appreciated the scarlet flush that grew up to his cheekbones. He tried to hide his trouble with an incredulous chuckle, then replied: "Oh really, you don't need fox repellent anymore, then?"

"I got rid of it a while ago…after I've taken my frustration out on it. There was not much left, actually. I had this irritating fluid on my paws, and I was so upset that I didn't pay attention and I rubbed my eyes with it and…"

She gulped before turning her eyes away, looking ashamed, while a smug smile appeared on Nick's muzzle. He couldn't refrain the burst of laughter that escaped him as he imagined Judy, under the effect of that damn repellent supposed to protect her against whatever imaginary danger that only God knew.

"Yea, right, keep making fun of me!" she replied before sighing. "One could say I had it coming…"

"Com'on, com'on, it's okay." Nick replied, patting her shoulder to comfort her. "No need to blame yourselves further for all that."

Oh, no doubt he was right, but it would take her a while to evacuate all the guilt she felt after what she said at that famous press conference, which had given rise to the catastrophic situation that had agitated Zootopia during the previous three months. She knew she did not have to bear all the responsibility for this disaster, since the real culprit was about twenty meters from her, now handcuffed in the back of an armored van with chief Bogo reading her rights. But it didn't matter, in the end, that all of this was just a shameless scheme from Bellwether and her allies. She had been a choice piece in the gear of their evil plan, and she had sadly fulfilled her role. Yes, and with inherent zeal. On this point, it was all her fault. Her naivety, her prejudices, her ignorance, her narrow-mindedness… She was solely responsible for this and would have to live with her guilt. This only reinforced her desire to converse with the mammal who had so easily manipulated her (and would have continued to do so by abusing her image if she hadn't had the ethics to resign).

"Please, Nick. It's maybe my last chance to talk with her before a long time. I need to understand."

"Do you really think there's something to understand about all of this?"

She merely scrutinized him, her big violet eyes insisting earnestly. She pressed her ears on her back and slightly turned her head aside, the pleading look. Impossible for Nick to resist such a face.

"You diabolic bunny." he mumbled, laughing, as he bent down to grab her under her arm, helping her to get up. Judy could not repress a satisfied laugh at seeing him surrender to her manipulation. She hated being told she was cute, but knew how to abuse this feature when the situation required it. The fact that Nick wasn't insensitive strengthened the happiness behind it. So, he really found her cute. Enough so he could not resist her pleadings, at least. She would not fail to remember it… so she could appreciate it, at times.

Supporting her limping gait, Nick guided her to the van. As they approached, Bogo turned around, giving them a hard and questioning look.

"Hopps? You haven't yet left this place to treat this leg? Grizzoli told me you needed stitches."

"I'll go, Chief, but I wanted to have a chance to question Bellwether before leaving... I need to ask her something... please?"

Bogo shook his head, flatly refusing. With an impassive look, he crossed his enormous arms on his muscular chest, before hiding the sheep of Judy's sight with his body. The rabbit frowned in disbelief.

"Understand me well, Hopps…" Bogo continued. "You resigned. You are no longer a cop. What you have done today ... Resuming this investigation and lead it to an end. It's appreciable and impressive. But you weren't allowed to do so. You're a civilian, you understand? And because of that, I can not allow you to talk to a suspect."

Always straight and direct, Judy noticed as she looked down, dejected. Bogo was right. She had resigned. She had drawn a line on her dreams after her personal failures and there was no way to go back. Her police career would have been short and intense, but it was nevertheless finished. She hadn't the strength to raise her eyes to confront the firm and uncompromising gaze of Bogo and so she retreated into silence. It was Nick's voice that brought her back to reality.

"What?" Nick choked "You resigned?"

Judy looked up at him and was surprised to read incongruity and some kind of reproach in his eyes.

"Why did you do that?"

"Excellent question, fox," Bogo added with a carnivorous smile. He may not be a predator, Judy thought, but he shared all the same characteristics. "I wondered myself why, after her decision. She tried to explain her reasons, but I'm not sure I understood them well." Was he openly mocking her or was he knowingly trying to torture her? She had been very clear when she had returned her badge : she had aggravated an already disastrous situation and plunged Zootopia into a form of panic with dramatic repercussions.

And far from reproaching her this decision, the authorities seemed to want to reward her for that. Of course she had returned her badge. She had not been able to protect her fellow citizens. She had hurt them. Everyone. Predators and Prey. She had hurt Nick. She had disappointed him. She disappointed herself. Beyond everything she had hated herself for weeks, before accepting her mistake and dealing with it. But at least she had assumed responsibility for it.

"I was not worthy to wear this badge…" she explained in a sore voice, feeling bitterness poking her eyes. "I helped in leading the whole city to a dramatic situation that could have become catastrophic. I fell head first in Bellwether's trap. I did half her work. I opened up to her the doors of power and I started this contagion of fear that had struck everyone. The Preys who feared the Predators... The Predators who feared themselves…" Judy shook her head, unable to articulate more. If she insisted, her emotions would take over and she would begin to cry.

"You're an idiot, Carrots."

She raised her ears and blinked due to the implacable sentence pronounced by Nick. However the fox's gaze was friendly.

"What did I tell you, that night, in the sky tram? Never let them see that they get to you. And it also works for yourself, doesn't it?"

"Nick… I'm the one who have hurt mammals, you understand? I hurt you."

"And I have forgiven you. You are not the first person to disappoint me or to hurt me, Carrots. You don't have that privilege…"

Judy looked down, ashamed. The violence of these words comforted her in her discomfort. He just said it himself: she had hurt him... And she had disappointed him. This fact was probably the most painful thing to hear, and she felt ready to cry.

"But you're probably the only mammal to openly acknowledge her own mistakes and to have apologized to me. No one else ever did it before you, Judy. No one."

He had just called her Judy. Even by working her memory, she couldn't remember him calling her by her first name since their first meeting. This little novelty made her shiver.

"How could I blame you after that? We all make mistakes, but we learn from them, I guess. Well, I don't know… I've made a lot of mistakes in my life, so maybe I'm not the right person to talk about this. But what I mean is that if I've forgiven you, you should be able to forgive you too. From there, things will get better, and you'll be able to move on."

"This is a wise advice, which I recommend you to follow, Hopps," Bogo confirmed in a conclusive tone.

Judy nodded, a bit stunned by the speech she just heard. Bogo was right : Nick's advice was simple, but obvious. It was not enough to only assume what she had done. Taking responsibility was one thing, but accepting it was something else. In the end, her mistakes had made it possible to foil the conspiracy. Nothing would have happened in the same way if she hadn't committed them. She had helped to fix what she had damaged. But perhaps she had not given enough time to repair what had been destroyed in herself. It will be necessary to work on it, undoubtedly… But in the current circumstances, it seemed complicated. But not impossible.

"As for Bellwether... She will confess everything, that's what she told me. You will know the reasons behind her actions soon enough. The press will take possession of the case and expose the slightest details." Bogo heavily sighed at the only thought of having to deal with the media. "I don't think that speaking directly with her will help you see more clearly, Hopps. The main thing is, you've already understood it. However, the question which remains is what you intend to do now."

"My options are pretty limited, chief," Judy mumbled. "I no longer have work nor even a place to live in town. I might go back to Bunnyburrow, I suppose, to work with my parents."

"I see…" the chief answered in a distant voice. "You're not intending to apply for rehabilitation?"

Judy and Nick widened their eyes together, both incredulous.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked with a dry voice. She felt her heart pounding.

"Well? As a former police officer, I thought you knew the legislation like the back of your paw. A police officer who resign for any reason has the right to apply for rehabilitation if he or she wishes to reintegrate into the police force. A decision-making committee meets to consider the request and to accredit it, or not. This often allows some police officers who have made an unconsidered choice to have a chance to go back."

A radiant smile appeared on Nick's snout. Judy was more dazzled by his reaction to the news than by the news herself. Was it so important for him that she was able to maybe get her job back?

"That's awesome, Carrots ! It seems you will soon be able to put back your superb meter maid vest!"

"Ha-ha!" She said in a falsely amused tone. "Very funny. That orange jacket is still better than your shirt in Pawaiin print."

"A bunny who talks to me about fashion. Sure thing I bet you like orange. The only things you bunnies all like must necessarily have carrot attributes."

"I must be dreaming!" she exclaimed, laughing."Who was talking about prejudices just a few moments ago?"

"Hm… you, I think, right? You blamed yourself for it." This statement was not very kind, in the current circumstances, therefore, Nick hurried to lessen the impact of his last provocation. "And they aren't stereotypes, but facts. Here's the proof : you can not live without me anymore. Is it because I'm amazing, smart, stylish, with a high moral integrity? No. Nothing of that. You like me because I'm orange."

"Yes, it must be that," Judy retorted with a playful smile. "Since I haven't yet been able to see any of these famous qualities that you mention."

"Ouch. That one was mean."

"You deserved it…"

"But I still stand on my two paws for my part."

Bogo sighed because of this incessant exchange of taunts which, if they had started off as amusing, began to annoy him nevertheless.

"So…" The buffalo finally declared, before rubbing his chin with his right paw. "I will hold a press conference tomorrow morning at eleven o'clock in the precinct to take stock on the outcome of the investigation and to put an end to this wave of panic striking the city. Hopps, I want you to be here. The fox can come too."

"Why this, Chief?" Judy asked incredulously. Her tone slightly anxious.

"You will speak and explain this mess."

Judy immediately felt her heart racing and she sharply shook her head as a sign of denial. Nick felt her moving back against him, her muscles were tensing and her heartbeat pounded faster. At the thought of speaking again in public, the panic concretely gained her. Probably a little trauma resulting from her last experience in that matter.

"I can't, chief… You… You can do that yourself! You said it : I'm not a cop anymore!"

"But maybe you'll be back again? If that's the case, see this as an opportunity to improve your image a little, since you seem concerned by it."

Did he torture her on purpose or did he not realize the difficulty of the task he was trying to impose on her? For Judy, that was nearly impossible. Facing the media once again, with the implications that might flow from what she had to explain to them? That's was out of the question. She had already failed once. She was not at all ready to retry the experience.

"She'll be there, Chief Bogo. I'll make sure that she will."

Judy shot Nick a horrified look. The fox simply smiled, looking satisfied.

"How could you…?"

"Then I'm counting on you two." Bogo interrupted her while nodding. "Hopps, if you want to make your request for recertification, you might deliver it tomorrow as well. It may take some time because... Well, it seems we don't have any mayor anymore. But the mayor's decision is indispensable in any rehabilitation to the police, since we depend directly on the central administration. I will do whatever it takes to support your request ... I owe you that."

Judy then perceived an opportunity to get revenge on Nick's last sentence, which had indirectly forced her to attend the press conference the next day.

"Very well, I'll bring you my application then…" she softly started before adding,: "Beside, Nick will take this opportunity to submit his application as well. He's dying to be part of the police, recently. His involvement in this case is enough to prove it, isn't it?"

"Wh…What?" the fox choked before suddenly losing his victorious smile.

In order to show the veracity of her remarks, Judy pulled out of the back pocket of her jeans the application request paper that Nick had filled a few months earlier, during that famous press conference that had gone so wrong.

The fox remained speechless when he saw the document resurface.

"You…You've kept it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Why not? You kept the pen…"

She made her point, and thus she managed to shut him down. Before he had the time to react, Bogo reached his paw to receive the document, and Nick was horrified to see Judy giving it to him.

"Well…" the buffalo answered after a quick check on the document. "It's completed… I can take it right now if you wish, mister…" he read again the paper to identify the name of his interlocutor. "Wilde?".

"I… I don't know what to say…" the fox fumbled his words, caught by surprise. "I filled it three months ago... Time has passed since then…so…"

"What? You…You don't want to team up with me anymore?"

Judy looked up at him with sad pleading eyes, and she did that irresistible pout, putting her ears down on her back. He felt a shiver shake him from head to foot and his mouth become dry and loose. How can she have such an effect on him?

He hadn't really thought about it since their last confrontation at the press conference. The three months that followed didn't leave him the best of memories. Their argument had hurt him beyond reason...to the point he had wondered if it was really her words that had put him in such a state of rage or simply the fact that, out of pride, he would never see her again. In any case, she was afraid of him. And no good relationship could be based on such an unstable base. Not even cordial, and even less friendly. Overall it was difficult for him to deal with his emotions. This rabbit had infiltrated his defenses and had laid him bare... Once again, he was that frightened little fox, lonely, wearing a muzzle and rejected by everyone.

Finnick had tried to distract him by dragging him into new tricks, but the growing distrust of predators had made their attempts arduous and dangerous. Moreover, it always brought his thoughts back to her, and he wanted to leave all of it behind him... He had filled this document with a certain fervor that he hadn't felt for many years ... And everything had collapsed so quickly. When she came back to him, and finally apologized to him, he hadn't reconsidered the possibility of working with her and becoming his teammate. He was well too happy to be back with her to take anything else into consideration.

But they were starting all over again, three months later. A bunny offering him her sincere trust, and offering to work with her...simply to be with him. He understood that their friendship would not be affected by a refusal from him, and that they would continue to see each other regularly, even if he didn't give up his hustler's life to line up with the law. But deep inside, he knew he wanted to. Really wanted to. For what reason? Probably for the same reason that prompted him to join the Junior Ranger Scouts at the age of nine. The need to escape some form of loneliness, and to find his place within a group, or with a person... Judy would be enough, for sure. She had missed him too much during the previous months, he could not deny it.

And so, he decided to nod.

"Well… Actually nothing would make me happier, Carrots."

She gave him a radiant smile, full of happiness, to which he couldn't help but giving back.

Bogo, for his part, quickly nodded as he folded the sheet of paper before slipping it into his pocket.

"Alright Wilde. There has never been a fox in the police before. I hope you will prove yourself. The new cadet recruitment session and the next training at the Academy will start in two months. You have that time to prepare yourself psychologically and physically, if you think you can do it."

"Without him, I would be dead, chief. Or cultivating carrots…" Judy replied, feeling obliged to take the defense of her friend, and to explain his important role in the case. "Without him, Dawn Bellwether would still be in power, spreading fear reign all over Zootopia. He can do it, for sure."

She didn't know exactly why she felt the need to praise Nick in front of Bogo, but she felt the paw of the fox who supported her softly tighten around her arm. The contact was gentle and affectionate. Obviously he was moved. She hesitated to look up at him, fearing what she might see in his eyes. She did not understand herself what she felt exactly at that moment... Fortunately, Bogo was there to help her get down off her little cloud.

"You really want to have him as a partner, don't you? Start by doing what it takes to be rehired. This is not because I give you the idea that this will happen magically. Decision-making boards don't like officers fleeing their responsibilities…"

Judy looked down, slightly ashamed.

"Nevertheless, given your involvement in resolving the case... even if you have gone beyond your rights and prerogatives. _Once again_ …" The insistence in his accusation left no doubt : Bogo still didn't appreciate Judy's bad habit of taking zealous initiative. "I suppose it will work in your favor and you will be reinstated. You just have to be patient... Until the administration fully recovers from this... mess."

At these words he turned and glanced with disgust at Bellwether, who, with her head down, was waiting in the back of the van to be taken to the precinct.

"How long do you think it will take?" Judy asked, already questioning the personal organization that she would have to set up until her potential resumption of activity.

"It's hard to say…" He wearily declared. "A whole month, maybe more."

"I… I see…"

Judy did her best to hide her disappointment, but it was nonetheless real. The idea of coming back to service was attractive, since being part of law enforcement had always been her dream... A dream that had been crushed by this dark case, and which she thought she had renounced forever. Now that it was accessible again (with a bit of luck, but Bogo had been more than positive about it), having to wait that long would be difficult. She knew her passionate and impatient attitude enough, it often served her, but it wasn't always the case. This month will be very long, even more if she intended to pass it in Bunnyburrow. She no longer had income or housing. When she had resigned, she had returned the keys to her apartment (if this slum could be worthy of such a designation) and she had nowhere else to go.

"Sorry about not being able to offer you any comforting information... But the paperwork always takes time. Especially in the current situation."

Once he had said these words, Bogo finally nodded, then headed for the front door of the van.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at the press conference. At eleven o'clock. Don't be late, and don't try to fool me by not coming... Otherwise, I assure you that I will do what it takes to make the wait for your request for re-acceptance three times longer."

Afterwards, Bogo sat down behind the steering wheel and slammed the door shut before starting the vehicle to take Dawn Bellwether away from the sight of those who had finally succeeded in trapping her and made her fall. In the end, Judy hadn't found the opportunity to speak with her in order to understand her main motivations, but that may not have been a bad thing. She was feeling better now... Nick had made sure to cheer her up a little.

Beside, the fox turned and gave her an interrogative look, before questioning her. "So, now you give some documents concerning me without my consent? Should I consider this as a form of pressure, or is it clearly slavery?"

"You have a taste for exaggeration and melodrama, right?"

"Well, it's not exaggerated to say that you have just sold my body and soul to the police force which will soon be forced to welcome a fox in their ranks. By your fault, many lives will be broken."

Judy burst out laughing at this totally convoluted statement, and the exaggerated theatrical tone in which it had been expressed. Only Nick could say things like that. There would be ten thousand ways to turn back his little game against him and to enter into another duel of mutual provocations, but Judy decided to restrain herself and opted for a more subtle and soft strategy.

"They should be honored to welcome such a fox in their ranks. For my part, I would."

That's it. It was as simple as that. To silence Nick, it was only necessary to be honest and to flatter his ego a bit. Judy will remember it...but she didn't have time to rejoice for very long time, because soon after the fox regained his vivacity, once his mind had managed to overcome his brief embarrassment.

"That's the least one can say, Carrots. Everyone knows I'm exceptional. Is Zootopia's police really worthy of me? I wonder…"

"Knowing the life you've led so far, Nick, I wouldn't consider too much the question if I were you."

The fox simply cleared his throat before looking away, feigning distraction. Judy scored another point. He felt a bit hypocrite to join the police when he had spent most of the past few years avoiding and denigrating it. His world would change radically if he went through all the future challenges. He should think about it seriously...was it really worth it? A single look in Judy's direction was enough to give him the answer.

Yes, yes it was.

The fox shook his head in order to chase away the strange thoughts that were beginning to affect him. Judy really had the gift, among other things, of generating in him a form of confusion that he couldn't identify. Usually, he was firm and focused, confident and assertive with other people. But with her, he frequently lost his habits and wasn't able to think clearly. Even less is own reactions than those of the rabbit. A relatively uncomfortable state of mind for a specialist in hustles and in psychological manipulation. But it was perhaps the most addictive thing in his relationship with Judy. The sincere consideration she inspired in him. It wasn't innate, but it had been forged at the rhythm of the evolution of their relationship. He could understand her, and he knew she understood him. A simple and mysterious equation, which had something extremely reassuring.

"So, Carrots? What are your plans for the end of the day? You can't go back to Bunnyburrow tonight, right? Especially since there's the press conference tomorrow morning... that we absolutely must attend, it seems."

Judy put a paw on her forehead, mortified by the idea. "No need to remind me," she answered as she was once again overcome with anxiety. "Besides, I came back here with the truck of my parents... I have to bring it back. Ok, they have two others, but this one was the more reliable. And, I must find a hotel room at this hour… I don't even know if I have enough money on my account to pay one…"

"You're that broke?" Nick wondered. He had heard her mention her financial problems several times during the day, and he was surprised by it. And here again she brought it back.

"Hm…yes. When I left my apartment, the landlady asked that I pay the current month, and she said she would send me back the deposit within the next six months... I found myself penniless. And I haven't been paid since then, since I went back to my parents. I don't know exactly how much I have left on my account... Probably not enough to pay for a hotel room. At worst, I'll sleep in the truck."

Nick shook his head, completely rejecting the idea.

"No, you've got to be kidding, Carrots! Do you honestly think I'm gonna let you spend the night in a parking lot, or in any shabby room? No way."

"Oh, I suppose you have another solution, mister Wizard? What? You're going to offer me to sleep in your house, maybe?"

"Exactly."

Judy remained speechless and wide-eyed. Was he serious? He actually offered her hospitality? It was really touching, and very nice of him, but wouldn't it be a bit odd, or even inappropriate?

"W-Well… I… Er…" Judy sluttered.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Carrots. That's normal, between friends. I'm used to sleeping on my couch, anyway... that will not change my habits!"

And in addition, he offered to sleep on the couch to leave her the comfort of his bedroom ? A hot flush swelled in Judy's chest, and she was a little frightened to find out that it was not only due to the gratitude but to the idea of sleeping in the same apartment as Nick... He would be there while she would sleep, right next to her... so close. She shook her head to chase away her foreign thought.

"But… Nick… That's really adorable from you, trust me. I'm sincerely touched. But firstly, I don't want to bother you…and secondly…wouldn't it be a bit…weird?"

"So first, you don't bother me, otherwise I would not suggest it to you… Second, wait until you see my apartment before being grateful… And third…define weird."

"Do I need to draw you a picture?" she asked incredulously, and looking a bit uneasy.

Nick seemed to ponder the implication of what she have just said, as if he didn't understand what she could mean, before his eyes widened with horror.

"Carrots! I thought we went beyond that! Don't tell me you think I'd try to eat you?"

Judy hit her forehead with her paw before groaning. Nick looked at her incredulously, still not understanding what she was meaning. She remained silent a few seconds before pointing herself.

"Nick, what I am?"

"You're gonna make me believe that I don't know, perhaps?"

"Oh dear! Just answer the question!" she resumed with a slightly angry tone, which had the effect of making him chuckle a bit.

"You're a rabbit. What a surprising discovery."

"Ok, I'm a rabbit. What else?"

"Um…"

Nick scratched his head thoughtfully before letting out a weary sigh. Obviously, this little game was beginning to annoy him. "A former cop, completely crazy, who should have been in a hospital a long time ago to treat her injured leg because it's visibly infected and it's causing a fever which made her have more than strange behavior?" he answered in a falsely perky tone.

"No, Nick. I am a female. A girl. And you, you're a male. A boy. In these circumstances, sleeping under the same roof is a bit strange, even if we are _only friends_ …"

The insistence in which she accentuated these two words provoked a slight pinch in Nick's heart, and he questioned the reasons of this sensation. But he soon forgot them, too eager to contest Judy's opinion.

"Oh, you're absolutely right, Judy. It's biologically impossible for a male and a female to sleep under the same roof without they, inevitably, feel obliged to climb on top of each other and take a ride all night long."

"Make fun of me. I see that you haven't frequented any rabbit before."

This reflection aroused many tendentious questions in Nick's mind, but he began with the most obvious one.

"So, you're implying I'm the one who should be worried, that's it?"

Judy's eyes widened as she felt her ears boiling. Her fur effectively hided her excess of shame, but she felt so scarlet at the moment that she feared that it could be visible, even through.

"O…Of course not, idiot. I know how to contain myself!"

"Ah…to contain yourself? So it could cross your mind?"

"Oh please Nick, stop it! This conversation is scandalously stupid."

"I agree, but you're the one who started it."

She was now boiling with rage as well. Too much emotions in one blow. Too much heat. She clenched her fists and straightened as best as she could on the tip of her paws, despite her wound. Seeing her emotional confusion, Nick decided to not pursue further his slightly tendentious provocations.

In a quiet and peaceful voice, the fox resumed. "Alright, so there's no problem. I'm not gonna jump on you. You'll not jump on me. We will be able to spend a normal night between friends, and then sleep serenely. Is that alright?"

Judy slowly nodded. This peaceful conclusion of the conversation had the merit of relaxing her a little.

"Alright. It's really nice of you, Nick. Sorry for all this fuss, it's just… it never happened to me before. Sleeping with a friend, you see?"

"I see. Don't worry about that. There must be a first time for everything."

She nodded, softly smiling. The repercussions of the day beginning to catch up with her. Physical and moral fatigue were becoming more and more important, and the pain on her leg came back to her.

Nick seemed to read in her, since he declared. "Let's make a detour through the clinic of my neighborhood, to take care of this paw for good. Afterwards we will go shopping, and you will be able to see my den. Get ready for the big thrill."

She gave him an amused look, before offering him a charming smile.

"I'm really looking forward to it, sweetheart."


	2. Chapter 2 - Scars

**Chapter 2 : Scars**

Nick and Judy left the clinic two hours later in the afternoon. Emergency rooms were always crowded in this district, as if most mammals living on the outskirts of Savannah Central were making a specialty of slitting their own fingers or electrocuting themselves to keep the clinic busy day and night. In the middle of the incessant ball of various and varied interventions, all resulted by the little hassles of everyday life, someone had _finally_ taken care of Judy's leg. A cleaning applied to the wound, a few stitches, a tight bandage, painkillers and antibiotics prescriptions, enough wraps given to the bunny to renew the dressing, and both rabbit and fox were quickly led to the exit, in order to make room for the overworked doctors and nurses.

"This clinic was pretty scary, right?" Nick asked as he cast a worry glance over his shoulder. He had never really liked hospitals, in general, and this one turned like a factory on a day of high production.

"Scary, that's the word…" Judy answered with a smirk. "What's the matter, Wilde? Afraid of stings? The wicked doctor didn't give you your blueberry lollipop when you had been a good boy?"

Nick turned his attention back to her, looking at her incredulously with a raised eyebrow. Clearly, the rabbit was more and more mischievous, and it wasn't displeasing him. "Let's just say that there are some places that tend to make me feel uncomfortable. Hospitals are one of them. It's supposed to be a place where we treat mammals, but technically there are only sick mammals who go there, isn't it ? Is there any better place to catch a disease than in a hospital? I don't like paradoxes."

"Oh! If you were that scared, you could have waited outside... I wouldn't have complained," Judy answered while shrugging her shoulders, taking Nick's answer more seriously than it should have.

The fox chuckled at the sincere concern her friend displayed, before putting an arm around her shoulder. "But how could you have been fully healed without my unwavering support, both moral and physical? I was more than happy to serve you as a crutch in the last few hours, believe me...but my back is relieved to see you able to use your own two legs again."

"I dare you to say I'm heavy!" Judy replied with a huff, offended.

"Ah! I didn't say this! But if you want to talk about it…"

The reflection cost him a reproachful look, both dark and disapproving. Judy crossed her arms before nervously tapping the ground with her valid paw.

"Finally I think I'm going to sleep in the truck... I'm not so sure that you're such great company."

Nick pressed his paw against his heart, feigning a guilty feeling while displaying a pained mimicry. "Your words hurt me, Carrots! How could I still look at myself in a mirror now? I'm a bad, bad fox." He paused to evaluate Judy's reaction to this theatrical demonstration of false guilt. The rabbit could not contain the birth of a little amused grin, which seemed to satisfy the author of this tragicomedy.

"Fine, fine, I forgive you. Once again," she finally declared, rolling her eyes while making a noble-minded look. "But don't abuse the privileges I give you."

"Oh, I will not abuse them", Nick replied with a playful tone. "I'm just going to test their limits."

"You may not enjoy what you will find if you ever cross them, trust me."

"Ah? Can I have a clue?"

"Oh, sure. They're four, and badly hurt when I collect them in the shape of a fist."

Adding gesture to speech, she straightened her little paw tightened into a fist which slightly trembled under the exerted pressure. Nick gulped. He had already experienced Judy's unexpected strength several times, and yet, she had made it unintentionally. He feared to taste it for good if she really put her will into it. Thereby, he simply nodded.

"I will keep that in mind," he concluded before moving forward, stretching out his arm to invite Judy to follow him. "Let's go shopping before we go home... I'm afraid I don't have much left in my fridge for both of us."

"I'm already relieved to know that you have a fridge. I didn't even have that luxury in my old apartment."

Nick froze for a moment at this reflection, before giving her a somewhat disillusioned look.

"No fridge? Are you serious?"

"No bathroom either... Shared shower and toilets on the first floor hall… Hot water was not free. The owner had set up a kind of meter that delivered two gallons of hot water for two dollars. Fortunately I have experience in taking quick showers, but, many times I had no money left, so... cold shower for free! Hey, it gives energy early in the morning."

The fox remained startled by Judy's affirmative positivism toward the lack of comfort and quality of the lodging in which she had lived for several months. Either she really had no consciousness of what the comfort of an apartment could provide (which was worrisome concerning what could have been her prior experiences), or she was an emotional rock, able to see the positive in any situation...whatever the imposed option. Therefore, he could only admire her.

"You're a tough mammal, Carrots. To say the least," he concluded, looking admirative. That earned him a grateful smile from Judy, which quickly disappeared when he could not help but carry on with a small well balanced joke. "Well, except when you give in to your lagomorph emotions and flood my shirt with tears and mucus… "

"You are dangerously approaching the famous limit, Nick…" she mumbled furiously.

The fox shrugged before resumed : "Hey, don't worry. Why do you think I wear a green shirt, hmmm? Precisely to guard me from the stains stemming from the cute little noses of those desperate bunnies who seek solace into my loving arms."

Judy turned around, in a sudden movement, straightening up as best as she could to face him. If Nick hadn't come to a full stop by reflex, their muzzles would have collided. _Not that it would have bothered me_ , the fox remarked before widening his eyes due to this odd idea.

"Listen to me, damn fox! Do not call me cute! Whether to myself or a part of my anatomy!"

"Um… Why's that?"

"It's discrimination!" she answered furiously, as if this explanation was perfectly obvious.

"A compliment is a discrimination for you rabbits?"

"Your argument would be valid if you had used the word as a sincere compliment, which was not the case. Like everyone else, you used it to put me on the same level as… as a vulgar plush, or whatever!"

Still frowning, she nevertheless reduced the tension of her body, back down on tiptoe. The action had revived the pain in her leg. Not smart. She looked away and crossed her arms, still angry. "Bunnies are always seen as small, cute, and harmless mammals, a bit dumb and who are only good to be cuddled…or to cuddle each other, so they can extend their delirious population growth. I don't say it's necessarily false, even if it's very stereotyped. There are even a lot of rabbits who claim this image. Good for them! But I, I have fought all my life to escape these stereotypes...and yet, no one takes me seriously!"

"Come on, come on…" Nick said moderately, trying to ease the situation. "You're making a fuss over a simple word…"

"Maybe…" she answered with a annoyed sigh. "But this word symbolizes _everything_ that has made my life so complicated until now...and will probably stay so. Same for you: are all foxes dishonest criminals, untrustworthy scammers? You know it's wrong…"

"Not everyone thinks like you, Carrots." Nick corrected her while looking away, seeming a bit pitiful.

"Yes, but if we don't fight to make them change their mind, then these stereotypes will keep going. And it starts with simple words, Nick. So don't tell me I'm cute anymore, okay?"

"Even if I sincerely think it?"

To this question raised in a tone of utter sincerity, Judy remained speechless. She raised her head to look into the enigmatic eyes of her vulpin interlocutor. Their emerald glow had a little something hypnotic, and beyond the slyness they expressed, she thought she could read a sincere fondness. Without really understanding why, she felt her body heat increase, and her ears blushing. She remained silent for a few seconds, just as he did. Obviously the question was not asked to provoke her or to test her limits... It was genuinely sincere.

"Is it…is it so important for you to tell me…that sort of thing?" she asked in a distracted voice.

The question seemed to take Nick by surprise, and for a moment he wondered if there was really a good way to respond. Finally, he shook his head before sighing.

"Fine, Carrots. If you don't want me to use the "C" word, then I will not use the "C" word anymore. Except to annoy you a bit."

Judy came back to her senses and let out a slight laugh. "Since you're so reasonable, and just because it's you... I give you the right to use the "C" word five times a week. It will prevent you from overdoing, and to annoy me by extension."

 _Just because it's you, hmmm?_ Nick wondered what she might imply by that, but refused to dig deeper. "You can't regulate my acid verve. My joke-box doesn't work on request," he finally complained as he got back on the road alongside Judy.

"I'm sure you're able to have some self-control. You know, this kind of abuse is not good for you nor for the others."

"Oh! You're a speech doctor now. That's wonderful Doctor Carrots! Tell us everything about the matters of aggravated jokes. What could we do to cure the poor Nick Wilde?"

"I suggest him to find something else to do with his mouth rather than saying foolish things all day long."

Nick raised an eyebrow and gave her a both teasing and charming look, that she didn't fail to notice. "Oh really? And what kind of use should I do with it, according to you?"

This time it was not a slight heat wave that passed through Judy's body. She felt herself boiling, literally. To the point that her ears flattened on her back, and she found herself letting out many small sighs to somehow relieve pressure.

Nick's eyes widened... Judy's heat had brought with it a special olfactory release that he had never known from her before. Since the sense of smell of the fox was among the most developed, he had been accustomed to the different smell variations generated by the bunny, since their first encounter, and which fluctuated according to her emotional states. Until now, he had never felt anything as strong and intoxicating as the sweet smell she now emitted. He felt himself blushing and quickly looked away, gulping.

The two mammals continued their way side by side, in silence, for a few minutes. Judy no longer dared to turn her head towards Nick, too worried to meet his eyes again and being submerged by another suffocating wave. She shouldn't feel this way in the company of her friend, she knew it well. Nothing justified such a state. Nick was Nick and was doing his Nick's jokes, as always. Being so affected for pretty much nothing was ridiculous. Yes, she knew it...but since their reconciliation in the late morning, she could no longer control herself and this feeling, if it was destabilizing, was nonetheless exhilarating. For nothing in the world she would sought to get rid of it. This didn't mean that, consciously, she was ready to wallow in it. Far from it.

When they arrived within sight of the Pack Market, the neighborhood supermarket in which Nick had said he was used to go shopping, the fox eventually found the strength to break the heavy silence that had fallen between them, ten minutes ago. It was something new, here again. Usually, even at the time when they didn't truly appreciate each other, silence had never been an option. Nick hated it in a general way, and it disturbed him even more when he was with Judy.

"So, tell me…where did you get this unusual pain tolerance?"

The question was so convoluted that it left the rabbit disconcerted for several seconds, before finally she shook her head, giving up seeking any logic in the thoughts of her acolyte.

"What make you think so?"

"Well, I'm rather sensitive to pain, you know…"

"Oh yes, I figured it…"

Nick shot her a sideways glance before shrugging his shoulders to the expression of contentment she displayed. "Yeah, yeah, right. Anyway. I had a lot of severe injuries, too. I've already been sutured. I wouldn't say it was the most unbearable experience in the world, of course, but on the scale of the inconvenience, I still put it at a good level. But you...nothing. You did not even flinch from your stitches. If I would have seen you sipping a lemonade on the terrace instead, you would have given me the same impression. Masochistic tendencies, or…?"

Judy let out an exasperated sigh due to the delirious comments that Nick seemed unable to refrain from adding to each reflection or interrogation, but decided to ignore it, trying to focus the conversation on its first element, otherwise she might never come up with something conclusive.

"No sign of masochism. Unless if we consider that willing to become Zootopia's first rabbit officer is a form of masochism…"

"What I totally accredit," Nick cut her off, shaking his head with a mocking smile.

"But I must admit that this is not the first little scratch I got…" She went on as she completely ignored her interlocutor's intervention. "In fact, it must be the sixth or seventh time that I've had stitches."

Nick examined her from head to foot with caution before declaring : "And here in front of you the terrible rabbit monster Frankenstein. Mended on all sides and brought back to life by occult science from the consanguineous lagomorphs sect of the Three Towns."

"You can't remain serious more than two minutes, right?" Judy asked, amused despite herself by the overflowing imagination of her friend. "And don't start with the rabbit consanguinity's jokes. Please! You're better than this."

"Well, after all, with your tendency to multiply in every way, it's hard for you to know if you haven't married any distant cousin, huh…"

Judy paused as they walked through the opening of the store, straightening the index to highlight the importance of his remark.

"No, Mr. Wilde! This never happens. Well, we can't marry a cousin or any member of our family. We have an extremely well-designed and serious family census service, which is systematically consulted by the justice of the peace in charge of civil unions whenever a wedding application is made. So no risk…"

"No risk to marry Cousin Bernie, I get it…but, you can always sleep with him and make a nice litter of brainless mutants. Blaaaaaaah!" And Nick stretched out his arms in front of him, rolling his eyes and imitating the limping walk of a zombie. Judy would have liked to punch him for spreading such retrograde ideas on rabbits but unfortunately the fox was right. Such incidents often happened in the most remote regions of the Three Towns. She had an aunt on her father's side who had children with a first cousin, because she ignored their filiation. It was always a bit embarrassing...but with families with an average of two hundred children, it was difficult to prevent this kind of small annoyances.

"Anyway!" she resumed, trying to ignore the sarcasms of the fox. "If you're done denigrating the whole species of rabbits, I might get back to the initial subject of the conversation... That is I was a little daredevil bunny and because of that I tended to... hurt myself? This explains why I am so familiar with the sutures. After the third time, one no longer feels them."

"When I think I make a whole scene when I broke a fingerclaw."

"Ah yes, but that does really hurt, isn't it? Poor kitty…"

"I'm sure all felines from Zootopia would enjoy this kind of comment, Carrots."

Judy just rolled her eyes before following Nick in the supermarket. The fox had a basket and picked the products with both the agility and expertise of a regular visitor.

"So?" he asked. "What was the biggest wound among all these?"

"Oh… Hm… It might not have been very ugly, but besides being a daredevil, I was also a bit silly." Nick opened his mouth, but Judy interrupted him, straightening her forefinger against his muzzle to prevent him from speaking. "If you dare tell me it hasn't much changed, we will consider the famous limit definitely crossed."

Observing her serious look, Nick let his words die in his throat as he swallowed dry, before giving a stupid smile. "Haha! It's really nice to have the common sense to warn me, Carrots…"

Judy gave him a sideways glance, then crossed her arms over her chest, resuming her walk in silence. Her lips were pursed and it didn't appear she would willingly resume her story, this time because he had obviously made her upset. Nick tried to ignore her friend's obvious anger, too curious to hear the rest of the story. He should really refrain himself from commenting all the time, if he wished to have a chance to get the information he wanted.

"So, then…what happened?"

Judy shot him a furious glance, looking reluctant to resume the story of her childhood misadventures, but before the curious and half-supplicating look of the fox, she decided to give up.

"We played in an old abandoned barn, which adjoined the family farm. My father has renovated it since then. I was with two of my sisters, from my litter and we were playing ... cops and robbers." She sighed, fearing another comment from Nick, but this time he made an effort and remained silent, encouraging her with his gaze to keep going. "Of course I absolutely wanted to play the cop, as you can guess. Anyway, I climbed into the hayloft, and I wanted to play the cool bunny and jump over the guardrail to reach the opposite side. Of course, the guardrail broke and I fell below. Nothing too severe, except that I had opened all my lower back when sliding against an old nail that stuck up. The wound was deep and I was bleeding a lot. My sisters were horrified, and of course they wanted to tell my parents. But it was the third time that month that they were obliged to take me to the emergencies, and they had warned me that if I was involved in any more foolishness, I would hear about it… So I made my sister's promise to not say anything, and I pretended that everything was fine."

Nick finished filling his basket, always attentive to Judy's story as they were now heading towards the cashier. "And how did you hide it from them?" he asked, with apparent interest.

"Oh…how old I was? Not even eleven…? I thought I'd be able to take care of myself. So... I took an old rag that was laying in the barn and I tied it around my belly. It covered the wound, and I thought that would be enough."

"But what a great idea! I'm sure the inventor of antiseptic would applaud your initiative and give you a medal."

She glanced at him, and he mimed the locking of his muzzle, making her understand that he got the message. As Judy helped him in placing the articles on the conveyor belt, she continued.

"I had a serious infection, and I had to be hospitalized for almost two months. The doctors feared a septicemia. There are a few days that I don't even remember because of how strong the fever was. It was stupid, wasn't it? I almost died because I was just too silly to admit my mistakes. Anyway, after this misadventure, I calmed down. Of all the scars that I have accumulated, that one is the worst because it wasn't fully treated. That's the history of the zigzag that splits down my back."

"Not like we have already been introduced, he and I," Nick smirked.

After hearing this openly tendentious provocation, Judy was invaded by a new wave of stifling heat. The fox was struck hard by the surging fragrant, and almost fell backwards. "For goodness' sake, Carrots! What's hap-…?"

Judy's eyes widened, now conscious that Nick perceived the inexplicable excesses of temperament, in one way or another. She suddenly wanted to bury herself under the checkout, to hide herself like the prey who finds refuge in its burrow. The fox recovered somewhat from his emotions, regretting to have so openly expressed his surprise. He hadn't even anticipated her reaction, the words spouting unconsciously from his mouth.

"Haha...I'm sorry. I'm overdoing…" he muttered, trying to lighten the mood with a slightly forced laugh.

"I'm the one who has to apologize, Nick. I...I don't know what's happening to me today. It must be the emotion from all everything, the resolution of the case, its implications...I guess… "

"There's…there's nothing wrong. Let's stop talking about it." Seeing that Judy remained slightly afflicted and unable to overcome her emotion, which ended in a new olfactory wave even more destabilizing than the first one, Nick tried to make her relax : "I have to admit I'm absolutely irresistible. I often cause this type of reaction in others. Don't worry."

This had at least the merit of making her laugh, if not calming her. Right now, Judy needed to take her distance from him, or to make it so that Nick moves away, in one way or another, otherwise she might end up in a trance in the middle of the grocery store. She had never felt so sensitive, not even when she was in heat. It was quite inexplicable. She shook her head, trying to put her ideas back in place.

"Hm…so, if I understand you well...you're planning a movie night, right?"

"Yup!" Nick replied enthusiastically, too glad to see the conversation moving in a new direction, which would perhaps have the beneficial effect to calm down the situation in which his flirting provocations had led them both. "I have a large movie collection in my living room. I will even let you choose, as the gallant fox, I am."

"It's too much honor, really," Judy mumbled, trying to take the assurance of the joke, but miserably failed in the process. The fox glanced at her, and she felt hot again. Nick had to move away. Right now. Or she would definitely lose control of herself. An idea bloomed in her mind, and she rushed to catch it : "You know what? We'd need popcorn! What is a movie night without popcorn, right?"

Too happy to have a pretext for taking his distance, Nick nodded, straightening his two thumbs to confirm the genius of the idea. "Exactly, Carrots! That's the spirit! I'll get it and be right back," he declared with a victorious look before moving away a little too quickly.

 _Great...and now he's running away from me..._ Judy thought, seeming to forget that seeing him moving away was all she had wanted for the last minute. These conflicting thoughts started to make her tired, and she wanted to slap herself in order to get her ideas back in place. But it would not have been the best thing to do in front of the cashier, a charming female jackal, who had begun to grab the items that Nick had disposed on the conveyor belt. Judy moved to the other side of the checkout, starting to pack the goods in the shopping bags that were available for the customers.

While her agitation finally calmed down, she noticed that the cashier did not leave from gazing at her, while continuing to manipulate the articles, each beep growing louder under the canine's stare. First, Judy thought that she was only assuming things, or maybe that the jackal had also noticed the scent she had released in spite of herself. But when it was clear that the glare was not only turned toward her, but was also insistent and unmoving. Judy felt obliged to confront it. She was not sure at first, but she thought she could read a deep contempt.

"Hmm. My...my friend just left to get a little something we forgot. He will come back soon to pay the bill…" she hastened to clarify, in the hope that engaging the conversation would make the situation less burdensome.

In fact, this first step towards the cashier was seen as an opportunity to give her the floor, what she did with a cold tone. "Your friend, you say? That surprises me…"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, feeling a bit offended. She wasn't really fond of her interlocutor's aggressiveness.

"All rabbits look alike to me," she replied with contempt. "But there is one of them that I would recognize among the others. You're the police officer who initiated the polemic against the predators three months ago, isn't it? The one who openly claimed that any of us could suddenly become savage?"

Horrified for being taken apart without having been prepared for it, Judy hunched her head between her shoulders, all stunned for finding herself caught up by her past mistake the very day when she thought she had finally dismissed her guilt by putting an end to the Bellwether conspiracy. With her silence, which she interpreted as an implicit acquiescence, the jackal resumed her speech, in a sharper voice.

"I should thank you! Because of you, I lost nearly sixty percent of my customers. People no longer come in a supermarket held by a predator. I am on the verge of putting myself out of business now!"

"I… I'm really sorry if this story harmed you, madam...but I assure you that I've never…"

"Nonsense! I know the cops. They never think about the consequences...only the results. Well, it's a success. The whole city is broken now. I hope you are proud of yourself and the success of your damn case!"

Judy was now divided between a feeling of rage and terrible guilt... An unpleasant amalgam which plunged her into a state of deep sadness. She had provoked all this, it was true. She wanted to defend herself and proclaim the truth. Telling her that everything was only a terrible conspiracy that had just come to an end and that things were going to get back to normal very soon, and that there would be nothing to worry about anymore...but, was it true? Would things really go back to normal? All this case had done was externalize the terrible stigmas of the complex relations between preys and predators, and the tensions were now at their peak. Maybe the final revelation of the plot would only add oil to the fire? Of course, Judy was not responsible for all that, but she had aggravated the situation. Feeling wiped out, she lowered her head, unable to formulate any coherent thought. In front of her guilty muteness, the jackal muffled a mean laugh, before concluding in a cruel voice.

"They put down the predators to the rank of savages, and then they go sleep with a fox…"

That was too much. She could not let her say such a thing. With her fists clenched and tears forming in her eyes, Judy felt the rage invading her, and just when she was about to explode, she saw Nick coming cheerfully in their direction, a popcorn bucket between his paws. And all her frustration fell down like a stone, leaving nothing but a deep melancholy. Annoyed, she turned her head away from the checkout and walked a few steps away, turning her back to the jackal, who looked at her with one last contemptuous look.

Nick, unaware of all that had happened, merely passed the popcorn to the cashier, who greeted him and politely showed him the amount to pay. Of her merciless discussion with the rabbit, she didn't show anything, playing a merry charade marvelously. The fox paid for his purchases, before grabbing the bags Judy had carefully prepared. The bunny was silent, grabbing the third bag, doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with her friend, unable to hide the sadness she felt at that moment. With a quick step, she took the lead and left the shop under Nick's surprised gaze.

He quickly joined her outside to find her leaning against the wall, her head low. He came next to her, trying to catch her gaze, but she quickly turned her face away, refusing to let him look at her.

"Are you still embarrassed because of what happened just now?" He asked in a relaxed voice. "It's nothing, you know. Our instincts sometimes make us do funny things and we don't always have the control of our body under these circumstances. I assure you that there is nothing strange and that I'm not upset. Not at all. Not even a bit. I promise."

No reaction from Judy. She looked like she just wanted to be alone right now. He could not understand it, of course. He had not been there. And so much the better. Otherwise he would have stood up and defended her, and the situation would have been much worse…because she really didn't deserve to be defended, right? Like what she said earlier this morning, under the bridge, when she had apologized to Nick, he had the right to never want to see her again, to forget about her and leave her aside. She had been a terrible person and had hurt so many more mammals than she had imagined. This supermarket keeper was not an isolated case. She had seen it a countless times during the period that had followed the press conference, the time in which everything seemed to fall down around her... _because_ of her. She shivered and felt ready to burst into tears.

"Judy? What's wrong?" Nick asked in a worried tone. Did he just call her Judy? Obviously, he was truly worried, then.

"I just... I just need to be alone for a minute...please," she managed to stammer with a voice full of grief. The fox shook his head, refusing to comply to her request.

"What happened? Carrots? Tell me right now!"

His tone became more tempestuous as he felt a ball bristling with prickles swell at the bottom of his throat. Seeing Judy in this state gave rise to contradictory feelings in him. If anyone had approached her at this moment, for one reason or another, if only to ask what time it was, he was sure he would have bared his fangs and growled. A protective instinct which, in the moment, didn't seem inappropriate.

"She told you something? That cashier? I can't see anything else…"

Judy shook her head, still persisting in avoiding Nick's eyes. Being smaller than him at least gave her the advantage of allowing her to hide herself from him better.

"It's really nothing important. I deserved it, anyway…"

"So this is it, huh? Wait a minute, I have something to tell her!"

"NO!"

Judy dropped the bag she was pressing against her to hurry towards Nick, whereas the fox had already started to move back in the direction of the store. With both paws, she grabbed his wrist, stopping his movement. Nick turned and gave her a surprised look, in which a great deal of concern could be read. Judy had finally raised her large violet eyes in his direction, and thick uncontrollable tears emanated from them.

Nick was speechless for a few seconds, his mouth dry and eyes wide. Judy's state left no doubt to what might have happened inside. He could have fulfilled his motive, get rid of her grip and go to the cashier to make a scandal, but, before the desperate and pleading eyes of the bunny, it all seemed quite superfluous to him. His anger fell down quickly, and he let his instinct take control of the situation as he leaned forward, pulling Judy against him, and gently hugged her.

It was their second embrace on the same day, but, this was not the testimony of a newfound friendship. It was the sincere exchange of a mutual affection and unwavering support. If in the morning Judy had remained slightly dejected, her arms dangling, as she had buried her face against his chest, this evening she grabbed him with the energy of despair, and pressed her body against him with all her strength. Into his arms, she felt free to let herself go completely, and exteriorized her sadness and guilt by sobbing for several minutes. When she had finally calmed down, Nick let her go and she moved a few steps back. He grabbed her chin with his forefinger to make her raise her head in his direction and smiled.

"Never let them see that they get to you."

"Nobody, really?" she asked, smiling shyly in the midst of more sniffles.

"Nobody, besides me, I guess."

Feeling better already, Judy gave him a radiant smile, before gently stroking his muzzle.

"Sly fox." she concluded.


	3. Chapter 3 - Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 3 : Home sweet home**

They arrived next at 1955 Cypress Grove Lane nearly twenty minutes later. On their way from the grocery store to the block of apartments where Nick lived, this trip had been warm and cheerful, as Nick was eager to change Judy's ideas, who seemed still slightly affected by her confrontation with the supermarket's keeper.

The bunny was trying to make a good impression. She knew that rabbits were known to be very emotional, and was reluctant to fit that stereotype. She had built herself a relatively strong psychological armor, especially after those few months spent at the Academy. Of course, she was aware that her sensibility was not as tough as steel, and that she had her own weaknesses, like everyone else, but she hated exposing them so openly. Twice in a row, on the the same day, she hadn't been able to hold back her tears, and ended up shedding them fitfully in Nick's arms. Not that this part displeased her, but she regretted to expose her vulnerability that much.

However, she couldn't help it. She was suffering from a feeling of extreme guilt that had only been strengthening over the past three months. The fact that she had just solved the case and put the true head of the conspiracy under the spotlight had helped put things straight, obviously. But as pointed out by the jackal a few moment ago, things would not get back to normal so easily, even if they now knew the identity of the culprit. Bellwether's motives would be exposed, and predators would know that they had been victims of a conspiracy orchestrated by preys for the glory and triumph of those same preys. What were the consequences for the city? For both groups? For the peace and fraternity that conditioned the image of Zootopia?

But also, what were they for herself?

She would be seen as a partisan of Bellwether's ideals because of that damn press conference. She had to fix it. Find a way to restore her honor while appeasing the tensions that would not fail to spring and grow. She felt helpless, on the moment, and completely lost.

Nick understood all too clearly the contradictory feelings Judy was feeling at that moment, and how much she could suffer from them. She was experiencing for the first time a unilateral judgment against her. A judgment that her conduct had perhaps stimulated, although it was a single and isolated error. But sometimes only one misstep was enough to become marginalized.

For having experienced this a good part of his life, Nick concretely understood what she currently felt. Belonging to the fox species, and to be reduced to acting in such a way that everyone expected him to behave...of course, it was a dead end. But his first meeting with Judy had put things in order. Despite their mutual errors, they were able to go beyond what society, if not the entire world, could impose on them. It was enough for them to remain united and to believe in one another. Judy had done this for him. The importance of her gesture toward him had been enough to redefine a whole being, and no doubt she didn't even realize how important her actions truly were...and all the support she has given him.

Inevitably, with this fact in mind, it was difficult for Nick to accept that his friend was so dejected. No doubt she would need more time, and more support, but everything would be fine and get better with time. Judy was a good soul, something that was quite rare in these days. She would find a way to prove it, and every mammal would eventually forget her mistakes. After all, her leitmotiv, the essence of herself, was to help making the world a better place. If she had succeeded in making his world better, then she would probably manage to do the same for others. And while he had finally considered his case as desperate for years, now he was optimistic. That thought brought him a slight chuckle.

"Did I say something funny?" Judy wondered giving him a surprised look. Nick remained disconcerted for a moment. Clearly, Judy has spoken to him for a while, but since he was lost in thoughts, he hadn't given her his full attention. He grimaced a bit, and preferred playing the honesty card.

"Sorry, Carrots," he apologized. "I was in standby in the last few minutes, so I didn't follow the last bits of the conversation."

The bunny rolled her eyes at her interlocutor's distraction, before repeating the question she had asked him before that his own thoughts had caused him to laugh at himself.

"I was asking you how long have you lived here."

Accompanying the gesture to the word, she pointed with her forefinger the block of apartments next to them.

These dwellings in the city were old and somewhat dilapidated, but relatively common in the neighboring areas of Savannah Central. They were generally occupied by families with modest incomes, or young mammals starting their job, and having not yet enough money to afford something better. Judy knew it better than anyone else since she had been offered to rent a studio in this kind of residence…a very low standard of living, but still above her more than limited budget. Especially since no owner had taken her seriously when she had specified her species and the occupation she was going to attend in Zootopia.

A bunny cop?

They certainly didn't give her more than two weeks before resigning, and therefore giving back the keys of the apartment. An unnecessary waste of time and paperworks investment for them...they had more serious potential tenants to deal with. Yup, Judy too had faced this kind of discrimination, which had led her to the only place she could afford with her resources, in which what she was, and what she wanted to do, did not have any single form of importance, as long as the rent was paid on time: the prestigious apartments of the Grand Pangolin Arms.

"Uh…living there is a big word, given my tendency to whirl from one place to another," he replied in an evasive tone. "But let's say it's my postal address...and roughly speaking, the most "home" of all my "homes"."

Judy looked at him suspiciously, not convinced by his answer. There was something fishy there. Nothing surprising, after all, given Nick's past. His professional life was not quite legal, so it must logically impact his private life as well.

"I see…" Judy said in a voice full of mistrust. "Keep your secrets, I won't blame you."

"I have no secrets!" Nick replied a bit too quickly. "I'm just trying to give you a simple answer without going into the details of my complicated life. You might fall asleep."

"Quite the opposite," Judy said with vigor. "I think I would find it exciting!"

Nick grimaced for a moment before shaking his head, chuckling. "Nope, let's keep it for next time, okay? We're not gonna spoil the night with that silliness!" With a movement of the paw, he invited her to follow him towards the main entrance hall of the building. "This way, Miss Hopps!"

"I follow you, Mister Fox!"

At this appellation, Nick froze for a moment, before turning back to her, a raised eyebrow and a sly smile on his snout. "I know someone who's already feeling better, right?"

"It's only natural since I'm going to spend a great night in the company of my dear fox friend!"

"Well! I'm overwhelmed by all this affection, Carrots. But don't put too much pressure on me, okay? You may get bored soon…"

"Get bored? With you? That would surprise me a lot."

Nick shook his head, trying to look disinterested toward all these successive compliments, but the smile he couldn't get rid of made it somewhat obsolete.

Judy followed him into the dilapidated entrance hall of the building. The block was visibly poorly maintained, and its occupants were clearly lacking of education, given the colorful nature of the tags which covered every available inch of the wall. Nick walked past the elevator without even paying attention to it, inviting Judy to follow him into the stairwell.

"I've seen it works only once in six years." Nick commented while laughing. "And I couldn't even use it. One hour later it was broken again, so I suppose they gave up to such a desperate case."

Judy just replied with a clumsy smile, not finding much to say. It was clearly not as bad as the Grand Pangolin, but miserable seemed to be a suitable adjective to describe the location. The bunny prevented herself from any comment until they reached the seventh floor. The ascent awoke the pain in her leg, but her pulmonary capacities were not affected (her cardiac endurance was strong after the drastic training she had imposed on herself during the academy, and that she had maintained afterwards)… The same couldn't be said for Nick, who breathed heavily once the seventh floor has been reached.

"Nick Wilde, Nick Wilde… We'll have to do something for this poor little heart and lungs in the next two months, otherwise they might not survive six months in the Police Academy." Judy said with a teasing look, which earned her a somewhat vexed look from her friend.

"What, Carrots? Do you call into question the exceptional qualities of the Wilde's equipment? Ten thousand years of evolution to shape this muscular chest. A gift from Mother Nature to all foxes. We are born athletes."

Judy stifled a spontaneous laugh at Nick's ridiculous gesticulations, which swelled the few muscles his somewhat skinny body had. He was nevertheless good looking, she could confess. No doubt he would look gorgeous after six month spent sculpting this little body. Judy blushed at this thought, and as she was fearing the oncoming of another new heat wave, she forced her mind to focus on more down-to-earth things. _Carrots. Delicious carrots planted in the muddy ground. That's a healthy thought_ , she said to herself. _Whenever you get displaced ideas about Nick, imagine these innocent little carrots in their countless fields, under a sparkling rainbow_.

"Carrots, are you still there?"

"W… What? Which carrots?"

"These ones!" Nick explained, inflicting a flick on her forehead, which made her shudder. Judy gave him a harsh look while rubbing her head, looking embarrassed, before chuckling softly.

"Looks like I was the one daydreaming, here."

Nick shrugged his shoulders before turning away, inviting her to follow him into the corridor which served a series of doors giving access to the various apartments of the seventh floor. They stopped in front of the last door. Judy couldn't help but notice Nick's special doorbell: Wilde & Son Company - Central Office.

"Wilde & Son?" She asked, intrigued.

The fox flinched at the mere mention of the word, and buried his head between his shoulders, pinning his ears back instinctively.

"F… Forget it…" He simply commented before hurrying to find his keys, that he pulled out of his pocket with a somewhat shaky paw.

"Okay…" Judy merely replied, unwilling to insist on a topic that clearly put the fox very uncomfortable. _Did Nick have a son?_ She asked herself. Suddenly, she felt horrified to find out that she only knew very few things about both the private life and past of the one she considered as the closest friend she ever had. This thought saddened her a little, but she didn't really have the opportunity to get lost in her mind, since a metallic click was heard, the sign that Nick had finally managed to unlock his door which opened on the fly. Feeling still a bit anxious, Nick gently pushed Judy inward, as to get her away from this mysterious bell door as soon as possible.

If the title indicated, "Central Office", the interior of the apartment left nothing to suggest any professional activity.

Judy had honestly expected worse. Clearly, the room she was facing lacked a feminine touch. The premises were invested by an apparently single male, who paid little attention to arrangement and hygiene but was still trying to maintain his house in relative order. The main room opened on two opposite alcoves, one serving the living room, the other a kitchen, with the two linked by an open area that served as a dining room. No dirty dishes on the table (the sink however, had a stack of plates and bowls which appeared dangerously unstable), and no food scattered on the ground. Some dirty clothes were lying around, a shirt, a pair of underpants (Nick rushed to push it under the couch with a skillful movement of the paw, that Judy didn't fail to notice, of course). The decoration was all masculine. Classic films posters, proof that Nick had good taste in that matter, and a rather graphically violent poster of a rock band named Black Sad Bat, that Judy knew only by reputation.

The whole was however relatively clean and tidy. The only really loaded elements were the huge bookcase which occupied the back wall, in which the shelves seemed ready to collapse under the weight of all the books overhanging them, as well as a second series of wall shelves, filling the back of the living room in which were filled an astronomical amount of DVDs and Blu-Rays.

Nick turned around to face Judy, spreading his arms with a lot of humility, which didn't really look like him, but it didn't seem forced, for once.

"Welcome to my home, Carrots. I told you to not expect the extraordinary, but make yourself at home."

The bunny continued to scrutinize the place with interest, focusing on the smallest details while remaining silent, which quickly made Nick a bit uneasy.

"Hm… Are you going to say something or are you gonna stay there playing sanitary inspector?"

"Well, Nick? You need my opinion on your apartment?" she finally asked. "It's nice. You must be at ease here."

"I don't spend much time here, but when I do, it's not bad, indeed…"

Once he had dropped those words, Nick went to the kitchen to put on the counter the two bags he was carrying. Judy joined him to add the one she had carried along the way as well. Casting a sidelong glance at the fox, the bunny found herself a bit distracted by the enigma portrayed by his current expression, a mixture of sorts of anxiety, detachment and tiredness.

"Hey…" she let out in a voice that was meant to be reassuring, while laying a delicate paw on his forearm. "Are you alright, Nick?"

"Sorry, Carrots." he replied in a reassuring tone, offering her a sweet smile. "I'm not used to welcoming…it's been so long, you understand…for me to open my door to someone, it's…"

"I understand, Nick…" she answered, nodding, before stepping back. "We all need to have our intimate space respected. I... I'll find another solution for tonight, don't worry."

Nick shook his head, frowning, as if the words had just given him an electric shock. He grabbed her by the paw, stopping her backward movement. "Stop your nonsense, Carrots! Your presence does not bother me at all. Quite the opposite. Make yourself comfortable. I'll put the groceries away."

He waved his hand in the direction of the living room, and she answered with a nod. The more she spent time with him, the more she learned to grasp the different aspects of the fox's personality. The sensitive Nick who faced her, secret and closed, was undoubtedly the most unfathomable that she had confronted so far. While she must have felt uncomfortable at the thought of spending the night in his home, abusing his hospitality, finally it seemed that the embarrassment was worse for him, for whatever strange reason that the bunny could not yet understand. Against all odds, it would be up to her to do whatever it took to try to put him at ease in his own apartment nonetheless. That was rather strange, but far from impossible according to Judy.

While Nick filled his cupboards and fridge with new food, the rabbit was contemplating the fox's impressive movie collection. There was something for every taste, but also the great classics, or realizations with acknowledged quality. Judy considered herself as a cinephile, and in fact there were only a few of these movies she hadn't seen at least once. As her eyes flicked along one of the lowest shelves, her eyes widened, and she uttered a little cry of surprise.

Nick jumped at this unexpected sound, and rushed into the living room, fearing that Judy might have hurt herself. The rabbit welcomed him with an old bumped cardboard box between her paws, an ecstatic smile on her face.

"Oh ! My ! Goodness !" She declared in a euphoric tone. "You have Fur Fighter 2! The best video game in the world!"

Nick remained for a moment speechless, scrutinizing Judy's ecstatic expression, before finally letting the walls of his indifference break in front of that cheerful and diabolically adorable face. He made a loose pose and offered her a teasing smile. "Aren't you a bit too young to know what that is, Carrots?"

"Stop it, Grandpa Nick! I'm not that much younger than you! Of course I know this game." She eyed the case in her paws like it was a newly found treasure.

"Nearly six years younger, Carrots. That's already a good gap. But I will forgive you because it seems that you have good taste in terms of videogames entertainment."

Judy stamped with excitement while staring at the box with wide-open eyes, her paws tapping fiercely on the package. Nick had to restrain himself to not burst out laughing before such an extravagant show of happiness.

"The Super Fuzztendo is the only games console that my parents have ever bought us! We never really had the means for this kind of things, but they found a used one thanks to a seller in Trifouillis-Les-Salades! He had sold it with Fur Fighter 2! My siblings and I spent hours and hours on this game, to such a point that we ended up burning out the console…"

At this thought her expression grew gloomy, as her happy memories switched into children's disappointment. "Of course, even when we asked for a new one every Christmas, we never had the chance to see it reappear in our living room. Mom was against it as she has an aversion to video games. She convinced herself that it was because of this game that I had decided to kick everyone's butt and become a cop!"

"And was she wrong?" Nick asked with a suspicious look which seemed a bit forced.

"Come on Nick! Do you really think that a stupid video game could have influenced the decisions that led me to make the choices that made what I am today?"

"I don't know," he answered playfully. "All I know, is that if someone ever had to give a reason to explain why they chose to be a cop, it's difficult for it to be as cool as declaring to have made this choice as a tribute to Fur Fighter 2!" And to conclude his speech, he offered her an official salute, which at least had the merit of making her smile.

"Rather average, this one, Nick," the bunny replied in a critical tone.

"That's what you think!"

Before his disapproving nod, the fox straightened his index, an idea lighting up in his mind. "And what if we settle this in a duel with honor?" he proposed. "Whoever breaks the other in Fur Fighter 2 wins!"

At this proposal, Judy's eyes lit up and a wide smile grew on her face. "Don't tell me you have a Super Fuzztendo?"

Rather than answering the question, Nick walked to the TV cabinet, on which stood a magnificent new high definition flat screen. He then glided a wooden panel, revealing a 4G box, a latest generation gaming console, but also an old Super Fuzztendo which, despite his advanced age, seemed in perfect condition. At this sight, Judy was even more joyful, and uttered a little cry of contentment.

"It brings back so much memories!" she commented. "I was a real terror in this game! I invited my friends to beat them good all day long… Some of them never spoke to me again after that! Hahaha!"

Nick gulped before Judy's maleficent face, looking already like a fierce competitor. But obviously it was too late to turn back now, because she was already rushing to his side, the retro game cartridge between her paws. As she pushed it into the console, she glanced at Nick, her eyes burning with an intense conquering spirit, which was absolutely terrifying.

 _This must be a first...a fox afraid of a rabbit..._ Nick thought as he gave Judy a nervous smile.

"So, what are we betting, exactly? I advise you to not suggest something too much humiliating, because it may go against you, my dear!"

"Pff! What do you think? You're not the only one to have an expert paw on this type of entertainment, Carrots!" The slightly contemptuous tone with which he had declared this last sentence gave rise to a deliciously cruel smile on Judy's face, which once again made the fox shudder. Surprised by his own reaction of fear, but nevertheless confident about his skills, Nick kept in mind that he was still regularly playing this game with Finnick (and he was quite used to severely smacking him down in the game, before being awarded by a violence far less virtual when the fennec lost control and exploded with rage), while Judy had obviously not practiced since childhood. An easy bet, then. If it means he would win, why not taking the opportunity to destabilize Judy a little, just to drop a bit of this irritant confidence she was now openly showing.

"Hm, well… the loser will have to give a massage to the winner."

Judy's eyes widened at the proposal and she found herself strongly destabilized. Exactly what Nick had planned. Always make sure to disrupt the opponent before moving on to the serious things… This will make him commit mistakes. A basic rule known to any scammer.

The bunny remained stunned by the host's suggestion, and made an intense effort on herself to restrain the new heat wave that this last sentence didn't fail to awake at the bottom of her stomach. Yet, a bit of this perfume probably left her, since Nick slightly frowned while waving his nostrils, seeming to grasp this new olfactory variation. He was certainly trying to destabilize her. Well, she would not hide behind the screen of her shyness this time, and she was decided to confront him on his own field.

"Okay!" She answered with a big smile. "But an _applied_ massage, then!"

A bit perturbed by her lack of hesitation and the obvious confidence in her voice, Nick nodded, remaining silent as he unrolled the cables of the controllers before connecting them to the console. He handed one of the two controllers to Judy, who sat directly on the floor, and raised her avid eyes to the television. When the opening jingle of the game was heard, she hummed it with affection, perfectly remembering each note and every measure. It was not reassuring the fox… Obviously, she had really spent hours and hours on Fur Fighter 2. _What did you put yourself in, Nick?_ He had the time to wonder to himself before she pressed him to start the Versus mode.

Without hesitating, Judy rushed to select her favorite fighter, and Nick was not surprised to see her select Doguile, the military avenger dog, with his impressive punk cut. Probably the closest character to her aspirations and ideals... and the one she had the most practiced with at the time. Nick was slower to choose, and finally decided to go with the character he mastered the best, if not the most instinctive to handle, Sagbat, a colossal one-eyed and bodybuilded bat.

"Ho! I see you don't choose the easy ways, Nick. I like it, really." She commented on his choice, before selecting a random area.

The countdown of the battle began, and the fox still had time to catch a last look from the bunny. She was looking at him from the corner of her eye, an impatient smile on her lips. _Wait a minute, Fluff_ , Nick thought. _I'm gonna start with a good destructive combo to show you that I'm not kidding and that I know what I'm doing._

As soon as the words, "Fight", came across the screen, he came at her without waiting, making a perfect combination...which didn't connect. Judy anticipated his action, as if she had perfectly calculated his game, and immediately punished him with a devastating combo from which he could not withdraw. In ten seconds it was game, set, match.

While Round 2 was about to start, Nick felt sweat beading under the fur of his forehead. He gulped while meeting from the corner of the eye Judy's machiavellian look and her satisfied smile. The battle went as expected…she even had the shamelessness to make it a PERFECT win. Not a single of his assaults managed to touch her. There would be no third round…she'd already won.

A little annoyed, Nick put the controller down before him. "Well..." He commented in a neutral tone. "No wonder you didn't have a single friend if you invited them to inflict this on them."

"Hehe, looks like a little someone will have to give me a massage tonight besides making food for me…" Judy teased with a slightly languorous voice. And for once, this time it was Nick's turn to feel a strange sensation deep in his stomach. He cleared his throat before shrugging his shoulders.

"Everything was planned since the beginning, Carrots. I deliberately lost because I was craving to give you the honor of one of my famous massages. The few people who have benefited them have claimed that my paws had been blessed by the angels, and that at the end of their journey they felt like they heard the ringing bells of Paradise."

"Ow, what a smooth talker. In that case, how about a rematch, with no bet to influence your incredible skills, hmm? I'm dying to confront you without you feeling obliged to grant me the victory."

"Oh, you know, Carrots, it might be the time for me to get in the kitchen," Nick pre-texted in a falsely sincere voice, trying to evade the fact that going through another humiliating defeat didn't amuse him so much. He understood how Finnick had felt now.

"Oh, please… Niiiick…"

The fox tried to avoid eye contact with the bunny who had a pleading and devilishly cute look on her face. But it was useless. As soon as he has met those large, wet, violet eyes, folded in a suppliant curve, it was already too late. He sighed at his own weakness and conceded. "Fine, just one more time then."

"Great! Haha! I must say that the first one didn't last more than one minute, so I would be a little frustrated to stop there!"

Of course, she had to praise herself, too. Well, this time Nick was going to change his strategy. He would not fail in the same trap of the shameless confidence, and would restrict himself to the classics he mastered like the back of his paw...which consisted on selecting Furyu, the karateka lama with the characteristic red headband. His plan? Dodge the opponent while spamming the most famous hit of the franchise, the energy ball, right quarter circle plus punch. _Pawouken_!

Judy kept going with her classic, selecting Doguile again, then laughed when Nick stopped his choice on Furyu, the simplest character to handle in this game, of which he was also the mascot.

"I hope you're not planning to do what I think you're going to do…" she commented ironically as the countdown popped up on the screen.

Nick grasped his controller more firmly, stimulated by this last provocation, which made him fear that Judy would have a clear read on his strategy, once again, and would definitely counter-attack it bluntly.

What is what obviously happened.

Nick stayed stunned by seeing her replaying slides and jumps to dodge the Pawouken shots before blocking him in a corner to prevent him from fleeing away and beat him with two well placed combos, completing the humiliation by a new PERFECT.

"Oh my god, Nick!" Judy laughed. "Jacquie, the only sister who still accepted to play with me every now and then always tried to get away with this strategy, after a few matches. Let me tell you, it's the worst! There's nothing easier to overcome!"

"I see," Nick responded coldly while placing the controller on the ground before rising up, trying to look good and proper, despite the fact that Judy had just compared his player skills to that of a nine-year-old desperate rabbit.

"Come on! Don't get upset, Nick. Everybody has its bad days. Would you like another round? I'll go easy on you, this time."

"That'll be fine, Carrots. I think my self-esteem has been crushed enough for tonight," Nick answered without nastiness. Apparently, Judy was terrible when it came to competition... And she didn't have a humble victory celebration, though Nick was sure no harm was meant from her comments. There was nothing mean behind this, and he even assumed that she was only trying to tease him a bit, giving back to him the same kind of provocation he used to do, as for once she had the ascendancy over him.

A bit puzzled, Judy nodded, before turning off the console. Nick helped her to stand, then took a look at her leg. The bandage looked clean, but it was probably time to change it.

"I'm going to prepare something to eat. You should redo your bandage. The bathroom is at the end of the corridor, to the right."

"Does it bother you if I take the opportunity to wash myself?" Judy asked timidly. "The day was rough and rich in action and I wouldn't mind a small shower...if I'm not imposing of course."

Nick nodded, trying his best to control his mind to not think about his naked friend under the shower. _His_ shower. In _his_ bathroom. In _his_ apartment. He bit his tongue, quivering a little before shaking his head.

"No problem, Carrots! I've told you, make yourself at home. Mi casa es tu casa. The towels are in the cabinet under the sink. I have a dryer if you want it to go faster. You know how it works, don't you?"

Judy nodded to confirm before adding, "Of course. When you have as many children as my parents, you have to invest in industrial equipment. We had everything we needed for this!"

"Lots of children, huh? How many?"

"Two hundred seventy-six!" Judy answered proudly, as if it was the most common thing in the world. She turned around and went to the bathroom cheerfully, failing to notice the stunned expression on Nick's face as she made this incongruous revelation.

Nick's bathroom was small, but convenient. It had a shower cubicle and a bathtub, the latter being occupied by a Tancarville covered with clothes which probably had been drying for some time, but their owner had not yet taken the time to hang them out, nor iron them. Judy wondered if Nick was taking care of his laundry himself, or if he went through a dry cleaning to take care of it. If he really made two hundred dollars a day, as he claimed, it would be useless for him to get bothered with such unpleasant tasks.

The thought suddenly emerged, as quickly as thunder. Nothing in this apartment, neither in its furniture nor in its layout, and even less in its quality or size, were speaking of luxury. The only thing of value that Judy had observed was the famous high tech TV, but everything else was rather modest. What was Nick doing with his money? Why did he still live under these conditions if he had the means to offer himself something better? She promised herself to question him on this subject soon, before getting rid of her clothes and entering into the shower.

There were only shower gels and male shampoos at her disposal, with very marked scents, typical of what males liked to wear. She preferred floral and fruity flavors, but she was not going to complain about what was so generously offered. She rubbed herself down without thinking twice, enjoying the delectable comfort of a good hot shower, under which she could relax a little longer than usual, without urgency, without fear of feeling the water suddenly becoming frozen because the available gallons would come to an end. This simple shower was a real luxury for her, and she felt her morale rising up several levels with every minute that passed under the hot water.

But she remained reasonable, refusing to abuse the hospitality of her friend, and stopped the flow before curling up in the towel she had prepared some time ago. She briefly dried herself before getting under the dryer, which she adjusted to medium position and let the warm air shake her gray fur. She was quickly dry, although her fur was sloppy and slightly poofy. She allowed herself to borrow Nick's comb in order to give herself a proper appearance, and then consciously cleaned everything behind her.

Finally she sat on the edge of the bathtub and looked attentively at the wound on her leg. It was not that much impressive in the end, but slightly inflamed. Walking all the afternoon and a good part of the early evening had not been the best way to let her leg rest. Judy shrugged her shoulders before applying the antiseptic cream to the wound, and tightened it with a new, clean bandage. Finally, she put back on her clothes, a bit disgusted at having to wear dirty clothes after having just cleaned herself... but she would deal with it, since she hadn't planned other clothes when returning to the city.

Nick's proposal to host her helped a lot, but she had left her home in a hurry, without planning to borrow any single item. She would have to go back to Bunnyburrow as soon as possible, once her business was done in the city. Her parents were probably dying from anxiety now, since she had left so suddenly, without giving them the slightest explanation, they were probably imagining the worst. Judy took a mental note to remind herself to call them during the evening to reassure them.

She took a last look at the mirror, to make sure she looked pretty decent and nodded. Despite her exhausted face (the day had been long), she was good looking. Satisfied, she left the bathroom, welcomed as soon as she came out with an absolutely delicious smell coming from the kitchen. Judy realized that she was starving, as she hadn't eaten anything during the whole day. She hoped that Nick had planned things big. He would probably be surprised to see the quantities she was able to consume.

She _always_ remembered her table manners though and wanted to be sure to remember them now. She didn't want her friend to believe she was a glutton who couldn't contain herself, even with how the tempting smell of the preparation made her worried of not being able to fulfill this last resolution.

As she made her way to the kitchen to join Nick, her gaze was attracted by a succession of framed photographs, arranged on a sideboard against the wall of the corridor leading to the bedroom and the bathroom. She hadn't paid attention to it before, but now that her mind was more relaxed, her awakened senses raised her curiosity. Glancing towards the kitchen to make sure Nick wasn't looking at her, and satisfied to see that he was turning his back to her while cooking, she turned her attention back to the photos.

She widened her eyes and felt her heart pounding and then tearing apart. The central photo presented Nick next to an absolutely charming vixen, dressed in a very pretty blue-navy dress with white polka dots, which gave him a look full of love. They both looked perfectly happy. Nick's smile, beautiful and sincere, was living proof of it. But what stunned Judy the most was what Nick held in his arms... A little fox, who must have been about two years old, and who stretched his little red paws towards him.


	4. Chapter 4 - Popcorn

**Chapter 4 : Popcorn**

If there was a talent that Judy hadn't suspected from Nicholas P. Wilde, it was that of being an excellent cook. Of course, it was not at the same level as a five-star restaurant, but he was doing pretty well. Even better than her own mother, and yet Bonnie Hopps was unilaterally considered as a real cordon bleu, accredited by an assembly of two hundred and seventy-six young rabbits, and a big eater husband, which was something to brag about.

In record time, the fox had prepared them some, " _bouchées à la reine_ ", with tofu and " _panisse"_ , a generous dinner, as delicious to the smell as to the taste as she had found out upon her first bite. In spite of the incessant and imperious questions which swirled in her head, Judy couldn't help but delight herself thanks to the delicious, hot and succulent food provided to her. Of course, she did not forget what she had seen a few minutes ago on the pictures, but, she didn't dare to directly question Nick about them, fearing to ruin the relaxed atmosphere which set between them since they had taken their places at the table. In the background, Nick had switched on his hi-fi chain, to which he had connected his IPaw and it was currently playing a succession of pleasant jazzy songs that weren't too invasive to the otherwise pleasant atmosphere at the table.

Judy had great difficulty in respecting his resolution of good behavior. The meal was so good that she couldn't help but devour it with enthusiasm and happiness. A radiant smile appeared on her satisfied little snout as she finished cleaning her dish... then she noticed, with a slightly ashamed look, that Nick hadn't even yet reached _half_ his meal and was looking at her with wide-open eyes.

"Well…" he commented. "Two options: either I'm really an excellent cook, which I will not contest obviously, or you're a real little glutton, Judith Hopps."

The bunny couldn't help blushing from embarrassment at the very apt statement he made of the situation, though she laughed a bit before replying, "A bit of both, I think."

And, since she was already embarrassed, she might as well go all the way. With both paws, she held out her empty plate towards him and with a little begging look, she asked: "Please Nick, may I have some more, please?"

Nick let out a slight chuckle, but there were no mockery. It looked like Judy's attraction for his cooking made him sincerely happy. It has been a long time since he had cooked for anyone other than himself, and as such, he usually provided much less effort. In fact, he was happy to be able to please his friend, even if it were only through her stomach. Maybe that would help her feel a little better after all. He nodded and got up, Judy's plate between his paws, to go refill it.

"I deduce this is to your liking?" he asked in a falsely curious voice.

"Oh, you tell me! This is absolutely delicious! I'm impressed by your culinary skills, Nick. That's a rare and precious gift that you had hidden from me!"

"Well, we learn every day, right? When you think about it, we haven't been together for long so it's only natural that you discover little by little the most charming aspects of my personality. It's a form of teasing," he added with a grin. "I gradually make you see everything that makes me an absolutely exceptional being in order to trap yourself in a form of dependence, and soon you will not be able to get rid of me!"

Judy couldn't help laughing at this self-centered explanation. Typical of Nick Wilde.

"You surely had made a huge step in that regard even before the press conference, then. You have no idea how much I missed you over the past three months…"

Judy froze on the spot, putting a paw over her half-open mouth, her eyes wide open. She had spoken without thinking, and hadn't anticipated the importance of what she was going to say before the words crossed the barrier of her throat. She stayed stunned for a moment, evaluating Nick's reaction. The fox was turning his back to her, facing the kitchen, motionless as well. The few seconds he needed to finally show any kind of reaction seemed endless for her, but eventually he turned around and gave her a charming smile.

"See? My evil plan worked perfectly…"

Of course, he has reacted by steering the conversation away with a joking behavior. Judy gulped. It was probably better that way. She didn't want things to get strange between them, let alone making him feel uncomfortable in her presence. Nevertheless, he had raised an interesting point a moment ago: they hadn't known each other for a long time, and had only spent a few moments together. If the fox had been able to read her like an open book during their very first confrontation (and this even if he had decided to crush her dreams and mock her aspirations), he, on the other part, was still an enigma in Judy's perspective.

There were things she had understood about him. The most charming and irritating aspects of his personality, the wall that constituted his humor and his constant mockeries, blocking all access to his past or his there were still so many unknown things about him, some mysterious elements. The pictures came back to her mind. Who was the vixen? Was she his fiancée? His wife? His ex? Was she still alive? Had they been married? Had they divorced? They had a child together, that was for sure... The paternal look that Nick had for this little fox, the " _Wilde & Son_" plate on the doorbell...everything went in this direction. She was not a cop for nothing. It was her job to put together the puzzle from the elements of the investigation.

But there was a fragment of this investigation that was against her. Contrary to the professional attitude she had to ensure when dealing with cases of this kind, she felt too directly involved in this specific situation. Personal feelings interfered and prevented her from thinking logically and coherently. How else to explain this sort of spiny ball that had developed in her throat and seemed to grow whenever her mind reminded her of the pictures? What was this mixture of curiosity, pain and anxiety that filled her from the very idea that Nick could have been tied with a female? Linked to the point of founding a family with her? The word " _jealousy_ " slipped into her mind for half a second, but she pushed it as far as possible, shaking her head to reject it with more convictions.

"Hey! Carrots! You're nice and all, but I'm not getting any younger."

The bunny widened her eyes, noticing that Nick was stretching out her dish, which was once again generously filled, and he had been waiting for several seconds for her to take it back. Judy nodded, thanked him with a small smile, and placed the dish in front of her. Unfortunately, in spite of the absolutely delicious aroma which was emanating from it, her last thoughts had somewhat taken away her appetite and she now contemplated the contents of her dish with a saddened face. When she uttered a sigh she couldn't contain, Nick's slightly worried voice questioned her again.

"Everything's alright, Carrots?"

She nodded slightly, keeping her attention focused on her meal. She didn't want to meet his eyes for now. She didn't know why he hadn't told her about something this important. That was the kind of things you told to someone when you get closer to one another, right? Like… " _Ah yes, I have a son!_ " or " _I'm married!_ " or even " _I'm perfectly fine with my fox/fox couple and interspecies relationships, and more particularly the pred/prey ones, are something I will never consider!_ " On this last thought, which had encrusted itself against her will, revealing the stigmata of the feelings she refused to accept as her own, Judy grimaced and lightly struck the table with her fist, which earned her a new worried look from Nick.

As the fox was about to ask her again if everything was alright, she couldn't contain her frustration any longer, and suddenly let it go.

"Why didn't you tell me you were married and that you had a child?!"

She blamed herself for the slightly accusatory tone she had used, as if she reproached him with some fault. It was not as if he had lied to her, or had made some kind of false promises, but she could not help but feel like he had. She couldn't hinder this powerful feeling of disappointment which hurt her insidiously. So she was quite bewildered by the incredulous tone that accompanied her friend's reply.

"I beg your pardon?" He questioned with both a shocked and amused look, as if he had difficulty in determining whether she was joking or if she was really serious.

"I… I'm sorry, Nick…" she resumed in a more calm and relaxed tone, which asked a considerable effort for her to control. "I saw the pictures on the commode in the corridor. Don't think I'm blaming you, of course...you're all really adorable, together."

"Carrots…" Nick started with a serene voice, but Judy didn't have the intention to let him explain himself. She needed to get rid of it.

"But you understand, I would have liked to know that you have someone in your life... Or at least that you had someone? I dunno, it's so weird! You live in this apartment all alone…but you are a couple? Are you two separated? And, your kid...how old is he?"

"Hopps…" Nick tried with a slightly firmer and impatient tone, his tail started to wave behind him, an unconscious manifestation of growing irritation.

"You see...you...you can't flirt like that with me if... if you're in a relationship elsewhere." The bunny jabbered, shaking her head, applying a special effort to avoid meeting the insistent gaze that Nick was pointing on her. "Even if it's just joking. I mean...heck! I should not even be here. I don't want this situation to be strange or unwelcome between us or to cause a problem with your family. You should have told me all of it, you see? I don't know if…"

"JUDY!"

He had to scream aloud her first name in an aggressive tone to finally silence her. She stared at him now wide-eyed, looking stunned. Nick has stood up, his paws pressed against the surface of the table and his claws sinking into the oilcloth. Judy gulped due to the slightly angry expression of her friend who, at this moment, seemed to have gone back to the aggressiveness of his predator's condition. Instinctively, the bunny pressed her ears on her back and sank deeper into her chair, enclosing herself as best as she could.

Finally, Nick relaxed a little and sighed before shaking his head, chuckling.

"You really should write for cinema, Carrots. You have a certain gift to imagine the craziest scenarios."

"Huh? W…What?" She asked in confusion.

"First, let me tell you I'm a bit pained that you believe I am the kind of mammal you described."

She lowered her head, a bit ashamed. She had drawn some hasty and excessive conclusions, it was true, but all the elements seemed to tend in that direction, right? He was probably referring to what she had said about the relationship they both had? She had suggested that he was trying to take advantage of her in one way or another. She even used the word " _flirt_ " at one point, hadn't she? She grabbed her ears and pressed them against her face, trying to dissimulate the terrible shame that was filling her at that moment.

This attitude of obvious regret seemed to satisfy Nick, who sat down quietly in his chair before sighing. He understood that now he could not extract himself from this situation without some explanation.

"The vixen, she's my sister, Dizzie. The small little one is my nephew, James, of whom I'm also his godfather."

Judy put a paw against her mouth, stifling a little cry of stupor, an unconscious manifestation of reproach to her own guilt and stupidity. Why hadn't it crossed her mind? Why had she immediately imagined the worst? Her mind went speeding in one single direction and had wrapped herself in such shameless certainties that she hadn't even considered the mere possibility that these mammals were simply friends, or parts of Nick's family. No...instead she immediately had let this stupid feeling of sadness and disappointment draw her own hasty conclusion. The word " _jealousy_ " imposed itself once again, but she had a hard time rejecting it, this time, since it was clearly responsible of her irrational behavior.

"Oh… Oh, Nick… I feel so stupid. After seeing the plate, " _Wilde &Son_" I thought… I thought my mind played some tricks on me… I'm so… so sorry…"

Nick rolled his eyes while shaking his head before making a small sign of the paw to tell her to not worry about it, but she could tell by his reaction that he was still a little affected by what she had implied.

Judy didn't know how to get back on her feet. Nick had offered her comfort, opened his door, offered her hospitality and his unfailing friendship, and on her part...how did she return the favor? By making fraudulent accusations against him and suspecting him to lead a double life. Really, what a beautiful proof of gratitude.

"Don't blame yourself, Carrots. You're not that far from the truth. In fact, I've been married four times and I have twelve illegitimates kits."

"What? Seriously?!" Judy exclaimed as she got up, her eyes wide and her mouth twisted in an expression of terror.

The bunny was blinded by a flash, followed by a burst of laughter from the fox, who was holding his smartphone in front of him. Judy frowned, understanding the trick. She didn't know what kind of expression she had presented in this false revelation, but the picture must certainly be compromising.

"Wait a bit until I post this on Furbook!" Nick laughed between two euphoric hiccups.

"Noooooo!" Judy pleaded, rushing to his side, trying to pull the phone out of his paws. But it was useless, of course. Nick, taller than her, put the camera out of reach before grabbing Judy by her arm to pull her towards him. He turned towards her with a charming smile, and she felt like shivering in this improvised embrace.

"I'll keep this picture for certain means." He explained in a toothy grin.

"Th… That's blackmail," Judy mumbled in an uncertain voice.

"No sweetheart. Blackmail would imply that I impose a counterpart, right? Rather see it as a Damocles sword."

"Which means someday, it will fall upon me," the bunny contested in a more angry tone.

"Oh, if you continue to insinuate that I am an unfaithful husband in search of adventures without tomorrow, there is a possibility, yes…"

A new feeling of shame fell upon Judy, who bowed her head in a desolate expression. Nick tightened a little his hold on her, in order to reassure her.

"Come on, that's not this important. We often tend to judge without knowing, right? I did the same thing the day we met, and the next day you saved my life by extracting me from the claws of a wild jaguar."

"Yeah, but... I shouldn't have said these things, Nick. There was no reason for me to think that... I really crossed the line. I'm sorry."

"And I forgive you, Carrots. I had heard that rabbits were possessive, but seeing the truth from my own eyes, so bluntly, it's almost frightening."

Judy shook her head before gently moving away from him. He had understood that jealousy had motivated her anxiety and conditioned her reasoning, there was no doubt about it. A heat wave invaded the rabbit again at this idea, but this time she made no effort to try to hold it back. Instead of that, she returned to her place with a dejected step. She was too ashamed of her conduct to be alarmed by the awkward signals that her body generated in spite of herself.

Nick didn't seem to mind it, and she was surprised to find him smelling the air with greed, which only reinforced her momentary embarrassment. She pitifully ate her second meal, trying to find an inch of comfort in the food. The fox watched her eating in silence, apparently amused. At least he didn't feel too affected by the lastest events, which motivated Judy to try her luck and dig a little farther. "So... You have a family, don't you?"

"Except if the contrary is proved, Carrots, I wasn't found under a gooseberry bush."

Judy rolled her eyes before shaking her head. She wouldn't let him get away with a joke, this time. "You understood very well what I meant."

"You want to know more about the Wilde family, is that it?"

"Well, it would be a good start. It would save me the embarrassment to draw ridiculously hasty conclusions and to be taken for a total idiot...again."

Nick spread his arms, rejecting any form of guilt concerning the unfortunate situation they just had. "I am absolutely not responsible for the excesses of your overflowing imagination, Carrots! Honestly, do you see, me, married and a father?" He stifled a gravelly laugh. "That would be science fiction!"

"Oh, yet I think I can imagine it personally. I know you're an angel. I can imagine you as a doting father, by the way…"

Nick shook his head in disgust outlining a grimace which made his interlocutor laugh. "Not for me, Carrots!" He says, chuckling, before sitting back on his chair.

Judy raised a questioning eyebrow. Did Nick really believe he could get away with it so easily, by switching the conversation onto a new humorous subject? She would not let him hide himself behind a few explanations this time. "So Nick ..." she continued. "Tell me everything about the Wilde family."

Noting that she was back on the subject and realizing that he would not be able to flee away this time, Nick heaved a sigh of weariness before starting to speak in a weary voice. "Well, okay..." he began. "I have a sister and a brother. All three of us from the same litter. My parents divorced when I was eleven. My mother went to live in Atlantea, and my sister followed her. My brother and I stayed in Zootopia with my father. Are you happy now?"

He had asked this last question in a somewhat aggressive tone which made Judy understand that he had a hard time dealing with this sensitive subject for a reason that was somewhat elusive. Of course, being the son of divorced parents was not the most amusing thing in the world, but surely not to the point to get this upset. The bunny concluded that there was certainly something more painful behind it, and hesitated to insist further. On one paw, her curiosity and her desire to know more about Nick urged her to question him while on the other, the respect and affection she had for her friend prevented her from questioning him too far on a subject that obviously made him feel uncomfortable. Yet, she gave it a try with a last question, which she formulated in the least aggressive manner, offering him the possibility of responding in an evasive way if it bothered him too much: "And you often see them?"

"I regularly see my mother and my sister," he replied in a cold voice. "Sometimes I go meet them in Atlantea, sometimes, one or the other comes to see me here. We're on good terms, even if they despair of seeing me doing nothing with my life…"

And he stopped there. Judy tilted her face towards him for a moment, her questioning look was trying to incite him to reveal the missing information, but nothing came out. Not a single word about his father, not a single word about his brother. Nick had probably understood the expression of the bunny, who was trying to motivate him to say more, but he simply turned his head away and retreated into silence. For Judy, the sign was clear: she would not get anything more from him tonight, and insisting on the subject would only cause him unneeded inconvenience. She had already contributed enough to break up the good atmosphere that had been established between them with her inappropriate speculations about Nick's private life, and this told her to not keep digging any further.

"Well, when they will know that you'll be attempting to join the police, they will be likely surprised..." Judy said enthusiastically, offering that exit door to the conversation in the hope that Nick would seize it so they could go back down to less tense subjects.

"Just like you said, Carrots. I think it's certainly the last career they could imagine me working in."

Seeing that the idea of embarking on this new adventure seemed to genuinely rejoice the fox, Judy gave him a warm smile while eating.

"For sure, it's like a one hundred eighty degree turn for you," she declared. "I'm more than happy that you're gonna do it, of course... I just hope it's really what you want."

Indeed, the somewhat selfish idea that Nick had eventually agreed to become a cop just in order to team up with her, and therefore by extension, to please her, had passed through Judy's mind. Although it seemed ridiculous, she needed to feel reassured about the real motivations of her friend. It was useless to make him lose six months in the academy if it were to end up occupying a job he didn't like.

"Why's that, Carrots? I'm pretty sure I'd look even more handsome in a uniform."

"Oh! So it's a matter of prestige, is it?"

"Absolutely! Wait a bit until you see me with my aviator glasses, in my blue uniform… You will beg me soon to take off my shirt!"

Nick barely had the time to regret these last words before a fragrant wave already struck his nostrils in full force. He didn't know if he would one day become accustomed to this peculiar olfactory language (he had never spent so much time with a prey, much less one from the lagomorphs class, well known for their body language), but for now he wasn't bored of these sensory experiences. They had almost the effect of a drug on him. He narrowed his eyelids, enjoying the smell for a moment, and could have sworn that his mouth was generating a larger stream of saliva for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he was not surprised to see a particularly embarrassed Judy facing him. She was trying to look away with a distraught look. She didn't know what to do.

"Anyway!" he declared in a clear voice to change the subject. "If you're done, I'll clean the table."

"I will help you, wait."

He tried to protest but she remained uncompromising, explaining that at her home, everyone took part in the household chores, and that she had kept this habit when moving to Zootopia. He didn't protest any further and let her help him. They cleaned the table and then Judy insisted to do the dishes together. It was out of the question to add two dirty plates on an already so unstable pile...it could turn into a disaster so they worked on the dishes, Nick soaping and rinsing while Judy energetically wiped. Meanwhile, they talked on the various subjects of everyday life, coming back to their feelings about the events they had been through in the last few months, always in the tone of humor and camaraderie, and soon there were no dirty dishes left. Nick seemed surprised and showed a stunned face towards his friend.

"Well!" he declared. "This is the first time it didn't seem too boring…"

"That's also why it's easier when we're together! We don't see the time flying by!"

Adding the action to the word, she held out her fist for a fist bump, and Nick willingly agreed, before rubbing her head, right between her ears, a gesture that Judy didn't really like because she found it infantilizing.

"Given our expertise in cleaning dishes, I'm sure that our duo will shine within the police force, Carrots!" Nick commented in a laughing voice.

"Yes, but I prefer to warn you...in the police, efficiency doesn't pay off, economically speaking. For someone accustomed to earn two hundred dollars a day, you may soon become disillusioned. The pay is not that great."

"Haha…yes…speaking of that…" Nick rubbed his head, looking a little embarrassed. "Um, I may have... a bit exaggerated, when I pretended to made so much money."

That was interesting. Judy crossed her arms and looked at him suspiciously. She had begun to have some doubts, indeed, by observing the relatively modest living environment of the fox, but now she had the opportunity to know the end of the story.

"Oh really?" She asked in a falsely surprised tone. "Being a con artist doesn't pay off that much, in the end?"

"A good scam takes time to be put into practice, and it doesn't always work," Nick explained. "It's not an exact science, and therefore you don't have a steady income, with that. The day we met was a wonderful one for Finnick and me, but unfortunately, they are not all like that."

"So, then, how much do you really earn?" The bunny asked in a voice full of curiosity.

"Just enough to live. But not much." Nick conceded, a little ashamed. "If I had to pay the rent for this apartment, I think I wouldn't be able to do it, actually…"

"What? You have no rent?"

"My father had bought this apartment. I inherited it."

Judy remained silent. In a few words, Nick had revealed a lot. Did he do it knowingly or not? She didn't know, but she was grateful.

"This means that your father is…" She blamed herself for having expressed her thoughts aloud, but apparently Nick didn't mind it, and just nodded.

"All that remains of my father is a label on a doorbell. There's nothing else left."

After having said these words, he turned away from her before sitting down on the couch. He showed no anger and not even any bitterness. It was more like a sort of characteristic indifference which, oddly, pained Judy much more than a clearer expression of his feelings concerning the matter could have done. No pain, no sorrow, no sadness, even less anger or resentment... Only a passive acceptance and a rejection of everything related to the subject. If she hoped one day to pass through this wall full of mysteries he had built, she would have to be very cautious, because it was as high as it was abrupt, and the fall might be fatal if she decided to grab the wrong pawhold climbing it.

The bunny joined him on the couch with a quick step, sitting in the angle formed by the backrest and the armrest opposite of Nick. The fox remained silent, lost in thoughts, and Judy understood that she had to bring the conversation back to a less sensitive subject in order to have a chance of recovering an ounce of good-humor from her friend.

"But then why did you help me? You didn't risk much with my threat of tax evasion?"

Nick sighed. "The fact that I don't earn as much as I claim doesn't take away the fact that I got that money illegally, Carrots. If anyone ever comes to put their nose into my accounts, even if they're not very impressive, I would be asked to justify the source of the funds, which would draw the court's attention on me. And believe me, there's nothing that a scammer hates more than being the justice's target, especially when said scammer is a fox."

Judy lowered her head, slightly ashamed of her maneuver which had forced Nick to help her at that time. "I'm sorry, Nick. If I had known your situation, I would not have done all this to compel you to collaborate in my investigation."

"You're too kind, Carrots. You should not have any scruples about that. I spent my life scamming people and exploiting their weaknesses. For once, I had been beaten at my own game. This kind of experience teaches you humility! And if you hadn't done it, we would not be here discussing it today. And believe me, I would by no means change this."

Judy didn't try to deny herself : these words touched her a lot. She gave Nick a radiant smile before putting her paw over his, gently squeezing it.

"Thank you, Nick."

The fox simply smiled back, and they remained silent for several seconds, staring at each other, happy at being together again, and for being able to share this moment, in spite of all the trials they had been through. In the end, they came out of them stronger, _together._

Nick was the first to break the silence, gently pulling his paw out of Judy's embrace before making a sign of the muzzle in the direction of his blue-rays collection.

"So, Carrots...what would you like to start this movie night with?"

The bunny turned her head toward Nick's gold mine, and focused her attention on the boxes, trying to find one movie she might not have seen, or at least one masterpiece she would like to watch again. Her parents didn't have much income, as most of their money went back into the farm or feeding their massive family, and certainly not enough to provide pocket money to nearly three hundred children, who all had varied passions. Besides sports, music and video games, one of Judy's greatest passions was the seventh art... But since she didn't had the means to go to the cinema very frequently, and even less for buying DVDs and Blu-Rays, she had allowed herself, as a teenager, to breach the law she had sworn to serve and defend, and had started downloading illegally an astronomical amount of movies and series. She had watched all of them with greed, and had spent sleepless nights to develop her cinematographic culture, seeking to know every genre, and to watch all the great classics. But she had one strange guilty pleasure...

And It turned out that tonight, nothing would have pleased her more than succumbing to it.

So she gave an enigmatic look to Nick, and questioned him in a somewhat shy voice, fearing to offer him some information he would then use to make fun of her, something he could freely exploit in the years to come.

"I guess...that you don't have any old fantastic movies, science fiction or shabby horrors, do you?"

Nick raised an eyebrow before letting a sly smile grow on his muzzle. Bingo: He was going to make fun of her now.

"You have before you nearly six hundred films of high quality, and the only thing you want to watch is an old Z-movie?"

Judy nervously nodded. Since she was already embarrassed, she might as well assume it. "And if you have triple Z, that's even better…"

"This will require professional equipment," Nick replied with delight, before kneeling to rummage under the sofa, where he eventually pulled out an old shoe box and opened the lid. The box was filled with an impressive amount of engraved DVDs. Judy's eyes widened before she came next to Nick, kneeling on the floor beside him.

"We don't find this kind of crap on the market, unfortunately." Nick commented. "So I was morally obliged to download them and burn them...for my own pleasure."

Oh. So there would be no mockery coming from him, since it looked like Judy's honesty has just revealed something in common between them. They both had a guilty love for old fashioned horror movies, with ridiculous special effects, miserable acting, and a completely absurd plot. And if they was lots of gore (and if it was very badly done), it was even better.

"Nick... How long have you been…?"

"Since adolescence," he confirmed while shaking his head, in the tone of confidence, like an alcoholic would have recognized his addiction to another drinking-fellow.

"This is awesome!" Judy exclaimed, euphoric. Unable to contain her joy, she grabbed him by the nape of the neck and pulled him towards her, pressing her head in the hollow of his neck to rub it affectionately. When she released him, poor Nick was completely stunned by the passionate violence of this hug, and thought he was going to collapse. _This rabbit will be the end of me_ , he managed to think.

"Oh! You have _The Cannibal Beavers Invasion_! A great classic!" She declared, pulling the engraved DVD out of the shoe box before putting it aside. Apparently, she intended to go through Nick's shameful collection and make a pre-selection. The fox watched her do this for a moment, while she picked out a few particularly bad movies, then he got up, letting her continue her research.

"I'll prepare the popcorn. Try to find something juicy! I have a bloody mood tonight."

"As you wish, Mister Fox!" she replied in a cheerful tone.

Nick quickly put the popcorn in the microwave, and even added a bit of sugar, in order to make it more caramelized. Once he was back, Judy was hesitating between three disks, her concentrated gaze moving from one to the other. Nick gave them a quick glance, and raised an eyebrow.

"You know what, Carrots? Let's go for a 'very bad movie marathon'. Don't bother yourself, we'll watch the three of them!"

Every feeling of tiredness had gone away, replaced by a contagious euphoria. Judy didn't try to decline Nick's proposal and just smiled with all her teeth before giving him the first disk, quietly accepting his suggestion. It would be a long night, which would succeed a long day. Her body was asking for some mercy as she was sore and exhausted, but her mind didn't care, and, with the addition of her feelings, which aspired to spend as much time as possible with Nick, her reason had given in to the temptation before even taking the time to think twice.

Nick inserted _The Cannibal Carrots_ _Attack_ 3 into the DVD player, and launched the film.

"It's pretty cruel from you, Carrots. There are an incredible number of rabbits being eaten in this film."

"This is justice!" Judy answered in a laughing voice, forcing a falsely cruel tone. "Considering all the carrots that we devour in our lives, it's normal that one day they would seek revenge!"

The idea made Nick laugh, while an old, completely ridiculous, synthesizer sound invaded the living room... The soundtrack of these crappy masterpieces were also part of their special charm.

"And, when you spend the first twenty-four years of your life in the midst of a horde of your fellows, there are certain moments when you tend to have murderous desires... Whether perpetrated by carrots, or not."

"Well, Miss Hopps!" Nick laughed, looking surprised. "Psychopathy was not one of the traits that I would have assigned to you, but we will have to have a serious conversation about this because I'm dying to know more."

Judy rolled her eyes before shaking her head, approaching Nick to enjoy the popcorn he had placed beside him. They watched the film carefully, devouring the sweets that clung to both their paws and teeth. They never missed an opportunity to comment on the nullity of a costume, the pitiful acting or the ridiculous staging, all while laughing a lot. A sharp comment from Nick during the death scene of one rabbit, who had been devoured by a giant carrot after having been planted on a field, gave Judy an uncontrollable fit of laughter, and for a moment she seemed to die from asphyxia. Even with her ribs all sore from being hit by the ram at the museum earlier, she was still laughing during the credits which marked the end of the first film of the night.

Judy immediately encouraged Nick to insert the next one, _Furminator_ , a grotesque and outrageously gore parody of James Cateron's great classic. After twenty minutes, Judy, who knew the movie almost by heart, began to anticipate the dialogues. Nick joined her in this game, and soon they were playing on inventing their own text lines, making the characters even more ridiculous than the scenario already did. This little game could have annoyed anyone, but not these two specimens, who enjoyed themselves like mad mammals and didn't see time flying by as they congratulated each other for the ingenuity and the stupidity of their overflowing imagination.

Finally, the third movie, _Taxidermy Massacre_ , that Judy had never seen before, but that Nick had presented as a summum of absurd nullity, was perhaps too much for the little bunny, who, despite her fierce mental fight to keep her eyes open, began to drowse off dangerously. Her body was instinctively looking for comfort, while she forced her mind to still focus on the astronomical amounts of blood spilled by Jack the Skinner, an irradiated and insane warthog whose only pleasure was to skin alive the vacationers who had the misfortune to get lost in the remote marsh where his consanguine family had been residing. In fact, she fell almost unconsciously to the side, clinging to Nick, placing her head against his shoulder while grabbing his arm with both paws. If she was mildly conscious of what she was doing, the pleasure she felt rejected any rational thought concerning the behavior to adopt. Was it inappropriate? Was it beyond the limit imposed by their friendly relationship? Maybe. But at that very moment, she didn't care. She was happy, and she felt herself in her place. If Nick put her back, she would deal with it, but for now, she needed him.

The fox froze for a few seconds, while her friend was curling up against his arm. For a moment, he was tempted to remove his paw to make her understand that they should not do this, that it was maybe a bit too much. But in the end, he relaxed a little. Simply because, beyond the strangeness of the situation, he found this contact pleasant. The little satisfied sighs that Judy, half-asleep at that moment, heaved only added to the well-being he was currently feeling. And he was also feeling strangely proud.

Proud, because it was clear that the bunny felt good from their contact... Relaxed and happy. What a formidable faith she now had in him to feel free to let herself go completely in his presence. His own, that of a predator. A strange smile grew on his muzzle, and he turned his head towards her, losing himself in the contemplation of her serene and relaxed face. Her ears were lying on her back as she was fighting against sleep. Her paws lost their grip, as she seemed to fall asleep, and she nearly tilted forward, waking herself up with a start before desperately clinging back to the fox's arm.

Nick smiled and pulled out his arm from her grasp. Judy thought he was tired of this intimacy, and that he wanted her to take her distance from him, but without a word he slid his arm behind her neck, pulling her towards him so that she could rest her head against his chest. He then brought his paw back against the bunny's arm, holding her firmly to prevent her from tilting forward again.

Judy let out a satisfied sigh. He was just trying to improve her comfort, and she would not complain about it. With her head pressed against Nick's chest, she could perceive the steady and regular beating of his powerful heart. Her friend's heart rate was similar to that of a metronome, beating a soothing measure which only reinforced her desire to let herself go, and sleep. It had been a long time since she had felt so good, so peaceful, so happy. All the anxieties which troubled her mind seemed distant and without consequence at this moment. There was only Nick, her friend, her confidant, her protector. In his arms, she was feeling safe.

As she was about to fall asleep for good, she felt the fox's paw slide down her ear to enjoy its fluffy softness. At this contact, she shivered and opened her eyes. Nick had surely noticed it, because he pressed his paw again in the same direction, more insistently. This time Judy opened her eyes wide. The ears were one of the most sensitive areas of the rabbit anatomy, and they usually hated to be touched there, but, Nick's firm, delicate touch made her feel an ecstatic sensation that she had never felt before, making her moan. The fox stopped his gesture at the hearing of this sound, and Judy felt herself blushing from head to foot, ashamed for having let herself go.

"Forgive me, Carrots…" Nick said in a sincerely sorry tone. "I should not have done this…"

He had allowed himself to go along the strange development of the situation, but it was clear that they were both going through the healthy limits of their relationship at that very moment. Going further risked to create some consequences on their friendship, and he didn't want to take that risk. Judy was one of the only mammals with whom he felt fine and so confident with, and this hadn't happened for a long time… He didn't want to lose this in favor of a stupid incident, that nothing justified.

But it seemed that Judy didn't think like him, because she gently rubbed her head against his chest, as to encourage him to put his paw back on her ear, before murmuring: "You owe me a massage, Nick, remember?"

Judy knew that at this very moment, she was going too far and beyond the limits she had imposed on herself. But she didn't care. It had been months since the last time she had felt this good, and she had only one desire: that this moment last longer, even if just a little. She didn't mean to make Nick uneasy or to throw their friendships away, but, she could not rationalize herself. The proximity they were displaying for a few minutes was all that she was aspiring for now. If there were any consequences, she was ready to deal with them in due course.

She was therefore reassured and happy to feel Nick's paw back against her ear.

"A bet is a bet…" he declared in an uncertain voice, in which Judy could swear she had detected a weakness note that made her aroused. Was Nick scared? Was he afraid of the direction took by their marks of affections?

Scared was not the word. Judy was far from the truth. In fact, Nick was simply terrified. He, who was used controlling the situation he was in, to be the gamemaster, now found himself in an uncomfortable position in which he felt like he no longer had control over anything. He enjoyed every second, but on the other hand, a part of his mind shouted to him to stop because he was screwing everything up. He, himself, didn't know what exactly this unconscious and worried part of his psyche was referring to, but his civilized instinct shouted to listen to him. His wild instinct, on the other hand, ordered him to go the whole way, despite the consequences, and to enjoy each moment without thinking twice.

And since Judy tended to give reason to this secondary instinct, it was this one that he decided to follow, but not without fear. He remembered that Judy had made it clear when they made the bet that the massage should be applied, so he intended to meet her expectations, and with an expert paw began to slowly palpate the fluffy top of the bunny's ears. She shivered softly, seeming to appreciate the touch. Nick spent a moment contenting this area, before slowly sliding down along the outer curve, letting his thumb sink into the slight asperities and corners, gently squeezing them in a slow, measured rolling motion.

Judy closed her eyes and bit her lips, bubbling inside with an almost ecstatic pleasure. It was not normal that she was feeling this good. Nick _hadn't_ exaggerated on his massage talents. His movements were applied, skillful as well as delicate...exerting the exact amount of pressure required on each different spot, awakening some sensations in the parts of her ears that she had been unaware of until now. Of course, the pleasure grew as he approached the base, taking more time to gratify those parts with incredible soft caresses. A new moan escaped from Judy's mouth, and she ended up panting, slowly. She felt like she was running out of air, and made absolutely no effort to control the burning heat that ravaged her whole body.

For Nick, it was an olfactory treat. Judy wasn't containing herself and was liberating an intense flow of delicious fragrances, that he was now inhaling with delight. He didn't mind the fact that she could realize that he was sniffing the air greedily. The air charged with her smell... and this smell had a name: pleasure. Nick's instinct took the upper hand, while the fragrant release put his mind in a limp state, and he uttered a growl of wild contentment. A still rational part of his mind feared that the bunny would be frightened by this manifestation of his predatory instincts, but on the opposite, it aroused an uncontrollable thrill in her body. She pressed herself against him, and began to gently rub her head against his chest, depositing her scent on his clothes.

A piece of Judy's mind was horrified by what she was doing, and tried to reason her by speaking directly to her. _Judy! Stop! You're marking him! Nick is not yours! He's not your male!_ But she pushed away this idea, letting her instincts, which were now out of control, lead her moves. She suddenly straightened up on her knees, to reach the hollow of Nick's neck, where she placed her head, rubbing her fur more vigorously against the fox, who groaned again at this contact.

Nick's eyes widened as he realized what Judy was doing. She was proclaiming him hers. Was she doing it knowingly, or was she lost in the euphoria of the moment, with her fatigue added to the stress from the incredibly long day? Perceiving the extremely strong and addicting smell that she was leaving on every part of his coat, Nick thought he'd end up fainting. He began to pant, while accelerating the touches on Judy's ear, before slipping down his paw into the hollow of her nape, where he applied a certain pressure before sinking his claws under her fur, slightly scraping her skin with an obvious wild impatience.

The response of Judy's body was immediate. She uttered a new intense cry, and put her paws around Nick's neck, redressing her head to his level before rubbing her cheek against the marked line of his muzzle. Judy's nose was madly twitching, sucking the air with eagerness in order to keep up the pace imposed on her by the frantic beating of her heartbeat. Her whole body was on alert, expressing an immediate and impetuous instinctive need, which demanded to be satisfied right _now_. Her mouth was getting closer and closer to Nick's, and the fox felt Judy's distracted breath slide against his lips, between his teeth.

The inevitable was going to happen in an instant, if neither of them tried to calm down the situation. Nick tried one last time to rationalize both of them, and managed to mutter:

"Ju… Judy… We… We shouldn't…"

"Nick… I… Please…"

How to resist this? His whole body was forcing him to give up. Even his reason had no concrete control over the situation...and Judy was totally lost. She had switched her mind off, and didn't even try to think about what was going on. Her voice expressed a real urgency, a concrete need. Who was he to oppose that? Did he even really feel like it?

Their mouths were only a few millimeters apart. Nick could feel the hot breath that Judy expelled into little chaotic jerks. Soon, he could suck it directly, from the tip of her lips. The bunny was already so close... There was only one gesture to do and…

...Judy's cell phone rang, bringing them both back to reality.

The electronic sound was like a click, pushing away the needs of their ancestral instincts, while the modernity and the social connections that accompanied it suddenly became much more concrete. Judy widened her eyes, finding her mind back. She didn't remove herself from Nick too quickly, first smiling at him, as if to make him understand that she didn't regret what had just happened. He smiled back at her, although he seemed a little uneasy, for his part. The bunny slid to the side, sitting back on the couch before pulling her phone out of her pocket.

Nick put a trembling paw on his neck. He could still feel Judy's warmth...and her smell. He wouldn't get rid of it easily. She had marked him. She had proclaimed him hers. Was she aware of the symbolic impact this could have in a mammal society? For predators, it was even worse, because it came with the logic of the loving ritual that accompanied the sexual act. Anyone who would meet him in the next few days would think he was anything but single. This type of pheromones resisted everything, and held whole days. Nothing would put it to an end, not even the olfactory attenuator. Did he really want to get rid of it, anyway? Judy's laughing voice pulled him out of his stunned reflection as she activated the MuzzleTime option of her phone.

"Hey, it's my parents!" she exclaimed in a cheerful voice.

"Judy, everything fine?" Bonnie Hopps questioned in a worried voice. "We were worried sick! We've been waiting for your call all day long!"

"Why did you leave so suddenly this morning, sweetie?" Stu asked. "It didn't make any sense! Where are you now?"

"Wait, slowly, slowly…" Judy asked while laughing lightly. "Let me get a chance to answer. I'm sorry for having left so fast with the truck. You guys had no trouble getting back to the farm, right?"

"No, don't worry. Gideon offered to bring us back." Bonnie explained. "But enough about that… it's up to you to explain yourself, Bun Bun!"

"Oh, yes, sorry…well, you will not believe it but…"

There followed nearly fifteen minutes of a complete feedback on the events of the day. How she managed to make the link between the Night Howlers and the Midnicampum holicithias, including the fact that someone was targeting the predators in Zootopia. Then followed the summary of her reunion with Nick (which surprised the fox: obviously she had talked about him to her parents), their reconciliation, the investigation which led to Doug, the chemist behind the toxic substance, the flight on board of the train, all the way to the arrest of Dawn Bellwether. Judy's parents were very proud, but also extremely worried about all the dangerous situations she had been through. They were equally shocked to learn that the whole case was actually a conspiracy from preys against the predator minority.

"That's absolutely horrible." Bonnie finally concluded. "But I understand why you didn't call us earlier. I guess your day has been exhausting and very busy."

"That's true…" Judy conceded. "But I should have called you, despite everything. I'm sorry that I make you guys worried for me."

"And what about your situation?" Stu asked in concern. "They'll let you get back into the police force, right?"

Judy tried to ignore the tone of disappointment she perceived in her father's voice when he evoked her possible return in the security forces, and she just nodded. "It may take a bit of time given the situation, but the chief thinks it should be possible in the next few weeks."

"What are you going to do in the meantime? Come back home?" Stu questioned.

"Yes, I guess... I have to give you back the truck, anyway... And I have no stuff here."

"That's true, sweetheart... But then, where are you? It doesn't look like a hotel room."

"Oh! I… I am…" She glanced at Nick to try to find support from him, but he just shrugged his shoulders, as to say _your problem_. Finding no convincing lie to give them, Judy forced herself to stick to the facts. "Well, Nick offered me to stay at his place for tonight, as I have to attend this press conference tomorrow morning."

"Oh." Simultaneous reaction from both father and mother. Nick grinned at that sound. Of course, they would be opposed to the idea. Parents were already worried when their child was going to sleep under the roof of an individual of the opposite sex, even if they were from the same species. So, imagining their daughter sleeping in a predator's house, and when this predator was moreover a fox. They wouldn't be overwhelmed with joy.

"That's... That's very nice of him." Bonnie finally commented in a slightly bewildered tone.

"You still have your fox repellent, right?" Stu asked in a low voice, and a more suspicious tone.

"Dad! Aren't you ashamed? Apologize right now to Nick!"

And without any warning, she turned the screen of her phone towards the fox, who widened his eyes to this unexpected gesture. If there was one thing he hadn't expected, it was to find himself forcibly integrated into the conversation. He grimaced a clumsy smile, before shaking the fingers of his right paw.

"Hey!" he managed to articulate before the surprised expression shared by the two parents of the bunny who's very erotic scent was still on him, causing his nose to twitch. "Nice to meet you...Judy's dad and mom."

"It's Mister and Misses Hopps!" Stu corrected him in a firm tone before Bonnie pushed him away while savagely scolding him.

"Don't listen to him Nick! He's a grumpy old mammal. I'm Bonnie, Judy's mother. And this specimen is my husband, Stu. And you'll call him Stu, as you call me Bonnie. No Mister and Misses Hopps between us!"

Nick caught the delighted smile that Judy showed when she heard her mother being so sweet and friendly to her friend. This motivated Nick to make an effort of presenting himself in order to give a good image of himself to the parents of the rabbit.

"All right, Bonnie. I hope you are not too shocked at the idea that Judy is sleeping here tonight. I know it may sounds a bit strange, but, I could not let her sleep in the truck, right?"

"There's nothing strange, Nick." Bonnie reassured him. "Judy has talked a lot about you. I am personally very happy that you two have reconciled. If you had seen in which state she had been because of this dispute…"

"Mom!" Judy shouted, which made Nick smile, delighted to see the situation turning a bit against her.

"Why? I only say the truth... Anyway! Nothing strange, as I've said. Stu and I are very grateful for everything you have done to help Judy. And for the hospitality you offer her tonight. Right, Stu?"

The rabbit, somewhat gruffy, and clearly overprotective towards his children, only responded with a grunt.

"There's really no problem, Bonnie. I'll pass the phone back to Judy now. You probably have a lot to say to each other."

Nick passed the phone back to its owner, who gave him a smile before turning her attention back to her parents.

"When do you get home, honey?" Bonnie asked.

The fox stopped listening to the conversation at this moment, making a small sign of the paw to Judy to tell her he was coming back soon. He thought that a little private time with her parents was what she needed right now...and for him, he needed to clear his mind, because their little games on the couch were still too present in his memory. If the phone hadn't rung, what would have happened? How far would they have gone? From the insistent smell that Judy had left on him, there was little doubt as to how things would have ended…

As he leaned on the edge of the kitchen window, that he had opened to let the night wind stroke his coat, he closed his eyes, thoughtful and slightly anxious under the cool breeze.

Where were they going, together? Everything seemed to oppose them and should have kept them within their respective environments, evolving on their own side, in a society apparently mixed but which was in reality suffering from a strict moral framework. In the eyes of the world, they have no future together. So why did everything seem to want to push them towards each other?

As he couldn't find any answer to this question, Nick did the only thing within his reach to stop torturing his mind.

He decided to ignore it.


	5. Chapter 5 - Outburst

**Chapter 5 : Outburst**

The sun was already shining through the partially opened windows when Judy awoke from a deep, dreamless sleep. She had the impression that she had only closed her eyes for a few seconds, yet morning was already here, and her body being almost fully rested confirmed that she had just enjoyed a few, full hours of restful sleep.

The first thing she noticed, before even opening her eyes, was the intense smell that surrounded her, covered her, and enveloped her completely. Rabbits were not known to have a particularly developed sense of smell, but it would have been impossible for her to not recognize this particular fragrance which was currently overwhelming her. And this smell was without a doubt, Nick's. She opened her eyes, a bit apprehensive, expecting to see the fox's arms around her, his sleeping body snuggled against her back...but no. She was alone in the king-size bed, and the smell was just that of Nick's bedding. Of course, she had slept in his room, so it was only natural that the fragrance of her friend was everywhere.

She repressed the little disappointment she felt when she realized that her slight fantasy of awakening in the arm of the fox was only an illusion of her senses, and she sat up while rubbing her head, letting out a characteristic yawn. She stretched for a long time before looking around, enjoying the furnishing of the room, that she had the impression to observe for the first time. This one was very basic: a wardrobe incorporated on the wall, half open, revealing a chaotic arrangement of Nick's clothes, a chest of drawers occupying most of the opposite wall and in a corner and at an angle, an acoustic guitar placed on a tripod.

Judy softly gasped in surprise at the sight of the instrument. She hadn't imagined that Nick could have a musician's soul. Perhaps it wasn't the case, though. It seemed to be a very masculine pathology, and many of her brothers had succumbed to it: they themselves buying a guitar to give themselves a cool look, claiming that they would be able to learn how to play it without problem...and said guitar ended up as a simple ornament, gathering dust in a corner of their rooms. Only Kyle, one of her brothers who was from the litter that followed her own, had gone far enough to really develop a talent for mastering the instrument. The percentage was therefore very limited, but she made a mental note in order to question Nick about it as soon as possible.

There were more important things she wished to speak to him at the moment though. She especially wanted to clarify what had happened between them on the sofa the day before. She had directly understood, when Nick had come back to join her a few minutes after she had ended the phone call with her parents, that he was avoiding the subject. He had asked her if she wanted to go to bed, and although she was exhausted, she had wanted to watch the end of the film, in the hope that they could resume their activities before they had been interrupted by the phone call. She had made all the possible and imaginable body language to make him understand that she wanted to find herself back in the comfort of his arms, but he remained impassive, ignoring her attempts, even though she was lying on him. He had not pushed her away, and had let her cling to his arm as well as letting her head rest on his shoulder...but he hadn't made any encouraging gesture or a single desire for any kind of rapprochement. A little disappointed by the distance between them, when they had been so close a few moments before, she had finally fallen asleep.

She had a vague memory of her being carried. Faint images of Nick smiling at her as he laid her down in a bed and wished her good night. She remembered perfectly waking up for a few seconds as he was about to leave her and how she had grabbed him by the wrist, whispering, "Stay with me...". He had gently removed his paw, and while still smiling, advised her to sleep. Then he had gone. And she had fallen asleep almost immediately, feeling a slight knot of disappointment in the hollow of her stomach.

Judy Hopps did not consider herself as a hopeless romantic. Like any young mammal of her age, she wanted to believe in love and hoped to meet it one day, without the need to look for it. But she had never put this quest into her priorities. She had had three boyfriends in her lifetime, but none of those relationships had been really serious...and she considered herself responsible for the failure of each of them since her lack of involvement in their development had been obvious. She had always had other projects in mind, including a certain dream of becoming the first police rabbit officer in history. This type of ambition didn't leave much room for rest. She had reached this dream, though it had quickly turned into a nightmare, and at the present time it remained in complete stand-bye. But in her love life, Judy had never felt any specific desire, any passionate flame, or need for someone else. In fact, the bunny often thought, with some bitterness, that she didn't really know what it meant to be in love.

So when she had woken up that morning with deep sadness at the very idea that Nick hadn't want to sleep beside her, she wondered, with the specific anxiety that came from the revelation falling on her like a blade, if she was falling in love with him. Or worse, if that actually had been the case for a while already. She gulped, as she found herself lost in this whirlwind of anxiety and contradictory feelings she had never faced before. Of course, she was unable to do things like everyone else, so she saw nothing strange about falling in love with a mammal belonging to a species other than her own, especially a predator, and more particularly a fox.

"My poor girl…" she muttered to herself. "You have a big problem."

She decided to get up, but not without wrapping herself one last time in the blankets to impregnate herself with Nick's smell and to breathe it deeply two or three times, while instinctively emitting a small moan. Her rational mind then made her eyes wide open as she was dealing with a new fact. _Are you really wallowing yourself in the smell of your friend?_ She suddenly stood up, as if the blankets had glowed red-hot. She inspected herself from head to foot. Of course, Nick had put her in bed all dressed...obviously. But now, her shirt was so crumpled that it looked more like a dirty towel than anything else. And she had nothing else to wear for the press conference. She remembered that there were training t-shirts at her size at the ZPD's precinct. Bogo would certainly accept to give her one so she would not look like a complete idiot in front of the journalists.

At the mere thought of having to face the press again, three months after her first journalistic debacle, she felt overwhelmed by anxiety. She staggered towards the door, feeling nauseous and looking for fresh air. Judy was then welcomed by the most succulent smell that it would be possible to feel after awakening: homemade pancakes. She felt a flood of saliva invade her mouth and her appetite immediately replaced any desire to vomit. Rather odd, this way she had to go from one extreme to another as of late.

She quickly made her way to the kitchen, where she was not surprised to find Nick preparing breakfast. His fur was all messy. Sleeping on the couch hadn't really been so cozy it seemed, although he claimed to have the habit of spending his nights on it.

"Hi, Nick," she said in a clear voice, causing him to jump in surprise.

"Carrots! Good morning. I didn't hear you get up," he answered while turning around to gave her a smile.

"We, bunnies, have a light step."

"But not a silent sleep, unfortunately. You snore like a trooper."

Judy frowned. That was so like Nick... But having to deal with it early in the morning was something new to which she wasn't yet accustomed. She uttered a detached groan then replied, "Yea, right…"

He immediately picked up his phone, and made her hear the recording he had taken without her permission during the night, and on which they could clearly perceive a really audible snore.

"And I took it from the living room, while you were in the bedroom, the door closed. There's lot of strength in those tiny lungs."

Judy clenched her fists, feeling particularly embarrassed. Her sisters had often pointed out that she tended to be noisy at night...but snoring? Well, true... It had already happened before. "Okay, okay...I snore when I'm really tired. So what? It's not like you have to sleep with me!"

Nick raised an eyebrow, a sly smile grew on his face and he then replied: "Oh, right...I suppose it was my gentlemammal soul that forced me to stay reasonable, because, guess what? You actually asked me to sleep by your side…"

Judy blushed from head to toe, and the little heat that could quickly become overwhelming and suffocating made its first appearance of the day, down in her stomach. She managed to contain it, since she was satisfied to see Nick broaching the subject, even if he did so in the tone of the joke. He sure wasn't suspecting that she would take the opportunity to ask him the burning question. She hesitated for a moment on how to approach it, but decided to get straight to the point, and to confront him eye to eye, in order to tear down any possibility to retreat.

"I know," she said, claiming without shame that she perfectly remembered the event, which somewhat destabilized her interlocutor. "Why did you refuse?"

She crossed her arms and frowned, making him understand that, first, this request hadn't been an unconscious and foolish wish, and secondly, she was disappointed, even angry, that he hadn't willingly conceded to it.

The expression that Nick displayed was hard to define. Judy thought she could read a succession of emotions as diverse as they were conflicting: a great deal of surprise, an ounce of fear, bliss, a bit of embarrassment, all packed up with difficulty in a calm behavior, though hardly contained.

"Hmm…" he started, turning back to his pancakes, which were beginning to burn. "You should not joke about this kind of things, Carrots."

"I'm not joking, Nick. I wanted you to sleep with me."

"Don't say that!" he exclaimed in a firmer tone than he would have liked. Judy stopped on the spot, her heart frozen in her chest. Nick finally sighed, pulled his last batch of pancakes out of the pan and turned to look at her, calm but still serious. "You don't know what you're talking about…"

"That's not true, Nick. I... I think I know very well what I'm talking about. I'm trying to talk to you about how I feel, okay? About...about what I _want_ …and…and…"

In front of his elusive expression, she lost the thread of her thought. She was overwhelmed by anxiety. It didn't pass through her mind that Nick maybe didn't share her feelings. Likely because he had openly replied to her advances the day before. But perhaps he had acted this way because of the situation, without reflecting on it, because she imposed herself on him in this way? Desire and love were two very different things. He could have let himself go in the euphoria of the moment, before later regretting his gesture. Obviously, this is how he imagined things. Like a mistake. Judy lowered her head.

"You...you're going to reject me, right?" She heard herself ask pitifully, not even recognizing her own voice because of how torn it was. "I…I screwed everything up, didn't I?"

She didn't dare look up at him. Since she had no experience in sincere and intense love relationships. Judy felt totally lost.

So, when she felt Nick's arms tighten around her, and her friend's snout slip onto her shoulder as he kneeled down to her level, she thought that her heart was about to break in her chest.

"I didn't say that…" Nick replied calmly and reassuringly.

A hopeful smile appeared on Judy's muzzle, and she timidly put her arms around her friend's chest, burying her head in the corner of his neck. She opened her eyes slightly, finding her own smell, extremely strong. Nick's coat was covered with all the pheromones she had left there the day before. A very important marking ritual for mammals, which proclaimed the belonging of one animal to another. She had done it unconsciously, her body had ordered her to act this way. Something she had never done in her life before. That was a first. Even her instinct seemed to push her into Nick's arms.

"Nick…" she whispered.

The fox slightly pulled back to look into her eyes. He looked as lost as she was.

"Yes, Carrots?" He asked in an uncertain voice.

"Mark me, please…"

The fox opened his eyes wide, bewildered by what she asked. He shook his head, refusing categorically. "That's out of the question! I don't have the right to do that."

"You have the right, if I ask you...I...I did it on you...without asking your approval, though… It's unfair if it goes only one way…"

"It's not a game, Carrots! It's not 'I've got you, you've got me by the chin!' If I mark you, no matter who you meet, they'll know you're with someone. And believe me, they'll know that this someone is not a rabbit. The predators musk is easy to identify. You don't want to walk with this smell on you, I tell you!"

"No Nick! I don't care that everybody knows! I...I'd be proud to wear your scent, Nick."

The fox could not help smiling before shaking his head again. "Judy...I think things are going a little far, there. Do not think you owe me something because of what happened last night. It happened, that's all. But this must not force things to become strange between us."

"I don't see what is strange about it," Judy protested in a troubled tone, before she forced herself to ask the fateful question, which she spouted out much faster than she had anticipated. "Unless you feel nothing for me?"

Her heart froze in her chest, waiting for his response, and all her attention was now focused on the reading of his physiological reactions. Nick was easier to read externally than internally, but in the fever of the moment, Judy felt she was no longer able to rationalize anything. The fox seemed to hesitate a moment before biting his lip. Finally, he closed his eyes, sighed, and replied: "So I assume you feel something for me?"

"Do not return the question, please…" Judy responded.

"But in order to answer it, I need to know."

"Nick...you're wearing a scent that answers it more than clearly, no?"

She was awfully embarrassed now. She had to face the consequences of the acts she had done in a trance the day before, and to fully assume them. It would have been easy to pretend that all of it was meaningless, that it had happened by mistake, in a moment of distraction. But if there was one thing that Judy Hopps wasn't, it was someone who ran away from adversity, or who refused to assume his actions. On the contrary, she had learned that the best way to face her difficulties was to confront them. She had asked herself the question in all sincerity: did she regret having marked Nick? No. She only regretted having done so without his consent, and without knowing if he was ready to receive such a proclamation. That was what she wanted to know now, among other things.

Nick likely perceived her determination, and realized at that moment that he would not escape the clarification of the situation.

"Judy…" he started. "I don't know how I feel, but you're clearly _more_ than a friend for me, if that's what you want to know."

A breath of happiness overflowed Judy, as she released a intense heat wave, of which the subsequent smell struck Nick like a squall. The fox nearly fell backwards, but stood firm, trying to keep control of his instincts, which as a reaction had only one desire: to leap on his prey and to appropriate her in every possible and imaginable ways...

"Oh Nick! I'm so happy to hear it, I…"

"Easy Carrots," he warned while straightening his paw. "Let's not go too fast, okay?"

In front of the pout she displayed, symbol of the cold shower that represented this step back, Nick could not refrain a slight laugh.

"I don't know about you…" he started. "But for my part, my past sentimental experiences have never been conclusive, not even exciting…"

"Yes...same for me," Judy admitted.

"Good," the fox replied. "So, I don't want to rush things, okay? Let's make a simple observation of our relationship: for the moment we are two extremely close friends who admit, by mutual agreement, to have deeper feelings for each other. But we only know each other recently, and for my part 'the love at first sight', I don't believe in it. I'd even say that I fuck it, this love at first sight."

Judy raised an eyebrow, a bit surprised by the turn of events and by Nick's tirade, which seemed to be a complete summary of everything that had tormented him during his long night spent on the sofa. Clearly, he had not slept as well as Judy, and he must have reflected on the situation a thousand times in his mind. The result was what he was exposing now. So the bunny remained attentive, giving to his words the full deserved attention.

"Love at first sight is a banal chemical outcome. Two mammals meet each other, enjoy each other, and their instincts force them to climb on top of each other. Inevitably, the social codes push them to justify this by a healthy relationship, but in the end, that's nonsense...and finally, they realize that apart from their only chemical attraction, they share nothing."

 _What kind of experiences did Nick go through to have such a cynical vision of love?_ Judy wondered. For her part, she did not a candid perception of it, but rather passionless, since she had never really faced it. However, what the fox said made sense in most points. She had seen many of her brothers and sisters proclaim they would found the great love after only two days with a mammal, and these stories rarely ended in marriages.

"But, that's not what I want for us, you understand?"

Judy nodded. Of course, that was not what she wanted either. Beyond the strong feelings she had for Nick, she appreciated him above all as the mammal he was…the one with whom she had been closest in her lifetime, and this had happened in a so simple and obvious way, that she could not even find an explanation to justify it. They were simply like two tuned wheels that were perfectly interlocked. This somewhat erotic image made her blush again, and she forced herself to concentrate on Nick's words.

"So let's give ourselves some time, okay? Just to see where it'll lead us…and to be sure we still like each other so well over time. And then we will see what happen next."

"How long, Nick?" Judy asked, hoping she'd not let the impatience that was growing within her shine through her words. "I don't say I disagree, of course, and I don't want to put any pressure...it's only that…"

"Don't worry, Carrots. I understand," Nick calmly interrupted her. "I know I'm irresistible."

Judy smiled and let this joke solve the conversation. Nick was entirely right: rushing things would not lead them anywhere. They had just reunited, and this separation of a few months had confirmed them the nature of their relationship: they were perhaps more than friends. But both of them were inexperienced and clumsy. It was probably better to cool down a little and leave time _to_ time, so that these feelings could be confirmed and not be the result of a single intense emotion.

They didn't have to worry, things were going in the right direction. Judy managed to convince herself without any difficulty. If Nick intended to fulfill his goal and become her partner on the force, they would spend most of their days with each other. If they became a couple, both their evenings and nights would be shared as well. They needed certainty about what they felt for each other, because they might have to spend a lot of time together. It was better to get along perfectly, at that level of closeness.

Nick stood up, apparently satisfied by the turn of events. Judy would probably be a little disappointed to see him dragging things out, but the fox needed this security to evaluate the situation. He always approached everything with a technical eye, even things that didn't need to be, even things that should not be approached that way. The same was true for his feelings. He hadn't disliked the way his instincts had taken the lead the night before...but still, he had lost control, and that control reassured him a lot.

He needed a frame with rules, strange thing for a street mammal, accustomed to manipulate, fool and improvise. But even a scam needed to be under control, and to be put in place in a thoughtful way. The hasty and imprudent mammals ended up getting caught. If he had always been able to get through the cracks, it was because of his brilliant and mechanical mind. It would take time to ponder all the implications of the feelings he had for Judy, even though he was reluctant to consider things from this very calculating angle. He wanted to let his impulsiveness express itself. When Judy had asked him to mark her, he had been ready to pin her down on the ground and cover her with his scent, before going with other, even more _wild_ activities. But this would have resulted from a lack of control on his part. He had to remain the master of himself.

He had already lost too much by letting his feelings speak in the past. He didn't want to see such a disaster happening again. Not with Judy. He would not let anyone hurt her. And especially not himself. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

Judy had likely perceived his confusion at that moment, and his concern, because she put an affectionate paw on his muzzle, bringing his attention back on her.

"Nick…it's already half past nine."

This information extirpated the fox from his torpor, and he nodded. The press conference was held at eleven o'clock, and it would be better for them to come a little earlier, otherwise Chief Buffalo-Butt would put them through the mill. This left them no more than forty minutes to eat their breakfast and get ready.

"Well, we're going to hurry in this case. Do you take tea or coffee in the morning?"

"Tea," Judy replied confidently. "You don't want to know the disastrous effects that coffee has on me."

Quite the opposite. He only wanted to know more now.

They moved into the living room to have breakfast on the coffee table. A habit that Nick had taken since he was little, he explained. This information about his past was not very meaningful, but it pleased Judy, who still loved to see him open up without her having to force him to do it.

Like the day before, the bunny was delighted by the culinary skills of her friend. His pancakes were absolutely delicious, and when she complimented him on this subject, he confessed to gaining the recipe from his grandmother, with whom he had lived for two years after his parents had divorced. Surprisingly, Nick was rather prolix and open to personal informations this morning, although Judy was a little dejected. What could have motivated an eleven-year-old fox to choose to live with his grandmother rather than with one of his two parents? Obviously, this story of divorce had gone wrong, as much for the parents than the children. But the bunny didn't want to question her friend on this subject. They would have time for that...and he would eventually talk to her one day, that was for sure. In Judy's perspective, their relationship will really take a leap forward when he would finally open up to her straight out and without fear…a sign that he would then give her his full trust.

Although the breakfast was filled with laughter and chatter, Nick had turned on the TV to have light sound in the background. As they finished their last pancakes, a news piece caught Judy's attention, and she asked Nick to raise the sound. The breaking news reported that Mayor Bellwether had been arrested the day before, and that this arrestation was apparently in connection with the attacks committed by wild predators.

"Chief Bogo hasn't yet held the press conference, though…" Judy said surprised.

"This kind of news doesn't remain secret for long, Carrots. Nowadays they announce the death of some celebrities before they even make their last breath. This is the world we live in," Nick said ironically.

"Dawn Bellwether's relatives are refusing to comment for now," explained the newscaster, a caribou who looked great in his blue-navy suit. "However, this arrest follows the extremely violent demonstrations that occurred yesterday afternoon."

A few images then relayed the events of the day before, of which Nick and Judy were unaware of. Apparently, a gathering of prey who were anti-predators had been organized on Savannah Square, and had attracted a lot of people.

"Three of the members of the pacifist predators group who had been injured during the demonstration are still hospitalized, but their conditions are no longer listed as critical."

Judy's eyes widened, and her lower jaw dropped. Apparently, a small group of predators advocating peace between prey and predators had attempted to make themselves heard by the hateful movement, and had been stoned, thrown to the ground and beaten. No one had been arrested, but the police had been forced to disperse the crowd with fire hoses and tear gas.

"The city is turning completely mad," Judy observed, astonished.

"That was Bellwether's goal," Nick explained in a neutral, slightly cold tone. The shown images seemed to particularly affect him, and he was manifesting it in a somewhat restraint and stiffness attitude. "Inciting people to hatred and violence."

"It looks like we've put an end to her actions in time," Judy resumed, still puzzled by what she had just learned. "What would have happened if the attacks had continued?"

"Nothing good, Carrots...but don't be naive." He pointed at the TV, as if to underline a frightful evidence. "This, will not stop because Bellwether is behind bars. She has just fueled and encouraged an underlying hatred that has always existed. All these mammals did not become speciest because of the attacks. It was the attacks that gave them a pretext to openly manifest their speciesm."

Judy shook her head, her eyes wide and damp. She knew that Nick was right, but she refused to believe it. Things could not get any worse. Seeing that she was shocked by this fact, Nick rubbed his head in embarrassment before trying to ease the virulence of his opinion.

"Well, not everyone, let's not be so extreme. There might be a lot of followers. Some reasonable mammals, who have let themselves be carried away by the movement, and who will come back on their saner judgements once events have been clarified with the new conference.."

"I initiated that…" Judy stammered in a weak voice. "Lionheart had tried to warn me but I…I encouraged that…"

She grabbed her head with both paws, before sinking it between her knees, looking ashamed.

"No no no! Judy! We talked about it yesterday," Nick exclaimed in a rather harsh tone before rejoining his friend, passing an arm around her shoulders. "You made a mistake, that's true, but you're no more responsible than any of these mammals. You just had the misfortune of being on the front line. But we're gonna fix it, okay?"

She raised a pained and contrite face towards him. Nick soon realized she was struggling to not burst into tears. He was struck by the will she displayed, even at this height of her guilt and despair. She nodded, before giving herself to his embrace, putting her face in the hollow of his neck, a place she seemed to particularly enjoy, which was not to the fox's dislike.

Judy wondered if she could take advantage of the situation, and stammered in a timid, strangely sensual voice: "Are you sure you do not want to mark me?"

"Judy…" Nick warned in a firm voice. The bunny took a step back while laughing, then shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey! Nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?"

He had to owe her that. He let out a slight sigh, before rubbing his muzzle between her ears, leaving a small scent trace. It was not worthy of a proper marking, but she would wear a bit of his smell on her, for a few days at least.

Her smile that followed his small, but important gesture, lit up his world, guiding him through the rest of their preparations in getting ready to go to the Precinct.

They took the tram to the central police station, which was in downtown at the foot of the skyscrapers in the Exchange district. To brighten this nearly twenty minute ride, they listened to each others music from their respective Ipaws, laughing and commenting on their musical tastes. If Judy essentially listened to pop and pop-rock, Nick's musical universe was much more eclectic. There was everything. Pop-rock, rock, electro, jazz, classical compositions, and even metal. Judy was delighted to find out what he had to offer her, and the travel seemed too short, because of how much the moments spent in his company were amusing and relaxing.

They reached the gates of the precinct, which was crowded by a lot of mammals, including journalists, who were hardly being held back by Judy's former colleagues. A group of reporters spotted the arrival of the bunny and rushed towards her, asking questions at full speed, while flashes dazzled the previous cop.

"Miss Hopps! What's your opinion about the recent events?"

"Did you participate in yesterday's demonstrations?"

"What do you know about the arrest of Dawn Bellwether?"

"Why did you decide to resign, Judy?"

The rabbit lowered her head, pressing her steps forward to escape the questions, while turning away her face. Nick covered her as best he could, but they needed the support of both Lieutenant McHorn and Officer Fangmeyer to eventually push back the journalists into the press conference area, that they normally didn't have the right to leave.

"Glad to see you again, Judy!" Fangmeyer said enthusiastically, a slim white wolf with a genuine smile. He was dressed in a ZPD t-shirt and looked relaxed. "Your resignation has been a shock, you know?"

"Thank you, Simon," Judy answered, smiling softly. "It may have been a bit inconsiderate given the circumstances, but when I think back about it, I feel like it was the best thing to do."

"Not if we consider Bellwether's true involvement in this disaster," McHorn corrected her in his deep voice. The rhino was dressed in full police uniform, and proudly wore his lieutenant badge. "You did a great job yesterday, Hopps. I think I can say in all honesty that I have been completely wrong concerning you. I hope you'll come back among us soon."

Judy nodded, slightly embarrassed at being praised by one of the police officers who had the most difficulty in taking her seriously and to see her as something other than an incompetent meter maid in her early days. The rhinoceros did a last nod of his chin before withdrawing to deal with the growing crowd of journalists.

"He's a bit gruffy, but his heart's in the right place," Fangmeyer commented while shrugging his shoulders. "When I was assigned to his team, I thought I'd do in my pants. But in the end, it went well."

Seeing that Nick was a little embarrassed and withdrawn, Judy blamed herself for having somewhat neglected him before her former colleagues. She grabbed him by the wrist in order to pull him by her side, before making the introductions. "Nick, let me introduce you to Simon Fangmeyer. We were both at the academy together and were the only two recruits in our class to be assigned to the Zootopia's Precinct One. Simon, this is Nick Wilde. He helped me in the Night Howlers investigation. He's my…my…"

Nick raised an eyebrow before her hesitation, and Fangmeyer, feeling that she was just struggling to find her words, felt compelled to finish for her. "Judging by the smell, I'd say he's at least your boyfriend."

Judy froze on the spot, wide-eyed, her face twitching into a grimace of discomfort. Her small manifestations of affection the previous day were already beginning to turn against her.

Nick ignored her shock, merely squeezing Fangmeyer's paw before correcting him. "Not really, actually. We're just very close, together."

"Oh, I see…" Fangmeyer said in discomfort. "I'm sorry, I tend to let my nose speak for me."

"T…There's no harm, Simon…" Judy managed to articulate. The bunny was now suffocating under the intense heat that was overrunning her, struggling with all her might to not deliver any fragrant wave. It wouldn't bother her too much in only Nick's presence...but she didn't want a former coworker and fellow promotion comrade (and especially a wolf with a very sensitive nose) to enjoy in spite of himself, her personal fragrances.

"Well, I have to go. Duty calls me," He greeted Nick with a quick nod, before turning back to Judy while smiling. "As for you, Hopps, I hope you will soon be reassigned here soon. If I'm ever looking for a teammate, I'd be glad to work with you, so I would no longer have to hang around with McHorn and Delgato. If I remember correctly you didn't have any partner, at the time, right?"

"That is true," she confirmed with a smile.

Before the impassive expression of Nick about the proposal, Fangmeyer felt compelled to add: "We were already more or less forming a team during the academy. Well despite myself, by the way, since Judy loved to use my head as a springboard to jump over that damn ice wall." He accompanied the anecdote with a sincere laugh and Judy cheerfully joined him. Nick just smirked, bitterly regretting not having conceded to Judy's marking request this morning. He would have proclaimed her his, in every way, if it had been enough to keep at distance this white wolf who was a bit too friendly for his liking.

Fangmeyer finally turned away after a last paw sign, and went back to his team to secure the borders of the press conference.

"They're nice, aren't they?" Judy asked in a clear voice, eager to know what Nick was thinking about his prospective colleagues.

"Are you going to team up with him?" Nick asked, facing her, trying to hide the coldness of his voice. But the rabbit was smart enough to grasp the real problem.

"Are you jealous, Nick Wilde?"

"Maybe, so what?"

"So next time this charming bunny asks you to mark her...don't just give away with a mere brushstroke." Delighted to be able to tease him a little, she concluded her slightly cynical remark with a little provocative wink before heading to the back of the hall where she knew she would find Bogo.

Nick watched her, slightly shocked, then smiled, contemplating her swagger. She was obviously very pleased to have been able to shut him up. It was fair enough and the fox stifled a satisfied chuckle before he followed his friend's step.

Halfway, they were interrupted by a shrill cry. Judy didn't even have time to turn back to the origin of the sound as an impressive mass of yellow fur with black polka dots hurried in her direction. She wished to smile and greet Officer Clawhauser with her paw as he came up to them, but found herself lifted up from the ground, firmly hugged between his chubby arms before she could even react.

"Haha! Judy! I'm so glad to see you!"

"M…Me too…B…Benji...but...I...I'm suffocating... here…" Judy managed to articulate in the midst of the unexpected embrace. The cheetah rested her on the ground with a somewhat embarrassed look, but without getting rid of his smile.

Nick leaned to Judy's ear and whispered: "Are all your colleagues so tactile, or is it just because you look like a fluffy plush?"

This time, Judy did not let him go away with it and gave him a masterful punch in the shoulder. She had warned him: it was unnecessary to cross certain limits, like what he just did. Gently rubbing his shoulder with his paw, he offered her a toothy smile. He didn't regret anything? _All right then_ , Judy concluded. He would quickly become accustomed to pain.

"So, Benji?" the bunny asked. "How are you?"

"All right, now!" The cheetah replied in a playful voice. "It seems that I am going back from the archives to the reception, tomorrow. And you're not for nothing, you know?"

He winked at her and Judy responded with a smile before grabbing Nick by the waist and pulling him towards her. The fox looked on in disbelief by this improvised closeness.

"Actually, we _are_ not for nothing." She corrected him. "Here's Nick Wilde! My partner in the resolution of the investigation."

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes, sure! Chief Bogo told me about you!" Clawhauser conceded, squeezing Nick's paw with energy. Even though this cheetah was overweight, he was a real bundle of power. He hadn't lost the vigor and strength of his species, in spite of the astronomical quantities of donuts he engulfed all day long.

"And Judy told me about you, too," Nick replied. "She told me you were one of her only supporters in her early stages of her career here."

"Oh...Oh yes…" replied Clawhauser with sorrow. "It's true, it was hard for her. It's not easy to prove to others that you're made for this job, especially when you're a cute little bunny…"

"Hum. I'm still there, you know." Judy said in a voice full of anger, hating to be talked about like this. "And stop saying I'm cute, Benji!"

The cheetah clapped his two paws against his mouth, sincerely affected. This extravagant and exaggerated mime might have led Nick to believe that he was playing a sort of burlesque comedy, but the fox soon realized that this was just his overly expressive temperament speaking. He automatically liked Benjamin Clawhauser with this, their first meeting.

"I'm so sorry, Judy. It escaped me once again. I can't help it, you're so cut…"

"Ben!" Judy warned, her voice full of reproach.

The cheetah motioned the lock of his muzzle, before laughing slightly, looking a bit ashamed. "Tell me more," he went on. "I've been told that you were going to make your request for reinstatement?"

Judy nodded before pulling out the paper she'd completed the day before, which she had to hand over to Bogo this morning. At the sight of the document, Clawhauser couldn't be more joyful, and he jumped cheerfully while raising his arms towards heaven.

"Oh! Oh great! That's absolutely awesome, Judy! I am so happy to know that we will be working together again."

"And that's not all," Judy added before pointing towards Nick. "Nick submitted his request yesterday for instatement to Chief Bogo. He will soon be one of us!"

"A fox police officer. The first one, if I guess well!" Clawhauser commented cheerfully. "Imagine that you two make a team. The first rabbit cop t and the first fox cop chasing the criminals side by side. Looks like the perfect scenario for a buddy movie, right? And it would really be an incredible image for our police, and for all Zootopia as well, by the way. It's high time for all mammals to see that prey and predators can live and work together. Especially nowadays…"

Clawhauser's joviality gave way to a form of profound sadness as he evoked the recent events that had affected him personally, but which most of all tore up the city he had sworn to serve and protect. This attitude, a bit emotional, but of full integrity, finished to affirm the affection that Nick felt for this chubby policemammal.

"It would be a huge source of pride for me," Nick confirmed, straightening up, before putting his paw on Judy's shoulder. "To work alongside this cute little bunny, and within the police that valorizes this quest for harmony."

"We will say that this 'cute' there is one of the five that you have the right to use on a weekly basis, because what you have just said touched me more than reason. But don't think you can get away with it every time," Judy warned him, giving him a strange smile, expressing a sincere affection, but also a certain irritation.

"What do you expect, Carrots? I like living dangerously."

"Oh! My! Goodness!" Clawhauser proclaimed, clutching his paws against his cheeks, eyes full of stars. "You two are just so a-do-rables. Please, tell me you're a couple…"

Judy shook her head to answer in the negative, which in itself was only a half-lie. It was nevertheless Nick who replied reluctantly.

"Sorry, Clawhauser...no romance planned in the buddy-movie. Perhaps in the sequel?"

This teasing was more than enough to make Clawhauser understand that all his hopes were not lost. From that moment, and forever, he would be a fervent supporter of the fox-rabbit couple. The idea of setting up a betting pool with all the coworkers to determine whether or not these two would end up together bloomed in his mind in that moment, while Nick hadn't even entered the academy yet.

As Judy was ready to leave, the cheetah added, "Ah! By the way, Judy. We organize afterworks every Friday night at McLaren. It's a bar, right next door. You should come, both of you. Everyone would be happy to see you there! The atmosphere is relaxed, and it's really nice. I'll be there this Friday."

"Unfortunately, I'm going back to Bunnyburrow this afternoon, and I'll stay there for a while, Benji. The time that this story of reinstatement is settled. But I will think about it in the future."

"Take care of yourself, Judy. And see you soon, Nick!"

The two made a last salute before heading to Bogo. The clock was getting closer and closer to the fateful hour of the press conference, so they had to hurry.

"There you are, Hopps." The buffalo commented. He was sitting behind a small, improvised office, where he was reading one more time the latest reports related to the investigation. "You almost made me wait."

"Really sorry, chief...this unexpected stay in the city has caused me some technical problems."

Adding a gesture to the speech, she pointed out her completely wrinkled outfit, which was not really presentable. Bogo nodded, then nodded toward a springbok dressed in a luxurious suit, who stood proudly next to the desk with a smile at the corner of her lips. She was wearing rectangular glasses that perfectly emphasized her sharp blue eyes.

"I would like to introduce Karen Jumcorn, our communication officer at the ZPD. She will brief you for the press conference. I leave them between your hooves, Karen. I'm going to start the conference now. Be prepared to speak in about ten minutes, Hopps."

The bunny, who was now very anxious at the thought that the experience she feared the most was going to happen from one moment to another, gulped before nodding. Bogo nodded back and then stood up, greeted Nick with a slight nod, before heading to the pulpit to meet the crowd of journalists, who noisily whispered as soon as he arrived.

Karen, who was perceiving Judy's anxiety without any difficulty, held out a friendly hoof, which she shook while quivering.

"Try to relax a little, Judy," the springbok started softly. "Everything will be alright. You will not repeat the same experience as before, because this time, I'm here to advise you, okay?"

"Why weren't you there at the last conference?" Judy asked in a uneasy voice.

"Deputy Mayor Bellwether made sure to rush that conference so that I was not informed in time and could not come... I am sorry you had to face that all alone. I think that Bellwether secretly hoped for you to commit a misstep. But don't worry, you have done nothing wrong. You have only stated the facts, without having been prepared for exposing them in the best way. That was what you lacked, but your intentions weren't at fault."

"It's only what you believe..." Judy contradicted. "I thought about what I said...I was wrong. I've been really stupid…"

"She's been like this for a while," Nick commented with bitterness. "She's rehashing the conference and feels responsible for all the consequences…"

Karen nodded at this explanation, then raised Judy's head by placing a delicate paw under her chin.

"Then it's perfect," The springbok said gently. "See it as the opportunity to restore your image, Judy. Trust your instincts and be sincere, above everything else. I'm not going to lie to you...the entire image of the ZPD has been affected by this case. And in the eyes of the public, you are largely the representative of the ZPD in this story. You may not know, but the announcement of your resignation has made lot of noises. I know that we are putting a lot of pressure on your shoulders by asking you to take stock of the whole affair in public today…and to explain what your role consisted in its resolution, which implies that you acknowledge your wrongs, even if there are half words. And so, the ZPD will acknowledge its faults too, through you. Do you understand why it's very important that you and no one else should speak today?"

That made sense. Even though she felt like playing the role of the scapegoat, Judy also realized that it was not a media trap that Bogo was holding over her, hoping to see her taking all the harsh judgement instead of the law enforcement in general. It was necessary to make an honest sum up about all this story, and to end it. She, who had initiated this, had to herself find the conclusion, because the facts would have more impact if they came out of her mouth. This only reinforced her stress at the idea of saying something wrong.

She felt Nick's paw rest on her shoulder. She looked at him with a frightened look and found herself confronted by the confident expression of her friend's serene face.

"You will not be alone, Carrots. I will stay by your sides."

"You want to accompany her in front of the journalists?" Karen asked ecstatically. "It would be absolutely excellent, in terms of imaging. I hoped you would, without daring to ask. Your civilian position prevents me from ordering you to, Mr. Wilde...but it would be very good if…"

"Thank you, Nick," Judy replied with affection, before slightly rubbing her cheek against his paw, marking it without really meaning to.

Karen's words died in her throat at the sight of this gesture and she shook her head to chase away the thoughts that occurred in her mind.

"Well. Now that things are clear, you have to make yourself a little more presentable, Judy. This shirt is very pretty, but this pink is not a fine color for the screen...and it's a bit wrinkled, if I may say. In addition, the jeans all torn...this is not the ideal either."

"I hadn't planned a replacement outfit when I returned to Zootopia yesterday... Everything went at such a quick pace. If I had known that I would have to present a press conference in addition to everything else, I could have anticipated it, but now…"

"I totally understand." Karen reassured her as she laughed softly. "Don't worry, the management of this kind of stuff is part of my job. Come on, follow me, we'll find you something suitable. But we have to hurry. You'll be up in a few minutes."

Seeing that Nick was following them in the direction of the locker room, Karen turned and gave him a concerned look before shaking her head.

"No, Mr. Wilde. Gentlemales aren't allowed to visit the private locker room for the ladies."

The fox raised a confused eyebrow at this tendentious formulation, before settling on the spot. He leaned against an adjacent pillar, turning his attention to Bogo, who presented the main elements of the investigation, explaining that Mayor Bellwether had been arrested for her involvement in the case of the predators who had become savage, but he made sure to not explain the role of the sheep in the whole affair, leaving that to Judy (and himself, since he had voluntarily agreed to support her) the responsibility to explain these grey areas.

Three minutes later, Karen and Judy reappeared. The bunny had a new pair of jeans in perfect condition, and was dressed in a pretty blue shirt with short sleeves, the color of which resembled those of the official uniforms of the ZPD.

"Karen thinks it would be a good thing if my clothes somehow evoke the uniform…" Judy explained, which gave rise to the fox's approval.

"Let's get closer to the stage now. Karen ordered, pushing both of them in the back to move them towards Bogo.

The buffalo glanced at the springbok, which gave him a little nod to inform him that everything was ready. The Chief then completed the sentence he had started, before proceeding directly: "I will now yield to former Lieutenant Judy Hopps, who had resolved the case, and to Nicholas Wilde, who had assisted her with it."

A general hubbub invaded the crowd as Bogo moved away, giving up his place behind the pulpit to both Judy and Nick. The fox put himself aside, leaving as much space as possible for the one who was now at the center of everyone's attention. A small stool had been provided to allow the rabbit to reach the height of the microphone.

Judy's heart was pounding violently, and she struggled to conceal her stress. All those attentive glances turned towards her, these cameras pointing in her direction. These cameras that were snapping away at her and blinding her... These questions barely murmured and the sometimes unworthy comments she thought she was going to feel bad and fall backwards.

"Carrots…?" Nick asked in a worry tone.

Only the sound of Nick's voice was enough to help her to overcome her temporary discomfort, and to finally speak. The first step was the most difficult one. The rest would follow quite naturally, she hoped.

"I... I'm not going to answer your questions…" Judy began, raising a wave of protests that she immediately calmed down by clarifying her thoughts. "But I'll tell you everything I know...and even more…"

As the crowd went back to a somewhat relative calm, as Judy heaved a deep sigh before beginning. "Not that I despise your questions, of course... But last time, it wasn't a good experience for me."

The reflection made in a slightly ironic tone aroused some benevolent laughter in the assembly...but Judy caught the contemptuous look of several journalists from the predators family, who had been put away from the others because some Preys refused to find themselves close to them in a reduced space now.

"Following the last press conference I held...which was a real disaster in terms of communication, I know. Even if I suppose that for you it was a godsend…" New laughter in the assembly, more numerous this time. "I quickly realized the seriousness of the situation within the city and of the consequences of the revelations I had brought to you. I have seen the relations between prey and predators perish, fall into pieces... I saw friendship become mistrust, and mistrust become hatred...and I felt guilty, responsible for what I have said. I presented predators as mammals prone to savagery by genetic conditioning. This vision of the problem was retrograde, restricted...and we now have the proof today that it was completely false."

Stunned reaction in the journalists crowd, who was now fully agitated as they asked thousands of questions. Judy was compelled to raise the tone in order to make herself heard, and merely continued her speech while ignoring the incessant interventions of the reporters, who soon became silent again, too eager to collect all of her informations.

"Yes, it's a fact. Predators do not become savage due to any genetic disorder, and therefore, predators pose no more threat than prey in our society. The cause of this case is actually a conspiracy entirely invented by Dawn Bellwether, newly nominated as Zootopia's mayor. From a chemical compound obtained by extracting a pathogen present in a variety of crocus, the Minicampum Holicitias, also known as Night Howlers. Dawn Bellwether designed an alienating serum, that would push any affected mammal to become savage."

Indignation as much as sideration were the best words to describe the reactions aroused by this revelation within the crowd, but Judy had expected that her intervention would be punctuated by this type of interlude. Despite the psychological fatigue and the anxiety she felt in face of this situation, she forced herself to continue.

"I repeat my words so that you can take note of them and correctly relay the information: any mammal can become wild when exposed to this serum. Not just predators. A prey who would end up affected would show the same savagery and the same degree of aggressiveness. Only, it was not Dawn Bellwether's purpose to target prey mammals. Not directly, in any case. Her goal was to make us believe that predators were becoming savage on their own. What she managed to do, through my unfortunate words, by the way…"

Judy gave a break to breathe a sigh of sincere regret. She lowered her head, struggling with all her might to not cry in shame before the crowd. She was convinced that shedding tears would have put Karen in the clouds, since it would have been perfect for the image of repentance that the ZPD was trying to generate through this press conference. But for her own pride she refused to break down, and took a few moments to recover from her near emotional break.

"Her aim was to create a climate of fear over the city, to push the prey to turn against the predators, so that the public opinion found refuge in the lap of her political management. She had thus succeeded in overthrowing the former mayor Lionheart, whose illegal actions still leave him to remain in prison today, and to seek power…power she wanted to maintain over time by keeping Zootopia under the control of her serum, and the fear that it created."

The bunny took a minute to allow the journalists some time to digest this information... They were at least shocked. Some were frozen, their mouths half open, horrified for having been manipulated by a single person. The only ones who were not agitated were the predators, who sighed with relief and talked between themselves, obviously reassured for not being a victim of any disease. They too had lived in fear in the previous months... The fear of prey judgment, but also the fear of surrendering to any genetic disorder, apparently incurable.

"Despite my resignation, I was able to overlap by chance some of the elements of the investigation and realize that there was something fishy going on. From that moment, and with the help of my friend Nick Wilde, present here with me..."

She pointed to the fox with her paw, turning towards him a look full of affection, to which he replied with a smile. Obviously, he was satisfied with the way in which she presented things, which comforted her in her desire to carry on, but above all, to put an end to it. She only wanted one thing...to be elsewhere, alone with Nick...taking advantage of his presence, and forget the rest of the world, for a few more hours.

"...we traced a trail of clues that led us straight to the conspirator, from whom we got the confession which led to her arrest. All the investigation's details will be provided to you as soon as possible. As I am no longer officially assigned to Zootopia's police, I can no longer tell you more about them. Chief Bogo will take care of it after my reinstatement, I think…" She turned an uncertain face towards the buffalo who merely agreed.

"That's all for the facts of the investigation." Judy said. "Now, on a different note, more personal, I would like to take this opportunity to publicly apologize for what I said during the previous press conference. At the moment, I had no idea of the consequences of my words, and I would never have imagined that I would cause so much harm to the whole predator community. I had been tricked by Dawn Bellwether, like all of you. I let myself be overwhelmed by fear...a feeling that seems to be the response that comes so easily at most of our problems."

"But being scared does not give us the right to reject what is scaring us…" Judy continued. "And let's not deny it, we did it. We judged. Even worse, we have prejudged. We imagined that what was potentially dangerous to us, what frightened us, had to be rejected, locked up, and muzzled. We treated predators like savage beasts, when they were only victims. We all owe them an apology. But not only that. We also owe them that we acknowledge our wrongs, our narrow-mindedness, and our tendency to so easily judge them. Even if we are all the victims of this conspiracy, some of us have suffered from it more than others…"

She turned to Nick, totally unaware of the presence of the journalists, and looked into his eyes. The words that would follow were only meant for him. "And they will know how to forgive you, if you simply admit that you were wrong. Because at the origins of Zootopia, there was a dream. That of a life in harmony between predators and prey. An unprecedented rapprochement, which goes beyond our differences, and allows us to reveal our true selves. This bond we can weave between us is stronger than our fear, our anger or our prejudices. It is called trust…"

Nick remained dumbfounded at this statement, which had as much personal meaning for him as it could have for all the others. Gently, he smiled, and held out his paw, which she grabbed under both the exclamations and the stupor of the press. Several shots of this immensely symbolic moment were taken, immortalizing the symbol of an affirmed union between prey and predators. Judy left the pulpit and the stage, leaving while Nick took her away out of the journalists sight, since her work here was now over. She had said what she had to say, and without any doubt she would sleep better tonight.

Once they were less exposed, Nick turned towards her, looking as surprised as he was happy. He wore a radiant smile, and seemed to struggle to find the words. "Carrots! You were...imperial! What else can I say?"

"A sincere compliment from Nick Wilde? I'll be happy with just that…" Judy nervously chuckled, still subject to the sharp emotion of her public speech. Until the last moment, she had not been able to judge the quality and the pertinence of her speech, but given Nick's reaction, it might not have been too bad.

Karen joined them, looking satisfied, which only confirmed Judy on her first good impression.

"You kept it from me, your public speaking talents, Judy!" the springbok teased cheerfully. "I could not expect better. It was maybe a bit too sensitive and subjective at times, but I think it will pass very well with the press."

"Thank you Karen...but please I beg you, don't ever make me do this again…"

"We'll try, honey. We'll try."

They all laughed together and Judy noticed that Nick was still firmly holding her by the paw. She glanced curiously at their intertwined fingers, observing the look of her little fluffy gray paw, as it allied itself to his own, more massive and rough, of a dark red verging on brown. The general impression seemed very positive for her, since she sighed with contentment before gently tightening her grip on her friend's fingers.

This gesture made Nick realize that he was still holding her, and with a somewhat confused movement, he released her. Judy was saddened by it, but she wouldn't let her disappointment show. The fox had no reason to get anxious: Karen didn't seem to have noticed this physical contact.. The pictures took by the press would take care to let her know this small detail. Not sure she'd like it, given her function within the police, but Judy didn't care.

"Chief Bogo asked that you attend the end of the press conference. He wants to talk to both of you once he's done with the journalists."

The two nodded before approaching the security cordon, keeping a good distance away while Bogo detailed the elements of the investigation in a deep, detached voice. Since they were facing such an orator, the press was perfectly behaving. Not a single murmur interrupted the buffalo's monotonous flow. Judy would have given everything to have this ability to impose respect and silence, with nothing but here presence. But this was not a gift that mother Nature offered to rabbits, unfortunately.

Because of the quiet environment, Judy heard Fangmeyer's voice echoing in the hall, as he seemed to deal with someone. The bunny's ears moved at these words, which seemed both suspicious and imperious.

"Sir! You don't have the right to be there! Join the conference area immediately!"

Judy turned her head towards the origin of the tumult, to see Officer Fangmeyer rushing after a zebra in a black trench coat, which came at full speed in her direction. Judy had just enough time to feel the adrenaline pulsing through her veins, while her expression became horrified, as Fangmeyer's voice, which now seemed distant, echoed back: "Sir! Stop right now!"

Nick turned his head as well towards the origin of the disorder, but it was only to perceive a shadow that ran over Judy, throwing her to the ground. He heard the bunny utter a yell of terror and pain, as the stranger who assaulted her began to shout.

"Fucking liar! You fucking predo!"

Instinctively, Nick jumped on the zebra, knocking him down to the side in order to release Judy from his grip. At the same moment, Fangmeyer arrived and grabbed the assailant's hooves, clutching them behind his back to pawcuff him while maintaining him on the ground. The white wolf raised his paws in front of him, looking horrified. They were covered with a bright red…it was blood.

Nick's eyes widened, before turning back to Judy, still on the ground. A knife was sunk into her ribs. Her blue shirt took a darker color around this strange item which had nothing to do there. Nothing to do on _his_ Judy.

Horrified and astonished cries sprang from the crowd, while more policemen gathered and Bogo ordered the evacuation of the precinct. Nick fell on his knees beside Judy, who managed to focus her attention on him. Her eyes expressed only a vague incomprehension, and she was shaking like a leaf, still in shock.

Trembling, and not knowing how to react, Nick grabbed her paw in his, sliding the other on her face, gently caressing her with affection, trying to bring her a bit of solace.

"Hey, Carrots... It's okay, can you hear me? Stay with me. Don't close your eyes."

"I...I'm cold, Nick…"

Her voice was weak and the temptation to close her eyelids seemed strong, but the fox was striving to keep her conscious, trying to speak to her in a relaxed manner, without knowing whether she understood a single word or not, since she wouldn't respond.

Things had happened so quickly. He had been unable to react, unable to anticipate, unable to protect her. But she needed him, it was not the time to whine or to question himself. For the moment, only one thing mattered, beyond his own terror, his deep anguish, his total panic: she needed him.

As she closed her eyes, he tried to go all out, hoping to keep her awake if he could caught her attention enough.

"Come on, Carrots. You can't sleep now. This fool, silly fox still needs you. You know you love me!"

"Do I know that…?" Judy stammered, smiling softly. She seemed to hesitate for a second, searching the strength deep within herself to be able to answer this question while struggling to keep her eyes open. "Yes...yes, I do…"

Judy caught a glimpse of her friend's emerald eyes, and realized that they were wet with tears. She wanted to comfort him, to tell him _Never let them see that they get to you_. But no sound came out of her mouth.

Everything had turned black.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Herd Guardians

**Chapter 6 : The Herd Guardians**

Judy did not remain unconscious for long. She regained some semblance of awareness in the ambulance transporting her towards Zootopia Central, the best hospital complex of the megalopolis. An oxygen mask obstructed her muzzle, and she felt terribly exhausted. Her agitated mind was not able to firmly grasp the situation, and she could hardly perceive both sounds and shapes because of the sedatives and painkillers that had already been administered to her. The only concrete element she could identify was a dull hurt that twisted the left side of her chest. She felt like an intense weight was compressing it every time she breathed in, but apart from that, she didn't feel any particular pain.

She remembered the latest events, their brutality and their velocity. She hadn't had the time to realize what happened to her before she was already thrown to the ground by an animal she thought to have identified as a zebra. Almost immediately, an unbearable and icy pain had pierced her chest. She had understood, without the need of checking it with her own eyes, that she had been stabbed. The idea that she might end up dying hadn't even crossed her mind. This thought only enveloped her once she recovered her senses, but it was no longer anything fatalistic, and had instead metamorphosed into a no less distressing thought: she clearly might have died.

But Nick had been there, chasing away the slightest harmful thought of her troubled mind. The only real feeling of uneasiness she had felt was an intense cold and a deep fatigue enveloping every muscle in her body. She could not resist the urge to close her eyes and let herself fall into a soothing slumber that would take her away from her discomfort and unbearable exhaustion. She no longer was able to reason in concrete terms. She had heard Nick's voice, the fox holding her by the paw and speaking in a soothing and reassuring tone. She managed to persuade herself that the situation was not so grievous and that everything would be for the best. If Nick told her, she wanted to believe him. She held an untempered faith in her friend. Everything would be alright, _that_ was certain.

"N…Nick?" She managed to mumble, her weak voice stifled by the oxygen mask she was wearing.

"Do not speak, miss Hopps. Save your breath. We will soon be in the hospital," replied a friendly feminine voice, which she could not locate through her hazy vision. She turned her head in her direction but saw only a fuzzy shape with indistinct contours, which leaned over her while manipulating a metallic accessory of which she couldn't grasp the function.

"I...I want to see Nick... Please…"

"Your relatives will be with you as soon as we have finished taking care of you, Miss Hopps. Try to relax now, and don't worry, okay?"

Easy to say. She was feeling lost in a moving vehicle; she had just been stabbed; she had no idea of her condition or of what would happen to her now; and the only mammal she wanted to see, the only one who would have been able to reassure her, was not by her side at that moment. She felt as if she was still feeling the warmth of his paw in the palm of her own, and felt deep sadness for her friend. Nick may be dying of anxiety right now... She hoped that those who had taken care of him had been reassuring. She didn't want her friend to worry. She wanted everything to go for the best.

With this last thought in mind, she allowed herself to close her eyes, and to fall again into unconsciousness.

* * *

Nick arrived at the Zootopia Central about ten minutes after the ambulance that had brought Judy there. Chief Bogo had let him get into his personal cruiser, on board of which were also present Benjamin Clawhauser, and the lieutenant Teddy Delgato, a muscular tiger wearing a uniform as impeccable as his bright coat.

The arrival of the emergency had been fast, and Bogo had dealt with the situation with a lot of expertise. In a few minutes the orders had been relayed and the whole central police station had found itself busy in a flurry of activity. The press had been evacuated to the outside of the building, while being confined in a controlled area, where specialized officers had provided some quick body pat downs to ensure that the zebra had no possible accomplices ready to attack other mammals involved in the investigation. The assailant had been restrained, pawcuffed, and put under lock and key. The lieutenant, McHorn, was in charge of interrogating him in order to get information about the reasons that had led him to commit such an odious act. He would try to determine whether the zebra had acted on his own or under the commanded action of a larger group.

Bogo seemed to think that the aggression could have been dictated by Dawn Bellwether's allies who were still on the loose. He suspected some might have sought to avenge her arrest while spreading a panic wave to maintain the state of terror upon the city, that Judy's intervention and discovery of the plot had calmed down. By attacking the rabbit officer in such a way, they would reduce the impact of the revelations from the former police officer's speech, and would give a much darker tone to the events. What would make the headlines the next day? The revelations of the press conference, or its sinister conclusion? Nick gulped when thinking about this theory, and felt particularly disgusted and outraged by such a strategy.

Besides, his whole thoughts were turned towards Judy at the moment. He had struggled and insisted, but the paramedics had not allowed him to let him get on board of the rescue vehicle in order to stay with the rabbit. Fangmeyer and McHorn's intervention had been needed to contain and control his rage as he was looking to force the passage to remain with her, thus preventing the vehicle from leaving the perimeter of the police station. As the fox still hadn't calmed down, Bogo finally decided to take him with him as he was preparing to leave for the hospital in order to have more information about the condition of his former subordinate. Of whom he was hoping she would quickly come back into his team in Precinct One. Bogo never showed his affection by words or gestures, but his attitude generally spoke for itself.

He had entrusted the direction of the precinct to Captain Higgins, the gruff hippo who was serving as his second in command. The chief had bellowed a few orders as to how he wanted things to be handled during his absence, then two minutes later was on the road. Clawhauser and Delgato had naturally joined the group and Bogo made no protest. For Nick, it didn't matter, as long as they arrived at the hospital complex as soon as possible.

Chief Bogo led them to the hospital with the ease of a regular visitor, crossing the reception areas, counters and wickets, without pronouncing a single word. The administrative staff scarcely raised their eyes as he passed. Obviously, the police chief had the right to move freely in most of the areas of the institution, and he knew very well where to go to get the information he was looking for.

They eventually saw coming before them a practitioner who introduced himself to them as the doctor Barrare. He was a rather thin beaver, whose black and piercing eyes were enlarged by enormous glasses that rested on his muzzle.

"I suppose you're here for Miss Hopps, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Bogo merely uttered a grunt, which seemed to make his interlocutor slightly nervous.

"Oh...we just admitted her in respiratory surgery. But please be reassured, we are very optimistic. The paramedics did not remove the blade because we are not sure that the lung was not harmed in the assault. Any preliminary extraction could have caused significant damage. However, the intervention is more a matter of precaution than anything else. We will remove the knife safely in this manner and will prevent any collateral damage to any of the internal organs. But I think that miss Hopps was very lucky in her misfortune at first sight. She should get away without too many side effects, if that can reassure you."

To this news, Nick's heart regained a certain form of serenity, and it was only then, when at last his rhythm regained a pace of normal pulsations, that he realized that it had beaten furiously since the incident, and never calmed down for a second. This sudden, relentless cardiac activity made his head swim, and if Clawhauser had not held him firmly, he would have succumbed to his dizziness and collapsed.

"Do you feel well, sir?" Dr. Barrare immediately worried.

Nick nodded softly, before carrying a paw to his head, now feeling an atrocious headache.

"Mr Wilde was very affected by the events. Miss Hopps is a very close friend," Clawhauser explained, before guiding Nick to a bench lined up on the adjoining wall. "He was on the front row when it happened. Without his intervention, who knows how many times this maniac could have stabbed her."

The possibility that the zebra might have wanted to hurt and stab Judy again and again, until she had died, had not crossed the mind of Nick until then. He turned a dumbfounded look at Clawhauser, who bit his lip, regretting that he had said something so sinister at that moment. But obviously, the fox didn't hold any grudge towards the cheetah...In fact, his eyes expressed only a dull distress. He had to sit down, since the whole world seemed to sway around him. He had already seen mammals in great physical distress…he had even seen mammals die. Sometimes those who were very close. _Terribly_ close. But he had never witnessed such a violent aggression on someone to whom he was so attached.

All this sinful violence against a mammal as innocent, admirable and devoted as Judy. It was like pulling a veil of darkness on a sparkling light, plunging his whole universe into the night. In the most intense moments of terror, when his mind had allowed himself to imagine the worst (he would refuse to admit it, but more than once he thought of the possibility that Judy might have died during those terrible events), he had only felt particularly intense regrets.

He had regretted not having agreed to mark her, he had regretted advocating to allow some more time for their relationship to flourish, he had regretted not to have kissed her, not to have made love to her, not to have told her how much he loved her. And this revelation had hit him like a baseball bat in the head. For the first time, he had clearly, concretely, and without any hesitation, confessed to himself that he was in love with Judith Hopps. And he had understood, almost immediately, that there would be no retrogression to this confession, and that he would have to deal with its veracity from now on.

To think that he had feelings for Judy, and to assert that he loved her, consisted of two diametrically different things to Nick. Now he was just as terrified by what had just happened to his friend by the strength of the feelings he felt for her. Something he had never felt for anyone else. And these two sources of contradictory troubles, but terribly linked, put him in a state of intense stress. The only thing able to calm him at that moment would have been to be with Judy. To see with his own eyes that she was fine, that she would not have any long standing injuries from the incident, and to be able to enjoy her presence again, to hear the sound of her voice, her laugh, to appreciate her smell, to contemplate her beauty, and get lost in the feelings she inspired him with. He felt like a teenager in effervescence, discovering love for the first time, and wanted to slap himself for behaving in such an infantile way.

"When could I see her?" he finally asked in a uneasy voice that he had difficulty recognizing as his own.

"It's hard to say..." the doctor answered. "The operation should be fairly quick, but we will keep her under observation for a few hours, I think, before bringing her in a room." The beaver seemed to ponder for a few seconds before shaking his head. "I think the best thing for you to do is to leave us your contact details and get home. We will contact you as soon as she will be..."

"Out of the question!" retorted Nick, in a severe groan which made doctor Barrare leap back nearly a yard. The fox blamed himself for being so aggressive, and cleared his throat. All his senses were on alert, and his protective instincts made him easily riled. "I would sleep in one of your waiting rooms, if necessary, but I want to be with her as soon as possible."

"It's your right, of course," replied Dr. Barrare calmly, keeping his distance. The beaver now looked suspicious of the fox near him. "We have waiting rooms for families awaiting the awakening of their relatives. I'll take you there, if you wish."

He turned his head towards the other three mammals in presence, seeming to question them about their intentions. Bogo crossed his arms before sighing.

"Although I feel very concerned about the evolution of Miss Hopps state..." the buffalo began in his deep and monotone voice. "I have a police station to handle. I will leave Judy to the care of Mister Wilde."

He turned towards the fox, a slightly tendentious look that Nick did not really know how to interpret. Nevertheless, he understood without difficulty the imperatives of the chief, who was now obligated to regulate the administrative chaos which would not fail to shake the police forces following the aggression suffered by Judy. He could safely leave Nick the responsibility of watching over the rabbit. The fox would easily compel himself to carry out this task, especially since he was not yet a police officer and could hardly be of any other use at the moment.

"Keep us informed, as soon as you have more news about her condition," added Bogo, before leaving with Delgato following him. Clawhauser took another second to make sure that Nick didn't need anything before saying his goodbye. Though not without reminding him to tell Judy that he would come to see her as soon as possible when it would be possible to visit her.

Nick then let himself be lead to one of the waiting rooms reserved for the patients' families and nervously sat down on one of the benches on the scale for his species. After five minutes, the wait seemed already unbearable to him, and he had once again feared the worst. Judy's state was not so much concerning, according to the beaver in a white coat, but what if they discovered that the knife had in fact caused more damage than expected? What if Judy was bleeding on the operating table? What if her little heart couldn't hold the shock? What if she couldn't wake up? Or if she caught a nosocomial disease in this damn hospital?

That was one reason why he hated hospitals. These places had always made him nervous. He would always have the anxiety of falling even more sick when leaving them than when he had entered. And Judy was currently unconscious between some strangers paws, which were rummaging in her body while maneuvering their damned scalpels, manipulating her as if she were nothing more than a mere piece of meat on which they could exercise their butcher talents.

Nick gulped. He felt nauseous again, and needed to take a few steps to get his mind clear. He spotted a water fountain, and rushed toward it, swallowing five cups in a row in the hope of making his discomfort pass. He had never felt so anxious, powerless, and dejected. He tirelessly remembered over and over again the zebra's assault, constantly going back to his inability to react in time, to prevent the attack. To prevent this maniac from putting the life of _his_ female in danger.

 _Wait..._

Was he thinking _his female_? The appellation had something odd...sensationally possessive. To associate Judy's image with this concept did not displease him so much. She had to get well as soon as possible. _Let's hope she'd get out of it without any more troubles…_

He remained in a standby between all these contradictory emotions for the next two hours, counting both the minutes and seconds, his muzzle always pointing towards the clock. The temptation to press the nurses in the reception tempted him briefly. But since he had questioned them nearly ten times since his arrival, and since they were obviously becoming tired of his insistence, he obliged himself to not make a fool of himself anymore and to keep some semblance of calm.

A television was fixed in the upper left corner of the waiting room. The broadcast channel was on ZNN, and the news was showing in a loop the recap of the tragic events that took place during the press conference, when the heroine Judy Hopps had been savagely assaulted by a mammal described by the TV presenters as a, "terrorist". However, these news, apart from bringing Nick back on the events and forcing him to relive them again and again (his exhausted and terrified mind was now in agony), didn't teach him anything new about the situation.

So when a special breaking news finally popped up, the fox's attention froze, and he turned his muzzle to the screen. A note was announcing that the identity of the perpetrator had been made public. The presenter quickly seized the news, and commented it with a natural presence: "New information concerning the attack at Precinct One earlier in the morning. The alleged terrorist is a zebra named Morris Staliord." A recent picture of the so called Staliord appeared in the upper left-hand corner of the screen, and presented a smiling zebra with a very banal face, which appeared to be a fine and honest mammal in every aspects. No sign suggesting that eventually he could one day go berserk, grabbing a kitchen knife and going for a rabbit stew.

"Some friends of Mr. Staliord confirmed that he had lately been in contact with a group of extremist preys calling themselves the _Herd Guardians_. This is not the first time we heard about violent acts perpetrated by these individuals, whose purpose would be to establish prey dominance over predators. They are recently mainly known for the counter-demonstrations orchestrated during the peace marches led by the popstar Gazelle, or for the physical assaults on the pacifist predators that took place during the popular gatherings of the previous day. Recent events related to the attacks from savage predators have brought an unexpected, though questionable, legitimacy to the criminal actions made by the Herd Guardians, who have had the opportunity to make themselves known, and have seen their ranks filled up with new members still more and more numerous. Following the new declarations brought by former officer Judy Hopps about Dawn Bellwether's involvement in the predator attacks, it is likely that the Herd Guardians decided to take action, setting the former officer as their target. We can not give you any more information on Miss Hopps' current condition at this time, but the Zootopia Central representatives, where she was hospitalized, informed that her life is not in any danger."

Nick had remained speechless during the speaker's intervention, his mind spinning at full speed... A group of extremist activists? First-class speciests, who were operating in the shadows for a long time, but who had never been seen as anything other than social outcast, rascals and undesirable mammals. And in the space of only three months, enough terrorized citizens by the supposed predators threat had joined their ranks, giving them the means, and ability, , to carry out bigger criminal actions against predators...or to all those who presented themselves as allies to predators. Judy had been targeted for that reason. Attempts had been made to kill her for the clarification of the situation she had brought, when dragging Bellwether to justice. The Herd Guardians' little paradise may have collapsed at this news, and they expected to make her pay for that.

When, exactly, did the situation become so extreme in this damn city? Mammals driven by fear were turning towards those who were ready to give them the most radical solution to all their problems. These speciest monsters, who had always been despised and judged as less than nothing, unfit for community life as proposed by Zootopia, had suddenly become honest individuals with whom some mammals had granted their trust in the hope of solving whatever problem the predators represented? Nick felt incredulous, these assumptions seemed too foolish and unreal. Then he remembered that most mammals, subjected to fear and social pressure, often tended to become ridiculously stupid, and to turn towards anyone able to reassure them and ensure them a solution. Even if that solution was much worse than the problem it was trying to solve.

"Is this the world you're trying to make better, Carrots?" Nick murmured, a note of disgust at the bottom of his voice.

He had never been as much disgusted and outraged by a social deviance than at this very moment, and yet, as a fox, he had been the victim of more than one bad experience of his own. His desire to serve the city, to become a policemammal, to help his neighbors, to work for the development of a fairer society… For him, all of this seemed vain at that moment. The Herd Guardians may have not succeeded in killing Judy Hopps, but the stabbing did not only hurt the bunny…it had also seriously cut the hopes of Nick Wilde, who remained down on his bench, his eyes lost in the void, as he was feeling the world around him crumbling.

A few minutes later, his attention was once again brought back to television, as they announced the arrival of a special guest on the set. A llama with a biased expression, dressed in an extremely luxurious black three-quarter suit, sat down beside the presenter. A gold-clad monocle covered his right eye which underlined his physical peculiarity: he was odd-eyed, one of his eyes was a light blue, the other, an intense green color. Nick didn't need to read the note presenting the individual to be able to recognize him. It was Carter Spitfar, the political leader of the PI political party (Preys Interests).

Immediately, a disapproving grimace won the fox's muzzle, who could not help baring his fangs. The PI party was recognized as one of the most radical in its treatment of the relationship between predators and preys, and as its name could tell, its purpose was to guarantee the safeguard of the prey interest, by any and all means. The PI suggested that prey, generally physically weaker than predators, needed special political and social arrangements in order to live in harmony with the "other species". The frequent radical statements of his representative, Carter Spitfar, were regularly criticized by public opinion as being on the verge of an appeal to hatred. A barely concealed speciesism barely concealed to cover the pretext of "working for the well-being of the greatest number". 90% of prey for 10% of predators. The largest number was obvious in a city like Zootopia. Fortunately, the PI never got a lot of votes in the elections, because even the prey was distrusting a party with such a controversial image.

"What kind of crap will this bastard come up with this time?" Nick growled angrily.

The presenter quickly replied to the question that Nick was asking to himself when he began questioning his special guest. "Thank you for having accepted our invitation so quickly, Mr. Spitfar." The llama shook his head with a smile, inviting his interviewer to continue. "There are many rumors about a rapprochement between the activist group of the Herd Guardians and your political party. On the social networks, the official communication of the Guardians presents themselves as acquired partisans to the PI cause, and working towards its political ascension. Given the recent events, many of our viewers are waiting for your reaction to this."

Spitfar did not seem disconcerted at all before the presenter's question, which was yet rather destabilizing. Relaxed, he turned a smiling face towards the cameras before calmly placing his paws on the desk. "It is quite normal, following the tragic events that have animated this sad day, that the population is wondering about the relationship between the PI and the terrorist group called the Herd Guardians. To summarize, I would describe these relations as one-way. As a public political party, the PI can not prevent any citizen from presenting himself as a supporter, nor as an opponent. Such a proclamation makes no exception, obviously. The Herd Guardians may include in their ranks some PI supporters. I wouldn't be able to prove the opposite. What I can guarantee, however, is that the PI would never motivate or encourage such scandalous and terrible actions as those committed by these criminals. The rapprochement made by these individuals with our political line is a disaster in terms of image for our party, and if I came here today, it is to assure you, with the greatest humility, that the PI is not the slightest involved in the actions carried out by the Herd Guardians. Our only concern is the preservation, defense and integration of prey in a society that, unfortunately, does not always give them all their chances."

"But still…" the speaker continued in a slightly uneasy voice "…Just after the last attack committed by a predator turned wild, a few days ago, you were relatively stricter on the best way to handle the problem. You suggested the idea of a mandatory quarantine for every predators, and talked about the possibility of a systematic euthanasia for any predator who had become savage, in order to prevent any possible risk of contamination. These propositions have been approved by The Herd Guardians in the social network, and transcribed on the banners displayed during the anti-predator demonstrations, which took place yesterday, with the misbehavior that we know."

"As former officer Judy Hopps said very accurately this morning…" Spitfar answered with an Olympian calm, not even disturbed for a second, in spite of the rather accusing remarks that the presenter held against him. "And, all the PI members join me in wishing her good luck, to her and to her loved ones, in the misfortune they are currently going through…"

"How dare you even say her name, jerk!" Nick growled, his coat now bristling. His body was tense to the extreme, and he seemed ready to leap on the TV.

"…We all make mistakes when we are faced with a situation that we are unable to understand," the llama continued, in a still soothing tone. "I admit that I made a mistake in my judgment and that I was carried away by my emotions when I made those statements against predators. But a prey had almost been killed, a few hours before, after this attack by an unnamed savage. We were all emotionally upset and even outraged that the city administration, like our police, seemed unable to find any solution to the problem. Meanwhile, the attacks had multiplied, always more serious, and always more savage. In desperation, I made these radical proposals which, I repeat, without any hesitation, were entirely legitimate because of the intensity of the crisis that we were going through."

"And in addiction he even stays the course, this bastard!" Nick grumbled, incredulous and bubbling with anger.

"Fortunately, it seems that Judy Hopps, the heroine to all of us, has found out the real cause of the problem, and that this crisis is in the process of being fixed without having to resort to such extreme decisions."

The presenter simply nodded courteously, then went on. "So you're aware of the latest events related to the predators who have become savage. What do you think about Dawn Bellwether's actions? How do you explain how she went so far?"

"Is there an explanation for madness?" Spitfar asked, chuckling lightly. "Of course, I strongly condemn Dawn Bellwether's actions. I regret that such a brilliant, sensitive and talented female prey has fallen so low. I do not pretend to understand her motivations, but I think to understand what her purpose was. I believe that, someway, she had sought to protect the prey family from which she come from. I am not trying to justify her actions, of course... But let us be honest with ourselves: let us look at the place occupied by most of the most fragile prey in our society. They are systematically put in the background, outdated and oppressed by larger, stronger and more confident animals. An enormous proportion of these dominant mammals are predators. Nature has offered them dispositions and skills that make them more able to survive even in our modern age. Our forests of buildings are not so far from the wild jungles that were their hunting ground, thousands of years ago. Evolution has not necessarily been in favor of prey, and that is why our political party exists: we defend their interests and their situation in a society that sometimes shows itself to be cruel and unfair. That's probably what Dawn Bellwether was looking for. But somewhere along the way, she went too far, and fell into megalomania and madness. We do not want prey to supplant predators. We want them to live at an equal level of success and luck…"

Nick shook his head, ceasing to listen to these scandalous words at that moment. He didn't know in what kind of world this llama came from, said mammal who was certainly going to wipe himself with bills of five hundred dollars judging by his fine clothing and dress, but it was clearly not the same world as the one in which most of the mammals who crisscrossed the streets of Zootopia lived, whether they are prey or predators. Life was difficult for everyone, and it was not a question of good fortune inequality. In Zootopia, everyone could become what he wanted, right? Until now, he had thought the opposite: one could only remain what he was. But a certain bunny had entered into his life, and had shown him the contrary. That's it, it was the real and unique solution. Believe in yourself, and try. He hoped that he would succeed in keeping this state of mind, following all these catastrophic events.

Anyway, there was no doubt that Spitfar's political maneuver was aimed to get the favor of all the former Bellwether supporters, who were likely feeling betrayed since the recent events. The llama presented himself as a Bellwether 2.0. Same aptitudes, same motivations, but with the psychopath and criminal tendency missing. Yes, because Carter Spitfar was smart enough to make the others do the dirty work instead of him. Extremist idiots drinking his words like holy water, and who were ready to act in the worst way on the first occasion. No link with the Herd Guardians? It remained to be proved and Nick didn't believe it for a second. His cynicism and his particular vision of the world enabled him to see clearly beyond appearances, and to anticipate the real motives of most mammals, even those who had a certain talent for disguising offensive remarks behind a sweet and mastered speech. Carter Spitfar was maybe a smooth talker, but Nick Wilde had seen right through him as soon as he had appeared on TV.

The fox had secretly hoped that Judy's actions to solve the crisis of the animals turning savage would eventually put an end to the aura of fear and hatred that had fallen upon the city for some times now. But even if the negative atmosphere would certainly get a bit milder in the next few days, it remained clear that the tensions were not ready to completely pass out. Not as long as greedy politicians like this Carter Spitfar would volunteer to rub salt into the wound. And it seemed clear that Zootopia hadn't yet heard everything from the Herd Guardians. This extremists group had gained popularity and power thanks to Bellwether's scheme. Even if their actions against Judy would give them a bad image, and put them in the ranks of vulgar criminals, Nick was afraid of seeing a naive and limited part of the population joining their side and sharing their ideals. The fox feared that the troubled times would not be over so soon.

What would happen if he and Judy got to the climax of their relationship, if they affirmed their union in front of the whole world? Prey and predator together? It wouldn't be a new thing, of course. Inter-species couples were relatively common in a cosmopolitan city like Zootopia. But prey-predator couples, if they existed, were nevertheless rarer, and avoided to show themselves in public, for reasons that now seemed obvious for Nick. What would happen to Judy if their relationship was publicly exposed, given her popularity? The bunny had never wanted to be a heroine, nor to be put under the spotlight. He knew that all too well…

Yet, it had happened. The first rabbit police officer, combining the feat of being a supposedly weak species, while being a female, had managed to prove herself in the rigorous and somewhat macho environment of law enforcement. _Then_ had also brought the solution and found the culprits of one of the worst conspiracies that ever happened in Zootopia, and this, almost without any support, and near the end, even without her badge. That was enough to make anyone believe they could realize their own dreams. Judy embodied Zootopia's ideal: where anyone can be anything. Mammals admired her for that now. For her determination, her courage and her abnegation. And no doubt this appeal will not be only limited to prey. Her tolerant and open speech about predators would lead them to pin their hopes on her as well.

Judy had finally succeeded in fixing her mistakes and was working to make world a better place, Nick thought with a smile. She was making a difference...and had almost paid for it with her own life. At this thought the fox found back his saddened and melancholic expression. It would certainly be worse if everyone finally realized that she shared her life with a fox with a suspicious past, who didn't instill trust. He didn't want to be an obstacle for her, whether professionally, or in a more private way. Judy now deserved to have a more peaceful, quieter life. She would never get that if she officially started dating him. Nick shook his head, refusing to ponder things that way for now. He should think about it with his mind relaxed... And above all, he could not afford to take this type of decision alone. He had enough respect for Judy to consider that she had the right to give her opinion on this matter. Even though he could already anticipate her reaction, which would probably be both impulsive and emotional, as usual.

Still in a bitter mood, Nick watched the time on his mobile phone, realizing that he had been waiting now for nearly four hours. He stretched for a long time, before deciding to go walk a bit. With a slow pace, he made his way to an outdoor promenade, a kind of wooded park for the patients who wanted to enjoy the open air.

As soon as he stepped outside, he heard the ringing of his phone. Nick reached into his pocket, still feeling nervous after the events of the morning. Without fear, he pulled out the device and stuck it to his ear.

"Nick Wilde," he said coldly.

"Yo, Nick!" It's Finn!" an extremely deep voice replied.

A smile appeared on Nick's muzzle. If there was one mammal he wanted to talk to now, it was to his friend and forever accomplice, Finnick. The fox was somewhat surprised to get a call from him. In general, it was always Nick who contacted his partner, and rarely the other way, since the latter had a kind of special aversion for phone calls in general. Speaking to someone without being able to look at him in front made him nervous, he had explained once. For a former engineering student specializing in telecommunication technologies, it was quite strange, though.

"Dude, I saw the news…" Finnick continued in a displeased voice. "Is the rabbit okay?"

Nick was somewhat surprised at the sincere concern he felt in his friend's tone. The fennec hadn't been very often in touch with the one he nicknamed 'officer Toot-Toot', so the fact that he was so worried about her seemed surprising according to him. Especially if one considered Finnick's tendency to be disconnected from everything and to conceal his feelings behind the wall of his intractable character.

"Right now, she's still in surgery, or in the recovery room...I don't know. They won't tell me. I've been waiting here for almost four hours without knowing more. But apparently she should be fine, according to what _has_ been said to me."

"Good. I prefer that. This story could have been worse."

"And since when exactly are you worried about the fate of fallen cops on duty?" Nick asked in a slightly suspicious voice.

"I don't care about her, you fool. I'm worried about you. You've been complaining long enough in the back of my van for the last three months because of this girl for me to understand she's important for you."

Nick didn't try to deny it. Finnick was one of the few mammals with whom he dared to freely open up and confide his moods. After his dispute with Judy, with the first press conference, he had gone through several phases of diverse as ranging emotions, and the fennec had been present to endure each one of them. At first there was anger, and he had repeated for several days how this bunny was an utter idiot who did not realize the wrong she had caused.

Then came regret, in which he had decided that he was the dumbest mammal alive. He had been aggressive, had frightened her, and had not given her any opportunity to explain herself. Following this was sadness, obviously. He had begun to complain that he was missing her, that he would have liked things to have happened differently, and then followed the usual complaints like "I am a fox so I can't be happy and blablabla". Sure, he hadn't been good company during this period, and Finnick had finally got tired of it. Therefore, it wasn't surprising, that he hadn't hesitated for a second to help Judy when she had asked him where she could find Nick.

"Don't worry about me, Finn'…" the fox finally replied with a sigh. "Everything should be fine. With a bit of luck, she will be on her two legs in a short time and this whole story will be nothing but a bad memory."

"I wouldn't be so sure, dude. And I think you know that. What the hell with the mayor? About this conspiracy story? They were turning predators savage...and you think things are going to be alright?"

"On this point, nothing is less certain… You're right."

A heavy silence fell between them for a few seconds, to which Finnick put an end by noisily clearing his throat.

"Well, what are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked, not knowing what his friend intended.

"Damn, Nick! Someone tried to murder your girl…"

"It's not my…"

"Yeah, yeah, keep that to others." Finnick cut him off without giving him the opportunity to contradict him. "And you're going to let it go? You want to let the cops find justice for you? Boy, the street rules aren't working that way! You know the move to do, right?"

For having lived a good part of his life outside the law, he knew more than well the street rules. Finnick knew it well...and he was right. In the roughest area of the city, things were regulated in a completely different way. They weren't counting on the cops to solve the tensions between gangs. The delinquents had their own form of justice, and their own way of applying it. Because even in the midst of the most complete chaos, a form of order had to be imposed, which generally passed through violence and terror. Nick shook his head, refusing to let himself be drawn into this kind of trick. Even as a scammer, he had never crossed the line of fulfilling such moves. He had had enough experiences in his youth to know that any action led to serious consequences, in these very special situations.

"Finn, believe me, I want more than anything else to see each of these pieces of trash go to hell. And I think I would even take pictures if I had the chance to attend the show. But that's not what Judy would like…"

"You don't know what she would like, now that a mad zebra had tried to turn her into rabbit skewer! Maybe she will have a different opinion on the matter, don't you think?"

No. He didn't think so. He knew Judy enough to know that she would always prevail the law instead of seeking for revenge. But that was not really the case for Nick. Not yet... He still wasn't a cop. If he ever become one, someday. This left him some liberties, including that of responding in the proper manner, according to him, to the aggression occurred on the female he loved. Finnick was right. If there were no consequences from the attack on Judy, these monsters would think they're all powerful, and would certainly not hesitate to start over again.

"Do you have any info on them?" Nick finally asked in a dark tone. "On these freaks who call themselves the Herd Guardians?"

"Haha! Nice to meet you again, bro! I ended up believing that by snuggling with Miss Fluff, you would turn into a cuddling fox."

"Cut the crap, Finn. It's not a fine way to talk to your daddy…"

The remark got a disapproving growl from the fennec, who blustered some threats illustrating a particular use of his baseball bat. Finally, he regained his composure, then declared: "I know that a group of these bastards meets up in some shabby bar on Desert Avenue, in Sahara Square... I will try to get some informations there. I'll keep you informed as soon as I know more."

"Works for me, Finn. Thanks for the helping paw."

"Don't worry, Nick. We will give a good reason to these scums to hate predators."

And on this last note, the phone call ended. Nick watched the screen of his phone with a tired gaze. The wallpaper showed a picture of him with Judy, which they had taken after the Lionheart arrest three months earlier, when they thought they had solved the investigation. They had shared their respective numbers at that time, and Nick remembered very well that he had wondered if the bunny was expecting to see him again... without suspecting that she would offer him only a few hours later to become her partner in the law enforcement. Under the effect of anger, the fox had removed her from his contact list after the disaster of the first press conference... He then had plenty of time to regret that inconsiderate gesture in the months that had followed.

What would Judy think of the decision Nick had just made, with Finnick's support? She would never accredit a quest for personal revenge, but in the eyes of the fox, it went beyond all that. _Well beyond_. Someone had attempted to assassinate the life of the one he was now wearing the scent marking of. Judy had proclaimed him _hers_. Whether she did it consciously or not didn't change anything that mattered in the fox's opinion. His reaction was both conscious and instinctive. He had to protect her from those who would harm her, and if he had to anticipate a possible new attack, then he would take the lead, and make sure that no other partisan of the Herd Guardians would be able to raise a weapon against his female.

While he was still thinking about the best way to operate, he walked back to the waiting room, finding himself in front of two rabbits he recognized almost immediately, since he had a MuzzleTime conversation with them the night before.

"Mister and Miss Hopps!" He exclaimed in a surprised tone.

"And you are?" Stu Hopps asked in a suspicious voice.

Bonnie was quicker to react, since she was displaying a radiant smile on her face. "It's Nick Wilde, Stu! Judy's friend... We talked to him last night!"

"Ah? Oh...that's right…"

Nick didn't take offense of the somewhat gruff and unconcerned attitude of Judy's father. Given the circumstances and the situation they were going through, it seemed normal to him to be suspicious. After all, her daughter had just been violently assaulted.

"You came here straight from BunnyBurrow following the news?" Nick asked.

"We jumped on the first train." Bonnie explained in a worried look. "How's Judy, Nick? Please tell me it's not as bad as it seems."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Bonnie," Nick replied gravely. "The attack was violent...and it's not something to be taken lightly for someone to be stabbed."

The parents opened their eyes, horrified, as they found themselves faced with that fact. Of course, they knew what had happened to their daughter when they had been contacted by emergency services a few hours earlier. But to hear it confirmed in such a way, from the mouth of a person who had been present at the time of the incident, was like realizing a second time the tragic news. Nick felt sorrow as he saw tears coming from the corners of her friend's parents' eyes, who looked terribly affected by the news. So he urged himself to reassure them.

"But the doctors are very confident and assured us that she would be fine. She was very lucky."

"I don't think it appropriate to speak about luck, Wilde". Stu protested, as he managed to control his sadness by turning it into a form of a muffled anger.

Bonnie took his paw in order to calm him down, before turning a sad face to Nick. "Forgive my husband, Nick. We are both shocked..."

"I understand very well. There is absolutely nothing wrong. You know. I am myself very concerned."

Stu shook his head, resolving himself to unload his rage on something other than Nick, finally conceding that the fox was not responsible for what had happened to his daughter. He therefore accused fate: "I knew it was a bad idea for her to come to live in this city... Zootopia is so dangerous. So far and so different from where our Judy grew up. She was not ready to live in such a hostile environment."

"Don't think that way, Mr. Hopps," Nick corrected him without guile. "Judy is much more resourceful than me, and yet I have lived here forever. It's precisely because she's too efficient in her work that she had been attacked today. I know it will not comfort you to hear that, of course, but…"

"Are you Judy's darling?"

Nick widened his eyes when he heard that little adorable voice that had interrupted him in his explanation. He lowered his head to notice the presence of a little rabbit around five or six years old, wearing a charming yellow dress, and holding Bonnie Hopps by the paw. Under her arm was locked a rabbit-shaped plush which, strangely, had the same color as Judy's coat. The fox squatted down to her level, and offered her his most charming smile.

"Hello there. You're one of Judy's little sisters, aren't you? What's your name?"

"My name is Suzie. Suzie Hopps." The bunny politely replied with a big smile.

"Suzie and Judy are extremely close," Bonnie said in a voice that had been weakened by tears that she could no longer contain. "We can't clearly tell why they're sharing such close siblings. When Suzie was born, it was almost as if Judy had decided that among all her many brothers and sisters, that Suzie would be this one she would love and cherish the most. And yet, believe me Nick, Judy loves every member of her family."

Nick remembered that she had already seen this charming little bunny, since she was on the screen of Judy's phone. They had taken a selfie together, with Suzie on top of her older sister's ears, smiling. There was indeed an obvious proximity between the two bunnies. This resurgence of the social relations that surrounded Judy, this particular aura that was hers, brought a new wave of sadness to Nick's heart, who struggled not to collapse at that moment and join the parents of his friend in their tears.

"So?" The little female asked, all euphoric. Obviously, she didn't realize the gravity of the situation, which was probably for the better. "Are you her darling or not?"

"What makes you think that?" Nick softly asked, instead of simply replying by the negative, which would probably have been wiser, because the answer that followed would not fail to put him in a most uncomfortable situation.

"Well...you smell like her."

Nick opened his eyes wide, his mortified expression was telling much about his momentary guilt. After having heard this evidence made by their daughter, the nostrils of both Stu and Bonnie Hopps were starting to twitch, while they became aware of the veracity of the facts. Stu's eyes widened. In his gaze burned a murderous intensity. Bonnie, for her part, merely placed both paws against her mouth, before murmuring.

"Nick...did Judy mark you?"

"Um…I...uh..." Nick stammered, trying to wake his con artist neurons up in order to find the perfect excuse. _Quick quick! Work faster, silly brain._

"…Cheese and crackers…" muttered Stu who clenched his fists while stepping forward toward Nick. The aggressive and protective look of the patriarch froze on his wrathful face.

The fox feared what was about to follow and stood up to face him...when suddenly a nurse burst into the waiting room, interrupting the forthcoming confrontation.

"Are you Judith Hopps relatives? We just brought her to her room. She's awake, if you want to see her."


	7. Chapter 7 - Parental advisory

**Author notes :**

 **This chapter had been translated quite quickly. Galak0 was over-motivated. He had to boost himself with illegal substances, that's for sure. But thanks to his incredible efficiency (and the big help of our great friend and benefactor Cimar, who took charge of the English editing), I can offer you this chapter 7 fairly quickly.**

 **I take advantage of these short author notes to thank all the people who follow this story, all followers, readers, and especially those who take a little of their time to leave a review (short or long, no importance ... it's always an EXTREME pleasure).**

 **So thank you.**

 **And I wish you a good reading of this chapter :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Parental Advisory : Explicit Content**

After her first awakening in the ambulance leading her to hospital, Judy's memories were scattered and looked like a succession of vaguely animated slides. Each appeared as if she was walking in front of a video projector, the blinding light muddling her thoughts and vision into blurs at best, making perception almost impossible. A face turned towards her, unidentifiable, though assuring her that everything was fine. A spot which was blinding her, forcing her to close her eyes, and she would not have the strength to reopen them. A feeling of coldness, as what remained of the shirt that Karen made her wear for the press conference was ripped off her. A succession of tiled corridors in pastel colors. The impression of sliding onto an air cushion. An agitated room filled with mammals in long white coats wearing masks and gloves. A comforting paw resting on her shoulder. She had shivered at this contact and turned her head in the direction of this comforting gesture, expecting to see Nick. She had managed to murmur his name, a note of hope in the depths of her voice...but she hadn't had the time to put her eyes on the individual, as she was already sinking into a deep, completely dreamless sleep, obscure and out of time.

If it had lasted a long time, Judy couldn't know, but when she finally opened her eyes, her mind seemed clearer. Her thoughts more concrete and her discomfort more distant. She was lying in a room of spartan comfort, relatively small, despite the oversized bed she was occupying. She understood without hesitation that she was still in the hospital, and that whatever may have happened to her since her admission following the violent attack she had undergone, everything seemed to have happened for the best...at least she hoped so.

She turned her head to her chest, reassured not to see the knife's handle protruding from her torso dripping with blood. Instead of the blade, there was only the pale color of a medical gown with a greenish tint. Judy wanted to raise her left arm, but she felt great pain in the process, which was sufficient to convince her to stop the experiment immediately. She had the impression that her left breast was directly sewn to her shoulder, itself connected too close to her biceps. The slightest movement of the arm gave her the feeling of suffering from multiple cramps throughout this whole area. The rest of her body seemed to work correctly, and with the right arm she raised her hospitable tunic to see with her own eyes what the doctors had done to her. Of course, the sight was not particularly impressive, since she only saw an immense compress, covering her breast, and which was maintained by a mesh of bandages carefully tightened around her. She couldn't judge the severity of what was hidden below it.

The first disagreeable sensations of an awakening following a non-natural sleep began to arise. At first she realized that her mouth was dry. Limp. Invaded with a disgusting metallic taste, and that she was _awfully_ thirsty. Very quickly, the needs of her body reactivated, she had a desire more than urgent to empty her bladder, which seemed about to explode. She tried to pull the sheets off the bed, but her body was not as awake as her mind, and she found herself tangled in the much too big blankets, unable to find the strength to free herself, and way too small to reach the nurse's call button from her position.

She frowned, cursing herself for being so tiny in a cosmopolitan society that welcomed animals from the smallest mouse to the most enormous elephants. She was probably too groggy to realize that a hospital as large as the Zootopia Central was designed to fulfill the needs of every species, and that a second call button was within her reach near the headboard, placed precisely there to be reachable for smaller mammals.

Since she was reduced to struggling against the sheets, she let out a weary sigh, hating to feel so weak and helpless. She decided to do the only thing that was still in her capacity to do...shout.

"Is there someone? Please? I...I need some help!"

She repeated the call two or three times before finally a nurse vivaciously burst into the room, a concerned expression on her face. The bear who had just arrived must have expected a situation much more serious than the following one, since she could not repress a slight chuckle which was marked by a touch of relief.

"Well, Miss Hopps? Already fine enough to roll yourself in the sheets, I see?" She froze for a moment, conscious of her own involuntary clumsy joke, before returning in a more confused tone. "If you forgive me this somewhat unwelcome choice of words…"

"I will forgive you all the imaginable wrongs if you pull me out from there before I wet myself..." Judy answered in a supplicating voice, her reply accompanied by a grimace of discomfort and a tinge of embarrassment.

The nurse hurried to help Judy, pulling her out of the sheets that had been wrapped around her lower limbs, then threw the blankets down the bed before taking her in her arms like a newborn to led her towards the bathroom. If Judy usually hated being infantilized in such a way, she did not take offense this time, due to the urgency of the situation.

Once she was placed on the floor and when the bear made sure she had a good grip on the handle support available to help patients stand on their paws when they were still unable to do so (usually because of the anesthesia), Judy climbed over the toilet. Adjusted her hospital gown to free the way, she was finally able to relieve the awful pressure that had been building in her lower abdomen. The nurse had turned away to respect the bunny's privacy, but she did not care at the moment. She was still too drugged by anesthesia and painkillers to feel the slightest inhibition, as her mind was only focusing on solving the primary needs that her body made her feel.

Judy still needed the help of the bear to hold her while she was washing her paws (and the bunny was happy to find out that her left arm was still working normally, though the slightest movement from it was accompanied by a more than unpleasant pain), and to bring her back to the relative comfort of her bed, where she begged the nurse to leave the sheets away from her for the moment, too afraid of being tangled again.

"You have a call button at your level, right there," the nurse pointed out, drawing Judy's attention to the headboard. "There's no need to try to reach the other one in your current condition, Miss Hopps. You would give yourself trouble over nothing."

Judy felt a bit embarrassed for having made all this mess when the solution to her problem was so simple, and apologized pitifully.

"Oh, do not worry about it!" the bear replied in a jovial voice. "We're here for that, so don't hesitate to call us if you ever need to."

"Did everything go well... I mean, during the surgery?" Judy finally asked, without real concern. She was not an expert in the medical field but it was clear that her condition didn't seem very serious. It was more her curiosity speaking.

"Oh, I can not exactly tell you, Miss Hopps. I wasn't there. But Dr. Barrare, who has taken care of you, will see you within the hour to explain everything you need to know. In the meantime, you should rest."

As she was about to leave the room, the nurse froze at the door, as if something suddenly came to her mind.

"Ah yes! There is this fox who claims to be one of your friends, who has questioned us about your condition every ten minutes for nearly four hours... If he's really a close friend, would you accept for him to come and see you so that he will stop harassing us?"

Judy could not suppress a laugh after hearing this last remark, though it hurt her chest to do so, and acquiesced spontaneously. "Yes, please. Let him in right away!"

This drew a happy smile from the bear that Judy had trouble interpreting. Did she understand the attachment there was between Nick and her, or was it just a relief for finally getting rid of this insistent fox? For now, it didn't matter to the bunny. She was just sincerely moved and touched, her already impressive emotion being still exacerbated by the relatively heavy medication that had been administered to her.

Nick had stayed in the hospital during all this time. He had waited for _her_ , and he was still there, now that she was awake. Though, it did not surprise her. She had expected this from the fox, and would have been hurt if it were otherwise. But she could not repress a burst of happiness and joy when she learned that he had spent four hours worrying enough about her to harass the whole medical team, to the point that they were looking to get rid of him by all means necessary. She found it really adorable...and undoubtedly romantic.

This warm thought in mind, she allowed herself a few moments of rest and closed her eyes as an intense tiredness won out again. Even before she had time to realize, she fell asleep nearly instantly, defeated by the physical and emotional exhaustion of this eventful day.

* * *

It was the slight pressure of a paw on hers that pulled her out of her light sleep. She had in fact only slept for five minutes, but this natural rest had been much more effective than the four hours which had been imposed on her by anesthesia. Her blurred vision distinguished a vague form overhanging her, but it was above all the color of the vision standing above her, as well as the smell, which confirmed her that it was the mammal she most wanted to see at that moment. Nick was standing beside her, with his paw on hers. Her dear friend, the fox for whom she was sure of feeling deeper feelings for, and of whom she was no longer afraid of saying she was in love with, was standing by her side.

She had been so scared. Terrified of disappearing before being able to tell him everything she was feeling for him. Petrified of not being able to see him, to touch him. Frightened of never having the chance to put her lips on his, to feel his paws touch her where no other paws had touched her before. And finally, scared of not being able to live with him all these things that couples go through, things that until then seemed so unimportant for her, and of which she thought she could live without them just fine until the end of her days. Judy had always been pragmatic: she had a goal, a dream, had then accomplished it, and could be happy with it without ever expecting anything else from life. But love had passed through the aftermath of that dream, presenting a whole new goal to reach. And new obstacles had popped up, harsh and violent, unexpected...almost fatal. She could have died hours before, and she would have never felt Nick's paw on her again.

This revelation struck her like a surging wave, and she could not repress the instinctive tears that streamed from her eyes, making her vision even more hazy, while Nick asked if everything was okay. In all honesty, Judy could not have answered that question. She really didn't know. Joy, terror, happiness and panic were blending in her mind, and her body instinctively sought something to cling to. Her right paw grabbed Nick's tie, which she drew abruptly towards her…with an unsuspected force, given her condition. The fox fell in her direction, looking surprised, as he was clutching his paws around her body to not fall on her and crush her. But Judy didn't care. Her mind worked at full speed and was no longer run by rationality. A strong sense of emergency enveloped her, awakening a sort of preservation instinct, placing its priorities in strange and buried places. Judy's paw left the tie it was holding, before clinging the back of Nick's neck, which she could now reach, forcing him to lean closer, reducing the few centimeters which separated his muzzle from hers.

The bunny may not have been shot by Night Howlers, but the kiss was no less wild, powerful and deep. Judy pressed her lips against Nick's, and thought she was dying of pleasure at their hot, slightly damp contact. She had taken him by surprise, and was the only one to act, so she was at the height of ecstasy when she felt Nick's mouth answering her, for a second, before he get off a bit too abruptly of the embrace in which she had trapped him. He shook his head, as embarrassed as he was incredulous.

In spite of her still uncertain vision, Judy interpreted without difficulty the particularly embarrassed and uncomfortable expression of Nick, whose ears pinned back and the eyes wide open were telling much about the panic state in which the reckless action of the rabbit had just brought him. Judy thought she had done something wrong, and felt compelled to explain herself by pitifully gesticulating with her right paw.

"Oh, forgive me, Nick. I should not have... I know you wanted to wait to see where things were leading but with what happened, I thought...I thought I would never see you again, and I so wanted to kiss you, to tell you how much I lov..."

"Judy!" Nick said with vehemence, a touch of panic at the bottom of his voice, knowing fully well that using her first name was the best way to stun her, and therefore to silence her. "Before saying more things that you might regret, I must point out...we are not alone…"

Judy gave him an incredulous expression before focusing her blurred vision on Nick's finger, which was pointing to the other side of the bed. The rabbit slowly turned her head, feeling the fatality fall on her every inch she added to the rotating movement of her neck. Her eyes widened and her heart froze in her chest at the sight of her parents, who stared at her with an expression of surprise mixed with horror. In bonus, her father even had his jaw fully dropped in addition to his wide eyes as round as beads. Only Suzie, her adorable little sister, was smiling. With her arms behind her back, she was wobbling from one leg to the other, her head buried in the shoulders and a big amazed smile on her face. Obviously, seeing her sister testify her love to the fox in such an explicit manner delighted the little girl to the highest point. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to be the case with Bonnie and Stu Hopps, who remained stunned and unable to articulate anything.

Judy's gaze turned back to Nick, who offered her nothing but a grimace full of discomfort, showing her all the embarrassment and panic that the situation inspired in him. The rabbit's face soon deformed into a fairly similar expression as she looked back at her parents again, while displaying an awkward smile, pretending to be surprised to see them standing there before her.

"Hey! It's my parents!"

"Judith Laverne Hopps!"

It was as if hearing the sound of her daughter's voice had succeeded in unlocking her father's word, and it had nothing comforting, in spite of the particular situation in which they were. Had Judy secretly hoped that her genitor would be understanding given the situation she had just gone through? She shook her head and told herself that it was hopeless: after what he had seen, it was certain that her father had totally forgotten that he was currently present in Zootopia Central to visit her daughter who had been savagely stabbed a few hours before. For now, what he only had in mind was the image of his own flesh and blood gripping a fox by the neck to kiss him so passionately that it seemed clear that her intentions towards him were anything but pure and chaste.

"Laverne?" Nick snickered reluctantly.

 _Oh no._

In his stupor, her father had revealed a compromising element to the only ear in the world that should never be granted by this kind of informative gift. Nick had just discovered her middle name, and despite the extremely tense situation, he couldn't help but delight himself by thinking of the use he might make of it to bother her in the future. His attitude was already particularly successful in doing just that, at the moment. Precisely when he should have faded into the background, to keep quiet, to be discreet (in short, to do everything in his might to make everyone forget that he was the fox she had just kissed in front of her parents), he only made himself more noticeable. It was undoubtedly too much to ask him to play the discretion card, and she merely turned toward him a furious glare, in which burned a muffled anger. Eventually, her father's exasperation broke out, and she was forced to turn her eyes back on him, freeing Nick from their infernal rage.

"I think this actually answers a lot of questions! We wondered why your smell was everywhere on this fox, and..."

"It's not ' _this fox'_ , Dad," Judy coldly corrected him. "It's Nick."

"Whatever the name! What difference does it make? Isn't it what he is?" Stu explained, alarmed and unable to remain coherent.

"It hurts me when you only refer to him by his species. Nick is my friend. And he deserves that you respect him, like everyone else."

"Oh, sweetheart..." her mother finally pronounced, making her voice heard for the first time. She bent over the oversized bed to reach her daughter's paw, which she grabbed fervently. "We were worried sick for you. Don't listen to your father. The only thing that matters for now is that you're okay."

The sincere affection she showed and the fact that she understood that the uncomfortable situation was doing more harm than good to Judy reassured the young bunny, who allowed herself to relax a little, tightening her paw around her mother's.

"I'm really sorry for making you so worried..." Judy answered with affection. "I feel sorry that you were forced to come here in the middle of the week because of me. I am aware of the organization that it requires, regarding the farm and the family. Thank you… Thank you for being here, both of you."

She turned a pleading look towards her father, which he couldn't resist. Both his anger and consternation quickly vanished, as he sat on the edge of the bed to take his daughter's paw in his own. Suzie quickly joined them, crawling up to her sister to grab her by the neck, while showing great delicacy as to not hurt the older doe. Judy pulled her paw out of her parents' embrace to put an arm around her little sister and hug her as hard as she could against herself.

"You're here too, sweetie?" Judy asked affectionately before kissing the little bunny on the cheek. "You didn't have school today?"

"Yes, but I wanted to come and see you."

"Sounds like a pretext for playing hooky..." Judy replied in a falsely reproving tone that made Suzie chuckle.

Bonnie looked up at Nick, who was contemplating the exchange between Judy and her sister, a slight smile at the corner of the muzzle. The fox seemed to notice that he was being watched, and his gaze turned to Judy's mother, who merely smiled at him enigmatically. He returned the politeness, before turning his eyes, visibly embarrassed.

"So, Judy..." resumed her mother, after uttering a slight sigh. "What happened? The news was talking about a terrorist act led by a group of extremist prey. Why have you been targeted? It doesn't make sense!"

"They are mad at me because we have managed to put an end to Bellwether's actions. Because ultimately we have proven that Zootopia's predators are no more dangerous than any other citizen of the city."

"And so what?" Stu asked stupidly. "Did they attack you because you told the truth?"

Judy just shrugged, but it was Nick who formulated the answer, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Liars and manipulators are often less concerned about morals than those who are fighting for the truth, Mr. Hopps."

"In that case, you certainly don't have to worry about it!" the rabbit retorted with vehemence, which hit Nick. At his expression it was clear that the comment had hurt him. And so, Judy and her mother's reaction was one-sided.

 _"Dad!_ "

 _"_ _Stu!_ "

"It's nothing," Nick said in a whisper, before rubbing his head, looking embarrassed. He finally turned away, implying that he was going to leave the room. "I'll give you your privacy. My presence here is unwelcome."

"No! You stay here!" Judy protested in an angered tone, clutching his wrist with her valid paw. "If your presence disturbs anyone in this room, it's up to that mammal to get out, not you!"

A deathly silence filled the confined space of the room after that statement, but Judy stood firm, even under the slightly wounded look her father gave her. Suzie had straightened up, not understanding very well the reasons why the tone had risen a notch all of a sudden. While Nick was going to protest, hoping to arrange things by insisting on leaving her alone with her parents, to dispel the uneasiness, Judy resumed speaking, not without letting her paw slip into Nick's half-open palm. All hope of escape faded away from the fox's mind as he felt the little fluffy fingers of the rabbit tighten firmly around his.

Judy hoped that her father had seen this gesture, and affirmed her determined gaze before saying: "Dad, if I have been assaulted today, it is precisely because I struggle with all my might against those who have such backwards attitudes against other species." She paused to notice the effect of her words on her interlocutor, and seemed satisfied. Stu looked down, and seemed particularly interested in the wool component of the bed cover. But Judy was not finished yet. "You can not treat Nick that way just because he's a fox!"

"I don't blame him for being a fox!" Stu defended himself, stretching out his arms as if to reject the accusation.

"In that case what's the problem?" his daughter replied in a stunned tone.

"You're asking me this? Seriously?" he replied in an incredulous voice. "Isn't it obvious?" He pointed his finger toward their tied paws, then resumed with more firmness: "You're going out with a fox, Judy! It's...it's wrong!"

At this statement, Bonnie put a paw against her eyes before shaking her head, visibly tired of this little game. She breathed a sigh before turning to her husband.

"Stu, can you spare me the shame of giving the impression that I married an extremely old-fashioned buck?"

Seeing Stu's distress, who seemed disappointed to not get the slightest support, Nick tried to behave with a less accusatory attitude in the hope of calming the preconceptions that Judy's father apparently had for him. The fox turned to Bonnie, before declaring: "I can understand his concerns, Mrs. Hopps. But I assure you that Judy and I are not together..."

"It's probably for this reason that the first thing she wished to do when she woke up was to kiss you!" Stu replied ironically. His mind could not chase away the image of his daughter kissing a fox with passion. Again and again, this scene came to his mind, taking each time a more concrete form, of which he would have hoped to have been the victim of a mere hallucination. His extremely protective paternalistic attitude warned him of what he considered to be a danger for his dear child.

Judy pulled him out of his torpor by confirming Nick's words, once again holding her own against her father.

"No it's the truth. We're not together," she declared, in a voice in which there was a hint of disappointment, and the fox didn't fail to notice it. "We're still trying to figure out what we feel for each other..." She lowered her head, a slight shame filling her as she remembered more accurately what she had done a few minutes ago. "I had never kissed Nick before, and I should not have done this... I don't say that because it happened in your presence. I acted impulsively." She then turned to the fox, offering him a look where a certain form of guilt could be seen. "Forgive me, Nick."

"There's nothing to forgive, Carrots..."

How could he be angry at such an adorable face? The mention of the kiss brought him back to what he had felt at that moment. Disbelief, surprise, emotion...then anxiety. An anxiety that was confirmed again, now that Stu, apparently out of himself, resumed his words with vehemence.

" ' _Carrots?_ ' You accept him calling you that? And afterwards, it is I who makes prejudices?"

"Dad, it's just a nickname. Please just stop!" Judy replied in an exaggerated tone, which did not calm her father for a moment.

"Do not think you can get away with it, young girl! I want explanations."

The bunny was somewhat relieved when she saw her mother come to her rescue again. "She doesn't need to give you any, Stuwart!" Bonnie replied in an outraged tone. "It's her life and she lives it the way she wants! Would you have liked for my father to put his nose in our burrow at the slightest opportunity?"

"Oh! There was no need for him to worry!" Stu defended himself with a swagger, an expression of pride shining in the corner of his eyes. "You married a buck from a good family, well-to-do in every aspect!"

"Yes, and who made me pregnant at the end of one week! Don't think he was delighted when he had heard that!"

At this reflection, Stu shriveled a little, feeling embarrassed for being undermined in front of everyone. "It...it's not the same thing at all..." he finally mumbled, looking defeated.

"Oh, stop making such a fuss," Bonnie said, obviously eager to finish her husband when he was already down. _No fair play, Mrs. Hopps_ , Nick had time to think ironically, who watched the scene with a slightly sparkling look. "And, it's not like you're discovering Judy's tastes on the matter!" The bunny went on, clutching her paws against her hips in order to give herself a little more constancy. "Remember the heartbreak she had when Bobby Catmull refused to go out with her..."

 _Golden information here!_ Nick thought, turning a more than interested look at Judy, before offering her a tendentious smile. "Bobby Catmull, huh?"

"Mom, please..." Judy pleaded, releasing Nick's paw to bring her own against her forehead. She really didn't need for her mother to openly share old compromising anecdotes of her life before her prospective future boyfriend. Not now, not when she had _just_ woken up after a life-saving surgery, and had been caught kissing the said future boyfriend in front of her parents, who moreover was a fox. _My life is really complicated_...she complained inwardly.

It was at this point that Suzie straightened up before slipping between Nick and Judy, grabbing their respective paws in hers while offering them her most charming smile.

"I find you very beautiful together!" she said jovially and conclusively, as if her opinion would resolve the issue. "Kiss him again, Judy! _Please_!"

Bonnie could not repress a laugh at this little game, while Judy and Nick, terribly embarrassed, exchanged a confused and somewhat uneasy look. Stu sighed while shaking his head. He was getting tired fighting for a lost cause.

"Please, spare us that..." he grumbled nevertheless. "My poor heart would not recover from such a show, I think."

Humor, even that cynical, remained humor. And if her father was acting so, it proved that he didn't take things so badly, in the end. Undoubtedly she would still hear him talk about it quite often, but since the abscess was now broken, she finally felt herself able to face it. The worst was over.

It was at this moment that Dr. Barrare made his entrance, accompanied by the nurse on duty.

"Hello to all those I do not know, including my patient of the day, of course. I'm Doctor Barrare."

"If even I don't know you…then, they don't either, right?" Judy replied, amused by this introduction.

Nick cleared his throat, a little taken aback. "Hum...Dr. Barrare and I may have already... been in contact... before your surgery."

"Ah really?" Judy asked. "How come?"

"He was present when I made my preliminary report to Chief Bogo about your health condition. Besides, Mr. Wilde wanted to make me understand how necessary it was for me to do my job well."

The fox lowered his head, embarrassed for being depicted by an external intervener. Judy did not know if she should tease him for his overprotective behavior, or be flattered. Assuming that this revelation of Nick's actions was all in her honor and would make a good impression on her parents, she remained silent, but did a mental note to not forget to rib him with it as soon as they would be alone again.

"Good," the beaver finally resumed before approaching Judy. Nick stepped back to let him approach his patient, not without taking Suzie in his arms, in order to free enough necessary space for the doctor. The fox was relieved to realize that neither Bonnie nor Stu seemed to get wrong the fact that he was carrying their very young daughter. Suzie did not complain either, and she even put her arms around Nick's neck while smiling.

"You will be delighted to learn that the surgery went perfectly," Dr. Barrare explained to Judy, who merely smiled at him for his answer, letting her parents express their relief in her place.

"As I thought, the blade did not damage any vital organ, but it was necessary to extract it carefully, because it had nevertheless touched your lung. The lesion is minimal, but it's possible that you may feel some discomfort with any sort of physical activity over the next few weeks. This is completely normal."

Judy was relieved to know that she would not have any lasting consequences from the attack, because she would not have liked this to disrupt her eventual return to the police force.

"One could say I've been lucky..." she commented, making the doctor nod in agreement.

"Yes, it's true. But the hit was too clumsy to be truly dangerous, I think. Your aggressor was, fortunately, an unprepared individual for such actions. There is often a tendency to believe that it's easy to stab someone, but it takes a lot of strength, and some control. At least if the attacker wants the hits to be deadly. It's often for this reason that crimes involving this type of weapon give rise to real carnage, because it takes an impressive number of strokes to kill someone, when one doesn't know how or where to stab."

"Thank you for all these details, doctor..." Nick cynically replied. "I am sure Judy is very reassured to know that she would have needed to be stabbed seventy more times to finally let out her last breath..."

Judy gave him a disapproving look, but could not refrain a slight laugh, to which Bonnie joined willingly. Stu, for his part, remained dumbfounded by the terrifying words that the doctor had just pronounced, and was feeling on the verge of fainting.

"Please, forgive me," the beaver finally replied, shaking his head with an uneasy look, waving the enormous glasses resting on his mustached muzzle. "Since I work regularly with the police, I tend to deal with these kind of cases almost daily. I ended up losing the habit of announcing good news. But once in a while this alternative doesn't bother me, to be honest."

They all laughed cheerfully, before finally Judy decided to ask the fateful question: "So…when can I leave?"

"Oh hey! Don't be so hasty nonetheless, miss Hopps," Barrare replied while waving his paws. "We'll keep you under observation tonight, and hopefully, you can leave tomorrow in the early afternoon."

"Oh, that's not a problem." Stu replied. "Since we didn't know the gravity of the situation, we made our arrangements and booked a room in a small motel, not far from here. We can get you back when you leave tomorrow, and we'll all go back to Bunnyburrow."

"Bunnyburrow?" The doctor exclaimed with concern. "Once again, sorry, but I must break your plans. Your daughter needs to rest a lot over the next few days. She should solicit as little as possible the injuring of the extraction area that we have treated. It's a very active part of the body, usually, even if one tends to not realize it. It would be dangerous for her to make such a long travel, even by train. Moreover, she will have to come back here every day for a while, so that her bandage can be re-wrapped and changed. It requires some manipulations that we cannot allow her to do by herself, nor any other uninitiated mammal instead of us."

"It's annoying, doctor..." Judy explained, confused by these last revelations. "I don't have any lodgings anymore in Zootopia. I was only passing through here."

"Oh...oh, yes I understand that this could be a problem," Barrare replied, rubbing his head, as if trying to look for a solution. "I guess I could transfer your file to the Three Communes Hospital so that you could be treated there in Bunnyburrow...but I would have liked to be able to monitor the treatment of your wound myself, for more precautions..."

"Hum... In the worst case scenarios, my door is wide open for you, Carrots..." Nick said in a neutral tone, avoiding crossing anyone's gaze while he proposed this solution, knowing full well that it would raise a bout of protests.

"What?! She'd sleep in your home?" Stu exclaimed, wide-eyed. "After what happened? No...no! Not in my lifetime, my friend!"

"Dad, stop!" Judy replied, tired of her father's scandalized refrain. Even though she was a little bewildered, she seriously considered Nick's proposal, trying to focus on the practical aspect more than what would mean spending more time with the fox. The two of them. All alone. For an undetermined time. No. She should not let these kinds of thoughts take over her logical reason. Above all, she had to think about the best way to deal with the logistical problems associated with her injury.

"It's extremely nice of you to offer me your hospitality again, Nick," Judy replied. "But unfortunately I don't have anything here with me. No spare clothes, no toiletries... As I said, I left my parents home in haste without bringing anything with me."

"Um...about that..." Bonnie answered in an uncertain voice, before lifting a traveling bag she had brought with her, depositing it on the bed right next to Judy. "Since we didn't know for how long you would be hospitalized, or the seriousness of your injuries, I took the initiative to prepare you a bag, with all your toiletries, and spare clothes..."

"Bonnie! What are you playing?" Stu exclaimed impetuously, gesticulating his paws before his wife, hoping to hide the bag from Judy's sight.

"I try to help..." the bunny replied, obviously not understanding what her husband was reproaching her for.

"You fool! Now she has no reason to go back with us!"

"Oh..." Bonnie answered, suddenly understanding what her husband was implying. "And is that a problem?"

"Of course, that's a problem! If she doesn't come with us, it means she'll stay with the fox!"

"His name is Nick," Judy said in an exaggerated tone, without even succeeding in attracting her father's attention.

"She's old enough to know what she's doing, Stu. Judy is in the police, I think she's able to defend herself..."

"That's it!" Stu replied, obviously besides himself. "Why do you have to be so tolerant and open-minded when it comes to your children?"

"These are _our_ children, Stu. We educated them together, I remind you. And I don't think Nick will do anything bad to her."

"Oh, I don't disagree with this... It is precisely the opposite that make me worried!"

To this idea, so openly expressed, Judy and Nick could not help blushing in embarrassment. They both knew that nothing would happen, of course. Certainly. Likely. Probably. _Perhaps_... The bunny finally uttered a sigh of weariness, before grabbing the handle of the travel bag with her right paw to pull it toward her.

"I'll stay with Nick," she answered firmly, bringing everyone's attention back to her.

As she suspected, her father displayed a horrified expression, while Nick...Nick's expression was indescribable. But it went beyond happiness and surprise.

"I should be back to work in the precinct soon enough," Judy continued, feeling the need to justify her decision. "I'm going to have to find a new place in Zootopia. If I can stay with Nick during my convalescent period, it will be more convenient for me to look for something suitable. It will prevent me from finding myself again in the kind of hutch where I lived until now..."

"You...you mean that you intend to ask to be reinstated, despite what happened?" Stu asked, visibly incredulous.

"Of course, Dad. You didn't think that a mere assault would stop me? They would have won if I gave up like that. Quite the opposite, it only reinforced my convictions."

"Oh...oh yes...I should have known, you've always been a fighter." And in the tone he used, it was rather Stu Hopps who was apparently beaten. "Still, it doesn't reassure me to know that you are going to stay with the fox for an indefinite period."

"His name is Nick, for the twentieth time."

"Yes, whatever. You know what I mean."

"No, Dad. I don't know."

"Don't play the ignorant, young girl!"

This was the moment chosen by Dr. Barrare to remind everyone of his presence by clearing his throat before declaring: "Hum...if you may excuse me, even if I admit that the show is very entertaining, I still have other patients to visit. I'll see you tomorrow when you leave, Judy. But if you have any questions by then, don't hesitate to call me."

All thanked him before he quickly left the room with the nurse. No one unheard the sneers that the two practitioners exchanged when they crossed the door, letting it close behind them. It was a perfect excuse for Judy to make her father feel guilty. "Do you see where this lead us? We are the laughing stock of Central Zootopia, now!"

"That's what happens when we play indoor games with a fox!"

"Oh! I can't believe it! Will you ever stop with your delusions?"

Nick and Bonnie shared a knowing glance: if they didn't intervene quickly, this ridiculous and unproductive exchange would be endless. Nick undertook to calm Judy, while Bonnie did the same with Stu. It took a few minutes for the room to regain a relative calm, but both father and daughter seemed somewhat distant, refusing to turn their heads toward each other, or to speak.

"It will fade away," Bonnie commented to the fox. The two were seated near the room's window, as if to get away from the cold war-like atmosphere which had been settled between Stu and Judy. Suzie had fallen asleep in Nick's arms, who was gently rocking her against him, obviously at ease with the maneuver. Bonnie continued: "It's happened countless times in the past. Stu is overprotective, which irritates Judy and pushes her to do whatever it takes to make him even more annoyed. But in the end, they always end up making up. They like each other too much for it to last."

"It seems like it's a healthy relationship between a father and a daughter." Nick commented in a tone slightly saddened. "I can not pretend to have experienced anything similar with my own father, unfortunately."

"I'm sorry to hear it, Nick."

Nick gently shook his head, meaning that there was no harm done by her words. However, he didn't open up more on the subject. He greatly enjoyed Bonnie's very open and tolerant temper, who obviously had great trust in her children. Surely because she knew that the education she had provided on them was blameless. Judy told him about her mother's ability to recognize her mistakes and move on. She had been the first to support her in her desire to become a police officer, even though she had first proclaimed for a while that it was impossible for a rabbit to achieve this goal. Also, her opinion regarding predators had always been open and tolerant, though she had been mistrusting foxes, due to the unfortunate experience Judy went through in her childhood, but she had not hesitated to acknowledge her wrongs and change her mind when her daughter opened her eyes. These great warm-hearted qualities, this peculiar sweetness, and her sincerity, kinda rural-like, had earned Nick's affection. And it looked like she seemed to relatively like him, which was well with him.

"I'm also sorry for what Judy did..." the rabbit finally said. "I should not interfere, of course. But as a mother, I think she shouldn't have done this. And of course, I feel compelled to apologize for it..."

"What are you talking about, Bonnie?" Nick asked, not knowing what she was implying.

"Judy shouldn't have marked you. I explained to her the importance of this gesture in love relationships, long ago...as I did with each of my children, for that matter. You know, with us rabbits, sex education and everything that comes with it is something to take very seriously if you don't want to be a young grandmother early on in your life."

Nick couldn't help but share her laughter, then reassured her by softly shaking his head. "You should not apologize for that, Bonnie. Sincerely, there is no harm..."

"Oh, I know, since you're obviously very close to each other. In a deeper way than a simple friendship, I can tell. Even if she wouldn't have kissed you, I wouldn't have thought differently. But still...she shouldn't have. Not as long as you weren't really engaged to each other. I've told her that, but I think that in a moment of distraction, she must have forgotten it."

"Honestly Bonnie, I'm not going to complain..." admitted the fox.

This confession left the rabbit speechless for a few seconds, then she merely smiled enigmatically before reaching out her arms to get back Suzie, the young rabbit still asleep, who was gently resting on Nick's shoulder.

"Looks like you've done this all your life," she said, now holding Suzie in her arms.

"I have a godson that I love," Nick said without any explanation. At the new smile Bonnie offered him, Nick no longer held any doubt concerning the genuine affection the mother of the bunny he loved, had for him. Already one parent of the two approved. Not that bad.

Stu and Bonnie left nearly twenty minutes later. Judy and her father had finally spoken again, carefully avoiding any unpleasant subjects. As Stu had kissed his daughter before leaving, and since she had hugged him, it seemed obvious to Nick that the tensions had subsided, at least for the moment, and it was enough to bring solace to his heart. Among all the things he wanted to avoid in his special relationship with Judy, the most important thing was to not be the cause of possible tensions between her and her parents.

The Hopps promised that they would return the next morning to visit Judy before she would be allowed to leave the hospital. Then, they would have to meet in the afternoon so she could bring them to the place where she had parked the family's farm truck. They would need it to get back to Bunnyburrow. Thus, all the obligations attaching Judy to a forced return to her hometown would be settled, and she would have the peace of mind to take the necessary rest for her convalescence, while having time to find a new home before her re-installment into the force.

As they finally found themselves alone, Nick sat on the edge of the bed, turning a glance at Judy before sighing deeply. "That was... quite intense," he said to comment on this first live meeting with her parents.

"I wouldn't have the will to hide from them what there is between us anyway," answered Judy, before sighing. "I suppose I have what I deserve for having acting inconsiderately again."

"What did you expect? You're a reckless bunny, Carrots. You should think twice before acting."

"I suppose, yes... But then, I wouldn't be able to make such beautiful mistakes…"

Nick looked at her with a concerned look, and she offered him an absolutely charming smile. This bunny really had the power to disarm him completely, whether by a gesture, a look, an attitude, or a mere little sentence like the one she had just uttered. All seemingly insignificant facts, but filled with a deeper meaning, which made him feel things that he had never experienced until then. He remembered what he had understood about himself earlier in the afternoon, and how deeply he cared for Judy. A shiver ran through his spine when he thought about the events of the morning. Everything seemed so distant now, but the veracity of the facts was not less chilling: he had almost lost her.

"Don't ever give me such a scare, Carrots..." he mumbled while looking away.

"I didn't ask for this zebra to attack me, you know? I had other plans in mind for my day to go in the first place."

She hoped that a bit of humor would make the fox's mood less glum, but it didn't seem to work. Nick was sitting on the side of the bed, his head turned towards the door. His gaze was lost in the void, and he seemed thoughtful. She stretched out her arm to reach him, but only managed to touch his shirt with her fingertips.

"Now comes the time to assume the consequences of our success, I guess..." the fox finally declared.

"It was an isolated act, Nick... An extremist mad mammal, distraught by the revelations we made, and who turned his anger and despair on me. But it will not happen again."

"He's not alone, Carrots. There are plenty of others mammals like him out there. You don't know what they're going to do."

"That is true. We'd never know. But I don't feel in danger, okay? These mammals do not deserve the honor knowing that their actions have influenced our daily lives, even if they try to cause us as much harm as possible. They'll succeed in doing so, if you let this affect you."

Nick remained pensive for a few moments, seeming to digest these words. Finally, he sighed and murmured for himself: "I should have been the one to take the blow…".

He probably thought that Judy wouldn't hear him, but it was without taking into account the exceptional perceptive hearing of the rabbit. She straightened up at once, attracting his attention by the vivacity of her movement. Nick perceived the glow of flaming anger burning in Judy's eyes, and pulled away by reflex, narrowly avoiding the punch that was aimed at his shoulder. The fact of having missed her assault hadn't calmed Judy's rage, which she let out by words: "I forbid you to say that! I forbid you to insinuate it! I forbid you even to think it!"

"Calm down, Carrots! It's the truth! I was the predator who helped to knock down Bellwether! This stabbing should not have hit you, if the mammal who handled it had been logical!"

"You'd have felt better, if the roles had been reversed, maybe? You would have shown your triumphant smile and thought you had the right role? What do you think I would have felt, if things had happened like that, huh? It would have annihilated me. Never say anything like that again, Nick..."

And now she became emotional again. The medication she had been given, which was relatively strong, was no help. Nevertheless, Nick didn't like seeing her this upset when she had to take care of her wound as best as possible, so he didn't try to insist and used a more gentle tone, stretching his paws in front of her to catch her wrists, showing himself as delicate as possible in order to calm her.

"There, there..." he whispered as she relaxed a bit at his touch. "I didn't think so, as you can guess. You still think I'm trying to make you feel guilty for something, right?"

"You idiot..." she stammered, laughing softly.

He had managed to compel her to lie down again. The moment he let go of her, she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him towards her without virulence. He thought at first that she was trying to kiss him again, and thought of defending himself, before giving up (a little too easily to his liking). But she had no such intentions. She simply brought him closer to her, inviting him to lie down beside her. Nick nodded. The bed was large enough so they could have enough room for two. But Judy didn't just want Nick to lie next to her. Judy wanted him to lie down _against_ her. She made him understand that by passing her valid paw behind his neck and pulling him in her direction. The fox hesitated for a second, before giving in to the invitation, finding himself a little clumsy until finding a comfortable position. Judy took care of the rest by snuggling into his arms, pressing her face into the corner of his neck. _It's her recognized place, now_ , Nick thought while smiling. He tightened his embrace against her small body, showing himself extremely cautious to avoid agitating her wound.

They remained silent for several minutes, until Nick finally believed that her friend had fallen asleep again. But finally, she slightly moved, and murmured in a gentle and sincere tone: "I'm sorry I kissed you, Nick. Forgive me…"

"I've already told you that you didn't have to apologize for that. If your parents hadn't of been there, I would have been the one to kiss you."

"Really?" She asked, raising her head with a small smile on the corner of her lips. She wasn't that tired, after all.

"Yes. And it would have been a foolishness that I would not have regretted. But a foolishness nevertheless. I suppose…"

"Would you get upset if I confess that I don't feel it as a mistake?"

"I think I used the term, 'foolishness', Carrots... I didn't talk about mistake." Nick corrected her.

Judy shook her head, a little disconcerted by her friend's apparently ironic remark. "I don't really get the difference, Nick..."

"Yet it's obvious, a mistake can't be changed."

Judy seemed to reflect on what he meant by that, but soon understood the subtlety of his sharp minded reflection, and laughed a bit before slipping her paw along his muzzle, appreciating the softness of the light curve of it.

"Should I take that as an invitation to start over?" she asked.

"I don't know..." he replied seriously after a few seconds of reflection. "What would still differentiate us from a real couple, then?"

"Not much, I guess... But would that be a bad thing?"

"Wait a few days living with me before answering this question..."

The good old Nick, with his personal wall of jokes, provocations and flirts, was back. It didn't bother Judy, in the end. She knew in which situation she was in, and she knew well what she wanted. If it should take more time for Nick to do the same, she would get along with it. As her parents had told her, she was a fighter. She would go all the way to reach the new goal she had set for herself. And that goal was not that far away either.

She was laying between his paws, at that very moment.


	8. Chapter 8 - Justice(s)

**Author notes :**

 **Thank you all for your presence, your support, your comments, your favorites, your subscriptions, your reviews. It means a lot for me (it's the same for the entire translation team).**

 **If you have any questions about the fic (or anything else related), don't hesitate to ask them in reviews. I will try to answer them in the next author notes.**

 **I wish you a good reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Justice(s)**

Nick showed up at the Central hospital as soon as the visiting hours were open again. It was still very early, and the rising sun shimmered the edges of the buildings made of glass and steels that dominated the Bourse district. Under his arm, the fox was holding a cardboard bag containing an espresso, jasmine tea, and pastries; all from the Snarlbucks Coffee at the corner of the street. Judy had confided to him, when they had gradually got to know each other during the missing mammals investigation, that she had never entered in any shops of the brand, and that she was eager to correct her mistake, now that she was finally living in the big city.

This was a golden opportunity to make her discover the incredible quality of the sweet treats offered by this prestigious chain. Nick was hooked on it. He would spend several times a week there, sometimes several times a day, squandering the little money he could get in caffeinated drinks and absolutely incredible blueberry muffins. Not very clever, it was certain, but after all, it was not the ugliest of vices. Better that than something else.

He had only left Judy the night before when she was deeply asleep. He had exceeded by far the authorized schedules and had been scolded by the nurse on duty, a hippopotamus as fat as she was rude. Never mind! He had been compelled to obey without further ado... There were some mammals (and temperaments) to which one should not annoy too much. This mishap had by no means altered the joy which had seized him when he had felt the rabbit slowly falling asleep in the middle of his arms, relaxed in the extreme. He had nearly sunk into sleep on hearing the slight sighs of contentment she had begun to let out, manifesting the obvious well-being that she seemed to feel by sharing her bed with him. He could get used to it, undoubtedly, and he was the first one to be surprised by this realization.

Indeed, if Nick had already had some relationships during his lifetime, he had never slept with anyone (except with his brother or sister, when one or the other suffered from nocturnal terrors...but at the time, they were just kids so it didn't really count). The idea of sleeping alongside someone was a concept that disturbed him by nature. The fox only felt vulnerable at the very moment of falling asleep, for he was unable to react or to adapt himself to a possible threat, from the moment sleep would catch him. And he had never given enough confidence to anyone for overcoming this inexplicable anxiety of exposing his vulnerability. But with Judy, it seemed different, for some strange reason. He just trusted her.

Nevertheless, it was going a bit too fast for Nick. This idea was fleeting, and the pleasure which accompanied it, if it motivated a certain form of good-humor, was nevertheless ephemeral. Nick preferred to remain persuaded that he was not ready to face such questions for the moment, and that it seemed precipitous for him to get lost in fantasies that had no concrete value. _Yes, except that from this evening she will sleep at your house, you fool_ , he argued with himself, as the reflection hit him while he crossed the car park of the hospital. _And what will you do if she offers you to sleep with her again, hmm? You're going to refuse, maybe? Even though it's obvious you love it?_ Nick shook his head vigorously, chasing his thoughts from his mind. It would not happen. In any case, not tonight. Tonight he had other plans in mind. Tonight, he was going to put down the jerks who had tried to murder Judy.

Finnick had called him around 11PM the night before, with more information on the group of prey belonging to the Herd Guardians, who met in this famous second-zone bar, the Oasis of Nacre, on Desert Avenue. He had kept an eye on them a good part of the evening, noting everything he could get on them, without being noticed. Two warthogs, a hare and an armadillo, from various social environments. Only one of them actually seemed to have some influence within the group and it was the hare. Apparently, he was serving as a relay between the direction of the Herd Guardians and the secondary activists team, such as the one to which the lagamorph belonged.

They had spent the evening tippling and playing poker, ending up drunk enough to remain no longer discreet about their 'secret' activities. They evidently defined themselves as revolutionaries who would change the destiny of Zootopia and give to preys the place they deserved in society. According to the barmammal, these guys occupied his establishment almost every night... And since they had said 'see you tomorrow' before leaving, it seemed clear that they would be present tonight as well.

For Nick, the plan had been quickly set up, from the moment the word "Poker" had been pronounced. Once Finnick had finished summing up the situation, the fox had already outlined in his mind the different stages of their vengeful action.

"We're going to use Alexandre Lupin," he said immediately, which made Finnick pull a disapproving face.

"Oh no!" He had protested. "I refuse to wear a dress and call myself Françoise!"

"In that case, you'll be wearing a skirt and you'll be called Martine." Nick replied back, accompanying his words by a slight sneer.

This answer had generated a excess of rage from Finnick, who had yelled so hard that Nick had been forced to keep his phone away from his ear. "You're lucky that I promised Dizzie to never touch your beautiful eyes, otherwise I would have snatched them out before making you eat them!"

"I'm really lucky to have such a provident sister…"

A heavy silence had fallen between them after this, but Nick hadn't been worried about it. He knew Finnick well enough to know that this was the time it took for the fennec to control his rage, digest it, and turn it to something more productive, such as accomplishing the mission of the next day, for example.

"Do you think it's a good thing to confront them frontally, like that?" Finnick finally resumed after a few seconds. "We'd better go with the bat, I tell ya! You know I can take off heads with a simple backhand."

"As much as possible, I would like to avoid resorting to violence. There are other ways of making these bastards understand that they have gone too far..."

The fennec had then cleared his throat noisily, thus letting Nick perceive a slight note of contempt. "That rabbit of yours really softened you, bro."

That was his version of things, Nick thought as he walked through the lobby of Zootopia Central, while memorizing the conversation of the day before. Finnick had probably forgotten that his accomplice had always tended to handle his moves in a roundabout way. Nick did not like direct confrontations, when there was a way to force his opponent to fell himself. If everything went as he hoped tonight, then it would be enough to seriously undermine these little riffraff, while gathering valuable information on the thinking branch of their extremist group.

If he had to lead a solitary crusade against these new enemies, he would do so with all the might of his conviction: he would bring down the Herd Guardians. Because they symbolized everything that was disgusting him in society on one hand, but mainly because they represented a threat to Judy. He would not let anything, nor nobody, hurt her again. It was a promise he had made to himself, and he would hold to it, even if it may cost him his life.

The said bunny was already awake when Nick walked through the door of her room, victoriously brandishing the victuals he had bought...and was a little disappointed to find her eating a king size pistachio-white-chocolate cookie and drinking a giant carrot hazelnut milkshake. Standing near the bed, Benjamin Clawhauser turned a surprised face toward Nick, and gave him a small paw sign. Obviously, the cheetah had the same idea as the fox, and had gone through the Snarlbuck at the corner of the street to satisfy Judy's stomach...and his own, obviously, given the box of domestic donuts already almost emptied, which proudly reigned over the edge of the bed, just within reach of his chubby paws.

"Hi, Nick!" Judy finally said in a radiant voice. "Looks like great minds think alike! Benji and you must have read into my mind... I'm so hungry right now," she chuckled before inviting him to join them.

The fox granted her request, trying to hide his disappointment behind the mask of his phlegmatic smile. He put down his bag of delicious pastries and morning drinks at the bottom of the bed, before turning to Clawhauser and holding the paw that the podgy policeman held out to him.

"Glad to see you again, Nick!" The cheetah began in a jovial voice, before switching to a more uneasy look, timidly joining his paws against his plump belly. "Sorry for having pulled out the rug from under your feet... I wanted to see Judy as soon as possible before resuming my service."

"No problem, Ben!" the fox replied. "There will just be more for everyone!"

"No, no! No way!" Judy interrupted while shaking her head, a small smile in the corner of the muzzle. "If you bring it to me, it's all mine. What make you think that I intend to share?"

"Even with a broken arm, you're still so reckless, right, Carrots?"

"Broken? Come here boy, I'll make you see that it still works!" Judy replied in a falsely threatening tone, but without succeeding in getting rid of her smile, which was more and more stretching before the little provocations of her interlocutor.

Nick, too eager to prove that he was not at all afraid of the potential danger, came close to Judy, stopping at the headboard before leaning towards her, his smirk still proudly camped on his face.

"So, what can this arm do this morning?" He asked insidiously.

The answer was quick to come. Judy straightened her left arm and passed it behind Nick's neck, using it to lift herself up toward him and offered him a small embrace, pushing her head under his neck. The affectionate gesture only lasted for a moment, before Judy, now satisfied, released him and leaned back against her pillows. It was enough to destabilize Nick, making him lose his victorious smile, and leaving him stunned. Obviously, he had expected everything except that.

He finally shook his head, re-finding his spirits, as well as his casual expression, before commenting: "Indeed, it seems to go much better."

"You're driving me mad, both of you. So adorable…" Clawhauser said with an approving shrill cry. Instinctively, his paw found the box of donuts, grabbed one of the pastries covered with chocolate icing, and brought it to his half-open mouth, still frozen in an ecstatic smile.

"Don't imagine things, Benji," Judy answered, laughing softly. "You also got your welcome hug, didn't you?"

"Mine wasn't as…affectionate," the cheetah corrected, slowly shaking his tail. Then he chuckled, before sitting on the edge of the bed. "Anyway. Everyone will be relieved to know that you are leaving the hospital this afternoon. Some colleagues will be disappointed. They hoped to come and see you in the evening after work."

"They'll be disappointed to know that I don't stay in hospital any longer?" Judy asked, feigning unbelief, which made Clawhauser laugh heartily.

"You know what I mean." He answered while shaking his head. "The chief wouldn't get away too far from his personal phone, yesterday. He only relaxed when the hospital called to give some news about you. Well, if we assume that the chief is able to relax, of course..."

The news seemed to surprise Judy as much as it touched her. In a timid and uncertain voice, she declared: "That's...that's really nice of him..."

"Oh! You must have understood how he works now. Like everyone else, he hopes to see you back on the team soon."

"About that..." Judy replied, leaning toward her bedside table. She made a movement a bit too abrupt, which made her let out a small painful groan. Immediately, Nick was there to support her. She gave him an embarrassed smile before shaking her head and letting him lay her back to the comfort of her pillows. She made a sign of her right paw towards the drawers of the small dresser. "In the first drawer, Nick, please."

The fox nodded, pulling out from the furniture the document Judy wanted to give to Clawhauser. This was her request for re-enlistment, which she hadn't had the opportunity to give by her own paw to Bogo the day before.

"If you could give it to the chief, Ben… I think I've lost enough time for now. I would like for him to get it as soon as possible."

The cheetah nodded, carefully folding the paper before slipping it into the pocket of his officer's trousers. "I undertake the mission to give it to him as soon as I reach my post. Besides, I'd better go now. I wouldn't like to be late."

"Thank you, Benji. I owe you this."

As Clawhauser was beginning to leave, grabbing two last donuts, one in each of his paws, and a third through his jaw, Nick could not help but question him one last time, too concerned to get new information on the progress of the events, regarding the aggression Judy had gone through. "I do not know if you have the right to answer me, but do we know more about this Morris Staliord, the zebra that attacked Judy? He was one of those Herd Guardians, right? Any more info on the matter?"

The cheetah seemed slightly embarrassed, wondering whether he was allowed to disclose information about an ongoing investigation, even if Nick was a possible future colleague, and that Judy was about to come back into the ranks of law enforcement. "It's delicate..." he finally mumbled, chewing the donuts he had in his mouth. "I can't talk too much about it, as long as it's not made public..."

Nick lowered his head, slightly displeased. He understood that Clawhauser was compelled to keep this information confidential, of course... The cheetah had surely noticed his disappointment, since he added in a slightly more jovial voice: "But if it can reassure you, Nick, McHorn grilled this rascal all day long, yesterday, and Grizzoli took over a good part of the night. There was a lot of information. So don't worry, we'll put the instigators of Judy's assault behind bars very soon."

"Be careful, Benji! You already say too much, there." The bunny rebuked him in a very professional tone. "Not that I don't feel interested or concerned, of course. But do not get into trouble just to please us."

Of course, Judy, always pragmatic and sensible, couldn't help feeling alarmed at her colleague contravening one of the most basic rules of the police. Beyond that, she wanted to preserve the cheetah from any risk... And more personally, she just wanted to put the maximum amount of distance between herself and the events of the previous day. Whether the Herd Guardians ended up arrested or not, it did not matter to her. She wanted to forget that such people existed for the moment. She just needed to totally get far away from this investigation… One way of preventing the aggravation of the second wound inflicted upon her at the time of her aggression, a psychological injury that had shaken her conviction that she could contribute to the development of a better world. Could a world in which such hatred existed, still swelling and growing, massive and disgusting, really become better, even with all the goodwill of the few mammals that seem to care about its fate? It was hard to believe…

Clawhauser seemed to grasp his friend's preoccupation, and approached her to say good-bye, slipping a comforting paw against her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry Judy. We'll get them. They will not be allowed to continue their actions."

It was not really where the problem was laying, in the bunny's perspective, but Benjamin's affect touched her sincerely, and she nodded, forcing herself to offer him a smile. Despite all her efforts, she struggled to make it looks convincing.

This didn't dispirit the cheetah, who gave a little laugh of encouragement. "Come on, you can do better than that, Hopps!"

Clawhauser's enthusiasm overcame Judy's distress, and her smile became more sincere. "Thank you, Ben."

"At your service!" The cheetah replied before officially saluting her. The rabbit replied to his comrade's salute, and then he left the room, after saying goodbye to Nick.

When the door closed, leaving them alone, the fox slowly came at the bottom of the bed, holding back his packet from Snarlbuck to place it on the bedside table, next to Judy. "So, are you really as hungry as you pretend? If it isn't the case, this jasmine tea will at least have the merit of cheering you up a bit."

He had pronounced it in a casual tone, but Judy soon realized that he had seen through her clearly, and had seized her general distress regarding the situation. She looked away, slightly embarrassed, before grabbing the cardboard goblet that Nick held out to her. She clasped it with her two paws, appreciating the heat released by the container, and the sweet smell of the infusion it contained.

"So?" the fox resumed, for whom this silence didn't seem to satisfy him, in terms of reaction to his question. "It is often said that one has to take advice of his pillow, but I have the impression that yours has only added more to the mess."

"I... I just want to forget what happened yesterday, Nick. Could we avoid talking about it, at least for a little while?"

"Of course, Carrots. I will not tear your words out of your mouth. But if the trouble is too much to handle, these ears are here to listen to you." For good measure, he grabbed his ears on two paws and pulled them down, making a confused expression that Judy smiled at. The bunny could not suppress a chuckle at the fox's antics.

"You're priceless, really!" she said in a laughing voice. "If I had been able to take a picture, I would have immortalized the moment. "

"Do you really think I would have let you? I take care of my reputation."

"That would have counterbalanced your photographic blackmail the other night. A sword of Damocles hanging over your head, just to change a bit."

" _Tatata_ ," Nick corrected, shaking his head. "Nothing will ever equal the compromising evidence I have at my disposal concerning you. Consider it to be said once and for all, Carrots, you'll never beat me at that game."

"Oh, what a presumption. I remind you that I have already done it once or twice." She said in a sly tone, adding a small wink as a signature.

"Yea..." Nick replied with an unconvincing look. "But I think nothing will ever surpass the precious gifts that your parents bought me yesterday...right, _Laverne_?"

Of course, it had to come out. Judy had expected to see her middle name, which she hated, and which made her particularly ashamed, come to fall upon her like an infernal hail, now that Nick had taken cognizance of it. But in spite of everything, she hadn't been prepared for it. She uttered a very theatrical death-rattle while clutching her ears with both paws to cover her face with, trying to hide her shame as best as she could.

"Please, Nick. Not that. Hearing it from your mouth. It's even worse."

"Oh no, not at all. With my beautiful, tender and sweet voice, this name takes on a colorful twist, with almost erotic accents. Listen and enjoy: _Laverne, Laverne, Laverne…_ " At each iteration of the name, he had leaned closer, the last pronunciation appearing in the form of a sensual breath that slipped into the hollow of Judy's ear.

The bunny got an uncontrollable thrill, as her body reacted immediately, before she had any chance of restraining herself. A heat wave ran through her, bombarding Nick with pheromones. This last one was once again caught off-guard. Although he had already been confronted with this experience several times over the last few days, he had not been accustomed to it yet. No doubt he would never be, anyway, to his delight. He almost fell down out of the bed, and stabilized himself under the wire before clearing his throat.

"S-…See?" He finally succeeded in articulating in a tone he struggled to assert as relaxed. "This name has a real erogenous power."

"Cut it out, Nick..." Judy said in an embarrassed tone.

"Fine. I keep this joker in my pocket for the next time. What if you talk about Bobby Catmull instead?"

"Oh! Please!" Judy groaned. She wondered when this compromising information, slyly dropped by her mother, would also make its big entrance on stage. It would not have taken long for Nick to find a use of the precious commodities her parents had offered him the day before. If the bunny had the will, she would have tried to smash her skull against the bedside table, to sink into a deep coma so she would not be forced to face these nonsense.

"I'm sorry, Carrots..." Nick replied in a falsely sorry voice, clutching his paw against his heart to accentuate his pitiful acting. "But my little heart suffers from the idea that one day you may have been interested in someone else. I beg you, put an end to my suffering and reveal me the truth about this invincible rival, that overpowering god whom I could never equal."

"I confirm. Judging by how you're acting, the comparison is indeed insulting for him..."

"Ouch! It's a low blow, hail the referee."

It did not really amuse Judy, who crossed her arms on her little chest, slightly grimacing at the painful sensation that this gesture had awakened in her left shoulder. She would have to learn how to moderate her movements over the next few days.

"I really don't see why I should speak about it, anyway. There's nothing you can do to make me talk, right?"

"The last person I heard uttering such words was suspended over a well of chilled water shortly after…"

To the anecdote involving Weaselton, Judy could not contain a small smile. Yes, she was pretty proud of that, even though it was not really within normal regulations. But the end had justified the means, after all. Once she had re-entered the police, she would no longer be able to afford maneuvers outside the rules, like that one.

"Is this a threat?" She finally asked in an accusing tone. "Will you ice me if I do not answer you?"

"Who knows? After all, you have in front of you the best ice trader of all Zootopia!"

"Such a prestigious title!"

Seeing that the strategy of the lil' provocation and false threat could not overturn the walls of her little secrets, Nick decided to use a more insidious maneuver. He slowly bent down towards her, pressing his ears back, before lowering his eyelids while pitifully straightening his muzzle, adopting the saddest, most miserable and supplicating look he could ever display. A real beaten canine's face. Judy watched him with the corner of her eyes, at first, then couldn't prevent her attention from focusing on the little damp gaze that contemplated her, before finally being subdued by the absolutely adorable composition Nick offered to her. She nearly uttered a little "oh" of compassion, before remembering that it was Nick, and that he was doing this knowingly. She shook her head, then pushed him away with her right paw.

"Not that with me, Nick! Aren't you ashamed to use the puppy look against me?"

The fox grumbled for a moment, then resumed his usual smirk. "Ok fine, I get it...keep your little secrets."

He then remained silent for a long time, quietly sipping his double espresso, while starting to eat one of the blueberry muffins he had brought for her. He seemed to have genuinely let the subject go, but Judy soon realized that he was looking everywhere, except in her direction, and that he obviously didn't want to speak to her...which somewhat irritated the bunny, since she couldn't bear the situation of finding herself in the same room as a person who had obviously decided to ignore her. Being a very sociable nature (living with nearly three hundred congeners for almost twenty-four years had this effect on most mammals), she liked to express herself, to communicate. The heavy silences tended to make her badly uncomfortable. And besides, it was Nick. He was there for her, right now, and she wanted to be able to talk to him. But this strong headed fox would certainly not open his mouth until she gave him what he expected from her.

Judy finally heaved a weary sigh, after an extra minute of this frustrating little game. "Okay…you won."

Satisfied, Nick merely turned to her, showing that he had all her attention, but remained silent, as if to make her understand that she would get nothing more from him until she would finally start speaking.

"Bobby Catmull was a schoolmate. We were in the same class, from elementary school to the end of high school. I had a crush on him...since the preparations for this silly show that we had created together with two other friends, for the Carrot Days Festival when I was nine. He took care of the musical animation of the play, and he was really gifted. At the end of secondary school, he was accepted at Zootopia's conservatory, and he was about to leave Bunnyburrow. Then I took my courage in both paws, and I confessed to him what I felt, because I could not possibly let him go without telling him. As I had suspected, my feelings were not shared... I'd been rejected nice and smoothly. There, are you satisfied now?"

"More or less," Nick replied, in a voice softened by the charming story of a childhood love that didn't end well. "But I don't think you're telling me the main thing. Your mother suggested another more interesting aspect, as to the specificity of this intense relationship."

Judy sighed again, admitting to herself she was defeated. At the point where she was, it seemed useless to try to hide the obvious. "Well, okay...Bobby was a cougar."

"Oh."

This exclamation seemed to sum up Nick's thought to perfection. Judy merely bowed her head, slightly ashamed and carefully avoiding to meet the gaze of her friend.

Nick cleared his throat, then asked, "So...you really have something for predators, then?"

"Maybe." Judy replied in a tendentious voice. "And as my father always told me, Zootopia is full of them. So I'm spoiled for choice, right?"

"Hey!" The fox reprimanded, frowning. The reaction had been spontaneous and sincere, which touched Judy, and made her laugh a lot.

"Oh, please, Nick, stop... I don't have a _thing_ for predators. It's just that in my opinion, species has never had any sort of importance, in terms of feelings... I went on a date with rabbits, afterwards. I haven't found these relations more or less 'normal'.

"Rabbits?" The fox questioned, insisting clearly on the plural mark. "How many little boyfriends you had, exactly?"

"Three," the bunny replied without hesitation. "But I'm not gonna let you know anything more today, you're well too curious if you ask me. From now on, it will be a give-and-take. I'd tell you about my intense emotional experiences when you do the same, Mister Heartbreaker. I suspect this charming fox of having caught more than one conquest during his existence as a scam virtuoso, am I right?"

"You have no idea..." Nick answered in a provocative tone, accompanying this answer with a crooked smile. Judy smiled back and they remained still for several seconds, looking each other straight in the eye, before finally bursting out laughing together. Their euphoria only calmed when it awoke a new wave of pain in the bunny's chest.

They shared the breakfast that Nick had brought, chatting about everything and nothing, carefully avoiding the sensitive subjects, especially everything concerning the Herd Guardians. Nick feared to unwillingly reveal his intentions about the evening to come, and Judy was just wishing to leave this story behind her as long as possible.

As the morning progressed, Nick eventually left Judy, telling her he had people to meet. When she asked for more details, he remained elusive. He took to the excuse her parents would soon arrive, and that it would be better for her to spend a little alone time with them, something that she had not been able to enjoy the night before. He promised to return early in the afternoon, when she would be ready to leave the hospital, in order to drive her parents to the truck, before taking her to his home.

Judy's parents arrived about twenty minutes after Nick's departure. And they too had the idea of bringing back to their daughter a hearty lunch. Judy thought she was going to die of indigestion if she swallowed more cakes and pastries, but forced herself to eat a bit, so as to not hurt her parents' feelings. The conversation lingered for a moment on common subjects that Judy was fond of: how her brothers and sisters were doing (she asked for particular details about some of them, to whom she was particularly close), and if the harvest was good. No one took account of the fact that Judy had only left the family home for three days, and that there was barely any news about these subjects... That didn't prevent them from speaking, and the bunny was therefore able to avoid any other unpleasant matter, or at least she was hoping to push them away as much as possible for the moment.

Nevertheless, her hopes were short-lived, since Stu was eager to revive the sensitive subject of the _'fox'_.

"Listen, Judy..." he began in an affected tone. "About that fox..."

"Nick, Dad. His name is Nick."

His father chuckled, then cleared his throat and resumed. "About Nick..." It looked like it cost him a lot to pronounce his name, but the fact that he made an effort in this direction seemed relatively positive in Judy's perspective, who apprehended less about what was going to follow. "I was probably a little tough with him yesterday and...I apologize."

"You should not apologize to me, you know," she answered in a firm voice.

"Yea you're right. But I think I owe you an apology anyway. I...I shouldn't have interfered in that way in your sentimental life... You make the choices you want, I suppose."

Judy shook her head before the pitiful tone used by her father, and merely rolled her eyes. "Let me guess.. You have been scolded by mom yesterday night. Am I wrong?"

Stu merely chuckled a bit in embarrassment while the two females joined him full-heartedly. Judy waved her arms out to invite her father to give her a hug, which he willingly accepted. With her head resting over Stu's shoulder, Judy glanced gratefully at her mother and formulated a little silent 'thank you' from her mouth. Bonnie simply smiled for an answer.

When her father finally released her, Judy sighed, then said, "But really, you should not worry about that. Despite what you could have seen, or…smelled..." She felt herself blushing by specifying this last point. "Nick and I aren't together. So don't draw any hasty conclusion, okay?"

Although her father seemed relieved by the sincerity he perceived in her daughter's tone, Bonnie was more incredulous. "Come on, sweetheart, don't be naive. You know very well that it's not true. You have only delayed something inevitable. One just needs to see how you look at each other to understand it. At this point, everything can go very quickly...and as you're going to spend some time at his home, my maternal instinct forces me to ask you the fateful question. Are you still taking the contraceptive pills?"

Judy and Stu gave her the same stared look. They both seemed horrified by what she seemed to insinuate.

It was finally Suzie who innocently broke the heavy silence that had fallen within the room: "What's a contraceptive?"

"Ah great, Bonnie!" Stu said in an outraged tone, making a sign of his paw in the direction of the little bunny. "These are not things to teach to a six-year-old girl!"

The patriarch shook his head, still dumbfounded from what his wife had just asked, and rushed towards his youngest daughter, taking her in his arms, while starting to tell her bees stories, with flowers and vegetables, and that the pill was like a pesticide, which pushed back the nasty bees and their wicked dart.

Leaving her husband to his infantilizing delusions, Bonnie rolled her eyes before sitting next to Judy, who still seemed in shock because of her mother's last question.

"It's normal for me to be worried, Judy..." she said in a soft voice, placing a friendly paw on hers. "Only one pair of paws is enough to put a female Hopps pregnant. Believe me, I'm speaking from experience."

"Mom..." Judy began in a supplicating voice, meaning that she wanted to stop this conversation at any price before it went any further.

"Not that I would be annoyed to see you found your own family and have your very first litter, of course... But it is something to ponder seriously, because it's a decisive turn in someone's life."

"Mom please stop I'm not ready to have kids besides I never thought about it and there is my career and the city is not an appropriate place to raise children even if I would like to have some one-day of course but anyway it's too early to talk about it and furthermore with Nick no but are you kidding we aren't even together and I'm not gonna let him do anything to me and whatever why do you tell me all this you know well it makes me feel awfully uncomfortable so do not get the wrong idea because haha it's grotesque okay?"

Judy had split it out at the speed of the light, her mouth struggling to orally transcribe her confused and terribly embarrassed thoughts. This panic-stricken manifestation had at least the merit of making her mother burst out laughing. She gently tightened her paw, then concluded: "Fine, fine, honey. Just be careful, okay?"

She nervously nodded, too eager to stop discussing about her private (and sexual) life with her mother. Judy would be extremely cautious in every possible and imaginable way, as long as Bonnie would stop trying to find out how she was envisaging things.

At the same moment, a nurse made her entrance, pulling behind her a trolley covered with flowers, chocolate boxes, plush toys and other various and varied gifts. The whole thing was crumbling under a massive pile of 'get well soon' cards.

"Hello, good morning, Miss Hopps!" The nurse said cheerfully, whom Judy recognized as the bear who had been present when she had awoken after the attack. "Looks like Santa Claus passed through there!"

"What is all this?" Judy asked dumbfounded, her eyes wide as the nurse stopped her trolley at her side to allow her to appreciate its contents.

"Gifts from your many admirers, it seems," the bear warmly replied, handing toward her a giant elephant plush, which she caught more by reflex than anything else, disappearing completely behind the huge cottony mass. "We're receiving them non-stop since yesterday, but especially this morning. The press gave news of your health, and revealed the name of the hospital where you had been admitted. Since then, the gifts haven't stopped flowing. It seems that Zootopia's population is grateful to you for what you've done for all of us."

"It's... It's really...incredible..." Judy managed to mumble awkwardly, still feeling emotional.

Suzie looked like she was in heaven and had already grabbed a koala plush she was squeezing against her, while Stu, dumbfounded, contemplated the mountain of presents incredulously. He turned a stupefied look towards his daughter, who had the happiness of seeing gratitude, and a gleam of pride in his eyes.

"Looks like you were made for this job, weren't you, Jude?" He finally mumbled, laughing softly.

At these words, Judy couldn't refrain a radiant smile. Hearing these words out of her father's mouth was undoubtedly the most wonderful gift she could have received. He, who had always been the first to put into question her dream of becoming a policemammal and to serve the population, who never ceased to hope that she would renounce it and come back to live on the family farm with them, had visibly changed his mind on the matter. Finally, he seemed to understand her choice of life, and took into consideration that eventually his daughter could make a difference and help make the world a better place. Whether she was a rabbit, or not.

Judy stretched her paws toward him, inviting him to join her. When he grabbed her, she pulled him to her with all her strength, then tightened the hug with all her might.

* * *

Nick glanced at his watch to check the time. His schedule was tight. He didn't want to let Judy down, since she was going to need him to lead her little family to the parking lot where they had left the truck a few days earlier. But for his incoming small night activity, he needed some weighty support. It was for this reason that he was now in the tumultuous quarter of Tundratown, trying to ignore the cold weather and the little ice-covered snow drifts that were forming between the pads of his paws. With his arms crossed around his chest to protect himself in vain from the icy wind, he walked rapidly up the long deserted avenue which served the gigantic villas belonging to the rich families of the polar quarter. He stopped at the end of the road, because of the long chain which barred the entrance to the paved courtyard with a vast baroque style property. A small reception desk was on the side, and he stood there, trying to catch the attention of the enormous polar bear that barely fit inside the room, and who was gazing at the void, looking gloomy.

"Hey, Raymond! Or is it Michel?"

The polar bear turned his head from left to right, placid, trying to determine where the voice came from. Nick heaved a sigh before shaking his shivering paw: "Down here! It's me, Nick!"

The bear slowly leaned down, cracking the wooden structure that surrounded it. He uttered a vague grunt, meaning that he had taken note of the presence of the intervener, and that he was waiting to know what he could want from him.

"I'd like to talk to Mr. Big, if I can?"

"Not possible," the polar bear replied with a strong Slavonic accent. "He does not receive anyone who has not been announced."

"He will receive me, I think, if you tell him that I have informations about the bastards who tried to murder the godmother of his future granddaughter."

The bear lifted an eyebrow, then uttered a new guttural growl. A second later, he was holding a black handset telephone to his ear. Nick was satisfied. Right now, he knew he would get what he wanted.

* * *

Judy's parents stayed with her until Doctor Barrare made his entrance, around 1:30pm, to give Judy the last treatment before she could leave the hospital. The beaver took a long time in inspecting the condition of the wound, and seemed satisfied with the sutures and the scar appearance.

"And that's one more for Jude the Dude," Stu ironically said, referring to the multiple scars that his daughter's body was collecting.

"Yes, two new ones in just three days. I'm breaking records," Judy replied in a falsely playful tone, which earned her a reproachful look from Dr. Barrare.

"We will offer you a subscription to our emergency service at this rate," he finally said, placing a clean compress on Judy's chest, before he stretched his paw towards the nurse to get the roll of sterile bandage.

The bunny, a bit embarrassed, merely uttered a light chuckle, but the doctor shook his head, resuming a more serious look. "I am joking, of course," he said. "I don't want to see you again, do you understand?"

"I'll do my best, Doctor," Judy promised, which seemed to satisfy the practitioner.

A few moments later, the treatment was over, and Dr. Barrare wrote his signature on Judy's release sheet. He then turned to the mountain of flowers and gifts, before sighing with uncertainty. "Are you sure you do not want to keep all this?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes..." Judy replied. "My parents take with them a few chocolates and my little sister has already adopted some of these toys, but for the rest, I wouldn't know where to put them, in all honesty. I don't have any lodging here, and I can not fill Nick's apartment of flowers and pralines boxes... Even though I'm sure he would know what to do with the sweets." At this idea she chuckled a bit before shaking her head. "It would be better to distribute these gifts to less fortunate patients than me, okay?"

"We will do as you please, Miss Hopps. It's very generous of you, by the way."

The bunny shrugged her shoulders before letting her mother help her pass her left arm through the sleeve of her shirt. Judy was feeling some pain when doing this kind of gesture all alone, and she would struggle to mobilize enough might to do this kind of stuff all on her own. Dr. Barrare had assured her that it would not last, and that she would soon recover the normal mobility of her arm. In the meantime, it would be better to keep it under plaster, to avoid unnecessary movement, which would only cause useless suffering. Judy was ready to leave now, with her sling, passed around her neck, which was maintaining her left arm.

It was at this moment that Nick made his return in the room. A bouquet of flowers in his paws. It was a pretty purple floral assortment. His gaze was immediately attracted by the mountain of gifts that stood beside the bed, then he turned pitifully at Judy, then at his own bouquet, then at Judy again.

"Uh…ok, I admit defeat..." he declared in a pitiful tone.

Judy stepped toward him with a smile, and seized the bouquet he had brought back, taking the time to appreciate its beauty, before breathing in deeply to discover the delicate floral aroma it emanated.

"Thanks, Nick. I'll keep this one, I think." She straightened up on the tip of her paws to reach his face and lay a little kiss on the edge of his muzzle. Nick remained stoic for a moment, before offering her a sincere smile.

He then turned his attention to the rest of the crowd, and greeted them with his paw. "Hello everybody. Ms. Hopps, Mr Hopps, Doctor…" He squatted down to Suzie's level and raised an eyebrow at the three enormous cuddly toys that were clutched between her arms. "No more room for an ice-cream, I suppose?" He declared, handing her one of his famous pawpsicles, of a blue color this time.

Suzie shouted a little cry of happiness, dropping her fluff on the ground before rushing to Nick, accepting the iced candy with joy. Judy glared at him, questioning the origins of the ice in question. "I hope you did not scam someone to offer you the jumbo pop needed to make this little gift?"

"Err of course not! What are you gonna imagine? Nobody is stupid enough to get caught by such a scam, of course…" He hesitated for a moment before correcting himself as he glanced at her. "Well, almost nobody."

Judy rewarded him with a small punch in the shoulder to punish him for his insinuations, but she quickly smiled back again, too happy she was finally leaving the hospital. It had been a long time since she had become accustomed to the eternal provocations of her friend, and she was no longer offended (although she was still often the target of them) because it was part of what she loved in him. Nick proposed to carry Judy's bag, and offered to guide the small group to the exit of the hospital.

As soon as they put their paws outside, a small group of reporters were already mobbing them, too eager to collect Judy's first words as she left Central Zootopia. She opened her eyes wide, not expecting to find herself in the spotlight. Fortunately, Dr. Barrare was quick to intervene, and with the help of a few orderlies, they succeeded in pushing the small group away, leaving room for Judy and her family. The bunny had to take a moment to recover from her emotions, while Nick was left casting a threatening look at the journalists, whom he had difficulty seeing as anything but awful gossip-eaters. Being at a reasonable distance from them didn't in any way slow down the flow of questions which they launched in the hope of obtaining Judy's confessions.

 _"Were you afraid for your life?"_

 _"What would you say to your aggressor if you found yourself facing him?"_

 _"Do you feel threatened by the Herd Guardians?"_

 _"Are you going to resume your police duties after all that just happened?"_

Judy frowned, visibly exasperated. She hesitated for a moment to leave without further ado. Nick had assured her that his vehicle was just a few steps from the hospital. However, she had a message to pass to these paper scrapers, so that they could take into account her position in relation to the situation. With a firm voice she said: "I have only one thing to declare: I have nothing to say concerning what had happened, and that there is nothing to say about it anyway. According airtime or newspaper lines to those who are responsible for such hateful crimes means recognizing giving them the attention they seek. In my eyes, these individuals do not exist, and I prefer to ignore what they are, just like what they do. And I sincerely wish that each integral and honest inhabitant of Zootopia does the same."

After having pronounced these words, she turned away from the group of journalists, pressing her steps, while surrounded by her parents who formed a protective screen around her. Nick brought up the rear, pondering over and over again the words Judy had uttered in his mind. The bunny's exaggerated idealism had once again expressed itself aloud, but he knew it too well: persisting in not seeing evil didn't make it disappear. Things were never that simple. But she didn't have to worry. He would personally take care of putting an end to the actions of the Herd Guardians, and once he finished, everything would be as she wished: it would be like as if these individuals had ceased to exist.

Nick's car was a small, blue-colored sedan. It didn't really have style, and one could tell just by seeing it that it wasn't getting used frequently. In reality, the fox hardly ever made it leave the garage, because driving around Zootopia in a car was a challenge. Public transport was both more reliable and faster, and not necessarily more expensive (especially when you had a few tips on how to travel on the cheap). Nick helped Judy's parents load their stuff in the trunk, while the bunny moved to the more spacious passenger seat. She felt herself already exhausted and could have fallen asleep if her parents had not begun to flood her with recommendations and advice, whether in relation to her care or her property research. When they began to tackle more common subjects, such as what she had to eat, the people she had to avoid, neighborhoods that should not be frequented, she stopped listening, merely acquiescing here and there, while getting lost in the contemplation of the city streets which passed around her. Nick's delicate conduct, the incessant chitchat of her parents in the background, the continual slippage of the buildings facades, all associated with the medicines she had taken just before her departure, and which were at last beginning to bring their effects, seemed to plunge her into a state of profound somnolence, of which she could no longer struggle to keep her eyes open. Only a few minutes after they left the parking lot where Nick had parked, she was deeply asleep.

"You will have to not hang around with this document in paws, if you want to be able to get the installation aids offered by Zootopia for the under-26s. Do you understand, Jude?" Her mother asked, after having spent two minutes explaining to a brick wall things that Judy probably knew perfectly, given that she had already moved in for the first time in Zootopia a few months earlier. Nick glanced at the passenger seat, and found that Judy was already far away lost in the dreamland.

"You will not get anything else from her, Bonnie," he commented softly. "She's completely out."

"Oh...so much the better," the mother of the concerned mammal answered. "She needs some rest."

"How do you proceed for spending so much time for each member of such a large family? I shall admit that you have all my respect," Nick asked in a cheerful voice, as he went on a wide avenue lined with rental buildings, overlooking commercial venues with colored windows. "We were only three children, and my mother was already tearing off her fur... I couldn't even imagine what it would have been if we were a hundred times more numerous."

To Nick's surprise, it was Stu who answered. His voice was devoid of all nastiness, and the fox was able to appreciate for the first time the pleasant, calm and uplifting temper of the patriarch. "Oh, for that, you need a military rigor, and a flawless organization. Everything and every member of the family is in its place and has its part to play. It may sound strange at first, but once you're trained in the machinery, you realize that everything works, and everyone is happy."

"Everyone participates in the domestic effort," Bonnie finished softly. "The older ones take care of the younger ones. Each litter has a younger litter under its responsibility. Each of them fulfill a tight schedule, for breakfast, meals, washing, etc. In fact, Stu and I have quite little work at the organizational level, apart from the time we spend ensuring the education and the well-being of everyone, of course."

"And you succeed in remembering the names of all these young rabbits? In dealing with each one personalities, tastes and aspirations?" Nick asked admiringly.

"Yes of course. These are our children, Nick. We watch over each of them until they are able to take care of themselves. As you can see, we remain available even for those who are already living on their own, like Judy," Stu explained. The fox could not repress a slight smile on hearing the rabbit calling him by his first name for the first time. Things finally seemed to go the right way.

"Being a parent is a full-time job," the buck continued with passion. "And it's even more the case in our rural families. We still respect this tradition, which means that we continue to make little ones as long as we are able to offer them a comfortable living environment. I suspect that it must be picturesque, even crazy, for a mammal of the city though."

Nick shook his head before answering. "Quite the opposite, Mr. Hopps. I think it's quite admirable. Completely crazy, indeed, but admirable. When Judy told me the number of brothers and sisters she had, I thought she was joking. But if you are able to take care of each of them as well as you do with her, I suppose you can say that it works, really."

Judy's parents exchanged a knowing glance. They were beginning to like Nick. He had this somewhat special urban-like aura, this outspoken frankness, a bit excessive, and this indifferent, even cynical attitude. Beyond that, however, he showed himself as a passionate mammal with a strong personality, able to take an interest in anything as long as it allowed him to build himself up. His intelligence confined to a very special form of wisdom and seemed to be the primary definition of his original personality. In short, he looked very much like Judy, in many aspects, although it was manifesting in a totally different way. It was easy to understand why things seemed to work so well between them. Their personalities, which were both opposed and complementary, formed a formidable alchemy.

Stu sighed, then said, "I know Judy is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She proved to us throughout her life that she's a trier, that no obstacle seems able to stop her. She's more a force of nature, behind her fragile appearance, and she surprises me every day a little more, I admit. I do not really know from who she is holding this unwavering determination and this need to go to the end of things, very often beyond reason. But it seems to work for her. Anyway, I get a bit lost in my remarks, but what I meant... is that…" The rabbit hesitated a few moments, seeming to struggle to find his words. "What I mean is that I hope you will watch over her, despite everything."

"Up till now, I'll tell you that it was mostly her who watched over me," Nick corrected, before laughing. "But I will do my best to make sure that everything will go well for her."

Stu merely shook his head, leaving to his wife the care to answer for both of them. "It's very nice of you, Nick. It gives us great comfort to know that Judy is not alone in the big city, and that she has a sincere person to count on."

For the first time in a long time, Nick Wilde found himself speechless. The most complete emotion submerged him, and he felt a slight knot become locked in his throat. He was not accustomed of being the mammal on whom one could rely, quite the contrary. Most people always treated him as an untrustworthy being for the simple reason that he was a fox. Judy had made an exception and had pushed him to reveal himself in his best light, to do what it took to get rid of this armor of stereotypes which he had been wearing as a protecting aegis to face the gloomy side of the world. A simple act, which resulted in a comforting movement, a tender gesture, a delicate paw laid on his forearm without fear, accompanied by those few words that still resonated in his mind _"Nick...you are so much more than that..."_ had been enough to convince him that there was possibly another imaginable path than the one he had gone through so far. Was it exaggerated to sum up this idea under the strong and simple thought that the bunny had simply saved him from himself? Nothing seemed more certain than that.

Nick turned a tender look towards the sleeping rabbit, thinking back one more time about all the things she had brought him. _Am I in love with her?_ He thought. _Yes. Yes I am._

They arrived in the small parking lot on the outskirts of Savannah Central, where they had left the truck a few days before. Not far from there was standing the abandoned metro station where they had discovered the clandestine laboratory where Bellwether's acolytes manufactured the Night Howler serum. Nick had a fleeting thought for this trio of rams who were still on the run, free to act as they wished, even without the support of the former mayor who was now behind bars. Would they try something else? It was to be dreaded...as if the Herd Guardians didn't represent a threat already difficult enough to deal with.

"There we go. End of the line. All change please!" Nick commented, pulling the parking brake.

The tone a little higher on which he had proclaimed this assertion had been enough to draw Judy out of her sleep. She straightened up, grimacing slightly. When she was asleep, she had taken an uncomfortable pose for her wound, which was now bothering her. She massaged it languorously before leaving the car, her eyes still fogged from sleep.

Nick helped Judy's parents to transfer their belongings to the truck's trailer, and soon came the time for good-bye. Judy squeezed both her father and mother in her arms, as hard as she could, despite the discomfort she felt in her chest.

"I love you guys..." she whispered, realizing that she had told them the same thing at the time of her great departure for a new life in Zootopia a few months earlier. Now she was in Zootopia, and was letting her parents go home alone to Bunnyburrow. Without her. That was the choice she had made. She would stay here, where she was needed. Where she really felt in her place. In the big city...with Nick.

"We love you too," her mother replied, squeezing her a little harder.

Judy then hugged her beloved sister, who kissed her tenderly on the cheek. "When could I see you, Judy?"

"I'll come back to see you very soon. Or you can come to my house when I have my new apartment, if Dad and Mom agree, of course."

"Oh. She may be a little too young to travel all alone, don't you think?" Stu was eager to comment, fearing that the idea thus suggested by Judy would germinate and take roots in the stubborn mind of little Suzie.

Judy merely laughed as her only answer, while Nick approached, stretching out his paw towards Stu. The latter squeezed it without an ounce of hesitation, much to Judy's relief. When he reached for Bonnie, she rolled her eyes due to all these formalities, and straightened up on the tip of her paws to catch the fox by the shoulders for giving each other a kiss on the cheek. Judy could not suppress a slight chuckle at the stunned expression of the fox, who was not accustomed to see a prey mammal being so much at ease with him. Finally, Suzie didn't wait that he came to her to say goodbye to him in her own way. Nick found her clutching his tail, which she squeezed like a fluffy toy.

"Good-bye, Nick! I hope we will see each other soon!" she said with a big smile.

The fox put an affectionate paw on her forehead, before gently caressing her ears. "Me too, mini-Carrots."

The slightly anxious parents lingered for a few more minutes on advice and recommendations, reminding Judy to be careful, her mother slipping one last time into her ear to not neglect her contraceptive pill, which had the effect of embarrassing Judy immensely. Finally, they found the will to start the truck and head towards the exit of the city.

Judy and Nick watched them move away, remaining silent until they disappeared beyond their field of vision.

The fox then put a comforting paw on the bunny's shoulder, merely asking her one word. "Tired?"

"Exhausted..." she replied.

And on these words, he guided her towards the car.

They passed through the door of his apartment about forty minutes later. The traffic had been atrocious, and Judy had been enraged countless times because of the other drivers. Apparently, the bunny was most likely a terror when she was handling the wheel, the kind of mammal to lose her calm and temperament and then transforming into a tempest of insulting rage ready to reduce everything to ashes on its way. _Nick's personal note for Nick: Never let Judy drive, except in extreme situations._

Judy was shambling now. Any form of energy seemed to have deserted this little body that was now operating on autopilot. The evening program for her seemed obvious: shower, dinner, medicines and sleep. The first of these steps seemed to be the most problematic in the fox perspective, and he was quick to question Judy on this subject: "Hum…you will be able to wash yourself alone, right?"

"Don't worry, Nick... I'm not bedridden yet, and they showed me how to do it this morning."

"Well...good," the fox replied, unable to conceal the little note of disappointment which, in spite of himself, had been insinuated in the back of his voice.

"Nicholas Wilde! Would you have thought of taking advantage of the situation by chance?" Judy asked in a falsely exaggerated tone.

"Me?" The fox exclaimed, placing his two paws against his chest. "What kind of mammal do you think I am?"

"A male. On this aspect, you are all the same."

"Watch out, Carrots. There you go again with prejudices!"

"Those ones seem reliable to me. But if you ask me very kindly, I may let you give my legs a massage, afterwards…" she declared in a seductive tone.

Nick gulped, disturbed by this sudden change of tone. His uneasiness seemed to rejoice Judy greatly. The fox felt particularly sorry to have these plans for the evening in mind. "Unfortunately, Carrots, I promised Finnick to go and have a drink with him tonight."

"Oh," she replied, slightly surprised, before shaking her head. "Of course, Nick! No problem."

"Will everything be fine for you, here?"

"Of course! Tonight activity program includes all-out relaxation and intensive sleeping."

Nick nodded. He hated the idea of leaving her alone, just when she had left the hospital, but he had no choice. Everything was planned for tonight, and he couldn't back down now. He walked over to the kitchen, after putting Judy's bag in his bedroom.

"You can go take a shower, if you want, or get a bit of rest. I'm gonna make ourselves something to eat. Anyway, make yourself at home."

Judy nodded, then headed to the bedroom to put away the stuff her mother had prepared for her. She allowed herself to occupy a small portion of the central shelf of Nick's wardrobe, and arranged the few sets of clothes and underwear she had. It wasn't all of her personal stuff, but Bonnie had promised to send her the rest by registered mail as soon as possible. And concerning the furniture, there was no matter: she simply didn't have any.

Once she had finished with her clothes, she drew her toiletries from her bag and slowly walked to the bathroom. She was still a bit embarrassed to abuse Nick's hospitality, and even if it included spending more time with him (which of course wasn't displeasing her), she thought she would better have to quickly invest her time on looking for a new apartment. It would certainly be more convenient for both of them.

It took her some time to re-bandage her leg, since her left arm wouldn't respond correctly. She washed herself in accordance to the steps that the nurses had given her in the morning. The maneuver was long and annoying, but it was the only way to spare the wound on her chest. In the end, it took her a long time, and she didn't feel that she was completely clean once she was done. She took her pain-killers, as well as the antibiotics that had been prescribed to her, and mentally hearing the insistence on her mother's voice, she didn't neglect to take her contraceptive pill.

After putting on her pajamas, she left the bathroom while heavily rubbing her eyelids. The last stage of the evening would be to force herself to swallow something before collapsing into Nick's bed. No wake-up intended until the next morning and not before eleven o'clock, that was for sure.

Nick had prepared them a mixed salad, which she found absolutely delicious. However, with the drugs being very strong, she didn't feel particularly voracious tonight. She nevertheless emptied her dish well before Nick had reached half of his own.

"So, Carrots?" He finally asked after a few seconds. "Did you honestly think about what you said to the press earlier?"

"What do you mean?" Judy asked, not knowing exactly what he was referring to, and why he suddenly approached the subject. He has been looking pensive and distant for a good part of the meal, as if something were in his mind.

"On the fact that you prefer to not know anything else about your aggressors? That one should not give them the least attention? You sincerely think that the best thing to do is simply to ignore them? Because, believe me, I doubt they intend to ignore you, or to ignore all those predators they hate and persecute."

"Is this the reason why you looks so worried till now?" She asked in an uncertain voice. "Yes, I honestly thought what I said. Listen, Nick...I know you were very shocked by what happened, and so I was. But it was an isolated act. It was very serious and impressive, I agree…but apart from communicating hateful messages on social networks, or attacking a few predators during an event which had degenerated, these Herd Guardians never really talked about themselves before my aggression, okay? They will get more credit and attention than they deserve, if one begins to show them some interest. They feed themselves by the fear they arouse in order to spread their influence, you understand? The best thing to do is to ignore them and let the police find them and arrest them for their crimes, whatever they may be."

Nick sighed, and looked like as if he was pondering for a moment both the pros and cons of what she had just said. Finally, he declared in a slightly rough voice: "I sincerely admire your optimism and your fervor, Carrots. But these guys have tried to rip you apart, and perhaps they're currently imagining the best way to finish the job. We're not going to wait and stand idly by, hoping that the cops will stop them before they could act again."

"I think you're too anxious about all this. 'The only thing to be afraid of is fear itself'. My grandmother taught me that. Well, the wisdom of the elders has nothing to do with it if you consider that my grandfather, for his part, nearly gets a heart attack every time he meets a predator...but you see what I mean."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I share your opinion," Nick protested in a firm voice.

"Nick… If you really intend to become a police officer, you will have to learn to trust the institution to which you will devote your life. I'm not worried, because I know that Chief Bogo and all my colleagues are working hard at resolving this problem. They will find the leaders of the Herd Guardians and put them under lock and key. So, stop worrying, please."

Nick remained silent for a moment. There was a clear divergence of opinion on what to do. Judy preferred to play the passivity card, undoubtedly because she tried to refute the gravity of what had happened to her, or simply because she had a blind confidence in the law enforcement, which was logical if one considered that she had spent her entire life dreaming of being part of it. Nick, for his part, knew the street and its laws. He was used to these shady zones and to the implacable rules run by the various mafias, the third sphere of Zootopia's political power. He knew how gangs and clans were working, how organized they were, and how determined they were to carry out their criminal actions. The Herd Guardians were no exception... Judy was obviously not aware of the danger she was incurring.

"You do not know how the unsafe areas work, Carrots. I have lived there a good part of my life. If we want to prevent these mammals from attacking again, we must catch them off-guard."

"And who's going to do it? You, maybe?" Judy asked in an exasperated tone. Obviously, the tense conversation, coupled with fatigue, began to irritate her quite a bit. However, as Nick didn't respond, and stared at her intensely, she began to understand what he was meaning, and opened her eyes wide, as she was suddenly feeling horrified. "Do not even think about it!" She warned, straightening her forefinger. "Nick, I forbid you to take any risk regarding these mammals, okay? Promise me you will not do anything! Promise me you'll let the police take care of that!"

"Technically, since I'm still not part of the police, nothing prevents me to do things my way, right?" He replied after a few seconds in a mischievous tone.

The obvious assurance he was showing didn't reassure Judy, not in the least. Quite the opposite, as her worst fears were being confirmed, which only aroused the strange feeling that was now overwhelming her, an explosive mixture of anger and anguish. "Nick, this is not a game! You're not talking about doing any kind of justice...you...you're just seeking revenge!"

"That's enough, Carrots," he said in a voice as sharp as ever. "Do not lecture me, will you? I know very well what I have to do and why I do it."

"Ah. Fine then! If that so, please explain it to me! I would love to hear your excellent reasons!"

She contemplated him fiercely, looking combative, but the excitement of this starting dispute had agitated her heartbeat, and almost immediately, she felt a sharp pain coming from her wound. She grimaced while emitting a sore groan, seizing her chest with a clenched paw. The painful wave was stronger than those she had endured until then. She thought she was going to collapse on the ground, and had to grab the edge of the table so as to not lose her balance. As her breathing became shallow, she felt Nick's paws resting on her and supporting her, while she coughed heavily, waiting for the painful wave to pass. The unpleasant feeling finally calmed down, but the wrong experience had made her legs too weak to stand up. She was emptied of all energy, and fell back against Nick, having trouble to resume a normal breathing.

"See what they did to you...and you want me to remain impassive?" Nick asked in a disarming voice full of concern.

Judy turned against him and grabbed him by the neck, sliding her face over his shoulder. She breathed with delight the musky smell of the fox mingled with the one she had left there two days ago. She felt an imperious urge to strengthen her marking, but compelled herself to resist, merely murmuring: "I don't care what they did to me...I just want you to stay with me… _please_."

Nick turned his face in her direction and found himself lost in the contemplation of those big eyes, as beautiful and brilliant as amethysts, who implored him to agree to her request. Judy was so vulnerable between his arms. She was still shaking slightly, as her body was reacting to the painful crisis and the obvious stress that was affecting her now. The fox slid his paw along the long ears of the bunny, which made her shiver more. She replied to this sign of affection by slipping her valid paw against his chest, following the line of his throat until she reached his muzzle, which she gently directed towards her own. Her eyes slowly narrowed, reiterating the request she had just made. _Stay with me._ Nick felt completely lost, all torn between two diametrically opposed feelings. If he now surrendered to Judy's embrace, he knew perfectly well that he would not have the strength to finish his business, as he had understood that she needed him here and now. But on the other hand, his conscious part was projecting the problem in the longer term, and was still planning a safer future for the one who was now completely letting herself go between his paws.

For Judy, things were simpler. The mammal she loved seemed to want to put himself in danger for the sole purpose of protecting her from a most hypothetical threat. Somehow, if she found the intention strangely chivalrous and romantic, she could not ignore the immorality that represented for her the fact of letting him act freely, knowing that he would, furthermore, do it outside of the law's restrictions. Nick had changed. He was better than that. She didn't want to be the cause of such a debacle, nor did she want to be the instigator of this sudden rise of hatred between prey and predators. In spite of herself, she seemed to have sparked things off. Still, she refused to see Nick put himself in danger in this ridiculous confrontation, which didn't deserve to exist. Why couldn't he understand that this was the last thing she wanted? She didn't want to be the source of any escalation of violence, and she was afraid of seeing him playing a role on it. Nick was better...much better than that."

If she managed to make him understand how much she wanted him, how much she needed him, then maybe he would give up whatever he was planning? In this perspective, energized by their inexorable physical closeness, she stretched her muzzle to his own, while closing her eyes. If he agreed to stay with her now, she would give him everything. She would entirely offer herself to him.

Nick stayed still as she approached him. He immediately realized that she was going to kiss him. He didn't retreat, and didn't feel the slightest anxiety or the slightest desire to avoid contact. His mind remained calm and relaxed, although his heart began to beat furiously. On this instant, this gesture of affection seemed to him natural, normal...justified. He didn't care anymore about all his apriorism, about his desire to wait, to see where things would lead them.

This was exactly where they were leading them.

Systematically, they were back on this point. Their mutual attraction was impossible to throw away, not if he was totally honest with himself. Judy was perhaps right, after all. Maybe they should simply leave the Herd Guardians case to those who were officially charged in solving it. Soon, it would be his turn to defend the values that were dear to him in the name of his ideals of justice, when he would leave for the academy and finally join the law enforcement. But right now, was his action even justified, beyond the fact that it was illegal? Wouldn't it be better for him to stay here, with Judy? And just enjoy the fact that she was safe and sound, and lose himself in the ecstasy of her embrace and contact? Undoubtedly, the best solution was this one.

But the bell of the apartment rang out, and swept away the new certainties as quickly as a gale scattered a cards castle.

Nick gently moved away from Judy's embrace, who uttered a painful sigh at the new interruption. The fox cleared his throat before heading towards the living room's sideboard, eagerly retrieving his keys and his cellphone.

"It's Finnick. I have to go."

Judy made no reply, and merely watched him walking through the apartment's door without looking back.


	9. Chapter 9 - Bluff Bluff Revolution

**Chapter 9 : Bluff Bluff Revolution**

Alexandre Lupin was born when Nick had started scheming up scams in the most luxurious casinos of Zootopia. He was an aristocrat from Pawris, on a journey in the capital and had an enormous wallet full of counterfeit bills very well imitated (at the time, Nick was still working with his brother, who was a top-notch forger), and who had a strong liking for Poker and Black Jack. One had to admit that Nick was really gifted when it came to cards. Not only did he manipulate them with the ease of an illusionist or magician, but he had an impressive visual memory coupled with a supernatural ability to calculate statistics and probabilities which enabled him to predict the next card outcomes...and thus defeat the bank every time. However, the two brothers were clever enough to not abuse this talent, because if you can take off the casinos of their money, as well as as the wallets of their customers, you better have to do it as long as possible, and without being noticed.

So Nick created several colorful alter-egos to lure the croupiers' vigilance, as well for the bouncers. He had a whole collection of diverse costumes, and practiced regularly to get into the shoes of the characters he embodied. There were no roles that the fox loved more though, than Alexandre Lupin. His aristocratic eloquence, his somewhat snooty provocative side, his exotic manners and the graceful accent he practiced...everything in this character made him appealing from the fox's perspective. Nick could have gladly rebuilt his life in Lupin' skin if he had the choice to do so. But everything had fallen apart when he had been betrayed, this tragedy triggering a series of events that had led his father to ruin, with the fateful destiny that awaited him afterwards. There was always someone to pay for the damage. In Nick's eyes, all this sick little game had died that day, and it had breathed its last at the same time as Jonathan Wilde.

Nick, for his part, had almost ended up in prison for quite a long time. Hell, he could even have died, and he had promised to himself to never let the habit of betting games overtook him again. No more casinos, no more troquets. He had buried Alexandre Lupin with the rest of his fake identities, leaving that part of his life to rot in the nether regions of his tortured memories. Sometimes, he would wake up with a start at night, and had the impression that these ghosts of the past reappeared, occupying the darkest corners of his apartment. He then needed a moment to find the might and courage to stand up in order to light a lamp that he would no longer switch off for the rest of the night. It would be impossible to get his eyes closed again otherwise, if he ever managed to find back sleep before daybreak at all.

But when Finnick told him that the members of the Herd Guardians he had spotted were regular poker players, then almost immediately, Alexandre Lupin, the great Baron from Pawris, inheritor of a historical fortune with royal blood flowing inside his veins (and direct descendant of the illustrious Robin of Loxley, nonetheless), had re-emerged from beyond the grave, ready to resume service for a very last time. Nick hadn't hesitated a moment to call back this spirit from his shady past, for he knew that playing this role would allow him to reconnect more easily with his old manipulator tricks. And he was ready to do so, after years of rejection and regret, for Judy's well-being and security. He would never have agreed to let his distinguished alter-ego go back to service if it had been for himself. It would have been way too risky if it was for his own good. He didn't want to fall back into old habits, nor did he want to re-enjoy the activities he had a hard time putting to an end. Large-scale scams were a drug that he had tasted for too long to not feel the aftermath, even today. And the price to pay had been too high for him to ever want to take those risks again.

But Judy was worth it. She counted enough in his eyes to take all the risks. And for the moment, he had made sure to limit them to the maximum, so as not to endanger himself unnecessarily. He did not want Judy to blame him for putting his life in danger for a cause she thought futile. He had fully understood her point of view...and he knew that she was entirely right, and that her vision of things was certainly the right one. He would have liked to be reasonable and wait for the police to take care of these piece of trash. If Finnick had been able to get information about the Herd Guardians so easily and quickly, there was no doubt that the police would be able to catch them without any difficulty.

But he had the impression that he had been attacked personally, through Judy's case. Of course, the activists had not acted in full knowledge of the facts. Nick knew very well that he wasn't targeted by anyone, but because of his proximity with the bunny, and given his involvement in solving the Night Howler investigation, he could not help but feel guilty. Between Judy and him, he remained the predator. He was the one who should have been attacked. But he had found himself in a position of some sort of helpless spectator before the attempted murder, which, though it had fortunately failed, had still occurred. He couldn't escape from the horror of this reality, as the scene was replaying itself again and again in his mind.

For the second time in his life, he had been unable to act and protect a person he loved. If Judy had succumbed to this attack, he would have been unable to recover...

"Hey dude! Are you listening, or not?"

Finnick's deep voice pulled him out of his torpor, and he turned a disillusioned look at the fennec, who was struggling to put on a wavy blond wig, of which the synthetic mass fell back behind him into the form of a voluptuous English look. In addition to this grotesque appearance, the little fox had passed a violet-fringed dress, the trail of which was trimmed with tulle canvas, giving it a light snobby-kitsch aspect. Exactly the kind of chic-kind of character he was supposed to embody. Still, this panoply created a more than striking contrast with his deep, cavernous voice, which at least had the merit of drawing a little ironic smile from Nick.

"You better get ready, rather than making fun of me!" Finnick added in annoyance.

Nick nodded, then resumed his preparations. The maneuver wasn't that easy as they had to dress up in the back of the limousine that Mr Big had put at their disposal, and it was currently on the way towards Sahara Square. They would arrive at the Nacre Oasis in about ten minutes. Raymond was driving the vehicle...unless it was Michel? Nick could never identify the two polar bears, who actually were twins, and with both having the same exact short-tempered attitude. A second ursine, whose name was Vladimir, if the fox remembered well, was seated in the adjoining bench, watching them put on their specific outfits with an eye as curious as it was disillusioned. The kind of look that proved that nothing was more likely to surprise him, and certainly not a fennec disguised as a young lady from the high society.

In addition to escorting the two foxes, Raymond/Michel and Vladimir were also present to watch their backs, if things went wrong. A security measure that Mr. Big had imposed on Nick's plan, and which he had to agree, if he wanted the support of the godfather of Tundratown. He nevertheless hoped to not have to rely on them tonight. At least not too soon.

Nick put a top-hat above his head, completing Alexandre Lupin's panoply. He was dressed in a luxurious and elegant black suit three-piece, with a lovely blue Windsor bow tie, tightly clasped around his neck, adjusting his shirt collar of a dazzling white. A pocket-watch was pushed into his chest pocket, letting out a gold chain that was sliding under the jacket's back. Nick had taken the precaution of wearing blue contact lenses, to hide the characteristic emerald green of his eyes, and had combed his fur backwards, before pressing it out with a bit of gomina on top of his skull. He feared that the Herd Guardians would be suspicious and recognize him, if he did not distinguish himself from his original attributes. After all, he had been filmed alongside Judy during the press conference and his face was probably not unknown to them.

"How do I look?" He asked emphatically, turning to Finnick.

"You look like this moron called Alexandre Lupin, whom I hoped to never see again. But hey! Life can be hell of a trick sometimes…"

"You could rather speak of fatality, in that case..." Nick sighed.

"Hey! Playing it smooth and all was your idea. We can still switch to the good old ways, my baseball bat and your two polar bears on duty... I think they will not be against a bit of action! Ain't true, fatty? "

Vladimir turned an uncanny face towards Finnick, merely uttering an unpleasant grunt. Far from frightening the fennec, it only reinforced him in his excitement: "See? A real fighter!"

"No, Finn. I've already told you, I will not solve this by resorting to violence...it would only make things worse. We're going to do it differently, and it will be much more effective. I'm sure of it..."

"Yeah, if you can convince them to let you sit at their table. I remind you that these guys don't like predators too much, bro."

"Do not worry about that..." Nick answered, pulling out of his wallet, filled with an impressive bundle of hundred, fifty, and twenty-dollar bills, which Mr. Big had generously given him that very morning. "Money breaks all borders, even the most impassable ones."

The fennec let out an admiring whistle before so much money, before shaking his head. "You tell me, my fox! Even I would accept to play poker with you, if you presented such arguments...and yet, I know your history in this matter."

"You see? No worries, then."

"…If you say so."

Seeing that his long-time associate was still not fully convinced by the plan he was proposing, Nick shook his head. He had understood from the beginning where the real knot of the problem was. "You are only looking for a way to not have to play your part, right?"

"Is it so obvious?" Finnick declared, pointing at his majestic dress, perfectly adjusted. He really looked like a small female in that outfit. "Tell me...what's the point of playing the arm candy?"

"Come on! Françoise is essential to Alexandre. She's like the magician assistant during the performance. If she's not there to divert attention at the right time, the trick will fall through."

"Yea, sure thing…I rather think you love to make me wear ridiculous costumes."

Nick had to oblige himself to suppress a nervous laugh. It was true that Finnick had a tendency to pay the price of their schemes, and to take the worst part for both. This was due to his innocent appearance, which aroused no suspicion, but rather attracted compassion, or even affection. A capacity that Nick had quickly started to exploit since he had met Finnick, almost twenty years before. The two had been through the wildest and unimaginable possible stratagems, and among all the many mammals with whom Nick had worked with during his illegal activities, there was no one else than this fennec who had remained a permanent partner, and a trusted friend.

And this, despite the fact that the fox regularly made him dress in ridiculous outfits to divert the attention of the victim they were trying to rip off. It was pretty efficient, he had to admit. Finnick didn't have to put forth a lot of effort to look cute. Tonight he would play the role of Françoise, Alexandre Lupin's daughter, a young lady with Europawean charms, accompanying her dear father on a journey, and supposed to serve as a safeguard.

"Anyway..." Finnick resumed after a few seconds of silence. "I still can't believe that you told the bunny what you intended to do tonight."

"I did not get into the details, Finn', I've already told you that."

"Thank goodness! All we need now is for her to call her police friends so that they can join the party," the fennec replied in consternation. "Seriously, what's wrong with you?"

"I didn't tell her where we were going, nor what we were actually intending to do, so no risk on that point. I just couldn't do something like this without her knowing…it would have been betraying her confidence."

Finnick heaved a sigh of weariness before shaking his head. Clearly, the explanations provided by his partner didn't seem very convincing. "That's why I never get involved in long relationships with the ladies. As soon as you start to wonder about what they're going to think, say or do, you're roasted."

Nick gave Finnick a doubtful look, at which the fennec merely sneered before displaying the most adorable pout in the world. When he spoke again, it was by imitating the voice of an exalted high school girl with a strong french accent. The performance was stunning. "But don't worry, daddy. If she ever breaks your little heart one day, I will always be there to console you."

"Keep your acting performance for later, Finn," Nick concluded, turning his face away with a disapproving pout as their destination pulled into view.

The Nacre Oasis was a second-zone bar with an arguable layout. One day, a long time ago (probably several centuries ago), it would had been a luxury standing establishment, probably because of its proximity to the Palmtree Casino hotel, a luxurious and impressive complex resort that dominated all Sahara Square and had made its tourist fame. However, there was nothing left of this glorious period, if not a faded facade, of an absolute kitsch, desperately trying to create a Saharan oasis atmosphere with the help of plastic palm trees and trompe l'oeil wallpapers (the artist must have been a kindergarten pupil and his teacher was probably really proud of his performance). The whole place was covered with a dusty layer so thick that one could trace his name by using his finger, if one even took the risk to touch the woodwork. Only the counter of the bar was approximately maintained in a good shape, as the tenant was ensuring a relatively comfy zone for himself. No doubt his notions of hygiene never exceeded his private area.

Nick and Finnick's triumphant arrival began well before they entered into the bar. The large bay window, covered by a continual and daily accumulation of sand, nevertheless allowed to have a relatively correct vision (although opaque) of Desert Avenue. In fact, everyone eyes were attracted and subdued by the sight of the impressive and impeccable white limousine which was stationed near this pitiful bar. The contrast between the general condition of the establishment and the vehicle was way too important to go unnoticed. Nick had foreseen this situation, up to the smaller details, which could nevertheless make all the difference.

As a true dandy from the old continent, Nick made his entrance, his cane under his arm, pulling off his hat very courteously, before greeting the gathered assembly.

"Good evening, good people! May your night be sweet!" he declared generously.

All eyes were fixed on him, and on the small, cute little girl who accompanied him. His appearance, his presence, his chic, his car, his gait, his expression...everything was giving to this colorful character a seductive, irresistible aura.

Nick's gaze swept the room for half a second, but it was enough for him to spot the individuals he was interested in. Installed at a table in the background, a hare, two warthogs and an armadillo were playing cards, displaying a distant look. Even if they tried to play the indifference, Nick had seen their eyes staring on him, and although this visual contact had lasted only a second, he had read in them what he wanted to see: a mixture of curiosity, incredulity, sprinkled with a inch of hatred. After all, even if Alexandre Lupin was as rich as Croesus, he remained a damn predator. To sit alongside those Herd Guardians would not be a easy task. But Nick knew very well how to proceed.

The barman, too happy to see such a prestigious client pass the door of his establishment, helped him in this direction without even realizing it.

"Howdy!" the dromedary, the current owner of the place, exclaimed. "That's another kind of dress I've never seen before! Where do you come from, boy?"

Nick snapped his fingers before pointing his index in his direction, focusing his attention on him to emphasize the pertinence of his question. He didn't need to look around him to know that every eyes were on him.

"Ah! What I was looking for! The bonhomie and the veracity of the local mood! Zootopia has always been presented to me as an idyllic and multicultural haven where everyone was welcome and where everyone could become what they want, but I believe that it is only in such places that one can really experience it, right? "

"I'm not sure I understand your jargon, sir," the barman replied, with a sincerity which made his stupidity kind of touching. "Especially since you talk with an uncommon accent! So where do you come from?"

Too happy to see the tenant's curiosity allowing him to expose his character freely to the entire assembly, Nick came to the counter, with Finnick closely following him.

"Let me introduce myself, my good friend: Alexandre Lupin, Baron du Terrier-A-Renard. I come from the old continent, fleeing the traditional and boring life of a city, maybe too remote in your perspective, which is called Pawris!"

The wide and subdued eyes of his interlocutor were enough to persuade him that the effect was quite successful. So he added: "I am on a journey in your country, and could not substitute myself from visiting the great and imperious Zootopia, could I? This city is marvelous! But I soon grew tired of the stilted aspect of your high tourist spots... All these receptions given in my honor…exhausting, really…"

"Oh...it must have been something else than here, for sure!" The dromedary agreed.

"You tell me! There is a certain rustic charm in these small city places. Your bar has a crazy charm in my opinion. It is so…exotic."

Nick had some trouble to be convincing on this point, since the general condition of the premises was far from correct, but he stood firm, and managed to punctuate his reply with a sincere smile, which finished the point in selling the lie.

"Well…it's an honor to see you there, mister!" The bartender exclaimed confusedly and visibly embarrassed. "Wanna drink something?"

"Of course!" Nick said jovially, before turning on his stool to face the dozen onlookers who occupied the establishment, and who had remained quite silent since his entrance. "And so do the same to each of these gentlemen. I offer a round to celebrate my joy for having finally find such a gorgeous place, which I was looking for since my arrival into this beautiful city!"

At these words, every customers felt overwhelmed by joy, and proclaimed their contentment in unison. Everyone except the four Herd Guardians, obviously. As Nick had predicted, they would not fall so easily into his clutches...but the trap was already set.

The fox took a beer, the taste of which was atrocious, and the foam dosage was way too unbalanced. But he nonetheless praised its exceptional qualities, proclaiming that by being compelled to only drink wines from famous hills, he had forgotten the fantastic taste of simpler things. He made sure that every single mammal in the room were gifted by a free drink, and carefully let them see the thickness of his wallet when he extracted the first fifty dollar bill of the evening. Of course, the four members of the Herd Guardians hadn't yielded to the temptation of his general tour offer, and remained discreet, without commanding anything. Nick pretended to notice them only a few minutes later, and decided to interpellate them in a jovial tone, from his bar stool.

"Well, gentlemen! Don't be shy and join the rejoicing! Don't worry if your tastes require more expensive meads than simple beers: there is no drink à la carte that I can't offer you tonight."

The warthogs exchanged an embarrassed look. It was clear that despite their hatred upon predators, they were on the verge of yielding to temptation. For the armadillo, it was impossible to determine because he turned his back to Nick. But at the look that the hare threw at the latter, it seemed obvious that he wanted to enjoy a drink as well. The lagomorph would be his pain in the neck for tonight. He proved it by replying for the three others.

"Listen, funny one, we don't want anything coming from you. Got it?"

Instead of expressing any kind of uneasiness before such an aggressive answer, Nick expressed the real inner nature of Alexandre Lupin, a mammal who had always had everything he wanted in his life, and to whom one couldn't say 'no'. He shook his head, still smiling, before proudly standing up and walking with a light step towards the table where the four acolytes were gathered.

The barman called out to him for a moment, looking a little helpless, but especially worried, as he didn't know how to warn him without upsetting some of his most faithful customers. "Mister, these mammals…forgive them. Just let them be."

But Nick didn't even look back. He was done with the barman for tonight. He had only been the introduction...the main event was beginning now. Nick only hoped that he was still as talented as he was in the past. _Alexandre, this is the moment to show your talents_ , he thought very loudly, before switching back with his character.

He stopped a few steps away from the table. This time, the eyes of the four prey were turned towards him, and he saw nothing benign on them. However, he didn't flinch and would not throw away his elegant and charming smile.

"Gentlemen, I insist..." he began. "There can't be any single mammal who doesn't take benefice from my generosity tonight."

"What did you not understand in what I told you just now, _fox_?"

The contempt with which the hare had just pronounced this last word made Nick want to quit his fake identity to go headfirst with Finnick' strategy, in order to redraw the face of this despicable individual with the impact of his friends bat, but he stood firm and remained encamped in the shoes of the aristocrat he embodied.

"We want nothing coming from you! So get out, okay?" the Herd Guardian added.

"What a pity, my dear. Really. There are so many good things in life that one wants to enjoy, and so little opportunity to abuse them. However, I understand that your Zootopian pride and honor may prevent you from accessing my offer, and I will not bother you any longer."

"Perfect. Bye."

"Certainly, but...if I'm not mistaken…you are playing poker, aren't you?" Nick asked suddenly, letting his gaze slide down on the table, while displaying a radiant expression.

The question only aroused from the hare a deep weary sigh, which announced his underlying anger, only waiting to explode. Nick ignored him completely and kept going with his strategic approach. "Would you believe me if I told you that I came to Zootopia mainly to enjoy casinos, and to occupy the poker tables? This type of entertainment is not really known in the country where I come from and…"

"Then just go play at the casino! And get lost!" The hare cut in with a more impatient tone, violently pressing his two paws on the table.

"Hoho, how funny you are, my dear. Your outspokenness is so typical. I feel totally disoriented just by talking to you."

The completely disconnected reaction from the character left the hare speechless for a few seconds. Just what Nick needed to move on to the next step.

"Unfortunately, casino gambling is so regulated, so supervised, so...I don't know how to say it. Which word to use? Hmm...dispassionate! Yes, exactly! But my vision of poker, the real one, is the one you are offering me now. A real treat for the eyes, by the way. Rough people in a bar, trying to supplant one another, while glancing over your beer bottles, in a tense atmosphere full of camaraderie! Aaaaah! I can't resist anymore! I'm joining you!"

And without waiting for their reaction, he seized the back of an adjoining chair, and a second after he was seated at their table, between the warthog and the armadillo. The two mammals gave him a more surprised than an actual aggressive look, and once again, there was only the hare to react.

"Get your ass out of there and move away, or else you will be in hell of a trouble, trust me…"

"Oh, don't be like that, my dear!" Nick replied in a laughing voice, which showed no signs of anxiety. The hare was again disconcerted by the relaxed, easy look of the fox, who obviously didn't seem to understand that he had chosen the wrong mammals to annoy tonight. "Does it bother you so much to have a new player in your private circle? Are you afraid of the unknown?"

As the hare was straightening up to assault him, two things happened that made the situation turn in Nick's favor, and closed the trap he had cleverly settled. The first was that the fox opened his wallet, revealing the enormous bundle of bills contained in it. The second was Finnick's acting, whose role was finally in place, and just at the right moment.

In a fresh and candid voice, the fennec declared: "This mister is right, daddy. You should not play poker. You are bad at it and lose all the time."

Nick caught the agitated and knowing looks of the other mammals, and the fox wanted to hold the fennec in his arms to thank him for the perfection of his timing. The Herd Guardians took the bait and were now hooked.

"Oh, come on, Blake!" the tallest of the two warthogs shouted, nudging the hare. "We play all the time all four of us. A new guest from time to time will be no harm, right?" And to accentuate the underlying message, he punctuated his question with a wink that was anything but discrete. _Perfect_! If these guys were so bad in communication, he would manage to get from them everything he wanted, tonight.

The so called Blake let his gaze slid one more time on the newcomer's wallet, and seemed to ponder for a moment. _That's right, take me for what I make you think I am: a good big sucker_ , Nick thought, knowing very well that everything was going to be sealed in the very next seconds.

"Okay," the hare finally declared while shrugging his shoulders, which earned him the congratulations of the other three. Nick didn't have to force himself too much in simulating his joy. He was now in place, and if everything went well, in a short time, these few mammals would bitterly regret having once thought that it had been a good idea to join the Herd Guardians.

"In that case..." Nick said. "From now on, we are poker friends for the evening! And my comrades can't have empty mugs! Let me repeat my offer of a while ago and give you something to please you."

Now that he had been accepted at their table, it became difficult for these four mammals to refuse him anything. They nodded heartily, too happy to abuse the mountain of money that they were going to extort from a fox, a worthless predator. They were probably imagining that they were going to have a great night now, and that they would have funny anecdotes to tell during their next extremist, specist meeting. Nick could already figure what they would tell: " _Hey, guess what! We ripped-off a damn fox the other night, playing poker. He arrived in costar, and left in underpants_." Haha. Everyone is laughing. Yea, really…too funny.

The first alcoholic round, generously offered by Nick, arrived as they played their first game. Nick didn't need to be the donor. He wouldn't need to become one before a while. He observed the way in which the armadillo shuffled the cards, analyzing how he was mixing them and counting the number of beats he was doing. Most mammals didn't know that they tended to shuffle cards in a systematic way: a single gesture, and almost always the same pass rate. When the beers arrived, the five participants played the final round, and Nick had put one hundred and fifty dollars at the center of the table. He could not bet more than what the others had, at least for the moment. But soon, they would have enough to follow him in more and more insane bets. Because yes, Nick hadn't planned to win. As Finnick (or rather Françoise) had announced, Alexandre Lupin, her dear father, was really bad at poker and lost all the time. Nick's strategy was based on this specificity: he was playing to lose. And lose big. Until he won everything.

Absolutely _everything_.

The games succeeded each other, and so did the beer rounds. Finnick's role was to make sure the other mammals were at-ease. So he was busy fueling them with alcohol. No one noticed that the only one who wasn't drinking anymore was the Baron Alexandre Lupin. Nick had to remain sober...but he wanted his fellow gamblers to get drunk. Utterly wasted, and since they never stopped winning over and over again, extirpating more and more cash from the poor fox's wallet, they were euphoric, and their euphoria demanded even more drinking.

Finnick also had the task of blaming 'her father' for his nullity, and warning him of the utter anger that would befall on him, once 'Mother' became aware of the amount of money he had wasted. Alexandre Lupin, as a naive optimist, never ceased to reply that this was the game rules, and that he only needed one game to get back what he owned. Of course, these pseudo-philosophical reflections aroused great support from the other players: the baron still had plenty of bills left for them. He could leave the table once he would have nothing more to offer.

It took no more than two hours for Mr. Big's entire money to be almost equally distributed among the other four players.

"Ah, gentlemen!" the fox declared in a weak voice. "I am cornered, as they say where I come from…"

Far from arousing mockery from the other four, who were in any case much too drunk to show such subtlety, his observation aroused a jolly laugh and almost sincere complaints.

"It was not your day, baron," said the armadillo, concluding his sentence with a hiccup.

"I'm sure I can get back into the swing!" The fox proclaimed with conviction.

"Maybe, yea..." Blake stammered while shaking his ears, which he had trouble keeping upright over his head. "But you... you've nothing left... right? That's silly, huh? But...but it seems that...the game is over..."

"Mr. Blake is right, Daddy." Finnick declared in his strident little voice, taking an outrageous tone. "I hope you're proud of yourself. You can't say I didn't warn you!"

"For my ancestors sake, I assure you that I am able to come back in the game. I only need a good poker paw! What do you say, gentlemen?"

The two warthogs, who rested one against the other in the manner of two pressed books, eructated a common laugh, before the smaller of the two replied: "For sure we'd agree. But it's impossible...unless you pull out...again...a few more dollars...from under your hat? Haha..."

The pitiful reflection aroused a common laugh from the whole assembly, and Nick forced himself to join them, without even trying to put any intonation into it. His gambling partners were far too drunk to notice, anyway.

"I have no more penny, that is true," the Baron replied with dignity. "But I still have my lucky star...and this!"

He put a key set in the center of the table. A great silence fell on the assembly, who remained dumbfounded for a few moments, struggling to understand what he was actually meaning. Finally, the armadillo no longer held out his curiosity and stammered: "What is this?"

"Whatever, gentlemen! It will not be said that I gave up before having been forced to quit with my tail between my legs! This, gentlemen, are the keys to my limousine! I bring it into play for a final game."

"Daddy! No! You're going too far!" Finnick shouted in worry, his voice trembling. His performance was flawless. By the panic he manifested, he made the proposition (yet absurd) only more credible.

"Wait a minute," Blake replied in a serious tone. "We...we can't line up on this, even with all the money that has been pulled out of you. There's no way to have an equal stake..."

"Why? Didn't you come here with your car?" The fox asked incredulously.

"Yes...of course we did..." one of the two warthogs proclaimed, in a voice so distorted by alcohol that Nick thought to himself that depriving him of his vehicle tonight would probably be for the better.

"But our cars...not even worse your wheels...haha..." the second proclaimed.

"We don't care about the value!" Nick replied, making a vague gesture of his paw, as if to push the idea away. "We are putting equivalent items into play. No need to bother ourselves about how much they're worth. I just want to play again. So...are you in?"

"I think you're probably drunker than us..." Blake said, laughing, before nodding. He dug into his pocket before pulling out the key of his car, which he placed in the center of the table.

This gesture initiated the almost immediate imitation of all the others. Now these mammals, who were convinced that they had a particular ascendancy over this fox, came to bring into play their cars, in the hope of winning the jackpot: a brand new limousine, in addition to the gold mine already amassed. With the alcohol blurring their minds, this seemed to them the best idea in the world. None of them suspected that there was something fishy going on and Nick breathed a relieved sigh. Clearly, it was really too easy.

The fox had made sure it would be his turn to distribute the cards, at the exact moment he would make the ultimate bet. The whole process of observing the mixes, the divisions and each distribution, which he had practiced non-stop throughout the entire evening, had enabled him to locate with almost perfect accuracy the position of some major cards and their color in the package. Nothing could be simpler, if one were able to calculate statistics and incredibly complex probabilities at lightning speed, demonstrate an almost instantaneous photographic memory, while mastering advanced cards manipulation techniques. And therefore, while distributing, Nick knew which cards were in each player's paw, and what would be the next ten output of the pack...with a margin error of less than four percent. He had ensured himself victory, even if bad luck would happen. Indeed, he always had the possibility to cheat. According to his opponents state, he wouldn't even have to do it too cautiously.

However, he didn't need to resort to such a stratagem. The outcome went as planned, and he could put something on the table. The other players, blinded by their great confidence, their blood plied with liquor, and the fact that the fox hadn't yet won a single round that evening, didn't even have the good sense to fold, even though they had pitiful paws. And so, the Baron Alexandre Lupin won his first run of the evening, and added four cars in his possession.

Even all the entire alcohol in the world would not be enough to make up for the loss. The four prey exchanged panicked glances, and began to feel their blood freeze in their veins.

"W…wait...Lupin... Dude...Baron... Buddy...Listen..." the biggest of the two warthogs stammered. "My car is...it's my only means of transport, you know. I...I need it to work, you see?"

And then the others three pitifully joined him with the same kind of pathetic excuses. Yes, Nick knew it very well… If these four mammals met in this kind of shabby bar, it meant that they could not afford to go to better places. They were the usual workers, some mammals with modest incomes, whose only real good had to be their cheap cars, which they were struggling to pay off, and which they probably financed month after month. To deprive them of their vehicle was not only depriving them of their liquidity: it meant ruining them, quite simply. And that was without taking into consideration the collateral disasters that this loss would cause: difficulty, or even impossibility, to go to work, reproaches from both wife and children, and so on.

"Gentlemen, if there is one thing that everyone respects in Pawris, that's the game rules. However, you are sympathetic to me, and your company is excellent. We can play again, and I will include your vehicles into the bet, for the cash you still have. Let's not talk about the difference in value between all this... Just take back what is yours, and for my part I will take pleasure in seeing you try…"

It was on this moment that Alexander Lupin's mask was cracking, little by little, letting reappear the cynical and malicious Nick Wilde. The baron's change of tone didn't go unnoticed, but it was too late now: the wrong was done. He had their cars between his paw, and they had to play to get them back. Their little pleasure suddenly turned into an infernal nightmare. Nick could almost hear their heartbeats accelerating, becoming erratic because of their panic. _Good_ , he thought. _You will think of this moment whenever you remember having ever plotted to murder Judy Hopps._

But Nick hadn't finished with them yet. They kept playing and each game became more tense, more frustrating. The fox won once...twice...thrice. He won everything. Again and again. Soon there was nothing in front of the other players, and his wallet was as full as when he arrived. Even better, he had collected watches, cell phones, and even a chain bracelet. The four others had tried everything to take back their goods. They didn't even have their dignity left. Only a deep feeling of anger remained in the back of their eyes.

"You...you fooled us, baron!" the armadillo exclaimed furiously. "You were losing every rounds, and now you win all the time!"

This statement seemed to make sense in the weakened and alcoholic mind of the three others, who turned angry looks in his direction.

"No, gentlemen. I didn't fool you. We played poker. And when we play, dear friends...we must expect to lose."

The hare stood up from his chair, straightening himself to his full height, to afford the most threatening possible look. "What would prevent us from beating the shit out of you here and now, and take it all back, huh? Fucking predator!"

"With anger comes the specism? Good...I like to see you lose your temper." Alexandre Lupin had disappeared. Nick Wilde was now standing in his place. No more exotic accent, no more good manners, nor precious gestures. The others opened their eyes, suddenly realizing that they had fallen into a trap.

"You're a dead fox, you asshole!" Blake shouted before clenching his teeth, as his eyes were now expressing nothing else than a burning rage.

Nick gave a slight sneer, then merely rose upon his paws. The utterly calm movement was enough to surprise the hare and stop the incoming aggression.

"Tatata. Before you do something you might regret, I'll have to explain a few things." The fox collected the money, business and car keys he had won, and handed them to Finnick, who took them into a shoulder bag he had brought with him. Once the transfer of the goods was done, Nick resumed. "First of all, if you attack me here and now, I'm willing to bet that a dozen of witnesses will testify that you attacked an innocent fox to steal from him what is rightfully his. All these things are no longer yours: they are mine. And if you take them back, you will add 'theft' to the list of your faults. But I think you have already understood this, which explains your relative calm. It would be better if it were so, because I'm not done with you, yet."

Taking time to enjoy the expression of his audience, which was literally breaking down, Nick paused, while rising his smirk. "I will now tell you the good news. The limousine for which you bet your cars, your watches, your jewelry, and all this money, which unfortunately had been yours for only a short time, does not belong to me. In reality, they are all Mr. Big's properties, of whose representative I am. Is there anyone among you who doesn't know Mr. Big? In which case I would be glad to introduce two of his assistants."

The two polar bears had been waiting all evening for the distinctive paw sign that Nick had told them before leaving the limousine. They entered the bar, obstructing the entire space with their massive presence, and approached the table in the back corner occupied by the four Herd Guardians members with a heavy step. These ones sank to the bottom of their seats, terrified, as a dead silence fell on the establishment. One could hear a pin drop.

"So?" Nick resumed cheerfully. "Do you know Mr. Big, or not?"

As they understood that the question was waiting for an answer, the mammals slowly nodded after a few seconds. They seemed to understand that they were now in a nice mess, to say the least.

"Ah! So much the better!" the fox said, satisfied. "Because he knows you too! Crazy, isn't it? The world is so small. He knows who you are, where you live, where you work, where you eat. He knows the names of your wives, your kids, the schools they are attending. That is the most formidable thing about this mammal: he knows everything. He also knows that you are members of the Herd Guardians, and he knows that you planned the attempted murder of Judy Hopps, with the help of your dear friend, Morris Staliord."

The four companions exchanged anxious looks. Everything became clearer now. They were paying back what they should have been prepared for. Except that it didn't happen the way they had suspected it. Nick delighted himself a few seconds from their pale and confused looks before continuing.

"That's unfortunate, isn't it? Of any mammal you could have attacked...you chose the godmother to the granddaughter of the most powerful crime godfather of all Zootopia. You couldn't have known, could you? But Mr. Big knew it, obviously. He knows everything. He also knows that you played to get his car tonight...and that you lost your bet. Unfortunately, your vehicles, watches and cell phones are not enough to pay off the debt you now owe. A limousine of this standing, gentlemen, is worth much more than that. I'm sorry to tell you."

"And how...how do you think we're gonna pay for that, you stupid fox?" Blake retorted, suddenly finding a little courage and anger, in the midst of the ocean of panic in which he was drowning.

"With time. Just like every other mammal who find himself in debt from Mr Big. You will pay him what you owe him. With time. Each month, one or another of his associates will remind you of your debt. Sometimes they will ask you little, sometimes they will ask you a lot. But believe me, they will not forget to give you a visit. Wherever you are, they will find you. Of course, Mr Big's generosity has its limits. So you have to concede to pay some interest, here and there. But one day, you will be done paying your debt, and all this will be left behind. You may then eventually forget the gross errors that were yours."

The warthogs exchanged a last panicked look before losing their might. They began offering varied profuse apologies, almost incoherent in the midst of their piggy vociferations, thus testifying their nervousness. The armadillo, for his part, had rolled himself into a ball because of the panic, as soon as the monthly visits of Mr. Big's agents had been mentioned. Only the hare, Blake, stayed still. Despite his obvious uneasiness, he continued to nail Nick with a contemptuous look, in which an intangible rage could be read.

Nick had to make a great effort of constancy to cover the lamentations of both warthogs. He still had a few things to say, but mostly to ask. "Of course, Mr. Big is not cruel enough to ask you the money you owe him without leaving you the means to earn some. This is why I will give you back your keys. Nevertheless, do not forget that your cars belong to Mr Big, from now on. So you will have to pay him for them too. I estimate the total sum of your dues at about $150,000 dollars for each one of you."

Nick carefully threw the four sets of keys on the table. None of the four mammals rushed to retrieve them. Laying their paws on it would have been like sealing their destinies. But since the fox remained uncompromising, merely observing them with a severe look, they eventually took them pitifully. Only Blake, again, remained motionless and impassive. Nick preferred to ignore it, and moved on to the last essential point he needed to carry on.

"Of course, Mr. Big is a predator... Therefore, he doesn't really enjoy this ridiculous little group to which you all belong. So, since you are now dealing with him, he is somehow your new boss...and he requires from you that you leave the Herd Guardians forever. Any new contact you might have with them, apart from what Mr Big could possibly ask of you, will earn you a punishment." The fox then turned to Vladimir, and offered him a wink. "Vlad, show our friends what I mean by punishment."

The polar bear didn't lose any time to make the demonstration. He quietly grasped the back of a chair next to the table, and slightly pressed on it. It looked like he didn't even make much of an effort, and yet the wood burst as if it had been crushed by a hydraulic press. An uncontrollable thrill agitated the two warthogs, who were reduced to pitilessly squeezing against one each other. Blake merely opened his eyes a bit wider than before, then quickly found back his look full of hatred.

"Finally, I am relaying Mr. Big to convey the particular expectations he has towards you. He doesn't like the Herd Guardians too much, as you would expect, and he wouldn't like for this group to keep going the way it did in the past few weeks, but especially in the last few days. So he's expecting names from you. The names of the group leaders, those who give you orders. And especially, the name of the one who commissioned the murder attempt on Judy Hopps."

A deadly silence fell on the assembly, while Nick leaned in towards them, to make sure they understood that he was waiting for an immediate answer. The armadillo was useless, all rolled into a ball for a moment. One could not get anything coming from him anymore. The warthogs were at the height of panic, yet still gave each other anxious looks. Eventually, after several seconds of hesitation, they turned worried eyes towards Blake.

"Give them the names, Blake! Dammit! Say something!"

"The rest of us don't know them!" The smallest of the two pled. "It's Blake, their relay to our group. We know nothing! We just act according to the orders they transmit to him!"

"Shut the fuck up! Both of you! You are pathetic!"

And now the hare finally unclenched his lips. Unfortunately, the way he spoke, violent and full of confidence, with his fierce burning eyes, and his total absence of apparent fear, made Nick understand that things would be far from being as simple as he had expected if the only interlocutor capable of informing him was this individual.

Blake turned a harsh look at the fox while offering him a cynical smile, a sort of cruel imitation of his own mocking look. "I will not say anything, fox. The Herd Guardians are the solution to the disgusting wound you represent, you predators. You prove it to us here again this evening, with your schemes, your perfidious acts and your threats. I'm not afraid of Mr. Big, I'm not afraid of his strong-arms mammals, and I'm even less afraid of you. So what? Because you came into the world with claws and fangs, I should stay deep into my burrow, without living the way I want and without struggling for my convictions? No. No, bastards. I will not say anything about my superiors. I will only repeat what they have told me. That our fight would require sacrifices, but that our cause would end up triumphant. So I'm not afraid of sacrificing myself for the cause."

"So you're not really aware of what is happening to you..." Nick warned him in a threatening voice. But his mind was already boiling. If the hare really resisted, Vladimir and Michel/Raymond would make him speak...they had their ways. He could do nothing to stop them: they were following Mr. Big's orders, and the latter had ordered them to do everything they could to get the information he wanted. Nick had hoped to be able to extirpate the information without having to resort to the slightest violence, but if the hare continued to play the strong head, it would be up to the polar bear duo to carry on the operation, and he would not be able to prevent them going all-out. These guys were skilled mammals, born as warriors...and he had brought them here. Nick began to fear that things would get worse, and that his ingenious plan would turn against him at the hare's insufferability.

But after all, why did he care so much? It would only be fair. All he had to do was to let Mr. Big's bodyguards teach a little something to this tiny specist bastard. He would spit out the truth, along with his teeth. Why would it be a problem for his conscious? After all, he knew the harsh laws of the street. He had lived in this environment for a good part of his life, it was not as if he had just discovered them for the first time.

The memory of Judy putting her paw on his forearm came back to him like a flash. That night, in the sky tram, after the altercation with Bogo, she had changed him. By a simple touch, and with just a few words, she had transformed the negative and pessimistic vision he had upon justice, and even about life in general. She had given him the hope that he could eventually become someone better, much better than what he had been. And this impression had been confirmed when she had given him the application form for the Zootopia police department. No such thing would have crossed his mind, if she hadn't been there to suggest it to him. And he had then understood, just after, that it was indeed something he was willing to do. It was the kind of mammal he had always wanted to become.

"What am I doing...?" Nick muttered between his teeth.

Only Finnick seemed to hear this self-centered question, and he raised his head toward him with a confused expression.

"I am fully aware of what is happening to me," Blake replied, as he was responding to Nick's last attempt to make him collaborate. "And I don't care, I tell you! Just come and beat me here and now! Go ahead, you will do me a favor! There will be plenty of witnesses to proclaim everywhere that predators massacre prey in public places. You don't even realize what a great publicity you will give to the Herd Guardians by doing so! What's the matter, now, fox? What are you waiting for? Jump to my neck! Tear my jugular apart! Are you a predator, or not?"

Nick slowly looked at him with a both startled and saddened look. How could things have gone so wrong? How could a city such as Zootopia, supposedly gathering prey and predators in the construction of a common and peaceful society, generate such hatred? The Herd Guardians were only the visible part of the iceberg, and there were probably other small groups just like them, with their little specist activities, ready to embark themselves on the great fight initiated by Dawn Bellwether.

Prey hating predators, predators hating prey. Confronting this was like fighting against wind…

Well, it looked like this with his means alone. Nick once again became aware of the pointlessness of what he was trying to accomplish. Was he fighting for principles or for great ideals? Or, had he once again fallen back into his old ways, and was actually fighting only for himself? _No, it's for Judy_ , he thought, trying to persuade himself. But it was a lie. If he had really done it for her, he would have listened to her, he would have stayed with her. The one she needed at this very moment was him, she wasn't desiring anything else, and surely not this pitiful revenge attempt. If he had been able to melt into the scenery to hide the terrible shame that was now overwhelming him, he would have done so...but it was too late.

Since Nick remained motionless, and didn't react, Finnick finally took over the operations. "Okay, bunny! You want to play it hard? We're going to play it hard!"

The polar bears nodded as they advanced on a heavy step toward the table. Blake stayed still, smiling with all his teeth. He had won.

But then Nick straightened up suddenly, stretching his two paws toward Mr. Big's henchmammals, in order to stop them. "No, wait! Don't do that! We shouldn't! We're not gonna fix it that way!"

"What's wrong with you, Nick?" The fennec said in a surprised tone. "It's always the way things are settled with us! You tried to make them listen to reason, but now they have to talk. If soft mode isn't working, we're using the strong way!"

"Did he just call you Nick?" Blake asked in a tendentious voice. "Like the Nick Wilde of the press conference? The one who helped the rabbit solve her so-called investigation against Bellwether? Hoho, I understand quite better now… Pretty nice outfit, fox…I didn't recognize you, I admit. But now that I look closer, it really seems to be you, indeed. You fill her up, right? How is it, to fuck a prey, foxy? It's another way for you to eat her, I guess. When I saw her take your paw the other day, I thought I was going to puke. A prey and a predator, together? That's really disgusting! A prey who has her way with a predator is not worth living. What a shame that Morris failed on his mission."

Nick would have liked to be able to control his anger, to ignore the provocation and turn his rage towards something more constructive. _Never let them see that they get to you._ This leitmotiv had enabled him to overcome any obstacle in the past years, but Blake's hateful words seemed able to overcome this wall without any difficulty. The fox felt a ball of rage forming in the hollow of his throat, and a wild guttural growl escaped from his mouth, without even being able to control it. This aggressive manifestation seemed to rejoice the hare.

"Yeah Wilde! That's what we want to see! Let your predatory nature speak for you…"

While Nick was ready to leap on his throat, concluding by himself the fatality of this night, ultimately catastrophic in all aspects, the door of the bar flew open. All eyes turned towards the entrance as a group of policemammals stormed into the establishment, with their tranquillizer guns unsheathed.

"Nobody move!" The tiger in charge of the operations shouted, and whom Nick recognized as the Lieutenant Teddy Delgato.

But what were they doing there? Nick froze for a second, and this moment of hesitation was enough to allow Blake to leap over the table at the fox, a switchblade between his paws. Obviously, he had only waited for an opportunity to take action, and he had seized it, ignoring any consequences.

Fortunately, Nick had some reflexes, and managed to grasp the hare's wrist before he could stick the dagger inside his throat. The two mammals fell to the ground, starting a furious paw-to-paw fight, with Nick attempting to get away from his aggressor, while Blake was going all-out to kill his opponent.

The fight was short-lived, as a tranquilizing dart hit Blake in the back of his neck. At the end of half a second, the eyes of the hare rolled upward, and he fell back on the ground, motionless.

Nick was out of breath, and tried to get up, panting, with adrenaline cutting his legs. The policemammal who had fired the dart approached him with a quick step, while his colleagues secured the area and began to question some of the mammals present in the room. The fox shook his head and then recognized the officer, Simon Fangmeyer, whom he had met on the day of the second press conference. The white wolf held out his paw to help him get up.

"Is everything okay, Nick?" he asked with sincere concern.

"Yes...yes, it's okay..." the fox pitifully replied, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Nick...but I'll have to ask you to follow me. I don't need to handcuff you, right?"

"No…it's not necessary, Fangmeyer. But could anyone call home to tell Judy I will not come back tonight? I don't want for her to get worried more than necessary..."

Fangmeyer chuckled, then gave Nick' shoulder a kind strike. "No need for this, buddy. She's already at the precinct. She's the one who warned us. She thought you were in danger. And it seems like she was right."

On hearing this information, Nick's shame only increased. He pitifully lowered his head. He was evident he had ruined everything. Nevertheless, his curiosity led him to ask one last question, which he could not leave in suspense.

"But...how did you know where to find us? I didn't tell her where we were going!"

"She said you were going to confront Morris Staliord's accomplices. And it's been two days since we got all the information about these guys. The zebra squealed everything, right from the first interrogation. But, we were only going to intervene tomorrow at night, because all these mammals here were supposed to meet one of the leaders of the Herd Guardians, and we were hoping to arrest him with the rest of them."

Fangmeyer heavily sighed at the evocation of this information, before adding: "You couldn't have known, of course...but you have messed up our plan a bit, playing solo...it's a shame..."

As if Nick didn't already feel bad enough. He closed his eyes, cursing his stupidity, his stubbornness and self-centeredness. He would have every reason to regret them again and again over the coming night. Meanwhile, he let Fangmeyer guide him to the police cruiser parked outside the Nacre Oasis.


	10. Chapter 10 - Media immunity

**Author note :**

 **Baggaid (Galak0) and Cimar of Turalis WildeHopps have done their best to provide you with a quick translation of this chapter (and with an undeniable quality, of course). Many thanks to them for their fantastic work.**

 **And a big thank you to all the new followers and those who take a little bit of their time to leave a review. It makes us extremely happy and motivates us a lot.**

 **See'you soon, I hope, for Chapter 11!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 : Media immunity**

In his lifetime, Nick Wilde had practiced a lot of illicit actions; scams of all kinds, shameless cheating and low blows. And if he was quite honest with himself, he didn't regret most of them. Sometimes, he was even praising himself for his technique, his flexibility, and his intelligence. In short; his skills for this kind of thing were nearly above reproach. In fact, shame and regret were not really feelings to which he was accustomed. It was, however, under the control of these detestable emotions that he crossed the gates of the main police station about two o'clock in the morning, surrounded by officer Fangmeyer and Lieutenant Delgato. They didn't need to guide him, nor handcuff him. They only respected the regulations that required them to closely watch over any suspect they were leading to detention.

Fortunately for Nick, at such a late hour, there were not many mammal to witness his decline. Not that it really mattered for him, anyway. There was only one mammal he was afraid of meeting at that moment, and of course it had to happen…

Judy was standing beside Benjamin Clawhauser at the reception. Nick saw her looking at him as soon as he had entered into the building. At first he had read in her eyes a deep relief, and thought for a second that she would run in his direction to throw herself into his arms. If he had the impression that the impulse of this movement had been initiated in the rabbit's thin body, she nevertheless repressed it violently, walling herself behind a more closed expression.

The fox would have accepted any judgment, any condemnation, criticism, bawling, a score settling, even a good pair of slaps...but what he got was much worse than that. Judy's look expressed absolutely nothing. No anger, no rancor, no sadness...only a deep disinterest. Was she doing it knowingly? He wasn't sure…but it was the best way to tear Nicholas Wilde apart.

While Delgato left Nick to Fangmeyer's responsibility, the latter took the initiative of passing a bit closer to the reception than necessary. No doubt the wolf hoped to give both the fox and rabbit a service, if he gave them the opportunity of exchanging a few words.

Nick tried his luck, as he passed about a yard away from Judy: "Listen, Carrots, I..."

"Not now," was the only answer he got from her.

Her voice was dry, cold and sharp...but he also perceived the slight vibration of an emotion hardly contained. Nick pitifully lowered his head, realizing that because of his careless acts, his extreme decision-making, and his lack of communication, he had hurt his friend. _Never let them see that they get to you._ Judy was respecting the rule literally, as she hid everything of her emotional condition from Nick. She would not let him see that he had hurt her...but that didn't prevent the fox from knowing it, despite everything. And, undoubtedly, this punishment was much worse.

Fangmeyer cleared his throat, apparently feeling uneasy by this short exchange, and shook his head before taking Nick away. As they went up the corridor leading to the cells, the wolf tried to comfort the fox.

"You know, she's been worried sick about you when she got to the precinct, earlier. She can't be that worried for someone she doesn't care... "

"I know, Fangmeyer..." Nick answered in a low voice. "But, I went too far tonight. She had warned me, I knew she was right...but I still did as I pleased, knowing that I risked to mess things up."

"You only thought it was the right thing to do. It turned against you...we all make mistakes."

"Yeah, that's right. But in general, a mistake stems from an accident. I knew that I was heading for disaster. Anyway, what is done is done. Let's not talk about it any more."

Fangmeyer found nothing to answer, on this point. Anything he could say would only push Nick down further, even if he tried to clear his name or to cheer him up. Unfortunately, the fox was in the right. The consequences of this story seemed rather bad, especially if he intended to be integrated within the police in the incoming times. Such a mess was really a pity. When the white wolf closed the grid of the cell, leaving Nick to the solitude he seemed to seek, he could not suppress a growl of frustration. Sometimes, a twist of fate could really be disgusting.

When Fangmeyer was back at the reception desk, Judy was slumped against the outside of the counter, her knees raised against her chest, the head down and her ears down behind her back. Clawhauser stood beside her, handing her a steaming cup, which, by the aroma, had to contain black tea. The white wolf approached with a light step, before stopping next to them.

"Are you okay, Hopps?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I suppose..." she replied in a sore voice, accepting the drink the cheetah offered to her.

"Don't be too rude to him, okay?" the officer said, glancing over his shoulder. "He didn't think badly, you know..."

"Oh! I know that," Judy replied in a more frustrated look. "But I hoped he would have understood that this was the worst decision to make on every points. But still, I wasn't able to hold him back. I don't know if I have to hold a grudge against him, or upon myself."

Clawhauser nervously rubbed his nape before proposing his idea. "Neither to the one nor the other, it would be for the best...but I suspect that it is not that simple."

"Benji! He could have been killed tonight!" Judy shouted instantly "...or been involved in something much more serious than a simple bar fight! We've seen some vendettas go much worse off, and for less than that. He was really stupid! Just a….a dumb fox!"

"Wow, calm down!" Fangmeyer said, straightening both paws in a defensive gesture before the sudden anger expressed by the rabbit on an explosive tone. "You know what? It would be better if you told him that. We know very well what you think, and what you want. We're not fool, are we, Ben?"

The cheetah merely nodded, his only response, leaving his colleague free to continue.

"But don't worry, he already feels pretty bad...and I think he had understood his mistake."

"That's no good to us, now that he had committed it!" Judy contested with more vehemence than necessary.

"Shall I remind you of a certain press conference, which you held three months ago?" Fangmeyer asked. The question was perhaps a bit crafty, but it had at least the merit of stunning the rabbit. Every hint of anger faded away from her expression, and all was left was a form of grief tinged with exhaustion.

"You're right, Simon," Judy answered in a weak voice, as she rose her knees against her chin. "I just thought that Nick would be smart enough to not fall into the same kind of trap I had."

"Don't worry, Judy. I think that all these stories of conflict between prey and predators cause us to say or do something completely stupid from time to time. Every time we feel like we are doing well, and then the boomerang effect! _Paf_! It turns against us. It is probably because there is no good way to behave, in this kind of situation. It's only necessary to remain truthful, and keep your mind clear. Nick certainly understood it the hard way. He doesn't need that you add more fuel to the guilt that he likely already feels."

Judy knew that Fangmeyer was right. The circumstances had prompted Nick to make choices related to his own experience. Even if his vision of the world had evolved, he nonetheless had never experienced any other way of managing a problem than by dealing with it in this dissident, biased, and of course illegal manner. She would have wished for him to listen, and to respect her decision to let hatred fade away on its own. In Judy's eyes, even though she had been directly attacked, things did not go so wrong. The Herd Guardians looked like some sick extremists in search of publicity and media coverage. Confronting them on their own field meant giving them what they wanted, while being blind to their actions and deaf to their hateful speech seemed the best way, in her opinion, to weaken the impact of what they could represent. Judy sincerely believed that most mammals were in total opposition to these despicable individuals. All that was needed was to focus on this immense percentage of the population, which, if it didn't manifest itself openly, was nonetheless integral and were simply seeking to live in peace, in the harmony symbolized by Zootopia.

But Nick's cynicism prevented him from seeing the glass as half full, and, above all, she had been targeted. She had understood the chivalrous behavior of the fox, in reaction to the aggression she had suffered, was proof of the deep bond he had for her. This only made her feel more guilty. She had the feeling, somehow, that she had motivated him to embark on this crusade that made no sense, and she suffered from seeing him now pay for its inevitable consequences. She should have been stronger, found the right words to hold him back. When he had left the apartment to join Finnick, she should not have sank into the dejection and consternation that had monopolized her mind for nearly an hour, preventing her from acting as she would have done under normal circumstances. She should have run after Nick, even if she had to catch him by the skin of his nape and drag him into the apartment and tie him to a chair, until that stupid idea of vengeance wouldn't cross his mind again. But she had done nothing. She had had a moment of weakness, when, compromised by the strength of her feelings for him, she had been incapable of doing anything to stop him.

And now he was going to spend the night in a cell, and she would cogitate on all the possible and imaginable 'ifs', and all the disastrous consequences that could result from the catastrophe that symbolized in her eyes the events of the evening. Tomorrow, Chief Bogo would have a one-on-one confrontation with the fox that would seal his destiny. Oh, of course, there was no risk for Nick to be worried, legally speaking. Technically, in the strictest sense of the term, he had done nothing concretely illegal. But this constant flirtation with the limits of legality might push the chief to reject Nick's request for assignment to the Zootopia Police Departmental.

Anyway, Judy was not persuaded that Nick really wished to be a member of the security forces, given this tendency to not be able to detach himself from his clandestine habits. She assumed that after a whole life of living this way, it would be difficult for him to leave everything behind to begin something diametrically opposite to what he had known for decades. The proof was his way of taking matters into his own paws, as shown by his actions tonight.

The bunny breathed a sigh of weariness. She felt totally lost. She wanted to help Nick, but on the other paw she felt too tired and angry to be clear and coherent with herself.

"I feel so tired…" she whispered.

Clawhauser held out her paw to help her get up delicately. Once she was upright, he pushed her gently towards the corridor leading to the offices and administration quarters.

"You should go to sleep in the rest room," the cheetah said in a soft voice. "At this hour, the only colleagues in attendance are those on duty for the night...I'm afraid no one can take you back to Nick's home."

"And there's no way for you to go all alone in your condition," Fangmeyer added in a firm voice.

"I've left all my stuff back there," Judy tried to protest in a low-spirited voice.

The truth was that her body was in agony. She was already exhausted by the time Nick left the apartment. Now she was working on autopilot, yet the slightest gesture aroused a burning pain in her chest which she could still feel.

"I finish my service around nine o'clock tomorrow morning," Clawhauser reassured her, in a still soothing tone. "I'll bring you to Nick's place when going back home." The cheetah then had a slight start, and uttered a little cry of surprise, as if the idea which had just passed through his head had been the cause of some electroshock. "Hey! But now that I think about it! Tomorrow is a day-off! If you want, we can spend the day together, Judy! It will take your mind off things!"

Judy smiled a bit on hearing this proposal. She was sincerely touched by Clawhauser's solicitude. It was true that having someone to talk to and to be able to distract her mind for the incoming day seemed for her a good thing. She was afraid to only think about what Nick would have to deal with in the course of that day… Interrogations, reports, shaking things up. In short, he was going to have a hard, long day, that was for sure.

"It's really sweet of you, Benji..." she finally replied. "But I don't want for you to sacrifice your day-off for that. Besides, I must seriously start looking for a new apartment."

"Well, so tomorrow's activity is all planned! I will serve as your driver, and we will tour the nearby agencies. We will visit a few apartments, and I will give you my expert opinion!"

It looked like the cheetah was sincerely rejoiced at the possibility of spending the day with her. His amiability and solicitude wasn't forced at all. Besides, Judy saw no reason to decline his offer, especially since she particularly liked the cheetah. He had been one of the few colleagues to accept her without reservation when she arrived at the main precinct, and one of the few mammals from whom she received an unconditional support.

"All right, Ben," she finally replied with a smile. "It would be my pleasure."

"Oh ! Great!" he exclaimed, jumping up and down while clapping his paws to show his excitement. "Can't wait 'til tomorrow comes! I'm so eager that my nightly service will seem even more endless now."

The three colleagues exchanged a few words again, before finally leaving each other. Clawhauser would stay at the reception until the early morning, while Judy would sleep on the enormous bench that occupied the back of the rest room. As for Fangmeyer, he had a certain hare to interrogate...and he was not going to give him any mercy, no, not after his attempt to assassinate Nick Wilde.

* * *

It had been a long and stressful night for Nick. Not that he wasn't accustomed to the discomfort providing by the detention cells of the ZPD…he had already been locked there once or twice for various reasons, although in the end he never had to be worried. It was better to sleep on the floor than on the so-called available bed, of which the mattress was so hard that it seemed to have been overstuffed with bricks, but it was not really the lack of comfort that had disrupted his sleep. Obviously, his busy mind had kept him awake, as well as his ever-growing apprehension of the delicate incoming situation. He didn't know what had happened to Finnick and Mr. Big's two hencmmammals, and even if there was no chance for one of these three to declare anything compromising, he was not entirely reassured by the turn of events.

Because Nick knew it well: this time, he had gone way too far. He had pushed the scam up to turn it into a devilish trap, and he had celebrated seeing it closing itself on his victims. However, he had planned big, therefore, the failure seemed even more serious. A disastrous finality that could have been much worse if the police had not intervened. For the second time in his life he had been happy to see the blue cavalry stepping in. The first time was after the confrontation with Bellwether. It was only a few days ago, but he had the impression that several weeks have gone by. The last seventy-two hours had really been intense. But he hadn't found sleep.

What remained was the feeling of guilt, obviously. Judy's look had put the last touch of black paint in the monochrome of his deplorable state of mind. The whole thing wasn't really glorious, for sure. He had no doubt she could forgive him if he sincerely apologized...but the problem was not that. Mere apologies would not be enough for him to forgive himself. He had disappointed the one he loved, and he had thwarted his chances of turning the page of his doubtful past into a new life full of possibilities. Why would he realize what he was endangering only once it was already too late? _Not quite true, dumb fox. You knew very well what you were doing, and that's why you did it. Because, basically, you're not sure you want it to change, right?_ And what if this little cynical voice was right? What if Nick had ruined his chances knowingly, simply because seeing his everyday life changing completely terrified him more than he really wanted to admit it? _You're afraid of being happy, Nick Wilde. How pathetic._

He was drawn out of his gloomy thoughts by the sudden opening of the cell's grill. Nick had no idea what time it was. His fur was all messy and the dark circles under his eyes were guarantors of his refusal to fall asleep. He was still wearing Lupin's costume, but he had removed the jacket and unbuttoned the shirt. He was looking like a rich reveler waking up in the bathroom after a restless party.

He pitifully straightened his head to see officer Teddy Delgato standing in front of him, severely staring at him. At his side, was Judy. She was looking better than the moment he had met her when entering into the precinct. At least, now, her gaze was expressing something...but when Nick saw that it was full of anxiety, it didn't comfort him too much.

"Nicholas Wilde, Chief Bogo is willing to speak with you." Delgato said in a rough, professional voice. "Please follow me."

Nick nodded and stood up while grumbling. He had stood in an awkward position, leaning against the wall at the back of his cell for a good part of the night and his body was making him pay for it, now, but that was the least of his worries.

"Hi, Carrots," he said as he left the cell.

"Hi, Nick," she replied, without daring to look at him.

"You came to escort the condemned mammal up to the block?" the fox asked in a cynical voice, trying to ease the atmosphere with a joke. Of course, it was a full fiasco.

"Think you're funny?" she questioned with virulence.

And now she was baring her teeth. Nick had expected it, knowing the temper of the rabbit. It was a good thing in his opinion: anger was better than indifference.

"We need to talk, Carrots..." he tried in an uncertain voice.

"Oh yes, definitely! Some things need to be said." she agreed in a tone that was still so rude and short. "But not now. Tonight, _if_ they let you out...and that's not a guarantee."

At this thought, the anger that Judy displayed was transformed into a form of sadness which she had trouble dissimulating. She gave a slight sigh and strengthened her position, straight as an arrow, while crossing her arms over her little chest. Nick could not refrain a smile at seeing her so combative.

"I just want you to know that I'm genuinely sorry..." the fox finally declared with sincerity, and with a disarming hint of shyness. Since Nick was aware that Delgato was still looking at him, and seemed to play the chaperone on that moment, it didn't help to put him at ease.

"I know you are," Judy answered in a softer voice. "But this is not what matters the most. Nick… Do not hide anything to Bogo, okay? Be honest. This is the best way for avoiding the worst."

"Outch...attenuations formulas. Not a good sign, those understatements. Not very encouraging, Carrots..."

"This is the best I can offer you for now. Let me warn you though, when the time of our little conversation comes, you're going to remember it as a very bad moment."

"At least you have the merit of warning me...it's fair play."

"It would be better for one of us to behave this way," she replied aggressively.

Nick cringed. That one, he deserved it.

Judy seemed to evaluate his expression of uneasiness, mingled with fatigue and apprehension. She shook her head, then softly smiled. With both paws, she readjusted his jacket and buttoned his shirt up, before dusting it a bit. Nick just watched her, looking incredulous.

"I doubt that having a good look will be of any help before Bogo," she commented as she finished her fixing of his clothes. "But at least we will have put all the chance we can on your side."

"Well. We have to go now," Delgato declared while clearing his throat, as if to remind the other two of his presence.

Judy turned towards him and nodded. "Thank you for letting me see him, Teddy."

"No problem, Hopps," the tiger replied, while offering her a sincere smile, which broke a little of the severe cop mask he had worn until now. However, this composition immediately reformed when he turned his attention back to Nick. "Come on, Wilde. This way."

The fox nodded, and followed Delgato, who was leading the way. The moment he left Judy behind him, he felt the rabbit's paw touching his. A light touch, which lasted only a second, but was nevertheless enough to give him the solace he needed. He gave her a last glance over his shoulder. Despite her terribly worried expression, she managed to offer him a smile. He returned it to her, hoping that he had succeeded in making it a minimum convincing.

Delgato led Nick through the corridors of the precinct. There was now a certain amount of activity, a sign that the morning was undoubtedly already well started. As they briefly passed through the reception area going from the detention corridor to the interrogation room, the fox had enough time to take a look at the large wall clock that dominated the whole area: it was sixteen to ten. A giraffe was standing behind the reception desk, instead of Officer Clawhauser. Clearly, the cheetah had finished his service and had switched with his substitute.

As they walked up the long corridor serving the various interrogation rooms, they met Fangmeyer, who was coming in the opposite direction, with an enormous file under his arm. Lieutenant Delgato stopped his march to gather some information from his subordinate.

"So? Did he give some information on his superiors?"

"No, lieutenant," Fangmeyer replied, then nervously looked at Nick. "He spent a good part of the night blathering horrible stuff about predators, and prophesying a fatal destiny for our 'species', as he said. In short, nothing constructive. But I was able to take out of him a bit of information about the hierarchical system of the Herd Guardians."

"Good," the tiger commented, without being able to hide a slight note of disappointment. "Nice job, officer. Give me your report before finishing your service."

"I'll see to it, lieutenant."

Fangmeyer left their company, not without looking back at Nick one last time, accompanied by a smile which was meant to be encouraging. The fox remained impassive, but appreciated the gesture of solidarity nevertheless. If after all that it would still be possible for him to get to the end of things and be part of law enforcement, he was happy to know that he would have some great colleagues working with him. This thought only made the situation more bitter, as things were becoming more and more concrete and now that Lieutenant Delgato stopped in front of the last interrogation room, which was at the end of the corridor. The tiger knocked at the door. _The moment of truth,_ thought Nick. _Try not to make things worse than they already are._

"Come in." A deep, strong voice called, which the fox recognized as belonging to Chief Bogo. _Buffalo-butt_ , he had nicknamed him once. He wasn't as much overconfident, now, and all the nicknames of the world would not change anything: the buffalo had his destiny between his hooves.

Delgato led Nick inside. The fox was surprised to find that Chief Bogo was not alone. He was sitting behind the table, but two other mammals sitting right next to him, one on each side. He recognized the one on the right as Karen Jumcorn, ZPD's communication manager. The mammal on the left was an okapi that looked great in his magnificent blue-navy suit. A pair of thin glasses rested on his muzzle. Of all the mammal in the room, he was the only one who seemed calm and relaxed. Indeed, Bogo's expression was even more closed and opaque than usual, while Karen seemed lost in a kind of regretful state of mind, tinged with stress. It didn't augur well.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," Bogo declared. "You may leave."

"Chief," The tiger replied while saluting him, before leaving the room without further ado, closing the door behind him.

Nick remained pensive and motionless. Being intimidated was not a sensation he was used to feeling. After a few seconds, as no one said anything, but all eyes were nonetheless turned towards him, he could not help trying to get rid of his discomfort with a bit of humor.

"Well..." he began. "There's more vibes here than in Furstar Academy. I prefer to warn you, I am a very bad dancer. As for singing...well, my mother always told me that I had an angelic voice, but the head of the choir didn't really agree with it, so…"

"Close your muzzle, Wilde! And put your tail on that chair!" Bogo ordered in a voice as firm as it was loud.

"Yes sir," Nick replied again before rushing into the chair on the other side of the large table. He pitifully sat down before putting his paws on the table. He really felt like the heretic condemned, ready to hear his sentence from an inquisitorial tribunal.

"To begin with, I want the facts in every detail, but without any frills or unclear words," Bogo began. "I don't care about the reasons that caused you to make such a mess, or if you believed that your were doing something right. We're not here for that. So make yourself at ease and spit everything out. Do not waste our time."

Nick nodded before taking a deep breath. Judy's voice advising him to be utterly honest and transparent resonated in his mind, and he decided to follow her sage advice.

He gave Bogo a detailed recital of how the plan had been set up, how he had worked with his friend and associate Finnick in the concoction of a scam that would enable them to put an end to this little Herd Guardians group. He explained everything in every detail, every step of the plan, how the meeting with the speciest group went, how the trap had slowly closed itself on them, their reaction, and the ensuing consequences. He nevertheless took care of not pronouncing Mr Big's name, and to not inform them of the mafia's responsibility in this case. He claimed that the two polar bears were former associates, who were now working as private bodyguards, and had agreed to be in to put pressure on the Herd Guardians. In short, he didn't lie, but kept away the involvement of the mafia godfather…because it would be better for him to avoid being part of any kind of serious investigation. The consequences could be disastrous to him, and Judy. He guessed that the two polar bears, as well as Finnick, would play the same game as him and would hold a similar speech. It was a well-known technique in the business. If one got caught, he denied having any connection with the network, and pretended to act for himself. It was also a way to protect Judy, obviously. The police leader didn't need to know that one of his best officers was so closely affiliated with one of Zootopia most dangerous gangs.

The chief asked two or three questions, to get further details which seemed important to him, but fortunately didn't direct his interrogation in a direction which might have led him to Mr. Big. In the end, the interrogation went quite fast. Since Nick hadn't tried to duck out, and had been prolific in his explanations, as well in the intentions which had been his, without trying to neglect his involvement or guiltiness, there was not much more to add.

And so, Bogo took off his glasses, while falling back in his seat before sighing. He remained silent for a few seconds, then declared: "Saying that this plan was totally stupid and unreasonable would be an euphemism, Wilde."

"I'm perfectly aware, Chief," Nick replied, trying his best to not let himself be dismantled.

"Then why did you do that?"

"Because I...I thought I had to do something...but I didn't know how to act otherwise, you know? I've done this almost all my life...that's how I've always dealt with this kind of problem in the past."

As soon as he had pronounced these words, the fox was already regretting them...but it was the truth. He knew nothing but these methods to get through troublesome situations. This was the veracity of his daily life, his reality, the challenges he had to face everyday.

"You must understand that I'm dealing with several big problems," Bogo began, before leaning forward to join his hooves above the table. Even bend over like this, he still dominated Nick with an impressive height.

"The first is that because of your nonsense, we missed an opportunity to put behind bars one of the leader of this extremist group."

Fangmeyer had already mentioned this point, during the night. Of course, this information had only made Nick more ashamed of his unfortunate initiative. He had hoped to trace the leaders of the Herd Guardians by compelling their subordinates to cooperate. He had hoped to make them kneel down, to make them squeal, to make them speak. However, the only one who would have been able to inform him would rather die for the cause, than revealing a single name. Dead end. Failure. Or rather a double failure then, since the police would have had the means to arrest a bigger threat…but because of his fault, they would probably never catch him, now.

"I know it will not change the gravity of the situation, Chief..." Nick commented pitifully. "But I sincerely regret what I did. Judy had told me to trust all of you, that you were going to do your job properly and find these bastards…but I doubted it, and this is the result."

"This logically leads me to the second big problem that this whole affair is posing," Bogo resumed in a darker voice, before pulling a sheet out of a folder that Nick immediately recognized. His heart froze while his ZPD integration application form was put before him.

"A few days ago, when you handed me this paper...I was divided by several contradictory feelings. On one hoof, I was worried… A fox? We have never seen one within the police before. But we had never seen a rabbit either. And when you see what kind of cop Hopps is, you tend to start thinking that the never-seen may be pretty successful, after all. So, whatever, I thought, 'Why not?'. Another concerning matter...your past. I didn't have to look too far to find out what kind of life you had up to now, and the rather semi-illegal activities you practiced, always on the border of the law, but nonetheless still within the legal framework. However, the worthless rascals of your kind make excellent cops, when they decide to stand on the right side of the law. Since they have lived inside the deprived areas for long, they have a kind of particular instinct, which allows them to see things from a different angle. Moreover, they come to think like criminals, and thus to corner them more effectively. Unfortunately, it is quite uncommon for such candidates to have a clean record, which prevent them from getting to the bottom of things. Strangely, yours is clean, which is quite exceptional given your obvious tendency to go into the most dishonest of tricks. So, I thought that your candidacy was a real lucky strike, and that you could make an excellent cop, who would be very useful here."

Bogo allowed a few seconds to allow Nick to digest everything he had just heard. The fox seemed particularly uncomfortable. It looked like the buffalo had a real talent to see right through people, and especially to identify their weaknesses. Nick felt like Bogo was going to bring the hammer down on him soon, which of course happened. The chief slid the integration application form towards Nick. The fox could see that Bogo had already circulated the document through the administration, as the approbation stamp from the municipality had been affixed to it. Only one single thing was missing for the request to be ratified.

"After what happened last night," the chief resumed, in a slow and severe voice. "Give me one good reason to sign this document."

And here it is. The so feared moment for Nick had finally arrived. Since yesterday evening, even before the arrival of the police, this question had begun to become more pressing, more exact, more urgent, asking for an imperious and immediate answer. Why did he want to become a cop? Did he really want to draw a line on his past life, to embark on this new adventure full of uncertainties? Would he manage to adapt himself on a new way of life in total contradiction to what he had always lived?

At first, he thought he had done it because he wanted to spend as much time as possible with Judy. Because at her side, he was feeling strong, proud, and different. He was feeling able to change things, beyond changing who he was. To become someone better. But was it necessary to go so far to enjoy the same benefits? Even if he didn't wish to become a cop, his relationship with Judy would not have been different. They would have continued to see each other, to frequent each other, and the feelings they had for each other would probably have been the same. Therefore, the reason had to be deeper, and he was having trouble determining and understanding it, until yesterday evening.

He had understood, at the moment when the situation was slipping through his fingers, that he didn't have as much control over things as he first thought. He had realized that his beliefs could well be only illusions, and that in the end, he was not as clever and resourceful as he thought. He had understood that he was aspiring to some form of justice, but that he could not take any profit from it if he practiced it on his own, without a framework, without support, and for his sole benefit. A personal justice was a mere form of revenge, which was embellished to give oneself a good conscience. Even if he would have succeeded in dismantling all the Herd Guardians just by himself, he wouldn't have felt better, since he would have served no one else but himself in the process. That was what he had understood at that moment, when he had realized, and had been horrified to find out, that everything he had ever done before, it had been for himself only…

"I have always been selfish..." he finally declared, and was surprised to hear these words spout out of his own mouth. He hadn't controlled them, they had imposed themselves. Nick hesitated to retain the rest, but eventually let things happen on their own. Too much thinking was sometimes harmful. "I made an incredible number of mammal suffer, sometimes some close relatives, because I have always sought to preserve myself. I always felt that the whole world was working against me, that I was leading a sort of punitive crusade against a society that refused to accept me. But in reality, it was me who marginalized myself, as one might believe…"

He sighed and closed his eyes, trying to calm the burning anger he felt towards his own person. "But when I met Judy...I thought at first that she was only a plain idealist who was trying to prove something to herself. In short, I thought she was just like me: just another egoist, hiding herself behind great and beautiful ideals while refusing to see the truth in front of her eyes. But I was compelled to follow her, and I came to know her. And I saw that her convictions were genuine, that her intentions were pure. Of course, she was trying to prove her worth, but not for her own benefit. She wanted to serve, help and protect...to make the world a better place. And she was ready to sacrifice everything for that. She was ready to sacrifice her career, her future...and more recently, she even put her life in peril."

Nick opened his eyes, straightening as best as he could to look Bogo straight in the eye. The chief was staring at him with intensity, fully attentive to the slightest word. "She made me understand that this world I rejected as a whole might be worth fighting for. She trusted me, without any second thought or condition. It made me want to contribute, too, in making this damn world a better place. And when she asked me to become a member of the police force, I thought that was probably the best way to do it. Together."

The fox shrugged his shoulders, and a little smile rose on his muzzle as he was evoking this crazy partnership which seemed to be something very concrete for him. "It took me a long time to understand it all by myself, Chief. Even if it sounds simple and obvious. It's so far from what I've been up to until now, from what I've known… If I had understood it earlier, I would not have made such a mistake last night. Anyway, you wanted me to give you a good reason to sign this paper, right? I don't know if it seems good enough for you...but it is the only one I have to provide you, if I want to be totally sincere."

The chief remained silent for a few seconds, which seemed to be interminable in Nick's perspective. He finally turned his head towards the okapi who was at his side. The mammal merely nodded, briefly while smiling. Finally, Bogo heaved a deep sigh, then declared: "I think I might regret this..."

And with a quick and prompt gesture, he grabbed his pen and appended his signature to Nick's request for acceptance into the police academy.

The latter felt his heart stiffen in his chest. It was done. Despite all his wrong decision-making and the disaster he had caused the day before, the chief decided to trust him, and to let him prove his worth within his team. A deep gratitous feeling overwhelmed the fox, mixed with a sincere and unilateral respect for this buffalo, who had been able to make such a decision despite all the things that seemed to be logically opposed to it.

"T...thank you, Chief..." Nick stammered, still incredulous.

"Don't thank me too quickly, Wilde. You have some extenuating circumstances that play in your favor. Karen had to work some serious magic on me for approving your request. But I needed to get a good reason from you to do it. Let us hope that these were not just fine words, and that you will prove to me that what you have said here was honest."

Nick shook his head, slightly surprised at what he had just heard. Why did Karen support his application for assignment? As he turned a curious face towards her, the springbok feeling compelled to explain herself.

"You don't seem to have read yesterday's newspaper, Nick…nor even the morning's headlines, I suppose?"

"The news isn't wired into my cell, sorry," the fox replied at once, which earned him a reproving glance from Bogo. The chief should get along with it in the near future: there was not much of a chance for Nick to control his tongue, even once he would put on the uniform.

This didn't seem to disturb Karen, who resumed her explanations in a neutral voice. "See by yourself."

She slipped the morning newspaper into his direction. In the first column, an article was asking in the headline the following question ' _Who is Nick Wilde?_ ', accompanied by a picture perfectly framed on the moment when Judy had seized his paw at the end of the press conference. The article provided a review on Nick's contribution to the resolution of the Night Howlers investigation, while making some evocations and suggestions about the ambiguous relationship that the fox seemed to have with the heroine of the moment, Officer Judy Hopps.

"It's rather not a good sign…is it?" Nick asked, uncertain.

Karen shook her head with a weary sigh. Clearly, Nick didn't see things in the same perspective. "Are you kidding, Nick?" It's really a blessing in terms of image for the ZPD. It's not like we enjoy playing on romantic relationships...but under the current circumstances, it's just perfect! The tension between prey and predator needs these kinds of symbols to subside, and the fact that it is Judy, the heroine of the ZPD, who is involved with this mysterious and charming predator, makes it possible to clearly position our police force's point of view regarding all this. We are displaying a more tolerant, reassuring image, which is aiming for peace between prey and predators. And I don't expose this purely from a theoretical point of view...just see the number of positive reactions to these pictures on Furbook. The ' _WildeHopps_ ' hashtag is one of the most consulted and commented on over the past forty-eight hours."

"The ' _WildeHopps_ ' hashtag?" Nick asked in a surprised and somewhat uncomfortable look. He anxiously glanced at Bogo, who listened to all this speech with a lazy ear. "I didn't know the police were using gossip, chief. It's rather...disturbing, if I have to be quite honest."

"Oh! We will not look any further than that, you don't have to worry! We respect your privacy," Karen replied in an excited voice. "But when the citizens will learn that the ZPD is accepting Nick Wilde, the hero from the streets, who helped Judy Hopps resolve the crisis that Zootopia was going through, our popularity will explode. We need the ZPD to restore its image after this sad case, and prove its neutrality in the conflict between prey and predators. Integrity, Trust, Bravery...these are our values. And what a better way to represent them through this? Accepting a fox, and particularly _this fox_. It's a strong symbol in these troubled times."

Nick seemed somewhat disturbed by this point of view and feared that this was the real reason for his acceptance within the law enforcement. He didn't hesitate to express his doubt to Bogo. "So, if I understand correctly...you are accepting my request in order to earn positive media coverage?"

While Bogo was about to argue, he was outstripped by the okapi, who was speaking for the first time since Nick went inside the room. "Not at all, Mr. Wilde."

The fox turned a surprised gaze towards him, to which the speaker responded with a kindly smile. "Let me introduce myself: Donald Equitor, representative of Zootopia's municipal council. I've been assigned as the interim mayor, until the establishment of early elections that will take place in the coming months."

For good measure, Equitor held out his hoof to Nick, whom accepted after hesitating a short moment. They greeted each other cordially, before the okapi resumed. "It is up to me to deal with the administrative, political and ethical disaster that Dawn Bellwether left to us...and I tell you, it's real chaos. I am in a hurry to leave and to let the new elected mayor take my place, so that I wouldn't need to bear all this mess anymore. However, in the meantime it is up to me to try to put this city back on track, and considering the deleterious atmosphere that animates our streets lately, it's not easy task, believe me."

"Sorry for having added oil to the fire," Nick replied, referring to his previous night's activity.

"You don't have to worry, this dirty affair will remain confidential. The four Herd Guardians that you have faced will not be set free for quite a while and that will prevent them from spreading rumors that predators are beginning to react violently to their provocations."

 _Rumors that were true, if we looked at things from a certain angle._ Nick and his companions had in fact, met the Herd Guardians expectations. Things could have been much worse, and the consequences would have been catastrophic, in terms of image for every single predator. The fox got a shiver down his spine by realizing a new degree of consciousness regarding the gravity of his actions.

"You're probably not aware of it..." Equitor said with a note of pride in the bottom of his voice. "But I was one of the main contributors to the Mammal Inclusion Initiative. It was a project which took an important place in my heart, and that Lionheart had integrated on his electoral campaign. The purpose was to make possible the access of any profession and activity to any category of mammal who had hitherto been deprived of it. I wanted to make the famous saying ' _In Zootopia, anyone can be anything_ ' much more concrete. The same goes for foxes. In fact, when Chief Bogo informed me of your request for an assignment, I thought it was important to score the point, to show that civil projects of equity, peace and stability between every species were still one of our great city's top priorities. If this can help ease tensions, it will only be for the better."

"Karen and Donald were ready to accept your request, despite what happened last night," Bogo went on. "But I needed to be sure, in spite of everything else, that you would act for good reasons, Wilde. So you can be reassured. I would have gone against their opinion if you hadn't convinced me today."

Nick merely nodded, feeling still very astonished by everything he had just learned. By bearing all alone the consequences of Judy's assault, he had come to believe that he was fighting for a lost cause, and that Zootopia was about to fall down under the hateful pressure from the extremist parties, no matter what kind of cause they were defending. But he had been wrong. There were many mammals who were making the predators rehabilitation in society a priority, and were acting to maintain a solid and lasting peace between all species. To this fragile yet real harmony that seemed to distinguish Zootopia from the rest of the world. This was the case with the ZPD, and obviously it was also the case with the provisional government led by Donald Equitor. Maybe things weren't so bad, after all…

For the first time in a long time, Nick surprised himself by hoping for a better future. And he would do everything in his might to work for its establishment.

He would help make the world a better place.

* * *

Nick was kept inside the precinct for most of the day. He was solicited by Bogo for the report file transcription and was then entrusted to Lieutenant Delgato, who had been in charge of the Herd Guardians investigation. The fox was compelled to repeat countless times the same complete and detailed summary of the events, as he was questioned about the slightest aspect of the last evening. Obviously, Delgato was looking for any clue, even a tiny one, that would allow him to trace the hierarchy of the activist group. After all, the police had every reason to make this case a priority as one of them had been directly attacked. They could not leave such an act unpunished. Those who were responsible for this aggression should be brought to justice, and the sooner the better.

Nick's discharge papers were signed at around half past four. The fox was exhausted. He only wanted one thing besides seeing Judy again: to shower, and to sleep. His sleepless night, coupled with the intense memorial effort that had been demanded of him throughout the day, had made him completely whacked. Yet, he came out of the precinct in a relatively happy state of mind thanks to the unexpected turn of events. In the end, he would at least have some good news to announce to Judy tonight…but it nonetheless didn't take off his apprehension regarding the incoming discussion. She had promised he would live a bad moment, and there would be no use to avoid it. He only hoped that his error would not break the grown up confidence between each other.

As he climbed down the wide outdoor stairs leading to the main gates of the precinct, he was hailed by a familiar voice. Nick turned his face towards Finnick, sitting on top of a low wall, and who kept non-stop drinking WildBull's cans. The fennec had removed his young Europawan costume, to put on more usual clothes. He was wearing his enormous black glasses, which completely hid his eyes. Nick slowly joined him, then sat down at his side, willingly accepting the energy drink he offered him.

"So?" Finnick finally asked. "Should I smash your face now, or should I give you credit?"

"Honestly, I'll pass for this time..." the fox replied wearily.

"Okay. But I warn you, there will be some interest."

"I will not complain. We know that I deserve it."

Finnick nodded before emptying his can. This done, he stretched himself while yawning loudly. "Tch, cops…they all remain the same, aren't they? Our little punitive expedition ended up swirling around the bowl...but we'll get them next time, right?"

Nick remained silent at this question, he looked like he was lost in contemplation of the piece of dirt that was laying on the ground. The fennec had likely felt the tension, for he remained silent, waiting for his partner to say what he had to say. Finally, the words came out, calm and serene.

"No next time, Finnick. This guerrilla warfare is over. Like me, you know very well that we messed up, and that it would be better to stop there."

"What the hell are you talking about? These guys martyred the predators, attacked us directly, and you want to let it go?"

"No, of course not...but that's not the point." Nick replied with a slight chuckle before taking a deep breath. What would follow would be hard to spit out, but the fox had to be honest with his longtime partner and friend. "I'm stopping all this, Finn."

"Stop 'all this' what?" The fennec asked bewildered.

"The scams. Playing crook. Vendettas. The unclean stuff. I'm stopping. I'm drawing a line. In short, it's over."

Finnick frowned. In spite of his thick black glasses, Nick had no trouble guessing how stunned his expression was. "Are you kidding me or what? You're the best at it, bro! Okay, we got caught this time and the plan messed up! But that's not a reason to give up. We'll have other opportunities, don't worry!"

"It's not about what happened last night, Finnick. This is general. I don't want this life anymore." He didn't give some time for Finnick to protest, and solved his argument by the sentence which was likely to become the biggest matter. "I asked to join the police force and they agreed."

"You did what?"

Saying that Finnick looked surprised by this revelation would have been an understatement. He was completely awed, so the news, totally unpredictable in his eyes, had left him speechless.

"I'm serious. I've been thinking about it for a few months. It's done now, and that's what I want."

"This bunny really made your head spin...I don't believe you, dude! There's no way you join the cops!" the fennec exclaimed, spreading his arms apart. And his stupor gradually gave way to anger. "And our partnership, did you think about it? Are you going to leave me behind?"

"No...it's definitely better for both of us, actually. I have been the one who has restricted you all these years with these tricks. You wanted something better, back in the old days, remember?"

Indeed, Finnick had been once a student in computer programming and development. But he had been tricked by a dishonest competitor at the time he was writing his thesis, and had been fraudulently accused of cheating, which had led him to leave college. With Nick's help, he had obtained compensation by taking his revenge on the student who had caused his fall. The bastard had suffered for what he had done. But Finnick had never wanted to resume his studies, even though he had proof of his innocence. Likely because Nick had infected him with his cynicism and his pessimistic vision of the world. The fennec had finally persuaded himself that the rest of the world had tried to get rid of him because he was a predator, and especially because he was a fox. The scams he was doing along with Nick, it paid well, and it allowed him to remain embittered by what he had lost. It was a easier way of life...even if it meant living in the back of a van, and eating cold pizzas every night.

"All these days are far behind," Finnick finally replied in a dim voice. "My life isn't the same, now."

"Your life is what you do with it, Finn. For my part, I'm stopping. I only hope you will do the same."

The fennec sighed reproachfully at this reflection, but finally shook his head before giving his former partner a weak smile.

"I so want to beat you up right now..."

Instead of answering, Nick laughed, and his laugh was soon joined by Finnick's. Both foxes, way too exhausted and affected by the recent events, were undoubtedly thinking of it as a way to get themselves away from all these troubles, and they still laughed like mad for several minutes, together.

It was probably not the worst way to put an end to such a long collaboration.


	11. Chapter 11 - Trust

**Chapter 11 : Trust**

"How much?"

Judy's voice expressed surprise above all, but she couldn't repress a inch of incredulity which was manifesting itself in the form of a sneer, as nervous as it was uncontrollable. Okay, the apartment, or rather the studio, didn't look so bad. It had been renovated, was a little larger than the room she occupied in the Grand Pangolin Arms, had a kitchenette, a tiny bathroom with a toilet, but also a balcony-terrace, a real luxury, even though it would be difficult to fit more than two mammals on it (bunny format). Nevertheless, it was located at the limit of what she was willing to accept in terms of geographical distance from her workplace. It was beyond the limits of Savannah Central, and relying solely on public transportation would make it necessary for her to leave more than an hour and a half before work, because of sometimes unwelcome connections, especially at the very beginning of the day. And with the main police station's activity beginning early in the morning...

She didn't think she would be able to get up every day at four o'clock, in order to get to work in time. Therefore, Judy had hoped that this studio would make up for this inconvenience with an attractive rent. The announced amount was quite different from that wish, so much that she thought she had misunderstood. However, the estate officer who gave her a tour, a marmot wearing a cheap costume, which was making him look like a casual car salesmammal, confirmed to her without any embarrassment the price he had just announce.

"Yes. It's nine hundred and fifty dollars a month. Including charges. You will not find anything cheaper around."

"With all due respect, sir..." Judy resumed, worriedly glancing at Clawhauser, who was standing back, and who now was displaying a uneasy look. "...This studio is not even twenty square meters, and it is far from the downtown. I didn't expect such prices ... "

The marmot uttered a mocking sneer, which displeased the rabbit very much. The little sympathy that the mammal inspired to her vanished instantly.

"Miss Hopps…it's Zootopia, here. If you cannot afford a thousand dollars rent, in minimum, you only have two options left. Either in the Meadowlands, or in a community residence. It seems to me that a room is actually free in the Grand Pangolin apartments, if you are interested…"

"It's the one I left, precisely..." Judy grumbled in a dark voice. "Of course it's still free, you can trust me."

"Well, that's perfect!" the marmot replied in a knowing voice, as if this information solved all their problems. "In the worst case, you have a place to go."

* * *

"What's wrong with them, for practicing such high prices?" Judy shouted, punching her fist on the table. The sugar bowl close to her cup of tea jumped, the contents of which swung dangerously towards the edges.

Clawhauser was facing her, looking rather embarrassed. They both occupied a table in a tea-room which the cheetah knew well enough, at least enough for the owners of the premises, as well for each waiter, to know him by his first name and asking for news regarding his family. He had brought Judy here in the hope of relaxing her after the long afternoon of unsuccessful visits. Clawhauser believed in the antidepressant power of sweets...and he assumed that his friend needed some of them at the moment.

The day had started well. After his shift, Clawhauser had brought Judy back to Nick's place so that she could wash her clothes, change her dressings, and especially take her medication; then they went to the cheetah's house to plan their afternoon of looking for lodging. They spent two or three hours viewing properties advertisements that would suit the bunny, but most of them weren't indicating any rental prices. It was a common strategy in Zootopia, in order to avoid scaring away potential clientele and to generate more enthusiasm during a visit, which sometimes led someone to go beyond their budget and accept an unreasonable offer.

The real estate sector of the capital was an environment full of pirates, greedy for money, ready for anything in order to sell or rent at the most unworthy prices. Judy and Clawhauser had telephoned the agencies in question to plan some afternoon visits, putting their action plan in motion. Once that was done, the cheetah had invited Judy to eat in a diner near his apartment, where they offered mixed menus, suitable for both prey and predators. They had laughed and joked, and the good-natured atmosphere suggested a most pleasant day.

The cheetah was happy, for he had been able to make Judy forget Nick's situation, for a few moments at least. Nevertheless, as soon as an opportunity presented itself, the rabbit checked her cell phone in search of news, or suddenly became anxious about the fox's fate. Clawhauser had shown himself supportive, reassuring, and when that was no longer enough, he found the right words to change the subject, distracting her to make her smile a little.

Unfortunately, the relatively good atmosphere had deteriorated over the apartments visits they had planned. The cheetah had advised Judy to visit a few places she liked a lot, although it seemed obvious that they would be far above her budget. "Just to test the waters," he explained.

Well, the water was damn hot.

Even in her luxury standards, Judy persisted in being terribly reasonable. A serious and thrifty attitude inherited from a life full of restrictions, in which she had learned to content herself with only the minimum, and to cherish the few goods that belonged to her. Being a child in the midst of two hundred and seventy-four other siblings had had this effect on her. In fact, they didn't visit any amazing apartments. The most fantastic thing she had allowed herself to see was a tiny one-room apartment of thirty-three square meters, whose main advantage was to be only one block away from the police station. Even Clawhauser had been shocked by the totally abusive price that was demanded...yet Judy had announced her financial resources in all honesty, well before the visit began. This didn't prevent the real estate agent from giving her false hopes. Those mammals were like that…and they were doing it without the slightest scruple.

The rabbit nevertheless took this first visit as a joke. Of course, she had suspected that such a good apartment would not be suitable. Clawhauser didn't dare to remind her of how low her criteria were, and began to fear the next visits to come. Judy's good-humor only decreased with every new visit. They were moving ever further from the city center, and found themselves in ever more cramped locations and lessened comfort, but the supposed rent reduction was not necessarily equivalent. Each new apartment appeared as an additional disappointment, and the disappointment was soon transformed into frustration, and ultimately into anger. An anger which had just been manifested by the savage pounding of the tea-room table, where they were finishing their trip, far less pleasant than they had expected.

"What should I do? Heck, what should I do?" Judy muttered, holding her head with both paws. The cheetah winced...after the anger came panic. He had to react.

"It was only the first day of visits, Judy! Real estate agencies are full of scammers freshly graduated from their cunning school! Maybe by doing it privately…"

"Every mammals align their prices with those of the agencies," Judy protested, reaching out her phone to him, which had a website where owners were offering their rental property. "Most of them are even more extreme concerning the rents they're asking."

She sighed despairingly, then lowered her head. "I'm good to go back to community housing..."

"Is…is it so terrible?" Clawhauser asked humbly, trying to de-dramatize the situation.

At the sight of the expression that Judy turned towards him, there was indeed a chance that it was as terrible as she had stated.

"An example," she explained in a dark tone. "Shared showers, with a really not reliable lock. On my third day there, I get caught naked by the old octagarian galago who rents the apartment above mine. No excuse, no embarrassment...I stood motionless there as he brushed his teeth, totally at ease, as if the situation was quite normal." She sighed an unfortunate sigh at the evocation of this memory, while Clawhauser had to bite his inner cheeks so as not to laugh, which was made even more difficult by what she added. "I promised myself that the first person who would see me naked, apart from my family, would be the one with whom I would share the rest of my life...it took no more than three days living in the Grand Pangolin to crush that dream."

With a trembling paw, Clawhauser grabbed his chocolate milkshake and planted the straw in his mouth, sucking up an enormous amount of ice, in order to freeze his brain. It was better to inflict on himself this pain rather than bursting out laughing before Judy on this moment. Not sure she would appreciate it if he yielded to his imperious urge. The cheetah obtained the desired effect, and pressed his paw against his sinuses, uttering a sore rattle. The grotesque situation had at least the merit of making Judy smile.

"Well...I guess I'm not going to have a choice, and I'll have to compel myself to go back to live there. After all, it wasn't so bad..."

"R…Really?"

The bunny looked him straight in the eyes for a few seconds, trying to compose a face full of certainty regarding the words she had uttered...but it quickly weakened, before shattering, revealing a desperate expression that she could no longer contain.

"No...no, Ben! It was atrocious. I was fine there the first day, because I was euphoric. But the walls are greasy, the bed is made of concrete, there is only one electrical outlet, the floor cracks, the neighbors are completely crazy and always argue by insulting each other about everything and anything, at any hour of the day or night. I am forced to use the same toilet as sixty-four other mammals, and it costs me two dollars a day to benefit from three minutes of hot water." Her large violet eyes suddenly became very wet, and Clawhauser feared that she might begin to cry.

"I don't want to go back there..." she concluded in a voice broken by emotion.

Clawhauser put a comforting paw on hers, smiling softly, trying to comfort her as best as he could. "Don't worry. You don't have to, there are always other solutions."

"Really? Which ones?"

"Well…cohabitation, for example. I live with my two brothers, we share the rent."

Judy gave him a questioning look. They had been to the cheetah's apartment that morning, but the bunny hadn't noticed the presence of another individual at home. No doubt his brothers were working. It was true that Clawhauser's apartment was quite spacious. He could not have afforded such a standard if he had to finance it with his only officer's salary. Despite his seniority, he probably didn't earn much more than her. The salary evolution tended to be relatively laughable in the police force, unless one was struggling fiercely to climb the ladder.

Seeing the curious look that Judy was giving to him, the cheetah felt compelled to develop. "Yes, they are in the police too. They work respectively in the Sahara Square station for one, and in the Rainforest District for the other!"

Learning more about Clawhauser had at least the merit of changing her ideas, and so Judy picked up this subject, so as to not think anymore about her future as a homeless bunny.

"One may believe it's a family thing, to be part of the police!" the rabbit declared in a cheerful voice.

"Yes. My father was a cop too. He's retired now."

"I guess that's what you always wanted to do."

"Not really," the cheetah confessed in a somewhat embarrassed voice. "But my father, my brothers...everyone pushed me into it. So I told myself that I would follow in their steps, so that they would be proud of me. Anyway, I didn't really have strong ambitions, and I didn't know what to do of my life, so..."

Judy's curious and slightly anxious expression forced the cheetah to counterbalance the somewhat fatalistic aspect of what he had just said. "But don't worry, eh! I love my job. I'm happy, there. More that what I would have thought when I was in the academy, and I will not change my job for anything else, now. But I didn't go into this career with as many convictions as some others."

He looked at her for a moment, hesitating to reveal more about himself. He trusted Judy, after all...although he had not known her for a very long time, he already considered her as a sincere friend, someone who sincerely cared about his well-being. The concern she had when he had told her that he had been transferred to the archives, a few months earlier, had been enough to prove it. Finally, he let out a small sigh, before pointing himself out with his two paws. "I haven't always been…like this, you know?"

Judy tilted her head to one side, not knowing exactly what he was implying. "What do you mean by 'like that?'"

"You know…" he replied in a somewhat embarrassed tone, not finding the courage to directly support her gaze. "Podgy...at the very least."

"Ben! Don't say that!"

"Oh, but I don't have a problem with it, Judy. So there's no reason to be ashamed...but you would have seen me, leaving the academy. I was rather dashing, to be honest. And full of pride. On my first day of assignment...I had only one task: walking in the streets, showing off and playing the tough guy. Haha! You see what I mean?"

The rabbit nodded to this male-ish attitude. She had been particularly proud as well when she graduated from the academy, but for a very different reason. After all, she was the first of her species to wear a police uniform. However, she had never anticipated with fervor and impatience the fact of showing off in the streets. It was not part of her temperament, but she understood quite well how Clawhauser felt on the morning of his first day on the job. The pride one was feeling when starting this work, of putting oneself at the service of others, of finally confronting the ground concretely, and not only through the academy's anticipatory filter.

"Anyway, like all the newcomers, I wasn't assigned to the craziest tasks. For you, it was parking...for me, it was reception."

Judy wasn't really persuaded that she had been assigned to parking duty on her first days just because she was a newcomer. Other rookies were entitled to much better, and had been assigned to a team from the beginning. Fangmeyer hadn't gone through parking duty, and yet he had started with her. Judy felt no jealousy, but couldn't run from the facts: Bogo had marginalized her because of her species, from the first day. In the same way, he must had seen what he considered as a 'weakness' from Clawhauser, and this had led the buffalo to entitle the cheetah to an unflattering position. No doubt he had perceived a lack of real motivation, since the cheetah hadn't chosen to do this job out of conviction, but because of a kind of 'family fate'. Judy couldn't be sure of it: she hadn't been there at that time.

"And so I found myself all proud and motivated at the ZPD reception desk. Someone else would have complained, I guess...but not me. I had no idea that this post was one of those no one wanted...and to be honest, I loved it. From the first moment, as soon as the first person approached me in search of information, help and support...I found myself useful in what I was doing. Posed, reassuring, friendly. Mammals came in crying, frightened or panicked, and I had this thing to relax, to comfort them, and sometimes even make them laugh. I figured that if I was not an excellent policemammal, at least I was perfect at this very specific post. I think the chief was satisfied with my work because he assigned me there every day thereafter...and after a fortnight he came to see me and congratulated me due to the excellent feedback from mammals and colleagues about me. I told him I loved this job, and that if he agreed, I would do it as a full-time profession...since most colleagues didn't like it, everyone would get something out of it. He wasn't very up for it at first...but he ended up accepting."

The cheetah did a short pause in his story to swallow one of the donuts he had ordered. Between two chews, he went on. "Of course, this is not the most active position...and over the years, I've gotten a bit chubby, but I must admit...I've always been gourmand, but it doesn't go along very well with an almost total absence of physical activity, haha!"

Judy smiled at him, now understanding how Benjamin Clawhauser had gotten to where he was, taking over the reception permanently, even though that position was usually assigned to a different officer every day. In any case, the cheetah was right on one point: he had a certain talent for reinforcing, reassuring, and changing people's ideas. His radiant presence, his relaxed conversation and his jovial good nature were enough to drive away most worries. Even now, Judy's housing problems seemed more distant now, less serious.

"And you never thought of trying to test the ground, just to see?" she finally asked.

"Yes, of course. But it bothers me a bit, if I have to be honest. First, because of my slight condition problem, but also because…well, in the end, I never really did that before. And the academy seems far away now."

"If you want, we could team up together when I get back on duty!" Judy stated merrily. "That would be great for me. And at least, you'd be sure to be with a teammate who would not put you under pressure, and give you time for you to get comfortable."

In response to the suggestion, Clawhauser offered her a warm smile. He was obviously touched by the offer, but nevertheless declined it fairly quickly. "It's really nice of you, Judy...but I'm not sure that's the best thing for me. I have my little habits now. My own rhythm. Besides, I think Fangmeyer would be disappointed if you chose another teammate. I have the impression he really relies on you."

The cheetah left his sentence in suspense, before resuming in a slightly more tendentious tone: "At least, until Nick becomes one of us, of course. We all know very well who you'll team with when he graduates."

At the evocation of the fox and their possible future collaboration, Judy could not repress a slight smile, as she blushed for a reason that was foreign to her. But this first impression was counterbalanced by the moodiness that had characterized her since the evening before, as soon as she was thinking of that uncertain future.

"Yes…" she answered, lowering her head, a bit saddened. "If his application for the ZPA isn't rejected because of his idiocy last night..."

"Don't be like that, Judy! Stay positive!"

"I try, but...I'm so worried for tonight. We will meet again, and of course, the subject will be discussed. I'm so angry, disappointed, frustrated and...but...but I can't..."

Seeing her hesitation, the cheetah finished for her, "You don't feel like blaming him?"

The bunny nodded softly. How was it possible to hold a grudge against Nick Wilde? She had been thinking all night of the imperial manner in which she would make him pay for the way he had behaved, of how she would remain impassive, preparing a destructive speech capable of making him regret having committed such a mistake. But as soon as she had laid her eyes on him that morning, all her anger had vanished, and she had felt nothing else than a strange mixture of sadness and concern.

"Yet, I can't forgive him so easily...if we are brought together, we will need to fully trust each other. By what means can we do so, if every time we find ourselves in a complicated situation, he starts acting solo without consulting me, without taking into account my opinion?"

"Oh, that? You'll find a way to cope, that's for sure. Given the time you spend together, it shouldn't be a problem. Moreover, I think he's understood his mistake, after his little misfortune yesterday, and the infernal day he must be living today…"

Judy nodded. Clawhauser's remarks were reassuring, instead of being verifiable. The rabbit hoped once again that everything was going fine for Nick, that he had succeeded in explaining his behavior, and that he had sufficiently attracted Bogo's sympathy so that the latter didn't reject his application for the academy. Worse yet, there was still the possibility that the fox would be blamed in one way or another for having disrupted an ongoing investigation. Everything was possible, especially the worst, and they would have to deal with it sooner or later.

 _Why did things need to be so complicated?_ Judy groaned mentally. Nick had apologized that very morning...but what was he referring to? Did he apologize because he regretted what he had done? Or because he had failed in his attempt? Depending of what he meant, her state of mind was totally different. Finally, remained the possibility that Nick Wilde would not be able to get rid of his past existence, and that he didn't want to leave it behind. Judy found that she had been unfair to put him before such a choice, but in the end she had not imposed anything. She had only proposed. and it was Nick who had completed the application.

Well...it was her who had finally given it to Bogo, without consulting him before, but he hadn't really complained about it. What did he really want? What did he imagine for his future? For _their_ future? It was probably premature to think about it, but Judy couldn't help herself. She had become fully aware of it a few days ago, and the most recent events had only confirmed her certitude. She was no longer afraid to admit to herself that, yes, she was in love with Nicholas Wilde. And that only made the situation all the more nerve-wracking.

However, this feeling gave rise to an absence of rationality which somewhat worried her. She no longer knew whether she measured the situation with neutrality, or was blinded by the filter of her feelings. She was unable to get rid of them, of course, but she thought herself pragmatic enough to be able to take things into consideration. This wasn't really the case, here, since she was feeling completely lost at the moment. The problem was no longer just if Nick could team up with her, but if Nick _wanted_ to team up with her. In every sense of the word...professionally...and intimately. And above all, would the conjugation of both of them be possible only beyond being reasonable?

This incessant questioning became unbearable for Judy, who couldn't help questioning Clawhauser on this subject. "Tell me, Ben...what is Bogo's policy towards colleagues who have a…let say…extra-professional relationship?"

The cheetah looked at her incredulously, before finally displaying a broad smile. He pressed his paws against his cheeks and before he even had time to utter his first strident shriek, Judy knew that she had put her paw in it, and that it would be impossible for her to undo the coming awkwardness. She wanted to slap herself for being so obvious in her questioning. Clawhauser was not stupid, and he had obviously understood the reason that had urged her to ask that. His reaction was the proof of it.

"Ooooooh! Judy! I knew it! I knew it!"

"Hush! Stop!" Judy protested, casting worried looks all around her, as if some spy was listening to their conversation, just so they could then go and tell everything to Bogo. "There's nothing between Nick and me, I've told you before. I was just asking..."

"Not working!"

The rabbit was forced to admit it, her little game wasn't convincing anyone...not even herself. She couldn't step back, now.

"So, how long have you two been dating?" Clawhauser asked eagerly, leaning towards her while supporting his round head with his paw. His insisting eyes seemed to indicate that he wanted to discover the whole story in the smallest details.

"We're not dating, Ben. We're not a couple. But, it's clearly not impossible for it to happen. Without a doubt. Perhaps. I guess...well...anyway, that's why I'm asking you."

"Oh I see," he replied while giving her a wink, which Judy didn't really know how to interpret. "Well, there have been previous cases, as you can guess. With a job as demanding as ours, we have little opportunity to meet people with whom we have affinities outside our workplace. I think Bogo is aware of this, and that's why he's pretty okay with this kind of stuff..."

"Really?" Judy asked incredulously. "It surprises me, coming from him."

"The chief expects us to be efficient in our work, before all. Even if two colleagues are engaged in an intimate relationship, he will not interfere as long as it doesn't affect their performance on the job."

The bunny nodded, still surprised that Bogo was so tolerant on this very specific aspect. At the academy, they had been warned on numerous occasions against this type of issue, telling them that in case of a growing relationship between two colleagues, there was a good chance that they would be transferred to different posts to avoid any moral wrong. Of course, the management of this kind of case was depending to the regulations imposed by the head of the police station over his subordinates. Apparently, the buffalo was more open-minded on certain areas than she would have expected. Anyway, even if that were to happen, if Judy would be able to remain professional in all circumstances...Bogo wouldn't have to worries about it.

"…Soooooo. You and Nick…?" Clawhauser asked while looking at her with insistence.

Judy hesitated for a moment to deny everything again, and to hide herself behind virtuous lies, in order to preserve her image. But she thought it would be unfair to Clawhauser, who had been so kind and generous with her, sacrificing his day-off to serve as a guide and driver in the adventurous apartments tour, which had been as annoying for him that it had been disappointing for her. He had done this to support her morally, on such a difficult day. And he had not failed for a moment. If she had to confess the truth, it would be better to do it before a trustworthy friend.

"Sincerely, Ben...nothing official. But...I...I am…" she hesitated, feeling herself blushing to the point she thought she was suffocating, all the while Clawhauser stared at her, his mouth half open, waiting for the great revelation.

"I'm in love with him..." she finally confessed in a breath, feeling stunned for finally having been able to exteriorize her feelings, giving them a concrete value. It was for her a second revelation, even stronger than her initial awareness. Saying the words made the thing even more incredible, more intense. The sensation was exhilarating, albeit a little dizzying, too.

"Ooooooooh! Juuuudyyyyy!" Clawhauser shouted, now overwhelmed with joy. "I'm so happy for you! Love is such a wonderful thing!"

"It's also a real pain in the neck, trust me..."

"Oh, I believe you, sweetheart." He chuckled in a friendly way. "But don't worry, in terms of discretion: your secret is well kept. And it's reciprocal, isn't it?" He shook his head, as if this question was futile. "Tss, I'm silly! He was ready to shake the whole city to bring you justice. Of course, it is."

"That's..." Judy hesitated, surprised at Clawhauser's perspective. "It's not really what I call 'justice', Ben…and that's the heart of the problem in all this, you're well aware of it, right?"

"Oh! Because you think he did it just to get revenge, maybe?"

"Well...it looked like a personal vendetta, right?" the bunny asked in an uncertain tone.

"I think he did what he thought was right to protect you. Because he was afraid of losing you, or he didn't want to see you suffering anymore, quite simply. I do not defend him, don't worry. What he did was idiotic, thoughtless, and dangerous, we agree, but don't misunderstand his motives. In my opinion, it was love which had led his actions. It's so romantic..."

Before such a point of view, Judy remained completely puzzled. Clawhauser couldn't do anything about it, of course. But for her, who had already some troubles holding a grudge against Nick, it seemed now impossible for her to face him in the incoming hours.

She will be compelled to do so anyway because after spending an extra hour talking about this and that, gossiping on their colleagues, the latest hits of the popstars Gazelle, and the relatively disastrous general political situation of Zootopia, Clawhauser brought her back to 1955 Cypress Grove Lane. They arrived at about nine o'clock, and Judy suddenly felt very anxious. Why was she reacting this way? It was Nick...she had always been able to speak to him openly, frankly, without any trouble between them. There was hardly any uneasiness, even at the time when they couldn't bear each other.

"Will you be fine?" Clawhauser asked, with a note of concern in his voice. Apparently, Judy's nervousness was obvious, but she forced herself to shake her head.

"Yes...Yes, don't worry!"

The cheetah gave her a charming smile before letting her leave his car. As she was about to climb the stairs, he called out to her one last time, lowering the passenger window to tell her one more thing.

"By the way, Judy! Since you're not going back to Bunnyburrow, I'm counting on you for tomorrow night Afterwork at Mc'Laren! Everyone will be happy to see you."

Judy nodded. She saw no reason to decline her friend's offer, especially since she was eager to re-establish contact with colleagues she had not seen in a long time. After all, she would be part of the team again. It would be good to remember them under pleasant circumstances.

"All right, Ben. I'll be there!"

"We generally meet there at about eight o'clock. We're eating, drinking…we're listening to music and we laugh a lot. In short, a nice evening. You can bring Nick, of course! I'd love to see him, if he wants to."

Judy was more hesitant about this idea. Firstly, she didn't know if he would like to follow her into a cop bar. Secondly, it would depend very much on the outcome of their next conversation. Thirdly, if she took him with her, everyone would get some ideas about their relationship. But this last reason was certainly the one she considered the least important.

"I will tell him," she answered. "But I cannot guarantee that he will be part of it."

"At least I would have tried!" Clawhauser replied, giving her a last wink, before starting his car, and taking the road.

Judy made a last wave of her paw as he turned to the next crossroads and disappeared out of her field of vision. The rabbit then turned to the apartment block, took a deep breath, and walked to the entrance hall.

The evening before, when she had decided to go to the police station to let Bogo know of her worries about Nick's actions, and her fears about the danger he was certainly facing, she was faced with a material problem: Nick had left with his keys, and she couldn't willingly leave his apartment unlocked in their absence, given the somewhat debatable nature of the neighborhood. If his place was burgled, on top of the everything else, she would be responsible. So she had spent ten good minutes rummaging in the apartment, hoping to find another key set. She finally found a second set, which was suspended from a hook behind the bedroom's door. It was still on her possession even now, which allowed her to go to Nick's apartment without the need to ring for him to open.

In fact, she was totally unaware whether the fox had already come back, or not, and apprehended the fact that he might be absent, a sign that he would have been kept at the precinct for longer than necessary. That would be a very bad sign.

Nevertheless, her fears were softened as she approached the apartment's door, her eyes once again wandering over the strange plate associated with the bell, proclaiming ' _Wilde &Son Company - Central Office_'. It was an even better sign when she heard the tenuous noise of the television coming from inside. She had switched off everything before leaving last night. As a result, someone had come back and had turned on the TV. This someone could be no one else but Nick.

Judy breathed a last sigh, collected all her might, straightened up as best as she could, made the most collected face she could muster, and unlocked the door before entering into the apartment.

Her expression completely faded away when she found Nick slumped on the couch, still dressed, and deeply asleep in front of the television, of which the high volume didn't seem to disturb his sleep. By seeing him so calm, so serene...and present, quite simply... it made Judy feel appeased. At least he had come back, even if his night and day at the precinct had obviously worn him out. His muzzle was slightly open, and he was uttering mild snores, barely audible, as his chops were baring themselves fitfully, revealing the tips of his fangs. When Judy saw them, she felt a chill down her spine. And she felt like slapping herself, realizing that it wasn't from fear, but from arousal.

She really had a serious problem.

She shook her head and walked to the kitchen for a drink of water. She needed to refocus on the essentials and put her ideas back in place. A place setting had been set up on the table, and on the plate was a little note which had been scribbled by Nick's paw. Judy grabbed it and gave it a look.

 _"Carrots, if I ever sleep before you come back - which is very likely - I cooked you an oriental fry. It's in the microwave, ready to be reheated. I think you'll be able to use this so complex a mechanism without my help. It seems to me that you are used to frozen food."_

Judy couldn't repress a chuckle after reading the paper. Even in writing, Nick was still Nick. It looked like he wasn't particularly alarmed by the situation, and therefore, there was probably nothing particularly worrying about the events of the day. The bunny nevertheless hoped that her friend would not try to hide the truth from her, or delay the moment of their inevitable confrontation.

She found the dish he had cooked, which was still lukewarm, a sign that he hadn't prepared it a long time ago. She warmed it, and ate without appetite, appreciating nevertheless the preparation quality, with its subtle and spicy aromas, and its incredible flavor. Nick really did have a talent for cooking.

Once she had finished, she washed the dishes, finding the fox's plate and dirty cutlery at the bottom of the sink. She shook her head while sighing...there was still some training to do, here.

When she had finished, she allowed herself to take a shower. She changed the dressing on her leg, reminding herself that she had to go to Zootopia Central's day clinic the next morning for her treatment on her chest wound. She hoped that her visits would end thereafter, but she couldn't help but make ironic thoughts: _Things always come in threes_. Personally, she'd just love to get rid of it all as she was quite tired of seeing the inside workings of hospitals.

She put on her pajamas to make herself more comfortable, and decided to go to bed. She had only slept a few hours last night. The bed in the precinct's rest room wasn't really comfortable, and she had trouble sleeping because of her worries regarding the situation. She hoped to sleep well tonight, although everything was not yet put in order, and she regretted having to postpone for later the clarification she thought necessary. But she didn't want to wake Nick up. He had a rough ride as well, and he deserved to get a good rest.

Judy went to the living-room to switch off the television. Once it was done, she turned around, not without letting her eyes wander over the fox's body. There was something profoundly attractive in the abandonment suggested by his position. He seemed to have been hit by sleep, as if he had collapsed instantly without even realizing it. This predator, a mammal that usually embodied an image of strength, power, and even danger to her rabbit instincts, now looked so soft and defenseless. Judy felt attracted by this apparent fragility, and couldn't help getting closer, as her nose twitched nervously, snatching the air as if she was entering into hostile territory and trying to locate a potential danger. Her instincts were on alert, in spite of herself, while her fascinated gaze was lost once more in the contemplation of the fox's fangs.

Her heart beat violently as she still drew closer. An ancestral voice, imperious and unconscious, told her to keep her distance. Oddly, her instinctive reactions didn't make a big difference between preservation and the search for intimacy. She found it perfectly ironic...her former ancestors would have sought by all means to avoid finding themselves in the situation of which she only wanted to rush into.

Yes...she wanted to find herself between the fox's paws, to feel his claws against her skin, under her fur. She wanted to feel his burning breath on her throat, and his fangs gently closing themselves on her neck. Nick would never hurt her, she knew that, but she perfectly remembered the sensation she'd felt when he had simulated his attack on her under the vengeful eyes of Bellwether a few days ago. When he had closed his jaws around her throat, she thought she was losing it. In the heat of the action, she hadn't noticed what she had felt, but it was clear to her now that it was nothing less than desire...

She took a few more steps forward and leaned over him. At this distance, she perceived without difficulty her own scent on him, that of the marking she had practiced in a trance, without even realizing what she had done. In her current distress, she couldn't help but breathe in with delight the fragrance of their combined smells. Soon lost in them, she felt ecstatic. He was _her_ fox. She had proclaimed him hers. And there was in this truth something irresistible, a strange sensation of power, which made her feel like she was in her place at this precise moment, and that she could overcome anything.

What was wrong with that, after all? Could she deny that she needed him at this moment? She decided to not think about it any longer, and softly slipped herself against his chest, raising his arm by the push of her forehead, to then let it fall over her. She didn't try to preserve his sleep, since she no longer took these secondary elements into account, but Nick thankfully didn't wake up. It was for the best, she thought, as she coiled up against him, bringing her legs back to his chest while curling herself around his arm. She was no more than a small grey ball, encircled by a larger mass of red fur, which almost entirely covered her.

She closed her eyes, enjoying as best as she could the warmth of this contact and the delectable smell of her friend. Less than a minute later, she was deeply asleep.

* * *

The warmth of the morning sunshine, filtering through the living room's window, the shutters of which he had forgotten to close the night before, pulled Nick out of his deep sleep. Immediately, he became aware of the small warm mass that was resting against his chest, and looked down in that direction. He slightly opened his eyes, surprised to find Judy asleep against him. She had moved during the night, adjusting her position, and was now turning her back to the fox, encircling his arm with both paws, clinging herself to him fervently.

Nick had expected a lot of things about his homecoming with Judy. He had imagined that she would wake him up, if he had ever fallen asleep before her return, and would shout at him with no restraint. He had also assumed that she would eventually let him sleep and go to bed, and that she would ignore him until he was compelled to broach the subject by himself. But he would never have thought she would do what she had obviously done. Indeed, rubbing shoulders with Judy, it was like navigating from surprise to surprise. Not that it displeased him, quite the contrary, but he didn't know how to react…

She had slept with him. The thought of it seemed as much grotesque as it was seductive. The last time Nick had slept with someone, he was five years old, and it was with his brother, who was suffering from terrible nightmares at the time. He had never been close enough to someone, thereafter to take the risk of exposing himself so openly to this mammal, to the point of sharing a moment in which he was instinctively feeling vulnerable. But strangely, waking up at Judy's side, while being aware that she had found the way of his arms despite the situation, and took the initiative to find refuge there to fall asleep beside him, was somewhat exhilarating.

Since he desired to let her sleep as long as she wished, the fox forced himself to remain motionless, but nonetheless slightly adjusted his position to accentuate his comfort, while preserving that of his friend. He embraced her from the back, sliding his muzzle between her ears, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again. He was feeling able to do so, for a odd reason. Far from alarming him, Judy's presence comforted him. He didn't want to think about the implications of what they were doing for the moment…after everything he had gone through in the last few days, he considered he had the right to enjoy a bit of what life had the kindness to offer to him.

He would have been surprised, if he had been aware of it, of the ease and rapidity with which he went back to sleep.

He opened his eyes two hours later, as his sense of smell pulled him out from his torpor and recognized a familiar odor, that he enjoyed smelling so early. Hot coffee, and pancakes…but also a small burned smell, which made him straighten up faster than he had wished. Immediately, he looked towards the kitchen, where Judy, standing on a stool, was anxiously trying to fix her cooking. When she saw that Nick was awake, she gave him a pleading look.

"Nick…help! I wanted to please you with the 'breakfast surprise', but I think we're heading to disaster."

The fox chuckled before giving her assistance. He managed to save in extremis the blueberry pancakes she had prepared, avoiding them to turn from overcooked to burned. Even so, the smell still remained pretty decent. It looked like Judy knew the recipe like the back of her paw…but she just wasn't gifted with the timing involved with cooking yet.

Nick took over the preparation, leaving Judy to set the table and serve the orange juice. Eventually, they sat down in front of each other. Apart from a few quick remarks about their small culinary adventure, they hardly spoke, and an embarrassed silence fell between them.

"Well..." Nick finally said, eager to clear the air. He didn't like uncomfortable silences such as this one. "I think you have something to tell me, right, Carrots?"

Judy hesitated for a moment, nervously playing with her fork by manipulating the still smoking pancake that occupied the center of her plate.

"Yes..." she mumbled before taking a deep breath. She finally raised her head. "I trust you, Nick."

Obviously, the fox had expected any kind of first sentence, but certainly not that. He had rather considered reproaches, doubts, cries, anger...but not this reasonable tone, slightly contrite, and presented in the form of a reassuring statement. Judy perceived his trouble, and realized that she had approached things in the right way. Thus she made sure she had the fox's attention, and that she wouldn't be interrupted, although she didn't exactly know how she was going to tackle the next before the words would spout out of her mouth, in spite of herself.

"I trust you with all my soul. Believe me. It's not only because I...I feel these things for you...but because you proved to me by your support, your loyalty and your friendship that I could entirely rely on you, that you would never betray me, and that you won't hurt me either. That I could always count on you, in case of an emergency, or even if I don't even ask anything. Simply because it's you...and me. This is what I believe, anyway."

Nick nodded, eager to confirm the veracity of all she had said, but Judy didn't give him time to enter into the conversation, and continued.

"So...it kinda hurts me to know that this trust doesn't work the other way around."

"What are you talking about, Carrots? You know that..."

"Oh yes, I know, Nick. I know you think you trust me, but what you did the other night makes me believe the opposite. You knew what I wanted, because I had clearly explained it to you. I wanted to draw a line about what had happened, to not give importance to this hateful attack, because that would have only aggravate the existing conflicts. You knew I didn't want you to take the slightest risk in this affair. You knew all that, and because since I trust you, I told it to you, in all honesty."

Nick pitifully lowered his head as he suddenly realized what she meant. In the end, he would have preferred for her to openly yell at him, to condemn him, or even to slap him. It would certainly have been easier to bear with, rather than this calm, emotional, and horribly thoughtful explanation.

"But you...you didn't trust me, Nick..." Judy said in a more trembling voice. "You thought I was scared, that I was trying to withdraw into ignorance because I didn't want to confront the truth in front… In fact, you thought that these monsters had managed to affect me to the point that I wanted to lay low, to be forgotten. You didn't listen to what I had told you, otherwise you would have understood the reason that urged me to do so. And you decided to interpret my reaction in the way that arranged you, to justify what you meant to do, to justify a vengeance I didn't want. Nick, I hope you realize that you implicitly made me an accomplice of the crime you had decided to commit!"

She shook her head, repressing with great difficulty the tears that were forming at the edge of her eyes. They were more due to the stress that was leaving her along with her words, rather than the sadness of the moment they were sharing now. Yet, Nick's deeply affected expression was hurting her…because it was what she was telling him that was putting him in such a state. She felt terribly guilty for continuing her speech, but things had to be said, so that everything would be fine for the future. At least...that was what she hoped.

"I imagined the worst case scenario. I was scared for you...so scared. I had no idea what you were meaning to do, only the certainty that you would go to the end of things. You left me here, alone, without even giving me a last look, without giving me the opportunity to make you understand why all this was a bad idea. You didn't want to hear me, because you knew I was right! But in the end, you only listened to yourself! Damn…damn stubborn fox!"

She lowered her head, leaving a few lines of tears running down her face, then falling on her pancake, which she knew she wouldn't eat anyway. She took a last breath to pronounce her last sentence, before letting herself go.

"If only you had trusted me, none of this would have happened..."

Judy didn't care to appear as an emotional bunny now. She had said what she had to say, and felt horribly wrong for it. She didn't want to hurt Nick, but he had to understand what she had felt, what she was still feeling now, otherwise things wouldn't go any further between them...whether on a professional or a private level.

She was feeling too shameful now to turn her face towards him. She stared into her dish, her paws supporting her head, her ears down on her back, and her little body shaking with spasms and sobs.

She didn't see him coming next to her. She only realized his proximity when he put his arms around her, pressing her close to him without a word. She sank her face into his neck, flooding his red fur with tears, while her paws clung to his shoulders.

They stayed like this for a little while, until she found the strength to calm down. Nick was handing out soft caresses along her ears, hoping to relax her a little. Saying that he was feeling bad, guilty, or revolted with himself, would have been a euphemism. One could say a lot of things concerning Nicholas Wilde, but not that he was an emotional type of mammal. Yet, at that moment, he felt like a thorny ball was forming in his throat, as his eyes started burning, stinging, trying to shed tears he was containing with difficulty.

He needed a titanic effort to moderate the inflection of his voice, and to hide the uncontrolled tremor of his vocal cords.

"You know I'm sorry, Carrots. I wish I could tell you something else, but I don't know what..."

Judy shook her head. She had stopped crying, but she hadn't yet the will to pull herself back from Nick's embrace. So, she stammered into his neck, her voice stifled by the fox's fur.

"I don't expect you to tell me anything, Nick. It was I who had to talk to you, to tell you what I was feeling. The only thing you can do is to trust me in the days to come..."

"Carrots...I...I promise you that..."

"No, Nick," she protested a bit more severely. "I don't want you to promise me anything. Just do it."

The fox nodded. He didn't need to try to convince her, or even to persuade himself. He had just undergone a hard lesson, and he was not ready to forget it. After two decades of feeling above the laws and mammals, thinking that he had understood everything about life, and how the system was working...he had just realized that he didn't know anything, and that he still had everything to learn.

Nick stepped back, compelling Judy to get out of their embrace, so that he could look at her. The bunny's fur was all messy, and her tears had traced dark, damp furrows along her cheeks, giving her a miserable appearance that also looked absolutely adorable. Now standing in front of him, she tried to keep a serious look, but quickly gave up and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I feel like you're still angry at me, Carrots, and deservedly."

"No, Nick, you know well I'm not..."

"Tatata!" He interrupted, while shaking his head. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet? Now?" Judy asked, looking uncertain, fearing that the fox would turn the situation to his advantage.

"Yes. Here is what I suggest. We spend the day together, and you let me take care of everything. And if tonight, you are still angry at me, well...what could we bet on?"

"A massage?" Judy said in a slightly tendentious voice, with a strange gleam in her eyes. Nick felt a shiver down his spine, but nevertheless agreed.

"Okay...but I don't need to remind you where it led us last time..."

"Who knows where this will lead us this time?" she replied while sliding her paws behind his neck, which only accentuated the frantic beating of his heart.

"You're not going to pretend to be still angry at me, just to make me lose the bet, right?"

"Come on, Nick...I thought you trusted me?"

The fox could only acquiesce. This bunny got him. His fate was sealed.


	12. Chapter 12 - Date in Tundratown

**Chapter 12 : Date in Tundratown**

Nick shook his head again, refusing to bow to Judy's demands. She was currently sitting next to him, and now had two insistent paws on his forearm, shaking him vehemently in the hope of making him speak.

"Nick…tell me! I'll go crazy if you keep this hidden any longer…" the bunny tried again in an impatient voice.

"Nope. I told you that I will disclose this information to you when the time comes, not before then."

Judy sighed, releasing her grip on the fox to sink into the bottom of her seat, crossing her arms on her chest while making a sulky look. "With this kind of behavior, you're not going to win your bet, Nick. It becomes hard to believe that you was gifted for luring mammals."

"And I think you are a very bad player, Carrots. But I guess I've already told you that."

Before the sneaky look that Nick displayed on this answer, which showed that he would not give in, Judy sighed again before looking away. She was trying to get him to tell her what happened during his interrogation with Bogo yesterday, and since she had cleared things up with him, regarding the efforts she was expecting from him to truly trust her. Last night, she had enjoyed the comfort of his arms, and had been lost in the pleasure of his embrace longer than necessary. But although the situation had concretely eased down, she still remained anxious about Nick's fate and his ZPA application. She would have liked to broach the subject serenely with him...but he had declared that it was opposed to the rules of their bet, and that he therefore had the right to inform her of that information at the time that seemed to him most appropriate.

The fact that he was able to joke on the subject tended to reassure Judy. Eventually, it was possible that things didn't go so wrong...but she could not forget that she was dealing with Nick, and that he was not the easiest mammal to read. Besides, it was also possible that he was postponing the bad news, in the only hope of making it less difficult for her to take it. Especially since Judy couldn't abandon the idea that her friend eventually didn't fundamentally have an irrepressible desire to become a police officer. That or he had embraced this idea in order to please her above everything else, without intending to go through with it. So, if he was seeing the situation from this angle, a rejection from Bogo wouldn't look so dramatic, according to him, which might explain his somewhat carefree mood.

The rabbit put her head on her paws. She cursed her habit of always analyzing situations in all possible and conceivable aspects. It was already hard enough to sum up a problem when dealing with it head on, and she excelled in analyzing situations from every angle, drawing ten thousand conclusions, sometimes totally grotesque. It was probably what made her a good cop, but sometimes it made her life much more complicated.

They were in the tramway in the direction of the Zootopia Central. Whatever Nick had planned for both of them today (the first day that they were truly spending together, by the way…), it would have to come after doctor Barrare's visit. It was necessary to apply regular care to Judy's wound in her chest, to redo the bandage, and to follow the evolution of the cicatrization. The bunny anticipated and slightly feared the practitioner's dissatisfaction...due to the rather stressful events she'd been through the last two days, where she hadn't paid enough attention to her wound, and it made her suffer regularly, which was probably not a good sign.

Rather than keeping her negative thoughts, Judy preferred to focus on finding a way to make Nick spill the beans. She didn't know when he would plan to reveal his secrets to her, but it was clear that she would not let him do as he pleased, if she ever would find the means to discover his secrets. After all, he was sometimes acting the same way towards her, so it was fair enough. Bringing him to the subject in a roundabout way would perhaps be a means of obtaining some information, and it happened that she had precisely one topic she could bring in to achieve her objective.

"Ah, by the way!" she began innocently, pulling an earphone from her ear, letting it dangle between them as he had the other in his own ear. Listening to each other Ipaws content had become their best way of killing time during public transport. "Clawhauser informed me again about this Friday night after work."

"And so, since it's Friday, I guess it's tonight?"

"What a great deduction from a junior officer."

Nick rolled his eyes at this ironic remark and continued. "Are you going to go?"

"I think so. It would be nice for me to reconnect with my colleagues, before I get back into the swing of things."

"Well, fine then. You don't need my approval to go out, you know?"

Obviously, he hadn't understood what she was trying to suggest to him, so she hastened to clarify her thoughts. "Will you go with me?"

Nick looked at her, and she really didn't know how to interpret the expression he was now displaying. Finally, he slightly cringed before shrugging his shoulders with an uncertain look. "I don't know Carrots. In the 'after work' term, there is the word 'work'. So basically, only coworkers are in…not their friends."

"Clawhauser said you'd be welcome. Besides, you'll soon be one of them too, right? "

Judy tried not to give too much inflection to this last question, which was supposed to be innocent, and bit her lips to avoid smiling, which would have ruined her effect. The perfect cover was to make it looks like a trivial question. Depending on how he responded, it could direct him to the information that she wanted to draw out of him.

Nick turned back to her with a smile, before crossing his arms on his chest and staring intently at her. The rabbit supported his gaze for long seconds, which seemed endless for her, refusing to speak first. However, after a few more moments of this particularly destabilizing stares, she cracked.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I only appreciate the sight of this charming bunny on which I obviously have had a very bad influence," Nick replied in a tone of pride, before chuckling a bit.

Judy grimaced, realizing that her plot had been seen right through. Nevertheless, she preferred not to admit it and play the incomprehension card. "What is that supposed to mean? That you don't want to come tonight?"

"Don't even try, Carrots. If you get caught, there's no need to insist in the hope of making the fish bite the hook once it has already realized that he would loose his tongue. Still, it was a nice try."

A fierce look from the rabbit was the only answer he got from her. More than annoyed for not being able to get what she wanted to know above all else, the fact of being caught in her own trap was adding more fuel to the fire. Her grumpy reaction gave rise to a new chuckle from Nick, who then rubbed the top of her forehead with one paw… A gesture that she wasn't appreciating too much, at least not when it was practiced in that way.

"Now listen and see. This is how it works." He went on, clearing his throat, before smiling and said in a perfectly relaxed neutral voice: "I will gladly go out with you tonight, Carrots."

Judy frowned, not understanding the maneuver...before realizing, horrified, that the fact that she couldn't understand was precisely the purpose of said maneuver. The answer he had just given her could make her interpret things in ten different ways, since it echoed with her own unsuccessful attempt. As she couldn't interpret the possibly fake signs he was throwing at her, Judy turned her head away, uttering a furious little grunt, which made Nick laughing again.

"I think you'll lose your bet, Nick...because right now, you really put me out of my mind!"

"How lucky I am to have a whole day to catch up then, in this case!" he concluded ironically.

* * *

"What word exactly did you not understand when I recommended rest and a complete absence of activity, Miss Hopps?"

Although Dr. Barrare was a little beaver, Judy wasn't feeling so confident before him at this moment. He had just removed her bandage, and she didn't have to take a look at her wound to know that it was not a pretty thing to see. One only needed to take a look at the bandage condition, soiled and unclean, to guess that. The bunny gulped before pitifully lowering her head.

"Excuse me, doctor...the last two days have been more active than what I have expected...more tiresome, too."

The doctor let out a reprobative sigh, before cleaning the wound with care. "I should have known that you would be the kind of patient to be troublesome...but do as your wish! If you want it to take twice as long to heal, you are free to continue what you're doing."

"I...I'll do my best to be better. I promise, Doctor."

"It would be better for you," Barrare replied in a severe tone, before seizing a string and a little mending hook. "Your stitch is breaking up. I'll have to fix _all_ this."

Judy merely shook her head, too ashamed to complain or ask any questions. Once the practitioner had finished, he left the attending nurse the responsibility of redoing Judy's bandage as he quickly filled in his report.

"I'll see you again in two days, Miss Hopps. If you are still in such a state, I will have you hospitalized for the week, to make sure that this wound has a chance to heal."

The bunny answered with a slight chuckle…however, because of the reproving look that the doctor gave her, she was not sure that he was meaning it as a joke.

Dr. Barrare left the auscultation room, coming face to face with Nick, who was waiting in the corridor. When the fox recognized the practitioner, he held out a friendly paw towards him. He had somehow made him have a hard time, the other day, and he hoped that the beaver would not hold any grudges against him.

"You seemed particularly concerned about your friend's condition, Mr. Wilde, if I'm not wrong."

"Uh...yes, that's right," the fox confirmed while nodding, and wondering if the doctor was implying something.

"Well, if it's still the case...make sure to look after her, okay?"

The beaver didn't give any time for Nick to respond, and merely greeted him with a nod, before hurrying away while consulting the list of patients he still needed to visit.

Apparently, the condition of Judy's wound was not very encouraging, given Dr. Barrare's reaction. Nick rubbed his head, slightly ashamed. Of course, he wasn't fully at fault…but he hadn't been much help, because of all the worries he had caused Judy. Especially on the night of his hustle against the Herd Guardians. The bunny hadn't had the opportunity to enjoy any real rest since then, and had gone through two uncomfortable nights. Well, from his point of view, last night had been sweet and wonderful. It was likely the same impression for Judy, since she had remained asleep in his arms all night long. But the comfort of a real bed would have been better to that of a sofa just big enough to welcome them both. Well, if one ever considered the rabbit as convalescent. Nick still couldn't believe Judy's assault was less than four days ago as he had the impression that a whole month had passed since then. Too many upheavals, too many events, too many emotions. Even though he lived a most fluctuating existence before, he had never felt so shaken before in his life.

As his thoughts were lingering on this last observation, Judy's voice brought him back to reality: "Hey, are you daydreaming, Nick?"

He shook his head and turned to her, a seductive smile on his muzzle. "No, it was this night that I had a dream…a very odd one, by the way…"

"Is…is that so?" she asked hesitantly.

"Yes, I dreamed that you would curl up against me to sleep by my side...but it was only a dream, of course. A well-educated rabbit like you would never go sleep with a dirty old fox, right?"

"Okay, Nick...I got it. I know you know, so cut it out, please."

In fact, Judy had been wondering since waking up if Nick had been aware of her initiative the night before. She hadn't really decided to sleep with him...she had only wanted to enjoy his presence for a while, to relax and comfort herself before retiring to bed. And because it had to be confessed, the sensation that washed over her each time she was in contact with Nick was a pleasure delight. But she hadn't planned to fall asleep so easily. In fact, when she had woken up in the early morning, and had become aware of what had happened, she had decided to not be alarmed. It wasn't bothering her at all (and denying that this was what she wanted would have been lying to herself), and if Nick hadn't noticed it, then it would have not bothered him. Nevertheless, this last point was now out the window. Nick had likely woken up at some point and realized that she was there… But since he had not pushed her away, neither had pulled himself out of their embrace, nor even pulled her out of her sleep, the bunny supposed that it probably haven't been so displeasing to him, after all.

"Well…" the fox finally said, satisfied to see that Judy was not trying to deny the facts. "What was that for?"

"Um...I was tired, and sad...and you were there, and I fell asleep. That's all. Is that a problem?"

Nick seemed to consider the pros and cons before giving his answer, his lips moving into a simple line, slightly curved into a reflexive curve as he rubbed his chin with one paw. "Honestly, Carrots…on my own will, I wouldn't have let it happen."

"Oh…" Judy lowered her head, obviously disappointed by his answer. Her ears immediately fell on her back, and she could not prevent her eyes from expressing both her sadness and pain.

However, Nick didn't leave her into this embarrassed state for long, and reached a paw under her chin to make her look up at him. He offered her a sweet and charming smile. "That being said, that doesn't mean I didn't like it."

Judy chuckled a bit, even though it was mostly from uneasiness. "The usual implicit answer again, right?"

The fox found nothing to answer for the moment. It was true that he was very evasive at times, or even distant, when it came to the evolution of their relationship. For the sole reason that he was afraid of what he was feeling for Judy. He now knew with absolute certainty that he was in love with her and he wasn't trying to deny such indisputable facts. But had he ever been in love before? No...not in his memory, or at least not in this way. In fact, he didn't know how to deal with these things or how to behave, considering his usual way of preserving himself from anything that might hurt him. He was well aware that in love, one had to take risks without necessarily overthinking about the consequences, and just be audacious and spontaneous. Some qualities that a mammal as meticulous, thoughtful, and calculating as Nick were difficult to spring with ease.

"I'm sorry, Carrots…" he mumbled. "It's hard for me to be clear, sometimes."

The bunny took his paw between hers, touched by his sincere concern, and offered him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. We wouldn't be here together if I wasn't able to understand you, even just a little." She concluded her sentence by adding a wink, which, if it didn't really comfort the fox, nevertheless it showed to him that she wasn't bothered by his difficulty to express himself on this subject.

They were heading towards the exit of the day clinic when they met a familiar face, at least for Judy, whose expression became suddenly overwhelmed with joy. She rushed towards the little otter she had just recognized.

"Mrs. Otterton!" the rabbit exclaimed, with a huge smile on her face.

The small mammal turned around, surprised for being called out, but her expression suddenly became joyful when she recognized Judy as the bunny jogged in her direction, trying to be careful with the new stitches the doctor had just put in. The otter did the same, walking with a quick step, and before the bunny could say or do anything, she found herself caught in a warm and friendly hug.

"Officer Hopps! I'm so glad to see you." Mrs. Otterton declared while stepping back, so as to be able to meet her gaze. "I hoped to see you to thank you personally for everything you have done to solve this case..."

"Oh, no need to mention it, madame. I'm before all relieved to have discovered the underlying cause to your husband's condition. How is he doing?"

Madame Otterton could only smile at the sincere concern and replied in a relieved voice. "Oh! For now, there is no change, unfortunately… But now that they know what has provoked all this, they are working to develop an antidote. They believe it should be completed and operational in the coming weeks. It's a real relief…instead of being worried sick. I can't stand the waiting."

"An antidote? Really?" Judy exclaimed, more than happy to learn the news. "Oh, sweet cheese...I was so afraid it would be irremediable!" She quickly put her paw against her mouth, confused at what she had just admitted. "Uh... Excuse me, madam...I didn't want to..."

The otter gently shook her head, making her understand that there was no harm done. "You know it better than anyone else for having seen me in such despair. Even I wasn't believing in my Emmett coming back anymore…"

Indeed, this memory was still painful. Seeing Mrs. Otterton lose all hope at the sight of her husband, circling around a picket to which he was constantly remained attached, in order to prevent him from escaping, attacking, or injuring himself. And to top it off he could no longer recognize the one with whom he had chosen to share his existence? It had been the worst, painful thought that Judy had got in the previous months, in addition to that of losing Nick's friendship.

The said fox approached, but remained slightly behind the two females. Judy grabbed him by his forearm, and pulled him towards the otter. "Madame Otterton, let me introduce Nick Wilde! His help was essential to finding your husband, and in arresting those responsible."

"I know you, of course!" the female otter replied, accepting the paw which the fox offered to her. "I saw you at this second press conference…"

The tragedy that had concluded that event came back to Mrs. Otterton, who gave a confused look to Judy. "Oh! But now that I think about it...how awful, what happened to you that day. I was so horrified when I saw it... It had been recorded in live, you know. I thought I was going to have a heart attack."

"More fear than pain, fortunately!" the bunny replied, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"This bunny is as tough as steel," Nick added in a jovial voice, eager to help Judy dispel any discomfort.

"No need to act tough, you two," the otter replied in a voice full of anxiety. "What happened is very serious and it should not be taken so lightly. However, I've read in the newspaper the statement you made to the press, when you left the hospital. I respect your moral strength and integrity, Officer Hopps. Truly. Personally, if I had one of these so called Guardians between my paws, I…" She hesitated for a moment, looking like she was considering the unbelieving looks that the two other mammals were now sending her, who weren't expecting to see her so 'wild'. Mrs. Otterton let out a small embarrassed chuckle, before resuming. "Oh, please forgive me... With all what had happened recently, I guess my nerves are cracking, I think..."

"Come on, no need to apologize," Judy reassured her. "We prefer to make fun of it, but it's true that these times have been rather difficult for us too, indeed."

"Anyway, I hope you will quickly get back to your job with the police, Officer Hopps. They'll need you to put these monsters under lock and key."

"Don't worry about it, the case is already in good paws."

Nick could not repress an embarrassed cringe at that answer. He could not give up the fact that he had contributed to making the investigation longer and more complicated than it would have been if he had refrained from wanting to do his own justice.

"That's good to know," Mrs. Otterton finally answered. "It would be better for everyone to calm down a bit now... The city is all messy with all these terrible stories. We're looking for culprits although there are none, and we're fighting the wrong mammals. It's to be feared that those who preach hatred will end up seeking profit out of this disorder. Even though we have arrested those responsible of the whole conspiracy, and that Bellwether had already confessed to her crimes. It's sad…"

The otter lowered her head, looking pained by the consequences of this tragedy. She sighed, expressing her lassitude, her marked face already testified well enough the long period of distress and sleep deprivation she had passed through. "Sometimes I wonder why my Emmitt got involved in all this. He's a peaceful male, you know. He'd never seek trouble. We live a quiet, easy life."

Seeing the opportunity to shed light on a point she had always wanted to elucidate, Judy said: "Tell me, Mrs. Otterton...your husband is a florist, is that right?"

"Yes that's right."

"Had his shop been burgled recently?"

Madame Otterton frowned, then nodded gravely. "Yes...yes, indeed. Someone had stolen a stock of these crocus bulbs. Emmitt was wondering why, because these products have little value. He had disappeared shortly after, by the way."

"As I suspected... "Judy commented before putting her paw on the otter's shoulder, who was obviously waiting to learn more. "It would seem that your husband is the first mammal to have understood that something serious was going on. As a florist, he had certainly guessed the reasons that had led a thief to steal this particular plant variety, and in such quantities."

"That's why he had asked to see...you know who?" Nick asked, suddenly realizing what his partner was implying.

Judy nodded, a nervous smile on the corner of her lips. "He probably hoped to prevent a dangerous situation from happening, with his support...but he had been targeted, precisely because his actions suggested that he had understood what was going on."

"Excuse me for interrupting you, but I admit I don't really understand what you're saying, both of you…" the otter, somehow confused, intervened.

"To put it simply, Ms. Otterton, let's just say that your husband is certainly the first predator who had been targeted in a non-arbitrary manner. He was aware of several things about the case and was potentially holding some compromising information. That's why he had been attacked."

"You...you think so?" the otter asked in an incredulous voice, having difficulty imagining her husband keeping as important a secret as that to himself.

"We can't be sure of it yet, of course...but we'll only be able to know it when your husband comes back to himself. Hopefully it's gonna happen soon, won't it?" Judy asked, taking Mrs. Otterton's paws between hers, smiling warmly at the smaller mammal.

The otter nodded, and looked like she was trying to hold back her tears. It was still hard for her to believe that her nigtmare was coming to an end, and it was all thanks to the two mammals that faced her.

"You two...you...you saved my family. I don't know if you realize it concretely but...I hope you are aware of it. Thank you… Thank you from the bottom of my heart." She punctuated her emotional gratitude with an embrace, trying as best as she could to hold both rabbit and fox in her arms. At first, Nick felt a bit embarrassed for being thanked that way, before finally accepting the simple gesture. After all, he had really worked on solving this investigation, and he had helped all those predators who had been unjustly targeted by Bellwether's plot. However, excepting Judy, he wasn't accustomed to such direct, frank and sincere acts of gratitude. It made him feel way better, and it finally convinced him, if it was still necessary, that being a cop was the right choice for him.

Madame Otterton eventually left them to go and find her husband. The latter was still wild, and seeing him in such a state remained heartbreaking, yet, she couldn't refrain from visiting him daily. Visits were less painful than before, knowing that an antidote would soon draw him out of that terrifying state which in no way reflected the kind, calm, and peaceful temperament of her husband.

Nick and Judy, for their part, were now on a tram, which wasn't leading them towards Savannah Central, where the fox lived. The bunny glanced at him, then smiled.

"Will I finally know why it was essential for me to bring my winter coat before we left?" Judy asked, guessing very well, by this more than obvious clue, in which neighborhood they would spend the day.

"If you ask the question, you are unworthy to be part of the police, Sweetheart. But if you want to know everything, it's better to cover yourself when you go to Tundratown. It seems that it's a bit cold there...at _any_ time of the year."

"And what are we going to do at Tundratown, if I may ask?"

"We'll work on developing your urban culture, Carrots. If you have to live in Zootopia, you have to get to know Zootopia. Especially if you're a cop. I lived there my entire life, so I am the ideal guide in helping you discover its most charming secrets."

He had uttered this last sentence in a sensual voice that left Judy speechless for a few moments. The bunny went back to normal after a few seconds, shaking her head to recover.

"It looks like you're talking about tendentious places…" she commented with uncertainty.

"Am I? What makes you think such a thing?" Nick said in a falsely pained voice.

"I remind you that the first place you ever made me visited was a naturalist club...so I tend to be wary now."

"In that case, you better have to expect the worst…" Nick answered in a voice full of mystery.

Judy didn't know if she should feel reassured by these words, but Nick was supposed to catch up with her today. So there was no reason to worry. At least, she hoped so.

* * *

"I'd never thought that Tundratown could be so beautiful…"

Judy couldn't hide the smile that illuminated her face while Nick guided her through the paths of the Siberian Park, a large wooded area mostly made up of pines and conifers. It was a nice, quiet area, covered with snow and made available to the inhabitants of the neighborhood to find a little piece of natural space which allowed them to escape from the somehow oppressing city in which they lived. Some ice stalactites were hanging down from the tree branches, reflecting their environment on their strange and fascinating tapered shapes. Everywhere, mammals acclimated to cold regions were engaged in various and varied activities. Some were jogging, others were simply enjoying their walk. Kits were having a snowball fight or were doing sledding, while a few artists practiced ice sculpture, spraying a storm of frosted shavings into the air.

Wherever Judy was looking, she discovered incredible new wonders. The brief passage she had made at Tundratown had been at night and in unattractive circumstances. And if she had been partially aware of the splendor of the ice district, it had only been for a short moment, the day of her arrival aboard the train taking her from Bunnyburrow. Nick led her on a narrow path, which was diving deeper into the heart of the park. Its center was a huge frozen lake, surrounded by booths selling snacks or renting ice skates. Many mammals were indeed skating on the ice, dancing and spinning around, in the midst of laughter and exclamations. Nick leaned over the railing surrounding the lake, gazing at the icy landscape. Judy joined him, with the same fascinated smile still fixed on her face.

"Nick, it's beautiful."

"I was raised here," the fox said in a neutral tone.

Judy turned her eyes to him, looking uncertain, not knowing if he was waiting for her to ask him about further information or if he was going to open up of his own will. Finally, he sighed, releasing a blowy steam into the cold air of the afternoon.

"Before my parents divorced…and after as well."

"You...you didn't live in the apartment you inherited from your father?" Judy asked, trying to not push him too much.

"No. As you can guess, this place was too small for three mammals. When my parents separated, Dizzie, my sister, went to live with my mother in Atlantea. I stayed here with my father and my brother. It wasn't bad…well, at first."

Nick hesitated for a moment before turning to look at Judy, his gaze full of distress which particularly destabilized her. She would have liked to hold him in her arms at that moment, and bring him all the comfort she could afford to give him, because obviously, evoking these memories was very painful for her friend.

"Nick...you...you don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to…" she softly said before putting a comforting paw on his forearm.

"I know, but...you were right this morning, Carrots. I have to trust you...and it will necessarily pass through this, won't it? I should tell you what I have experienced in the past. But...I never talked about it to anyone before. No one. Apart from the few mammals who lived through these events at the same time as I did, I have never opened up to anyone since then. So, putting words on it...it's like reviving it."

"I'm well aware of that and I...that's why you don't have to...I'll understand, you know."

"Yes. But it's not just a matter of being able to talk about it or not. I want to talk to you about it. I want you to know me. I want you to know who Nick Wilde is."

The bunny felt a lump in her throat. Nick's innocence in the way he was broaching things was the proof that he didn't even realize the importance and the impact of what he had just told her. But she perceived it without difficulty, and was deeply touched. She stepped softly towards him and hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. Nick remained stunned for a second, not really understanding the reason behind this affectionate manifestation, but didn't complain as he just placed his paws on the back of his friend.

She got a slight shiver down her spine, then declared with her heart and soul. "I know who you are, Nick Wilde. Your past is important, but it doesn't determine what kind of mammal you are." She tightened her embrace on him, before uttering a satisfied sigh, losing herself in the pleasant smell that was distinctly Nick, which she could only perceive when she was close to him. "I want to know it, of course...but that's not what makes me love you…"

The two suddenly froze at the hearing of what she had just said. Judy pinched her lips, and opened her eyes wide, dumbfounded by what her brain had allowed her to declare without even giving a warning signal. The words had come out on their own, carried away by emotion, and she had only realized their meaning once they were expressed, almost as if she became aware of them against all odds. Her extremely sensitive hearing ability allowed her to grasp the impact the words had on Nick, since the fox's heart was beating fast in his chest. Was he happy, or panicked? Or a mixture of the two. Judy felt particularly confused and uncomfortable, so she stepped away from him with her face low and ears pinned down behind her.

"Huh…I…I'm sorry, Nick...I didn't want to..."

"You didn't want to tell me that?" he asked in an uncertain voice.

Judy was not sure that the most reasonable answer was the right one. Did she want to tell him? No. It didn't take away the fact that she thought it sincerely, but explaining it in this way would make things even more confusing.

"No, I mean...it's complicated. I know you don't want to rush things and..."

The fox bit his own lip, cursing himself for having imposed this rule meant to wait, to get an idea of what they felt for each other. Obviously, things were as clear to Judy as it was for him, but they were both totally inexperienced in the matter of relationships. This made things unnecessarily complicated. But there was much to lose, if they ever made a misstep. Their friendship was precious. To go further would be a risk to ruin it. So Nick compelled himself to be reasonable at the moment.

"It's nothing, Carrots. You know well I'm feeling the same thing you are, as well. We have all the time we need to clear it up..."

Judy nodded, feeling reassured. She was relieved that her clumsiness caused no damage to the progress of their relationship. She didn't want to frighten Nick by giving him the impression that she was trying to cut corners. Nevertheless, one part of her was disappointed that things remained there. Things shouldn't take too long to happen, in her opinion, or else, patience would turn into frustration...and there was never anything good that flowed from that feeling.

The situation remained a little tense between them for a few seconds, before finally Nick decided to break the silence, with another innocent joke. "Basically, I had planned to rent skates and see if a bunny can stand on the ice or not...but since Dr. Barrare seems to assume that the slightest movement would be followed by an amputation of your left arm, we should perhaps avoid it."

"Indeed!" Judy replied with a laugh, feeling relieved at seeing things resuming their normal course. "Especially since I have never ice skated in my life, and I prefer to save the humiliation of falling before your eyes…which would definitely happen, trust me."

"Come on, I would have held your paw, of course."

"You need a pretext for that, right?"

Nick shook his head. And to prove to her that he was not afraid to affirm himself publicly by her side, he took her paw in his, before leading her in the opposite direction, towards the exit of the park.

Judy's eyes widened, surprised by this initiative. She definitely had trouble grasping Nick's game regarding their relationship. Likely because there was no such game. The fox worked the same way she did when it came to feelings: by instinct. It was probably the best thing to do, to move forward naturally. It obviously wasn't bothering Judy anyway, since she tightened her fingers around his, before getting closer to him to put her head against his arm, letting herself be guided regardless of where they were going, only enjoying the moment, when only each other mattered.

The other mammals paid no attention to them, or if they did, only cast a vague curious glance to them. Interspecies relationships weren't taboo in the cosmopolitan society of Zootopia, and were commonly accepted, although prey-pred couples were much more rare. If some onlookers looked at them with a judging look, Judy paid no attention to it, as she was lost in the simple pleasure of being able to walk serenely, paw in paw, with the mammal her heart had chosen. The fact that he was a fox didn't raise any problem to her, and she would challenge anyone who would ever explain to her how her feelings were bad or deviant. She would give them her opinion on it _very_ quickly.

Nick guided her through the alleys of Tundratown's residential area, a set of narrow passages, surrounded by your typical convoluted buildings, most of which were directly dug out from the ice. The walls, which were mainly covered with snow, were sometimes emanating bright colored notes, and from each window a soft yellowish light issued forth, evoking the chimney-fires meant to warm the locals. The roofs were made of frosted domes, sometimes with strange turrets on the top, ending in what looked like some kind of round bell-towers, always colored in bright colors, some chromatic glows embellishing an azure blue sky.

Nick had anecdotes for most of the places they went through. Here was the candy store where he and his siblings went to spend the few pennies that they sometimes found on the ground, to enjoy some sweets. Over there was the cold, damp underground passage that terrified him as a kid, for he was persuaded that Snarl, the giant cannibal wolf, was living in there, eating the little children who did not obey their parents (and since Nick wasn't a calm kit at that time, he was convinced that one day his turn would come, and that it would only be a matter of time). They passed near a large, austere building that looked like an administrative center or a prefecture, but which the fox presented as the Boris Ursa Educational Center where he had spent most of his schooling, from kindergarten to middle school.

"Don't take it the wrong way, Nick…but since you claimed to earn your money from scams since the age of twelve, I thought you'd be out of the school system much earlier," Judy said in a curious voice. She wasn't making any judgments, just curious and her interest genuine.

"Then you were wrong, Carrots. My father had a lot of faith in education. If he hadn't been able to stop our illicit activities, much to his regret, he forced us to go to the end of our studies."

"So have you studied?" Judy asked, intrigued.

"Yes, and I wasted my time, I guess…"

Judy shook her head. She would not let herself be carried away by the walls of her friend's cynicism. Not now, when she finally had the opportunity to learn a little more about his past and his experience. This type of information should not block out Nick. These were, after all, some relatively brief anecdotes.

"Which high school?" She asked innocently.

Nick merely chuckled before shrugging his shoulders. "Why would you ask me this? You're not from Zootopia, there's no chance for you to know that place."

"So what? Does it mean I shouldn't be curious about it?" She protested. "For my part, I was at the Dominic Spring National High School. We have a lot of schools in Bunnyburrow. Kind of necessary given our population. That one is special because it is designed for mammals willing to live elsewhere than in their hometown. Most of the inhabitants of the Tri-Burrow are home-lovers. They rarely leave their burrow or go more than 50 miles from them. Most of my brothers and sisters stayed in Bunnyburrow, with two or three exceptions. They dig their own burrows once they found their families. But as I intended to become a police mammal in Zootopia, and I moved heaven and earth to go to an establishment that would prepare me for city life. But in fact, Dominic Spring was only one more really banal private high school. Nothing could have really prepared me for living in such a big city. It's so different from home, you have no idea…"

While she explained the education that she'd had, and her willingness to learn more about city life to be more able to integrate, Nick couldn't refrain a growing smile. Judy's determination, coupled with her very orderly and structured way in which she had tackled the different stages of her life, in order to fulfill her goals and reaching her dream, left him speechless. He admired her in a certain way.

"I guess it hadn't been easy to go against traditionalism and break those old family habits, right?" Nick asked. "I suppose that at your age, most of your brothers and sisters have already dug their hole, and have had a bunch of kits, am I wrong?"

"Could you avoid this particular cynicism when you talk about the country life of my family, sweetheart?" she protested while chuckling. "But I have to agree about that. Yes, it's true...I am an exception...or rather an anomaly. My family is judging me with weird looks all the time. Of course, they are proud of me...but, on the other paw, I am this 'strange sister', who is still not married, hasn't settled down, nor even had her first litter, even though I am twenty-five years old and on and on..."

"Didn't they teach you how to bear with it at Dominic Spring? Seriously Carrots, what is this petty name for a high school?" Nick shook his head in disbelief.

"Oh...Dominic Spring was a famous politician, born in Bunnyburrow, who had worked on the rapprochement of the Tri-Burrow with the biggest cities such as Zootopia and Atlantea. Well, whatever. To answer your original question, the educational program for young females in the national high school was meant to teach us how to be good housewives for our husbands from the big cities. In short, how to export Bunnyburrow's family culture and how to adapt it to the functioning of modern cities. How to found a burrow when one lives inside a building? How to educate a large number of kits in the big city? This kind of retrograde idiocy…"

Nick grimaced at hearing that from Judy. He knew that the small traditionalist countries were often slow on the uptake in terms of social norms, dogmas, and about male/female parity, but this seemed rather extreme. "Sounds like a…second-rate kind of education. Wasn't it?"

"I agree. But lagomorphs culture is very firmly anchored in this kind of traditionalist life, Nick. Where I come from, things are evolving much slower. I was really fortunate to have such caring and supportive parents, who didn't try to ruin my dreams, and supported me…to an extent as they still worried quite a lot and told me so frequently. Some other families are much more retrograde than mine, trust me."

In the end, Nick understood that Judy's life had been far from being as calm, easy and relaxing as he had expected. At first, he had imagined the little country mammal evolving in a paradisiacal setting, going from success to success, supported by all. A kind of family model that everyone would take as an example and praise to the skies. Afterwards, he had realized that she had faced several prejudices, and that her journey hadn't been as simple as he had supposed. But he would have never thought that the pitfalls she went through had been so tough, and that she had been compelled to struggle against a retrograde social and educational system that would have liked to see her married to a farmer rabbit who would have made hundreds of kits with her, even if it implied for her to be unhappy for the rest of her life. Perhaps he exaggerated things a little, of course, since Judy didn't seem unhappy by her former way of life, which was probably due to her eternal optimism. She had tackled these difficulties in the same way she had dealt with any obstacle facing her: as a challenge to overcome, and not as a dead end.

"I hope you do realize that you're admirable, Carrots…" The sentence had escaped Nick as a statement coming from his inner thoughts, and he was also surprised that he had pronounced it.

The remark awoke a blush from the bunny, who then shook her head, containing with difficulty the heat wave that was beginning to condense down through her stomach, and that she could feel more than before because of the cold weather of Tundratown.

"D…don't say say that, that's dumb…" she stammered with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Well… If sincere compliments aren't affecting you, I will therefore keep to my usual jokes, from now on."

Judy protested with a mild grunt, then replied, "It's just that I don't like to be complimented this much for my choice, or about what I've accomplished. It shouldn't be considered as some kind of feat, you know? Every young mammal should have the chance to do whatever they want in their life. If mammals find it amazing that I have succeeded in reaching my goal, that makes this perspective sadder for all the others, don't you think?"

"What a great altruism, Carrots. Are you trying to prove to me you're some sort of saint?"

Nick's cynical remark earned him a small punch on his arm, but Judy nonetheless didn't take offense by it, since she clung to the same arm with both paws, before resting her head against him, just enjoying the well-being she was feeling by this contact.

"Trust me, you would hear nothing good if we would be in Bunnyburrow right now, and if one would surprise us like that. I don't say that we would be pursued by a bunch of rabbits armed with torches and pitchforks, but some of them would definitely be staring at us, you know? We would hear the nasty murmurs and guess some very abusive terms meant for you and me", Judy said in a almost singing voice, as if this idea had something rejoicing in it.

"Um… Could you please avoid saying this as if it was the most normal thing in the world?"

"I just wanted to test your reaction to the potential reality. Because one day I _will_ drag you there, whether you like it or not, and I'm not intending to behave differently because the inhabitants of my hometown are far less tolerant than those who live here."

"Oh yes, Zootopia and its Herd Guardians. Great models for tolerance, acceptance and integrity. Don't think everything is better here, Carrots. We'll hear the same story, sooner or later."

Judy chuckled. It looked like she was taking it as a joke, even though she had been previously stabbed in the chest days before. Really, nothing could stop her. "You think so? Then what do you think of this one? My grandfather believes that foxes are red because they were created by the devil himself."

"Is that so?" Nick asked with interest. "Well, I'm not sure for the others, but I clearly remember the inflamed pitchfork that pulled me out of the infernal mold where I had been forged."

"Here we are. A saint and a demon, together. Who'd have thought?" Judy said with a laugh. "Every mammal would be wrong to limit their thoughts as a bunny and a fox, right?"

Nick froze before looking at her. "I do not care what mammals think, Carrots."

"In this case, we agree," she replied while smiling.

What came next happened naturally, as if they had been pushed towards each other. They didn't think of it twice, their bodies were acting instinctively. There was this little something in their eyes, a sign that they were both aware of. Like a mild glow, an attraction, which had quietly suggested them that it was the right moment. Judy closed her eyes, stood on her tiptoes, clinging to Nick's arm to stabilize herself. The fox only needed to slightly lower his head, and their muzzles joined, their lips sealing into each other in this first shared kiss. It lasted only a few seconds, but they could both feel the effects in every single fiber of their bodies.

Eventually, Judy let her feet land back on the ground while uttering a soft sigh. She opened her eyes, realizing that what had just happened was not a dream, and that the still very concrete warmth she felt on her lips was indeed what Nick had left behind. His smell, but also his taste. Both a sensory and olfactory combination that already had some addictive qualities to it. Her body was in a fever now, her instincts being freely unleashed, unrestrained. She got a shiver, and felt ashamed by the large amount of pheromones she was releasing, and that had only one purpose: taking the leap toward the one she wanted to proclaim as hers, over and over again.

Nick obviously perceived the passionate fragrance emanating from his friend. Still caught in the ecstasy of their kiss, which he couldn't rationalize, for it seemed to have imposed itself upon him. This olfactory expression aroused a sort of bestiality in the depths of his being, which he only managed to contain with great difficulty. He emitted a hot blow out of his nostrils, before inhaling the air filled with pheromones with great gulps. He felt like he could lose himself in this smell, and die happy. She only released this scent for him. This was destined for him, and for him alone. The one she ardently desired to proclaim hers… He lowered a slightly gleaming look towards her, all groggy by the arousal of his senses, and saw that she looked as much lost as himself.

"Judy…" he managed to mumble.

And as if pronouncing her name had been a new trigger, an encouragement to go further, the bunny surrendered to her instincts and rushed back against him, grabbing his nape with both paws to pull him towards her and kiss him again, with more strength and passion. Nick didn't pull out, quite the opposite. He slid his paws down Judy's back, lifting her from the floor to carry her to his level. The rabbit pressed her body on him, pushing him, backing him against the wall of the adjacent building, before rolling her cheek against his muzzle, once again leaving on him her powerful and captivating smell. The fox uttered an ecstatic grunt as she renewed her marking on him, accompanying each movement with small kisses.

Then suddenly, as if their minds had finally gained the ability to think once more, they seemed to realize what they were doing...and especially _where_ they were doing it. They were on the street, exposed to everyone in sight. Fortunately, there were few mammals in the narrow path where they were standing...but still. Judy was the quickest to react, pulling out of Nick's arms to land back on the ground while quivering, as she was still feeling fevered. The fox remained dumbfounded against the wall for a little while, combining his efforts to regain his common and rational senses.

"Well...That's...was something…" he finally managed to stammer.

"I...I'm so...so sorry, Nick... I don't know what happened to me... I couldn't control myself anymore..." Judy gasped and felt compelled to lean on her own knees so she would not fell down. Her body was asking for the continuation of that blessed kiss and nuzzling session, as well as much, much more. She felt like she was burning from the inside. "Goodness...I've never felt such a thing before..."

"I...I often arouse that kind of feeling in you, Carrots..." Nick said with a chuckle.

"It's not funny, Nick... I could have… I... Anyway... And in the middle of the street! What's wrong with me?"

She seemed really alarmed and panicked, a reaction likely amplified by the tension that her body imposed on her. Things would go back to normal once she could calm down and be more serene. Nick approved this inner thought, and, as he got a grip on himself, straightened up and took Judy's arm.

"I think we need a pick-me-up, Carrots."

"O…Okay…" she agreed.

The Starbear Coffee Shop was a well-known establishment in Tundratown, and even in Zootopia in general. Judy knew it from reputation, although she had never had the opportunity of going there. It looked like the time had come, since it was the place that Nick had chosen for them to help her recover or at least make sense of her emotions. The tea room looked very rustic with all the furniture made of worm-eaten wood, cut with the paw, lacquered and waxed. Some exposed beams supported an ancestral framework, to which were attached oil lamps, made of polished steel. The paneled walls were covered with various advertising posters, praising the merits of the various warm drinks sold within and which made the establishment's reputation quite famous. On the floor were laying carpets with warm colors, pleasant and soft to the touch, and the atmosphere was made ever softer and pleasant thanks to the three wood stoves standing in the different corners of the room providing a nice warmth.

Nick and Judy settled down at a table adjoining the edge of the large bay window, which gave a stunning view of Tundratown's central square, a place full of activities and shops, but mostly known for its famous fish market. The bunny, however, didn't really feel like playing tourist at the moment. She was too busy controlling the erratic quivers of her body, and in soothing the burning heat that was boiling in her guts. All an attempt to stop the fragrant flow she was still letting out, in spite of herself (which had earned her some surprised glares from some mammals with strong nostrils that they had met along the way).

"Find me a rock which I could hide myself under…" she grumbled, holding her head on both paws, her eyes wide with panic, and her ears down on her back. She was mortified by shame. "I now understand why we're living inside damn burrows…"

"Don't make a whole fuss, Carrots. Every mammals has to deal with their instincts..."

"Everyone but you, I guess. How can you be so calm after what happened?" she protested in a small voice, unable to contain the passion that the situation had awakened in her.

"Did you seriously believe I was quiet back there?" he asked, in the same tone of a hot-tempered but muffled voice.

She merely looked at him with disarming eyes, which compelled him to return to a more relaxed attitude. He breathed a heavy sigh to help clear his mind. But Judy was still caught by the fever of the moment, and was affected by a new shiver.

"Nick... What are we gonna do? I mean... Let's stop turning around, okay? I'm tired of this little flirting game because...because for me, things are clear! I think it's obvious, right? I want to be with you. You…you do realize it, don't you?"

She breathed a sigh before leaning forward to whisper the rest of her sentence, making sure no one would hear her. "I desire you so much...you get that, right?"

"It's your body speaking, Carrots. We shall resume this conversation once you'll recover your mind."

The rabbit uttered a frustrated groan at his reply, which the fox had pronounced in a impassive tone. Defeated, she let her face heavily fall against the surface of the table, and remained motionless for a long time until the waiter, a bear wearing a navy apron and a sailor beret on top of his head, came next to them.

"Welcome to the Starbear Coffee Shop. My name is Martin, and I will be your server tod-…"

The mammal named Martin froze, looking at the rabbit, whose head was still dropped on the table. He cleared his throat before leaning toward the fox, whispering in his ear. "If she's drunk, we have a few things that will put her back on her legs...however, I would rather not have her start vomiting everywhere, if it's not too much trouble warning you."

Judy raised her head, her excellent hearing allowing her to grasp each of these supposedly discrete words. "I'm not drunk," she declared in a humorous tone. "I'm just in love with a mammal who'd rather torture me for a reason that I don't understand."

"What may be even worse!" Nick added in a joke tone, which earned him an angry look from Judy.

This exchange at least had the merit of making the waiter smile, before he shook his head. "Oh, we've got everything you need for that, Miss. What would you like?"

"In all honesty, what would please me at this moment is not in your menu." Judy answered while looking at Nick, who didn't know how to react. "But I will nonetheless take a ginger tea..."

"No, Carrots. No ginger for you. Chamomile, it will be perfect."

The bunny pinched her lips before sighing, and eventually nodded in spite of herself. "Do as the fox said," she finally declared to the attention of the waiter. "And add a double vanilla-carrot milkshake, with extra whipped cream and chocolate sauce...and a big cookie pistachio-pecan...like...the biggest you have in stock...please..."

Martin took note of everything before turning to Nick, who remained stunned for a moment. " And for you sir?"

"Uh...a cafe, with extra cream." He mumbled.

"Good," the waiter replied with a smile. "I'll bring your order as soon as possible."

Once Martin walked away, Nick looked dumbfounded at Judy, who had fallen back to the bottom of her seat, and looked at him severely, her arms crossed on her chest.

"You...you gonna eat all these things?" Nick asked.

"I need to compensate since you seem to enjoy prolonging my anguish," she answered abruptly.

Nick grimaced at her reply, and Judy fully noticed his reaction. If she was delighted from it for a few moments, soon her rejoicing gave way to some form of guilt. She didn't understand what was happening to her. Her irrepressible desire, which she could not satisfy in any way, was turning into a form of aggression, of which she would never have thought herself capable of. But letting her mood express itself so openly wasn't a good thing. Nick didn't deserve to be treated like this, and she was making a pitiful spectacle of herself in public. The fact that she was becoming aware of it was undoubtedly a sign that her emotional senses finally calmed down and that her mind was going back to normal. Instinct and animal impulses were decidedly a difficult deal to bear with, even for the most civilized mammals.

"Sorry…" she finally said, covering her eyes with her paw. "I don't know what is happening to me... I've never felt something like that before, so I don't know how to handle this..."

"It's nothing, Carrots. I'm at fault too… I've pushed things a bit too far. But it was not my intention...so I owe you an apology too."

Judy nodded and chuckled, before feeling one last shiver as she remembered the ecstasy she had felt when her friend's lips had met hers.

"I now understand why you told me that it would be better for us to wait. You suspected I had no experience in romantic relationship, right?" she shyly asked.

"As incredible as it sounds, I'm not that much experienced either. I suppose that in order to explore the meaning of all this, we must be careful and patient. Okay?"

The bunny nodded again. Nick was surely right. The proof of this was the conduct she had just shown. Judy had experienced some relationships during her life. Three, to be precise, but none of them had pushed her to do such things, nor to lose control of her emotions and senses. Especially not to the point of making her wish for more than a simple hug, to the point that the desire was growing so much that it could be the cause of some form of suffering for the doe.

For Nick, who had never dedicated himself to any of the few relationships he had experienced, the problem was different. He was afraid of doing something wrong, of deceiving himself, and to hurt the one he loved. Rather than taking such a risk, he preferred to consider each parameter, and make the right decisions even if it took much more time. In the long run, such a reasonable course of action might be detrimental to him, but the precipitation that seemed to characterize Judy's temperament seemed equally dangerous, even though it was attractive, intriguing and exciting.

"So... Let's change the subject for now, if you don't mind…" Judy said. "Let's go back to the beginning of this conversation before you find a clever trick to get away from the subject that interested me at first. I wanted to know what were your studies, and you managed to talk about something else. But I'm not letting it go, Nicholas Wilde." Judy stared deeply into his eyes. "Where did you go to school?"

The fox heaved a sigh. After everything that had happened between them, he owed her a proper answer. "I was in Admiral Grandfleuve High School."

"What? Do you have a political science degree?" Judy exclaimed while opening her eyes wide.

"That's not all...I have a master's degree in Applied Political Science."

The bunny couldn't get over it. If there was one curriculum in which she wouldn't have imagined Nicholas Wilde, it was the political sector.

"You...you wanted to go into politics? Did you have that ambition? You went so far in your curriculum and there was no result?"

"My father wanted me to do something with my life. He did not leave me a choice. He said 'choose between this and that.' So I chose 'that'. Without conviction, of course, but it didn't really bothered me either, since he was taking everything in charge anyway. To be honest, there was even a moment when I liked it. But a fox in politics is like a rabbit in the police, it's not looked highly upon and I didn't have as much determination and stubbornness as you. So, I didn't try to go all the way, and I gave up."

"It's a shame...but maybe it's not too late!" Judy continued with eagerness, suddenly finding this option attractive, although she had difficulty imagining her friend in that particular field.

"Oh no. No thanks! When you are trained in the political world, you quickly understand, by reading between the lines, what is the true face of the profession. Even if I had to rip people off, I'd rather do it directly on the street, rather than behind a podium."

"And here again comes back Nick's Wilde eternal cynicism," the rabbit commented while rolling her eyes.

"It's true that Leodore Lionheart, Dawn Bellwether and Carter Spitfar are well-known models of integrity and dedication, right? You know what they have in common, besides being sharks ready to do anything to reach power and keep it for themselves? They are all politicians. I don't want to be part of that world, Carrots. Never."

Nick's sincere passion finally convinced the rabbit that it would be better to not push the fox in that direction. She understood his opinion, but she wasn't sharing it. She didn't think that every politicians were wicked...but it remained true that all those she had been confronted with until now had not offered her the best image.

"Besides…" the fox went on "I have another job waiting for me. And this one, I really want to do."

Judy raised her ears on hearing this, all her attention now focused on Nick. While the fox was going to clarify his statement, the waiter came back with their orders. The rabbit rolled her eyes at this new intervention, which was slowing down the revelation that Nick had to make. She controlled herself and behaved, politely thanking Martin, who placed before her the integral (and colossal) order. Once he left them alone again, wishing them a bon appetit, Judy leaned forward, staring intently at Nick. But the fox enjoyed himself by torturing her a bit more, gently stirring his coffee before bringing it to his lips to took a sip.

"Are you gonna make me wait any longer?" Judy asked impatiently.

"I will not say anything until you finish this huge milkshake and this gigantic cookie." Nick said with a provocative smile on his muzzle.

Judy frowned and let her ears fall behind her back. The last time he had seen her in such a high level of frustration was back when he had brought her to the DMZ for her to discover the happiness of the administrative department run by Flash the sloth.

"Alright Alright," he finally declared after a few more seconds. Judy's attention woke up again, as she sat upright in her chair, ready to hang on every word. Nick cleared his throat, looking for what to say. "I think there has been enough waiting...so...it seems that you'll have to bear with me for quite a long time, Carrots. Because Bogo signed my request for assignment right before my eyes."

Judy couldn't repress a cry of intense joy at the news, which drew all the clientele attention. But she didn't care to make a spectacle of herself, since the relief she was feeling at this moment was so intense. If the previous events hadn't happened, she would have leapt towards Nick to kiss him eagerly. But she preferred to contain herself, because she no longer trusted her own instinctive reactions. She didn't want to make them both have a new, embarrassing moment.

"I can't believe it…" she mumbled in an ever-widening smile.

"Well, for someone who puts trust at such a level of importance, you cannot say that you had such high hopes regarding this," Nick replied in a voice feigning sadness.

"Oh, please, Nick! Don't be so emotional." She winked at him before having another nervous chuckle. "It's just that I'm wondering how you convinced Bogo, because he must have been so furious after what happened..."

"Not that much, in the end. The chief was rather cool, to be honest…and much to my surprise. But I'm not going to deny it, I wasn't feeling so over-confident."

"Yea…it's Bogo, after all."

Judy had learned to deal with this massive and implacable figure of authority, to whom she acknowledged and respected his exemplary integrity and great qualities, but remained careful about his severity and implacable rectitude. Even with his best officers, Bogo was firm and rough when the situation required it. He was the very incarnation of justice: impartial and uncompromising. Better not be in his sights, she had found out the hard way.

"So what did you say? You managed to make him understand that giving you one chance was the best thing to do?"

"I just told him why I wanted to do this job... I guess it must have been enough for his liking," Nick replied in an openly evasive way.

"Oh no, Nick Wilde. You will not get away with just that," Judy said while straightening her forefinger. With the other paw, she grabbed her giant milk-shake, and sank the straw into her mouth before sucking a copious swig. After which she let out a pleased sigh, enjoying the drink quality.

"It is good?" Nick asked, hoping to divert the conversation.

"Delicious. But not as much as your stratagems to dodge the question. What did you tell him, exactly?"

She was now scrutinizing him intensely over the mountain of whipped cream that covered the dessert she tasted with delight. Nick knew very well that he would not get out of it, and took a few seconds to find the right words. What was the point in playing around, after all? Judy had the right to know the role she had played in his decision-making.

"I told him that... Listen, Carrots...no matter what I told him, it doesn't matter. What really counts is that I realized by myself that becoming a cop was probably the best thing to do for me. That there was something in this profession that really matched me. Perhaps because I could testify through this job all the qualities that are mine, even those that have allowed me to survive until today at the expense of others? I don't know, really...

But what is certain is that I want to fight for a better world. So that other mammals will not have to live all what I have experienced, nor suffer from the disappointments that have been mine. I think that I have always been seeking for justice, only I have tried to do it the wrong way. Whether it was because I mistook it with revenge, or because I thought I was not worthy of it."

Judy had remained motionless when hearing those words, with the straw of her milkshake between her teeth. She had listened in amazement Nick's explanations, which she found much deeper than what she had expected. Clearly, the fox had really considered the pros and cons of his decision-making, and this candidature was not the result of a whim but a sincere and complete reflection. The following part of the speech might touch her even more, but she was yet unaware of it.

"Besides...there's you, Carrots. Not only because you made me want to team up with you, for the better and for the worse...but because you were the first mammal to give me full confidence, apart from the few members of my family with whom I'm still in touch. Although I can't even claim with certainty that they truly trust me. I mean...you came back for me! I don't know if you realize how much that meant to me! You came back to look for me, to confess your faults, to apologize. You made me understand that I was special for you, that you needed me. Do you think anyone has ever granted me so much importance in my life?"

He let out a cynical chuckle while shaking his head, almost as if he himself couldn't believe the observation he was doing.

"Inevitably, I ended up interested by your vision of the world. How could a mammal as honest, positive, sensible as you waste her time with scum of my kind? How could she believe in me? Thinking that I could make the world a better place? I understood that it was not some sort of magic, not something special, not even a rare or precious thing... That I, too, could do this, if I wanted to. We could all do it, if we give ourselves the means to succeed. Everyone, you see? Even with our medium, one can help change the world, by a gesture, a word, a decision. If I can inspire and defend this truth by putting myself at the service of society, rather than tearing it apart, I am more than proud to change sides, Carrots. I join yours, without hesitation."

 _Stupid emotionalism_ , Judy thought, who could not repress a few tears at what Nick had just declared. No cynicism barrier, no jokes, no short ways in his remarks. Just a pure, hardly contained honesty, which he had tried to express with as much clarity as possible, because at this moment, he thought that she deserved it...and that he deserved it too. He had the right to be proud of his choice and the decision he had made. For it was real, sincere, and full of integrity.

Ears still down her back, and eyes still wet with tears, Judy stretched out her paw to join Nick's, placed across the table. She gently squeezed it, trying to convey to him all the pride, love, and joy she was feeling in this moment of pure happiness. Nick smiled at her, visibly touched. They didn't say a word, and the silence they shared was worthy of every possible speech. A mute promise was being made between them, of which nothing could ever break.

Never.


End file.
